Hechizos de amor
by albalokis
Summary: Bella es una bruja que siempre anda metiendose en lios. Edward un atractivo vampiro. Su relacion de 300 años esta plagada de continuas rupturas. Pero ahora Edward necesita su ayuda para descubrir a un asesino que esta haciendo desaparecer a los vampiros.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

_**Pasadena, California Año 2007**_

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte aquí?

—El tiempo que haga falta —Bella Swan se removió en el asiento del Thunderbird descapotable. Le encantaba su deportivo clásico del cincuenta y seis azul y blanco, pero no había demasiado espacio para su envergadura de 1,73 metros.

Aunque era un barrio ideal para una redada policial, con su amplia franja de casas pijas de un millón de dólares agazapadas tras altas verjas de hierro y puertas ornamentadas. Aun así, Bella esperaba no tener que esperar a Martin «Inmoral» Reynolds durante toda la noche a que volviera a casa. El pie izquierdo se le estaba durmiendo y la enorme Coca-Cola _light_ que se había tomado con la cena amenazaba ya con una inminente necesidad íntima.

Un sonido áspero, un destello de sulfuro y una bocanada de tabaco en el asiento del copiloto hicieron que Bella torciera la nariz.

—Irma, apaga esa maldita cosa.

Irma abrió el cenicero y lanzó un suspiro de resignación.

—Me aburro.

—Pues lárgate —espetó Bella.

—Ja, ja —bufó Irma—. Muy graciosa.

Llevaba puesto su mejor vestido de domingo, con estampado floral azul marino, un delicado cuello de encaje y botones a juego por delante. En su cabeza de cabellos canosos ordenados en una férrea permanente reposaba con sobriedad un fino sombrero de paja azul y blanco, decorado con diminutas flores. Unos guantes blancos y un bolso de charol azul completaban el perfecto conjunto años cincuenta. No resultaba sorprendente, habida cuenta de que Irma había muerto en el asiento del copiloto del Thunderbird el 12 de marzo de 1956.

Irma era la maldición de la joven bruja de setecientos años, y la única pega del elegante coche al que tanto afecto profesaba. Su tasa de éxitos del cien por cien a la hora de eliminar maldiciones había caído al noventa y nueve cuando se mostró incapaz de deshacerse de la irritante Irma del coche, por mucho empeño que le pusiera. Al final el cliente de Bella rehusó pagarle, y así acabó haciéndose con el deportivo; con Irma como accesorio extra.

—Podría hacer desaparecer esa farola con un chasquido de los dedos — Bella señaló una farola que se erigía en una esquina cercana e hizo eso precisamente. Otro chasquido, y la farola desapareció—. Pero contigo… —repitió el gesto delante de Irma, pero no pasó nada—. Contigo, nada. _Niente_. Cero. ¡Por mucho que lo intente, siempre estás ahí!

Bella miró furiosa a Irma, e Irma le devolvió el gesto. El choque entre los berrinches de fantasma y bruja produjo un mágico destello plateado en el coche. En ese momento, un Mercedes gris pasó lentamente junto al Thunderbird aparcado y Bella apartó la cara.

—Bien —dijo—. Martin está en casa.

Las verjas de la mansión estilo español del Inmoral se abrieron. El Mercedes las atravesó, siguiendo el sinuoso trazado del camino privado. Bella abrió la puerta y salió de su coche. Alzó la mirada al cielo nocturno y sintió la atracción de la luna creciente. Suspiró y frotó el feldespato del anillo que portaba en el dedo anular derecho. La piedra lechosa azulada brilló tenuemente al tacto.

En dos semanas conduciría hasta el pequeño pueblo de Moonstone Lake, en lo alto de las montañas Ángelus, para celebrar el ritual mensual que la mantenía centrada, junto con sus hermanas brujas. El lago y el pueblo aledaño proporcionaban a Bella y a dos de sus compañeras desterradas un santuario muy necesario. Mientras que Alice y Rosalie disfrutaban viviendo en el pequeño pueblo montañoso, Bella y muchas otras preferían la oscuridad y la dureza de la ciudad antes que respirar todo ese aire sin contaminar.

—Deberías dejar la radio puesta —insistió Irma con la voz rasgada de una veterana fumadora.

—Que te den —gruñó Bella, cruzando sigilosamente la calle en dirección a la casa de Martin.

No le costó fundirse con la noche gracias a sus pantalones negros y chaqueta de cuero, y la camiseta de seda, a juego con lo demás. Su pelo castaño pendía de una trenza firme a lo largo de su espalda. Esa noche tocaba ser una bruja mala, ideal para enseñar una lección a Martin.

Se detuvo lo justo para dar un golpecito a las verjas con la cintura, que se abrieron lo justo para dejarla deslizarse antes de que volvieran a cerrarse.

Arrugó la nariz ante el abrumador olor de las rosas que bordeaban el camino privado. Las luces de Malibu bañaban un césped que había sido dispuesto con precisión matemática.

—Pagas una fortuna a un servicio de jardinería para que mantengan tu césped perfecto, y aun así te atreves a timarme —murmuró Bella, deteniéndose a escasa distancia de la casa. Cogió aliento, levantó las manos y murmuró—: Reanudar.

Un ligero destello viajó de la punta de sus dedos hasta la casa. Cuando la luz de la bruja se deslizó por las ventanas, se oyó el agudo grito de una mujer en el interior que Bella ubicó a unos treinta metros.

—¿Qué le has hecho a esta casa? —gritó la arpía suegra de Martin, que llevaba diez años muerta—. ¡No vas a conseguir que me crea que mi hija ha tenido algo que ver en la decoración de esto! ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Contratar a una de tus nenas para que te decore el interior como si fuese un burdel? ¿O acaso la zorra te ha hecho el trabajito a ti, más bien? ¡Ya le dije a mi niña que no se casara contigo! ¡Eres un cerdo, Martin Reynolds! ¡Un cerdo!

Bella sonrió y recorrió el camino hasta la puerta principal. Imaginando que los gritos de Doreen Hatcher serían demasiado agudos como para que Martin oyera el timbre, mantuvo el dedo apretado el tiempo suficiente para que se considerase un fastidio.

—No eres capaz de vivir sin alcohol, ¿verdad, Martin? —gritó la voz—. ¡Debes de tener el hígado avinagrado a estas alturas! Avinagrado, ¿me oyes? ¡Y, si no, al menos deberías estar muerto por tanto alcohol, maldita sabandija alcohólica! Si no supiese que morí de un ataque al corazón, juraría que fue cosa tuya.

Martin Reynolds abrió la puerta, los ojos muy abiertos y los labios apretados en una fina línea. Sostenía una copa de whisky en una mano y llevaba un teléfono inalámbrico sujeto bajo la barbilla.

—Hola, Martin —ronroneó Bella.

— ¡Bella! Estaba…, eh…, a punto de llamarte —dijo, dando un rápido paso hacia atrás. La incomodidad era diáfana en su expresión, aunque notó que no movía la frente a pesar de que sus labios sí. Apostaba a que la inyección de botox era bastante reciente—. Tu conjuro no funcionó. Dijiste que se iría, pero no es así, y ha vuelto con ganas de venganza. Acaba de aparecer de repente. Entro en casa y ¡pum!, ahí está, y diez veces peor que antes —agitó la mano hacia la habitación—. Tienes que encargarte de ella.

— ¡Vuelve aquí y enfréntate a mí, maldito cobarde! —gritó Doreen desde el tarro de galletas que había sido maldito antes de su muerte.

Martin dio un respingo. Bella ni siquiera pestañeó, pero se preguntó cómo era posible que un hombre tildado de gurú de la industria de la televisión no llegara a relacionar la repentina reaparición de la maldición con la presencia de Bella en la puerta. Una maldición que había eliminado eficazmente… Hasta que el Inmoral intentó timarla.

—Quizá haya regresado —dijo Bella— porque has sido un chico malo.

Martin parecía agotado.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando.

—Lo sabes perfectamente. Diste orden de que no me pagaran el cheque que me extendiste —Bella dio un paso hacia el vestíbulo, hurgó en un bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero, sacó un cheque con un enorme sello que ponía «Suspensión de pago» recorriendo toda la diagonal y lo meneo delante de las narices de Martin—. No es una forma muy inteligente de hacer negocios. Especialmente con una bruja.

— ¡Yo no haría eso! —gritó Martin, pasmado—. ¡Debió ser mi mujer quien dio la orden!

— ¡Oh, claro! ¡Échale la culpa a tu dulce y preciosa Leonore! —Espetó la voz de Doreen—. ¡Eres un gusano, Martin Reynolds! Ni siquiera eres capaz de responsabilizarte de tus propios errores.

—No seas tímida, Doreen —dijo Bella—. Por favor, únete a nosotros.

Hizo un gesto con la mano hacia la pared más cercana y los rasgos de Doreen (frente alta, nariz aguileña y barbilla afilada) emergieron de la escayola. Sus ojos ciegos se clavaron en Martin y éste gritó.

—¿Pensabas que podrías deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente, escoria?

—¡Maldita zorra! —Martin arrojó su copa de whisky a la pared.

Antes de estallar en una lluvia de cristales, Bella volvió a chasquear los dedos. La copa flotó hasta posarse suavemente sobre una mesa cercana, y el rostro de Doreen pasó inmediatamente al cuadro al óleo que había colgado sobre la chimenea. Bella pensó que se parecía a un Picasso viviente.

—Qué cuadro más barato —se burló Doreen—. Lo compraste en una de esas rebajas que celebran los artistas que se mueren de hambre, ¿no?

— ¿Qué cono estás haciendo? —Gritó Martin a Bella, apuntando con el dedo a la chimenea—. ¡Es un Picasso!

—Te advertí de lo que pasaría si me la jugabas, Martin —Bella se encogió de hombros—. Te dije que la maldición volvería diez veces peor.

—Vale, tú ganas —Martin sacó un pañuelo y se secó la frente de sudor—. Te extenderé otro cheque. Lo que sea con tal de deshacerme de una vieja zorra miserable.

—Eh, eh, eh, nada de tacos, y nada de cheques. Ahora lo quiero en metálico —Bella extendió la mano—. Cinco mil dólares, por favor.

— ¿Cinco de los grandes? —Aulló Martin—. Acordamos quinientos.

Bella sonrió.

—Eso fue antes de que intentases timarme, Martin.

—No tengo tanto dinero en casa.

—Sí que lo tienes. Tienes veinticinco de los grandes en la caja fuerte de tu despacho —dijo Bella—. La caja de la que tu mujer no sabe nada. ¿Quieres que la abra por ti? Puedo hacerlo desde aquí, ya lo sabes.

—No —gritó Martin, girando sobre sus talones y enfilando la parte trasera de la casa—. Espera aquí.

—El primer número es cuatro —le dijo Bella mientras se alejaba, siempre dispuesta a ayudar.

A continuación sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina. Había unas cuantas galletas de chocolate diseminadas sobre la encimera donde estaba la caja de galletas donde había aparecido la enfurecida cara de Doreen.

—Bien hecho, Doreen. Sabes apretar las tuercas —Bella quitó la tapa y cogió unas galletas del tarro. El primer mordisco le obligó a dar otro. No era capaz de resistirse a las galletas de chocolate.

—Ya le dije que no era un tipo legal, pero ¿me hizo caso? No —se enfureció Doreen—. Debió haberse divorciado de él antes de que la cadena cancelase su serie. Y estoy segura de que esconde dinero en bancos extranjeros.

—Ya es tarde para eso —Bella dio una palmada simbólica a la tapadera del tarro de la chica de pan de jengibre—. Leonore tendrá que verlo por su cuenta.

Martin irrumpió en la cocina y lanzó un fajo de billetes a Bella.

—Toma. Ahora deshazte de esa vieja zorra.

—Se acabaron las llamadas, Martin —Bella acarició el dinero con la punta de los dedos, contándolo al tacto para asegurarse de que sumaba cinco mil—. Engaña a una bruja una vez, mal por ti; engáñala dos veces, y sabrás lo que son heridas supurantes y picores eternos en zonas íntimas.

Estaba todo. Se metió el dinero en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, miró el tarro de las galletas con ceño fruncido y dijo:

—Vete.

El rostro de Doreen se desvaneció al tiempo que la última palabra de Jazz flotaba en el aire. Martin parpadeó y se quedó con la boca abierta.

— ¿Eso es todo? —le sonrió a Bella—. ¿Dices una jodida palabra y desaparece? ¿Sin llamativos fuegos artificiales ni rimas arcanas? ¿Sin agitar una varita?

—Llevas metido en la televisión demasiado tiempo, Martin —Bella abrió un cajón, sacó un martillo para carne y redujo el tarro de galletas a añicos.

— ¿Qué demonios has hecho? —Gritó Martin, agarrándose los pelos—. ¡A mi mujer le encantaba ese chisme!

—Culpa a la criada —dijo Bella—. O compra uno igual en eBay.

Martin se puso a sollozar cubriéndose la cara con una mano. La tensión grabada en su cara pugnaba con el botox.

—Leonore me matará cuando llegue a casa.

—No podía hacerse de otra manera, Martin. El tarro de las galletas estaba maldito. Ahora tienes que enterrar los trozos. Y cada uno por separado, al menos a un metro de distancia. Asegúrate de decir «Vete» cada vez que entierres uno.

Martin boqueó.

— ¡Pero aquí hay un millón de trozos!

—Hmm, no tantos. Puede que sólo mil, pero será mejor que empieces ya mismo, ¿no crees?

Bella se volvió para marcharse, se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina y giró la cabeza para mirar a Martin y al tarro de galletas hecho trizas.

—Una cosa más, Martin.

— ¿Qué? —inquirió él, sin molestarse en mirarla.

—Engañar a la gente nunca trae nada bueno. Sólo te fastidia el karma.

Cuando Bella volvió a montarse en el Thunderbird, Irma se apresuró a apagar el cigarrillo prohibido.

—Por Dios, se oían los gritos hasta aquí. ¿Qué le has hecho hacer a éste?

—Rompí el tarro de las galletas y le dije que tenía que enterrar cada trozo por separado a un metro de distancia. Menos mal que su parcela es grande, porque le va a hacer falta —Bella arrancó el motor, estornudó por culpa del olor a cigarrillo que aún flotaba en el coche y sacó el dinero que Martin le había dado—. Y le he cobrado cinco mil dólares.

—No me lo digas —Irma alzó una mano enfundada en un guante blanco—. Donarás hasta el último centavo al Fondo de Ayuda a las Brujas.

—Corren tiempos extraños para las brujas, Irma. Ojalá el Fondo hubiese existido hace años, cuando mis hermanas y yo necesitábamos que nos echaran una mano —Bella se alejó de la acera—. Tampoco lo necesito. Saco bastante conduciendo para Dweezil.

—Oh, claro. Servicio de limusina para todo tipo de criaturas —Irma puso una mueca—. Estoy segura de que tu madre estaría orgullosa de verte convertida en una taxista.

—Corta el rollo, Irma —espetó Bella mientras cogía la salida a la autopista.

—Está demostrado que la eliminación de maldiciones te pone de mal humor, así que déjame adivinar —advirtió Irma, contemplando las señales de la autopista pasar a toda velocidad—. Vamos a ver a ese alcohólico.

—No —dijo Bella—. Yo voy a ver a mi amigo Murphy. Tú te quedarás sentada en el coche, que es lo que llevas haciendo durante los últimos… —Bella hizo el cálculo mental—. Cincuenta extraños años.

—Entonces deja que te acompañe alguna vez a hacer tu trabajo —dijo Irma—. Sabes que podría ser de ayuda.

—Elimino maldiciones, Irma, no las echo —dijo Bella con una carcajada—. Hace cincuenta años que no puedes salir de este coche. Además, ¿qué podrías hacer? ¿Encontrar una sábana blanca para merodear metida en ella mientras agitas los brazos?

—Si me dieras una oportunidad, sabrías de lo que soy capaz.

Irma levantó la nariz y ladeó la cabeza para mirar por la ventanilla. Un cigarrillo ardía entre sus dedos enguantados. Bella nunca había llegado a averiguar cómo una fantasma de cincuenta años de edad era capaz de sacarse unos Lucky Strike de la nada cuando le viniera en gana.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Bella estacionó el coche en un hueco junto al pub de Murphy. El viejo edificio de una planta frente al puerto tenía un letrero luminoso descolorido sobre la puerta. No había ningún ambiente. Se oía música enlatada procedente de un muelle cercano, donde la noria del parque de atracciones brillaba con luces multicolor.

—Aquí está prohibido aparcar —anunció Irma, con un recién estrenado Lucky Strike entre los dedos. Suspiró y lo hizo desaparecer cuando Bella le clavó su mirada de advertencia.

—Relájate, Irma —Bella abrió su puerta—. No soy tan afortunada como para que te lleven a un sucio depósito de vehículos.

En vez de utilizar la alarma antirrobo, Bella lanzó un conjuro de espejismo que hacía que cualquiera que no contase con capacidad de visión mágica no viese más que un destartalado Pontiac en vez del elegante Thunderbird. Y cualquiera que, a pesar del conjuro, intentase robar el coche, se encontraría con una fea sorpresa. La última vez que pasó, en 1980, el ladrón de coches presa de la histeria no paró de farfullar algo sobre que el coche estaba lleno de serpientes. No es de extrañar que la policía pensara que estaba colocado hasta las cejas.

Los violines que interpretaban Morrison's Jig sacudieron a Bella en cuanto puso un pie en el pub. La música la hizo viajar atrás en el tiempo hasta la pequeña aldea irlandesa donde nació. Los recuerdos eran tan fuertes que casi pudo oler la turba ardiendo en la chimenea. Siete siglos atrás no había pubs, pero había lugares de reunión para los hombres, donde podían beber y jactarse de sus hazañas. Ella era a quien enviaban a buscar a su padre, recibiendo bofetadas a menudo a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Se sacudió de encima los recuerdos en cuanto Murphy la vio y la saludó con la mano. Devolvió el gesto y se abrió paso por el laberinto de mesas y sillas. Los parroquianos del Murphy's no hacían caso de la prohibición de fumar en todo el local. Los dos policías locales que se sentaban al fondo de la barra no estaban por la labor de hacer cumplir la ley, habida cuenta de que cada uno tenía un pitillo en la mano.

—Mira qué dama de la noche más sexy y atractiva —dijo Murphy cuando ella ocupó su lugar habitual delante de los grifos de cerveza. Murphy empujó una cesta de galletas saladas hacia ella y apoyó los codos sobre la barra.

—Gracias, amable señor —dijo Bella, permitiendo que se le escapase un toque de irlandés antiguo por la voz.

—Dime, cariño, no tendrás unos látigos y unas cadenas escondidas debajo de esa chaqueta, ¿verdad? —se inclinó sobre el espacio que separaba a ambos para obtener una mejor perspectiva.

Ella cogió la jarra y tomó un sorbo de la deliciosa cerveza tibia, lanzando un suspiro de gusto.

—Eres todo un zalamero, Murphy. ¿Es por eso que los chicos de azul están aquí, en vez de en su guarida habitual?

Miró fugazmente a los policías y luego volvió con Bella.

—Últimamente están desapareciendo algunos vampiros, así que están comprobando todos los bares de la zona. Ya les he dicho que no suelen frecuentar este sitio. No servimos su refresco preferido —se rió ahogadamente.

—Apuesto a que han escondo este sitio porque saben que no viene ningún vampiro. Sólo quieren sentarse a beber —repuso ella, cogiendo un puñado de galletas saladas para masticarlas ruidosamente. En cuestión de segundos, la cesta estaba vacía. Murphy la sustituyó por otra llena.

—Seguro que sí —le guiñó a Bella—. ¿Y qué te trae a mi establecimiento vestida con un conjunto tan sugerente?

—Vengo de ajustar cuentas con un cliente que me quiso timar.

— ¿Uno de los de Dweezil o uno maldito?

—Uno maldito —replicó.

—El mundo estaba más cuerdo antes de que las criaturas salieran de la carpintería —murmuró Murphy, asintiendo ante la petición de una Guinness por parte de un cliente—. Y, según los chicos de azul del fondo de la barra, mucho más seguro.

—Pero no tan emocionante —guiñó Bella de vuelta—. Vive y deja vivir, Murphy.

Iba a decir otra cosa cuando sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la nuca. Se llevó la jarra a la boca y giró la cabeza lo suficiente para observar el espejo inclinado que había tras la barra. Fue entonces cuando lo vio, sentado en la mesa del rincón más cercano, listo para interceptar su mirada en el espejo. Se demostraba así que un vampiro sin reflejo no es más que un cuento de los tiempos de Bela Lugosi.

Edward Anthony Cullen. Alto, oscuro y arrogante. Sus ojos eran del color del mar de Irlanda. Sus rasgos, fríos como el hielo. Y era un vampiro.

Hacía treinta años que Bella no lo veía. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

Una ardiente rabia se hizo con sus entrañas y fluyó por sus venas como la lava.

Céntrate, Bella, céntrate.

¿Qué demonios se le había perdido allí? ¿Por qué no estaba en La Cripta, en el distrito de los almacenes? Allí, los no muertos podían encontrar todo lo que querían, desde un cero positivo, hasta un A negativo en caña.

Lo que tenía claro es que no había ido a verla a ella. Quizá fuese por la misma razón que los dos policías mortales. Edward trabajaba para la agencia de seguridad vampírica. Por su experiencia, Bella sabía que los polis vampiros y los mortales no hacían buena pareja en el mismo sitio, a pesar de que Edward parecía llevarse mejor con las autoridades mortales que los demás de su especie. Una rápida mirada a los dos policías ratificó a Bella la sospecha de que no tenían la menor idea de que había un vampiro en el establecimiento.

— ¡Eh Bella!

Desvió la mirada del espejo y vio que la jarra de cerveza burbujeaba en su mano; como…, bueno, como el caldero de una bruja.

— ¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó Murphy, arqueando una ceja.

Bella se tranquilizó y sonrió, observando cómo disminuían las burbujas.

—No pasa nada.

Frunció el ceño mientras pasaba el paño sobre la barra y alzó la cabeza ante un ruido de fondo.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso?

—Probablemente un avión volando a baja altura —mintió ella, rebajando un poco más su temperamento. A ese paso, acabaría en gestión de rabietas de bruja. Apartó la jarra con la mano. Sabía que cualquier fluido que llegase hasta su estómago no haría sino volverse amargo—. Ha sido una larga noche. Creo que me voy a casa, Murphy.

—No es tan tarde —dijo, con una invitación implícita en el tono.

Sonrió y meneó la cabeza mientras sacaba un billete de veinte y lo dejaba sobre la barra, ignorando la pelota que Murphy lanzaba sobre su tejado. Se volvió y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Otro estruendo hizo vibrar las ventanas cuando llegó a la salida.

—Maldita sea —murmuró, saliendo apresuradamente antes de que su rabieta de bruja atrajese la atención de los policías—. Y maldito él por invadir mi territorio.

—Isabella.

Apenas había puesto un pie en la acera para encaminarse hacia el coche, lo que significaba que no había tenido tiempo para apaciguar el temperamento. Giró sobre sus talones. Su observador se fundía con las sombras en un extremo del callejón que bordeaba el pub. Ni siquiera se preguntó cómo se las había arreglado para salir antes que ella. Sólo reaccionó.

—¡Edward Anthony Cullen, maldito hijo de puta! —sacó energía suficiente de las manos para lanzarlo hasta el fondo del callejón. Lo acechó con la mirada mientras sus manos seguían emitiendo un brillo rojo anaranjado. Los mechones de pelo flotaban alrededor de su cabeza, cargados de energía. Una bruja furiosa era capaz de generar energía suficiente como para iluminar a una ciudad entera. Bella se precipitaba rápidamente más allá de la mera furia—. ¡Estás muerto!

Él aterrizó sobre el trasero, pero se incorporó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sus alargados caninos centellearon en medio de la oscuridad.

—Sí que lo estoy.

Su irónico comentario la dejó fuera de juego por un instante. Tenía una extraña habilidad para conseguirlo. Estaba claro que ella deseaba matarlo, pero ya fuera lenta o rápidamente, eso era un tema completamente aparte.

Una vez recuperada, le disparó una bola de energía. Él la esquivó de un salto justo a tiempo. La bola impactó en el costado del edificio, dejando una señal de quemadura en los ladrillos desgastados.

—Veo que has aprendido trucos nuevos —el vampiro alzó la mirada para contemplar las nubes cargadas de electricidad que se condensaban en el cielo nocturno. Rugió un trueno en la altura, y el aire se cargó de electricidad a medida que la bruja aumentaba su cólera—. No creo que la Madre Naturaleza esté muy contenta de que le pises el terreno.

Ella apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que resultó milagroso que no se le quebraran. Mantuvo la mirada fija mientras trataba de domeñar su genio. Las nubes se disiparon, y con ellas desaparecieron los rayos y los truenos, pero las chispas que revoloteaban alrededor de su cuerpo aún brillaban como los fuegos artificiales del cuatro de julio.

—Me encerraste —gruñó ella, avanzando hacia él a grandes zancadas, la furia inscrita en cada músculo. La sangre de bruja producía, en el mejor de los casos, acidez de estómago a los vampiros—. Estuve confinada en esa diminuta cárcel de pueblo durante más de un mes antes de que el sheriff se diese cuenta de que le habías mentido. ¡Demonios, me podría haber pasado cualquier cosa allí! ¿Es que nunca has visto ninguna de esas viejas películas de cárceles?

—Estoy seguro de que si hubieses querido salir de allí, te habría bastado con un conjuro de los tuyos. Además era por tu bien —arrugó la nariz—. ¿Te importa que salgamos de este callejón? El olor a orina de borracho nunca me ha entusiasmado.

Ella se mantuvo firme. Aunque él podía moverla con facilidad, sus arraigados modales se lo impedían. Así que, ¿por qué no hacerle sufrir un rato más, aunque sólo fuese fastidiándole el olfato?

No había cambiado un ápice desde la última vez que lo vio en 1972. Medía 1,88 metros, tenía un despeinado cabello del color cobrizo y los ojos de una fusión de verde, azul y gris que siempre le provocaba un escalofrío en la columna. Eran muchos los vampiros cuyos ojos se volvían negros o de un brillante azul cobalto cuando eran convertidos. «Ideales para engatusar a sus víctimas, querida.» Pero los de Edward habían mantenido una inusual mezcla de verde, gris y azul que a ella siempre le inspiraba el color del mar irlandés durante el crepúsculo. El mismo color de ojos que pertenecieron a un hombre hacía siglos. Los recuerdos de ese hombre aún perseguían a Bella.

El hedor del callejón se mezclaba con el sutil olor a tierra que embadurnaba su piel. Sabía que era una combinación especial de una exclusiva farmacia oculta en el distrito comercial más elitista de Londres. Puede que a Edward le importara poco amasar riquezas como solían hacer muchos de su especie, pero tampoco se conformaba con comprar sus artículos estéticos en una droguería de barrio. El olor invocó recuerdos que ella hubiera preferido mantener enterrados y olvidados.

La fuerte atracción que sentía por él no impidió que crispara los dedos para invocar una llama mágica. Un alma muy vieja residía en el cuerpo de ese atractivo hombre que no aparentaba más de treinta años. Pero eso no reprimía el instinto que le impelía a echar mano de cada pieza de plata de su joyero para recordarle que ese metal podía acabar con su existencia.

Lo rodeaba un intenso halo de oscuridad que nada tenía que ver con su existencia como vampiro que llevaba ocho siglos sobre la faz de la Tierra. Ella siempre había sospechado que había sido un depredador mucho antes de convertirse en un eterno morador de la noche. Si bien su chaqueta de cuero negro pendía perfectamente según los cánones vampíricos, sus vaqueros desgastados y su camiseta rojo ladrillo no los respetaban tanto. Le sentaban maravillosamente bien, como si de una segunda piel se tratara.

Fingió no darse cuenta de su buen aspecto. Maldito.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —dijo Edward con una voz que apenas superaba el susurro. Su voz ronca aún enviaba espasmos a sus músculos y suscitaba los recuerdos de cuando le susurraba palabras de deseo al oído mientras le hacía el amor.

—No tenemos nada de lo que hablar —se dio la vuelta para irse, pero hubo de detenerse cuando pasó a su lado como una exhalación y se interpuso en su camino.

—Es importante —insistió, pero manteniendo la distancia. Bella era de cuidado cuando se enfadaba. En esos momentos, su temperamento podía dejar en pañales la escala de Richter. Él sobreviviría, pero a un mortal le haría falta un cuerpo nuevo tras chocar contra el edificio.

Ella alzó una mano. Una brillante bola de fuego naranja danzaba sobre su palma. Su sonrisa no tenía nada de agradable.

—Apártate de mi camino, Edward, o acabarás pareciéndote a un cirio romano.

Pero él era tan tozudo como ella y no se movió. Le retó silenciosamente a que lanzara la bola. Sus dedos chasquearon. ¿Qué era más difícil; no lanzarla o acertar con ella? Bella se tomó un instante par reflexionar.

— ¿Has aprendido más trucos, aparte de invocar tormentas y conjurar bolas de fuego?

La llama se extinguió cuando lanzó su brazo a toda velocidad para agarrarle del cuello.

— ¿Como esto? —chasqueó los dedos y una estaca apareció en su otra mano. Un segundo después apuntaba hacia el corazón del vampiro. Golpeó ligeramente el pecho—. La X marca el punto, cariño —ronroneó. Sus ojos marrones brillaron con fuego mágico que reflejaba la llama que volvía a su mano.

Él no titubeó ante la inminente amenaza de acabar como un montón de cenizas a los pies de ella.

—No puedes hacerlo, ¿verdad? Después de todo, no me clavaste esa estaca en Londres —murmuró él con esa voz que siempre le entibiaba la sangre y daba un empujón a sus hormonas—. Ni en Florencia, Nueva Orleans o Boston. Y luego nos volvimos a ver en San Francisco —embadurnó la última frase con una hornada de intenciones que ella escogió ignorar. Había sentido la tierra removerse en más de un sentido durante las horas previas al amanecer de esa nefasta mañana de abril de 1906.

—Siempre hay una primera vez —la estaca desapareció tan repentinamente como había aparecido y dio un paso atrás antes de ceder a la tentación de recorrer su cuello con la lengua, allí donde la carótida hacía siglos que no latía. Deseaba hundir su nariz en la curva de sus hombros, recorrer su espalda con los dedos hasta la leve curva de su base que provocaba gruñidos en sus labios. Sabía que sus aumentados sentidos no pasarían por alto un suspiro, por leve que fuese, o el acelerado ritmo de su corazón. Temía que pudiera oler la aceleración de las feromonas en su sangre y notar el aumento de la temperatura de su piel. Sabía que eso era lo que Edward más echaba de menos. Su piel ya no conocía el calor, ni siquiera durante las noches de verano. Más de una noche ella había enroscado su cuerpo con el de él para otorgarle la ilusión del calor corporal, pero nunca podría retenerlo por mucho tiempo.

—Esta vez no —el murmullo con aroma a whisky y a terciopelo la persiguió y la atrapó en su selectiva intimidad. Luego echó abajo la desesperada resistencia de su psique y la tiró de espaldas, piernas y brazos abiertos en inequívoca invitación—. Ni astillas, ni palillos, ni estacas, Isabella.

—Entonces, fuego —coincidió Bella, manteniendo a raya la ronquera de la voz merced a un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Obligándose a centrarse, reavivó la llama de la mano y la lanzó contra la cara de Edward, quien se quedó lívido al instante y se echó hacia atrás.

—Bella…

—No —dijo, muy determinada—. Ni se te…

Le dio la espalda deliberadamente y, sin extinguir la llama, salió corriendo del callejón. Se dirigía hacia lo que le quedaba de cordura, su coche y…

Esa maldita fantasma.

—Isabella—los pasos del vampiro sonaban tras ella, un gesto muy intencionado viniendo de un ser que podía ser más sigiloso que la niebla—. Espera. Yo…, nosotros necesitamos tu ayuda.

—Claro que sí —Bella no se detuvo, no se volvió, hasta que estuvo a medio metro del Thunderbird. Se limitó a permitir que la llama anaranjada de su mano creciera visiblemente—. No se me ocurre otra razón por la que hayas venido a buscarme después de treinta años.

—Eso fue hace una generación, Bella —le dijo el vampiro sin emoción alguna—. Fuerza mayor. Lo fue entonces y lo es ahora.

—Que te f… —empezó Bella, pero un deleitado chillido fantasmal la interrumpió, introduciendo un toque de humor instantáneo en la creciente tensión que había entre bruja y vampiro.

— ¿Es ése Edward? —Saltó Irma, asomándose fuera del coche, como si pudiese salir de él—. ¡Es él! Eddie, cielo, hace mucho que no te vemos. ¡Ven a darle un beso a tu tía Irma! —arrugó los morros, haciendo que sus labios refulgieran de manera escalofriante bajo la tenue luz de las farolas.

—Ahora no, Irma —el vampiro estaba centrado en la llama naranja que bailaba en la palma de Bella—. Isabella, algunos de los míos han desaparecido.

— ¿Y eso es malo?

—No seas mezquina, no te va —la sombría rabia de su mirada encajaba a la perfección con el duro temperamento de la bruja. Era lo que los convertía en amantes ideales—. Si quieres guardarme rencor para siempre, adelante, pero necesito que me escuches unos minutos. Vamos, eso me lo puedes conceder.

—Cáete en una estaca —recomendó Bella, escudándose tras la puerta del coche antes de que su curiosidad natural, la obvia atracción de Edward y su traicionera libido la doblegasen.

—Dímelo a mí, cielito —invitó Irma—. Cuando no esté tan cascarrabias como ahora, le explicaré por qué necesitas su ayuda.

El vampiro atravesó a la fantasma con su mirada y calibró la disminuida llama que Bella aún controlaba.

—Atrás —espetó la bruja, montándose en el coche y cerrando de un portazo. Con un rápido giro de la llave, arrancó el motor y salió rodando sin dudar en quemar neumático.

— ¡Por todos los cielos, algún día conseguirás matarnos a las dos! —se oyó el eco de protesta de Irma perderse en la noche.

Edward sacudió la cabeza frustrado mientras contemplaba cómo desaparecía su ex amante. Sabía que no era una retirada por su parte. Bella nunca se retiraba. Sólo reagrupaba sus fuerzas. El mundo podía cambiar, pero, por mucho que así fuese, el cambio nunca pasaba por Isabella. Y dio las gracias a la Providencia por ello.

No le sorprendió que sacara todo su temperamento al verle. Era lo primero que había notado en ella, la ardiente pasión que parecía alimentar su alma. Si fuese un vampiro que se alimentara de emociones, ella sola hubiese bastado para saciarlo. Sin embargo, Bella lo había sustentado de otras maneras a lo largo de los siglos.

Sabía que no sería fácil horadar el duro caparazón que ella había erigido a su alrededor con los años, pero era un hombre testarudo.

E Isabella Swan bien merecía el esfuerzo.

**Es mi primera historia asi que sean buenas y dejen algun review. Es una adaptacion de un libro que ley hace tiempo y que me parecio divertido asi que lo he adaptado a los personajes de Edward y Bella, espero que os guste. Muchas gracias**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Bella no hizo caso de las quejas de Irma sobre las horas que eran y su mala actitud hacia Edward. El tibio runrún de la cerveza se había disipado en cuanto divisó al policía vampiro. Ahora sólo le quedaba el humor de una resaca. En palabras del doctor Phil, tenía muchos asuntos pendientes con su ex novio.

Pero no podía acallar las insistentes punzadas de su voz dentro de su cabeza cuando dijo que algunos de los suyos estaban desapareciendo y que al menos podía dedicarle diez minutos.

No quería darle nada, maldita sea. Otra vez no. Nunca más. Pero, aun así…

No. Se sacudió firmemente de la cabeza todo pensamiento relacionado con Edward, al menos por el momento. Ya tendría mucho tiempo para pensar en él más adelante, en sus sueños, quisiera o no admitir su propia vulnerabilidad. Ahora mismo tenía otros parásitos con los que lidiar y, con un poco de suerte, con los que acabar, en vez de su ex.

—Pudiste haberme llevado contigo al bar. Sé que tienes el poder para hacerlo, si te tomaras la molestia de intentarlo —se quejó Irma—. No te mataría hacer algo bueno de vez en cuando. Pero no, me dejas a merced de cualquier borracho que pueda aparecer.

Bella no quería enzarzarse en una discusión con la fantasma gruñona que ocupaba el asiento del copiloto de su coche. ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer Edward siempre cuando atravesaba un buen momento y pensaba que su vida iba encarrilada? ¿Y por qué tenía la deprimente sensación de que no sería la última vez que lo viera? Puede que porque ya lo hiciera en el pasado, y cada vez que cedía y decidía echarle una mano acababa en su cama. Así que, o cedía y se dejaba enmarañar en cualquiera que fuese el problema en el que estaba enfrascado o lo seguía evitando a toda costa hasta que captara el mensaje. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que si sentía que necesitaba su ayuda, la acosaría hasta obtener lo que quería. El problema con ese vampiro cabezota era que podía fastidiarle la vida indefinidamente. La boca de su estómago se convirtió en un trampolín. Después de tantas décadas aún le afectaba demasiado. Aún no tenía claro si quería clavarle una estaca o hacerle el amor.

— ¡Lo mínimo que podrías hacer es hablarme!

Regresó de sus pensamientos sobre Edward y sus preocupaciones.

— ¡Irma, me extraña mucho que quisieras entrar en un establecimiento donde se sirve alcohol! Jamás se me ocurriría ofender tus sensibilidades de esa manera, siendo, como eres, un miembro tan refinado de la alta sociedad. ¿De dónde eras? ¿Raspberry, Iowa?

Irma alzó la barbilla.

—Jasper, Nebraska. Mi abuelo fue unos de los padres fundadores de nuestra ciudad y abrió el primer banco. Y si no hubiese sido por la generosa naturaleza de mi padre y sus contribuciones a la comunidad, a los granjeros no les habría ido tan bien durante la Depresión —miró fijamente a Bella—. Muchos de ellos no perdieron sus granjas porque estuvo dispuesto a trabajar con ellos en vez de embargarles las propiedades. Sí señor —su mirada se mudó en una sonrisa nada amistosa—. Tú ya andabas por ahí en esa época, ¿verdad?

Bella dio un respingo. La Irma irritada era mucho peor que la Irma en cualquier otra circunstancia. Se armó de paciencia mientras escuchaba a la mujer divagar acerca de su ciudad natal y su muerte. Afortunadamente, su destino no estaba muy lejos del Murphy's. Aún estaba ignorando la perorata de Irma diez minutos más tarde, cuando giró por una calle cuyas viviendas laterales hubiesen sido congeladas en la década de 1880. Farolas de otro tiempo se erigían como centinelas silenciosos de un pasado largo tiempo olvidado mientras iluminaban viejas mansiones victorianas de tres y cuatro plantas. Jirones de niebla cernían sus fantasmagóricos dedos alrededor de las bases metálicas de las farolas, otorgando a la noche un aire tenebroso que encajaba a la perfección con el humor de Bella. Afortunadamente, cuanto más se acercaba a su casa, más se aligeraban sus ánimos. En cuanto giró en la calle y vio las casas, sintió que ése era el lugar donde quería quedarse para siempre.

Si dependiera de ella, ningún promotor inmobiliario jamás podría construir un edificio de apartamentos de veinte plantas o ninguna otra construcción en esa zona. Muchas de las casas a cinco manzanas estaban catalogadas como patrimonio histórico, pero siempre temía que la avaricia del ayuntamiento encontrase una manera de sacudirse de encima el viejo pasado. Esa parte de la ciudad representaba una parte de su historia que Bella quería mantener intacta. Desde el primer momento se vio tentada de establecer conjuros de protección especiales en la manzana, pero el Alto Consejo Arcano tenía muchas normas sobre no usar la magia para algo que no fuese por un bien mayor. Proteger su casa no parecía estar incluido en esa categoría. Pero si alguien se ponía tonto con construir allí, tendría que replantearse su política de no interferir.

— ¿Sería mucho pedir que me comprases un pequeño calefactor? —Bufó Irma mientras Bella giraba para acceder a la zona privada de aparcamiento y detenía el coche junto a un llamativo Porsche rojo—. Esto es como un frigorífico.

—El coche no necesita calefacción, y tú tampoco.

— ¿Y qué me dices de una mascota? —El fantasma se giró sobre el asiento para mirar a Bella —. ¿Qué hay de malo en tener algo de compañía?

Bella suspiró.

—Irma, aunque puede que una mascota sintiera tu presencia, no podría interactuar contigo porque no te oiría cuando le hablases. No sería justo dejar aquí a la pobre mascota sólo para que tú tengas compañía. Además, tienes un equipo de televisor y DVD para entretenerte — Bella lo había dispuesto para que Irma pudiese cambiar de canal verbalmente e introducir el DVD de la colección que quisiese ver con tan sólo decirlo. Sabía que a la fantasma le gustaba trasnochar viendo infocomerciales.

—Una casa no es un hogar sin una mascota —dijo Irma remilgadamente.

—Me las he arreglado perfectamente sin una todos estos años, muchas gracias.

— ¿Cómo llamas a esos monstruos peludos que tienes en casa?

—Calzado — Bella abrió la puerta.

— ¿Y qué me dices de un canario? —Irma no estaba dispuesta a rendirse— Pero sigo necesitando un calefactor. Son criaturas muy delicadas.

Pero Bella ya no escuchaba. Activó el sensor que cerraba automáticamente la puerta del aparcamiento cuando salió del edificio.

Al acercarse a la casa, alzó la vista y vio que la luz destacaba los elaborados motivos de los cristales tintados de las ventanas de la primera planta. Krebs había vuelto. Hurra y vaya faena, todo en uno.

Sólo le apetecía subir a la segunda, que era la suya, y enfurruñarse. Puede que también dejarse llevar por uno de sus berrinches que hacían que los cuadros se cayesen de las paredes, los jarrones bailasen _The Hustle_ y los fuegos artificiales volasen por toda la habitación. Nada que fuese fácilmente rectificable. Pero no, tendría que pararse un momento donde Krebs y hacerse la buena, porque se haría preguntas si lo rehuía.

Le gustaba que su compañero de piso se preocupara por ella y le gustaba hablar con él cuando necesitaba un oído paciente. Sobre todo desde que tenía demostrado que a los hombres no les gusta escuchar las angustias de una mujer.

Deseó haberse quedado en el Murphy's un par de horas, haber bebido más cerveza y haberse relajado sin más. En vez de ello, su noche se había visto arruinada cuando Edward apareció y todo tipo de recuerdos salieron a flote, cuando lo mejor hubiese sido mantenerlos bien enterrados en un rincón de la mente con la puerta cerrada y atrancada con varios juegos de cerrojos.

Ella confinada en una asquerosa celda de Praga porque él pensaba que formaba parte de una banda de ladrones.

Edward haciéndole el amor en una villa en la cima de una montaña de Italia, donde la luna brillaba sobre ellos como plata fundida.

Huyendo de los gendarmes en París.

Eran muchos los exquisitos recuerdos, merced al vampiro de rostro sombrío que había conseguido acelerarle el corazón con tan sólo tocarle la cara, pero también eran muchos los referidos a los últimos cinco siglos, que implicaban argollas, celdas de cárcel y amenazas de ahorcamiento o decapitación.

Fue entonces cuando decidió que lo mejor sería alejarse de Edward. Si se quedaban juntos demasiado tiempo, sólo conseguiría aprender nuevas formas de hacer sufrir a un vampiro. Y ella también sufriría. No merecía la pena.

Demonios. Krebs le caía bien. Era guapo y divertido, y conseguía hacerla reír. Edward y sus demonios habían jugado con su mente demasiado tiempo; optaría por el camino alegre de momento y dejaría las rabietas para más tarde.

«Siempre es mejor dejarlo para más tarde», le sugirió una inconveniente gárgola en su mente.

Le dieron ganas de darse un puñetazo en la mandíbula para acallarla. Lástima que no pudiera hacerlo en la mandíbula de la gárgola.

Hizo una parada en la nevera y preparó dos copas de Chardonnay antes de subir a la segunda planta, donde vivía.

Se cambió rápidamente y se puso una camiseta azul pálido y unos pantalones cortos decorados con nubes. Introdujo sus pies en sus pantuflas favoritas y se soltó el pelo. Hundió los dedos hasta el cráneo, masajeándose el cuero cabelludo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Se percató del tenue brillo que cubría la pared del dormitorio que había dejado despejada deliberadamente. Hizo una pausa, pensando que sería un «correo de pared» entrante de una de sus hermanas brujas. La elaborada letra dorada oscura que se desplegó por la pared le indicó otra cosa.

«Se avisa que Griet, de la aldea de Ardglass, suma sesenta días a su destierro debido al uso erróneo de su poder anoche.

Eurídice,

Rectora, Alto Consejo Arcano.»

Las ornamentadas letras fueron desapareciendo poco a poco de la pared, pero el recuerdo de las palabras estaba impreso en su mente.

—Podría ser peor. Me pregunto qué me habrían hecho a mí si al final hubiese lanzado esa bola de fuego —murmuró para sí, mientras ascendía hasta la primera planta—. ¡Y mi nombre es Bella, desde 1921! —le espetó a la pared vacía. No es que fuese a servir de gran cosa. El Alto Consejo Arcano no encajaba bien los nombres modernos. Insistir en sus nombres de nacimiento era su torpe manera de pensar que mantenían el control sobre las brujas desterradas. ¡Vamos, hombre!

Una entrañable melodía de jazz se escapaba de la primera planta. Bella alcanzó la parte frontal de la casa, donde habían tirado las paredes para crear un espacio abierto, ideal para trabajar. Si bien el exterior de la casa reflejaba la riqueza del pasado, el interior de la primera planta era totalmente vanguardista. Largas mesas estaban cubiertas de modernísimos ordenadores que harían babear a un loco de la informática. Un hombre de melena oscura estaba sentado frente a una pantalla plana de treinta pulgadas que mostraba líneas de código en constante movimiento.

— ¿Por quién es el luto esta noche? —preguntó ella, dejando una de las copas de vino lo bastante cerca de él, pero no tanto como para arriesgar un derrame sobre el equipo.

— ¿Quién dice que estoy de luto? —preguntó él con voz monótona, concentrado en la contemplación del monitor. Hizo un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza antes de coger la copa de vino. Tomó un sorbo y volvió a dejarla en su sitio.

—Sólo pones a Miles Davis cuando la fiesta va de penas —se apoyó en la mesa pero se alejó cuando él frunció el ceño—. No iba a sentarme ni nada —protestó, mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que decía la verdad—. Vamos, Krebs, suéltalo —acunó su copa de vino entre las manos.

Krebs, también conocido como Jonathan Shaw Tercero, no desvió la mirada del monitor mientras sus dedos volaban sobre el teclado. Después de ver con él un maratón de Dobie Gillis en TV Land, lo había apodado cariñosamente como Krebs, en honor a Maynard G. Krebs, cuando Jonathan dijo que se identificaba con el tranquilo joven rebelde.

—Heather quiere conocer a más gente.

Bella se sorprendió. Sabía que él tenía la esperanza de que Heather fuese el amor de su vida. No hacían falta los poderes de una bruja para saber que la tópica rubia de ojos azules veía en Krebs su billete directo para la sociedad de California. Lo que ella no sabía era que Krebs había destrozado a su familia y dilapidado su fortuna hacía quince años. En un comportamiento típico de Krebs, había rechazado la tradición de acudir a Harvard para luego subirse al negocio familiar, y había preferido seguir su propio camino. Tras unos duros años explorando el sexo, las drogas y el rock and roll, volvió a encarrilarse. Gracias a su tendencia al diseño inusual de páginas web y muy buen ojo para la inversión inmobiliaria, las preocupaciones económicas eran cosa del pasado. Cuando alquiló la segunda planta a Bella hacía cuatro años, supo que había encontrado a una buena amiga. Durante una breve noche regada de vino, incluso acariciaron la idea de hacerse amantes, pero prevaleció la cordura y la amistad floreció hasta acercarlos más de lo que hubiera sido posible de haber una relación sentimental de por medio. Bella se alegraba de que comprendiera su aspecto de bruja.

El sonido de murmullos en un idioma desconocido consiguió penetrar la concentración de Krebs. Miró a los pies de Bella y rezongó.

— ¿Es que tenías que traerlas aquí? —preguntó—. Ya es bastante malo que sepan entrar solas para alborotarlo todo cuando no estoy. Seguro que piensan que aquí existe una política de puertas abiertas, y en este sitio precisamente es donde no pueden estar. Sigo convencido de que están detrás de la desaparición de dos CD míos muy importantes.

Bella bajó la mirada hasta sus blancas pantuflas peludas, coronadas con cabezas de conejito, que habrían parecido adorables de no ser por sus largos y afilados dientes y el hecho de que esos dulces conejos gruñían en vez de rechinar. Sus orejas se meneaban hacia delante y hacia atrás al tiempo que las cabezas se movían hacia los lados mientras charlaban entre sí. Una intricada cadena de oro con una diminuta escoba de oro rodeaba el tobillo de Bella. Una pequeña, pero perfecta, amatista parpadeaba desde el palo de la escoba.

—Vamos, Krebs. Tendrás que demostrar que se comieron esos CD. Además, estaban solas. Y les caes muy bien.

—Sí claro. Como su cena, quizá. ¿De verdad comprendes lo que dicen? —preguntó, posando las manos sobre el teclado.

Bella sabía que la experiencia le había enseñado a no tocar las caras de los conejos si quería conservar los dedos. Les encantaba mordisquear todo lo que se acercaba a su boca o cualquier cosa que pudieran alcanzar. También tenían el sistema digestivo de un triturador de basura.

Bella asintió mientras bebía el vino.

— ¿Qué están diciendo ahora?

—No quieras saberlo —miró alrededor de la mesa—. ¿Tienes algo de comer por aquí? No he cenado nada —había previsto pasarse por el auto restaurante Inout camino a casa, pero su encuentro con Edward había dado al traste con su apetito de una doble-doble con cebolla y extra de patatas con un buen batido de chocolate. Lo bueno de ser una bruja era que no tenía que preocuparse por las calorías. Y, como aún estaba enfadada al llegar a casa, no se le ocurrió comprobar si había algo de comer en la nevera cuando se sirvió el vino. Era demasiado vaga como para volver a bajar y buscar comida si había alguna probabilidad de encontrarla arriba. Aun así, pensar en la hamburguesa le hizo la boca agua. ¡Maldito fuese por arruinar sus planes para la cena!

Un leve zumbido sacudió el cielo.

Krebs ladeó la cabeza y dijo:

—Vaya, espero que no sea una tormenta inesperada. No me puedo creer que no te hayas parado en alguna parte a comprar comida. Si tú no tienes tiempo para comer, es que el mundo se acaba —echó un ojo a Bella, cuya mirada se desvió hacia la izquierda—. Lucy, pero ¿qué has hecho? —preguntó con una mala imitación del acento de Ricky Ricardo.

Ella mostró un gran interés en una pila de papeles que había cerca, aunque fuese incapaz de leer una sola línea de código.

—Nada.

Pero, tomando en cuenta la inesperada aparición de Edward en el Murphy's, su literalmente violenta reacción hacia él y su solicitud de ayuda, además del mensaje de pared de Eurídice, la pregunta le sentó mal.

Él meneó la cabeza y masculló algo parecido a: «Luego la has armado gorda», y volvió a su trabajo.

—No, en serio, ¿no tienes nada para comer aquí arriba? —estaba dispuesta a rogar mientras no le preguntase por el trueno. Una de sus peores rabietas de 1965 provocó un apagón general que acabó en los titulares de todas las noticias nacionales. Aquello le costó una penalización de cuatrocientos años.

—Si quieres comer, baja a la cocina, que es donde suele estar —ladeó la cabeza para escuchar mejor la cháchara de las pantuflas. Bella sabía que para él no era más que un galimatías—. En serio, ¿qué dicen?

Uno de los conejos alzó la mirada y rechinó los dientes. Bella sonrió.

—Fluff y Puff están debatiendo si es verdad que los humanos saben a pollo —alzó una pierna recta. La pantufla volteó la cabeza hacia abajo y emitió un chillido. Exhaló de alivio cuando Bella bajó su pierna, obediente—. No les gustan las alturas.

Krebs meneó la cabeza.

—Estás muy mal, mujer —miró a las pantuflas parlanchinas—. Una cosa que nunca he sabido. ¿Son machos o hembras?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca lo he averiguado, y ellos nunca me lo han dicho. Supongo que depende de su humor y de si hay chocolate cerca.

Krebs dio un respingo cuando Fluff, o puede que fuese Puff, lo miró. Estiró las orejas y las dejó tiesas y las babas empezaron a deslizarse entre los dientes, derramándose sobre el suelo de madera.

—Si se hacen sus necesidades en el suelo, tendrás que limpiarlas —se volvió hacia el monitor.

Bella se inclinó para tener una mejor perspectiva.

— ¿De quién es la página en la que estás trabajando?

—Estoy haciendo labores de mantenimiento para «Citas después de medianoche». Leticia quería darle un aspecto más pegadizo.

Sus dedos volaban sobre el teclado. En cuestión de segundos, el código desapareció y fue sustituido por una cortina de lazo negra que cayó sobre la pantalla. Una pequeña caja plateada cobró vida en la esquina inferior derecha.

«Bienvenido a Citas después de medianoche», sonó una voz femenina digitalizada por los altavoces. «Por favor, introduce tu contraseña para acceder al portal.»

—Se parece más a un burdel en línea especializado en dominadoras en vez de un servicio de citas —comentó Bella.

—Es que no es sólo un servicio de citas en línea, sino que está destinado a vampiros —señaló Krebs, tecleando la contraseña y comprobando cada página—. Leticia es una mujer de negocios muy inteligente. Hay muchos servicios de citas por ahí, pero el suyo tiene más clase y es tan exclusivo que hay vampiros rogando ser aceptados por todas partes. Gran parte se debe a mi diseño de la página web, por supuesto.

—Caramba, Krebs, tú los códigos no los validas, los «vanidas» —ella sonrió y luego estalló en risas—. «Vanidas», vanidad. ¿Lo pillas? Me parto.

—Oh, sí, que ocurrente, mira cómo me río —puso los ojos en blanco.

Bella saltó de la mesa y se apoyó sobre el hombro de Krebs para leer los perfiles de los miembros.

—«Contable nocturno busca pareja dada a los números. Antigua estrella de la NFL busca pareja atlética tipo cero positivo» —agitó la cabeza—. ¿Estás seguro de que este sitio no está al alcance de cualquiera? Los anuncios de bares de sangre y los grupos de autoayuda vampíricos suelen ahuyentar a todo ser vivo. Hasta a mí me dan un poco de escalofríos.

Él sonrió.

—No con la cantidad de cortafuegos que he instalado, que podrían rivalizar con el mismo Gobierno de Estados Unidos. El sitio de Leticia no ha sufrido un solo ataque.

—Quién diría que las criaturas de la noche y los seres mágicos disfrutarían tanto navegando por la web. Y eso que diseñas sitios corporativos mayoritariamente para los viejos seres de sangre caliente —bromeó, le plantó un beso en la cabeza y se acercó más al monitor—. ¿Faltan anuncios de vampiros? —señaló una serie de dibujos que eran muy vivos para criaturas cuya FRM (fecha real de muerte) significaba que los individuos llevaban largo tiempo muertos desde el punto de vista mortal. La mención de Edward sobre la desaparición de congéneres suyos le hizo cosquillas en la trastienda de su conciencia. Echó el pensamiento despiadadamente al compartimento de la mente donde metía todo lo que no quería ver, dio un portazo y echó la llave. Lo último que quería era recordar al hombre que era capaz de elevarla al éxtasis sexual y traicionarla un segundo después.

Un leve rumor sonó en el cielo.

Krebs habló entre dientes.

—De verdad espero que no haya tormenta. Tengo que acabar esto esta noche.

—A mí me ha parecido más un avión volando bajo —dijo Bella con un tirón nervioso. Lo último que necesitaba era una lección de la Madre Naturaleza sobre no pisar su terreno. Cambió de tema rápidamente—. Hay muchos anuncios de vampiros desaparecidos colgados. Los vampiros siempre están de acá para allá. No pueden quedarse en un mismo sitio por mucho tiempo, o la gente empieza a darse cuenta de que no envejecen. ¿Qué puede llevar a los vampiros a pensar que los suyos están desapareciendo?

—Eso da igual. Algunos dicen que los han secuestrado. Hay incluso rumores según los cuales existe una especie de cura contra el vampirismo, y que aquellos que han tenido éxito con el tratamiento han vuelto a su vida mortal. Hasta ahora, nadie ha salido a decir qué es verdad y qué no. También hay artículos que hablan de las desapariciones en algunos espacios vampíricos.

Ella estudió los dibujos.

—Hmm, supongo que no sería lo mismo tener las fotos de los vampiros desaparecidos pegadas a las bolsas de sangre, ¿no?

Krebs alzó la mirada y sonrió ante la referencia a una versión vampírica de las fotos de niños desaparecidos impresas en los cartones de leche.

— ¡Eh! ¿Cómo te fue con ese cliente gorrón tuyo? ¿Te pagó al final?

—Por supuesto. Con un poco de ayuda de _moi_ —agitó sus dedos delante de la cara—. No sólo un bote de galletas, sino toda la casa maldita con tu suegra muerta y completamente enloquecida no es baladí —se puso a improvisar un baile sobre el suelo de madera—. Martin «Inmoral» Reynolds aprendió su lección por cinco de los grandes.

Krebs dejó escapar un silbido.

—Eso es bastante más de la cantidad inicial.

—Lección extendida, tarifa extendida —sus pantuflas de conejo se pusieron a entonar una cancioncilla desafinada al ritmo de su baile—. Siempre advierto a mis clientes de antemano de las consecuencias si intentan timarme con los honorarios. Martin averiguó de primera mano cuáles pueden ser esas consecuencias. Tiene suerte de que no me ensañase más —se encaminó hacia la mini nevera que había en un rincón de la habitación y se puso a rebuscar. Lanzó calumnias sobre un hombre que era incapaz de ofrecer grasas y tentempiés llenos de colesterol a sus visitas. Finalmente dio con una copa de pudín de sirope de caramelo—. No sé qué me gustó más, si ver la cara de su suegra sobresaliendo del cuadro de Picasso o el pánico que le entró cuando supo el tiempo que le llevaría enterrar todos los fragmentos de la antigualla de tarro de galletas que le rompí.

—Y tú sí que sabes de antiguallas —murmuró él.

—Nada de chistes sobre la edad, por favor —una insistente exploración entre servilletas y cremas no lácteas de tamaño único dio sus frutos en forma de una cuchara de plástico que parecía razonablemente limpia.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes exactamente?

A pesar de que Bella contaba retazos de su vida a Krebs, no se lo había contado todo. Después de todo, una mujer tiene que guardarse sus secretos.

Se limitó a sonreír.

—Soy bastante mayor.

Se acercó a una de las ventanas que daban a la fachada y miró fuera. Las luminosas atracciones de un parque que ocupaba el cercano paseo marítimo se veían claramente desde allí. El enorme disco multicolor de la noria que giraba dominando el océano imprimía magia a la noche. Una de las razones por las que le encantaba esa casa era porque se encontraba a diez minutos a pie del paseo marítimo y la playa cuando necesitaba una ración de algodón de azúcar.

Krebs apartó la vista de su trabajo y notó su expresión pensativa.

—No estás precisamente vestida para dar un paseo, cariño. Además, pensaba que tus conejitos devoradores de hombres eran criaturas _non gratas_ después de su última visita.

Bella se rió y una de las pantuflas gruñó en respuesta.

—Están convencidas de que fueron víctimas de una conspiración. Fluff dice que no hay manera de que pueda comerse a un hombre entero. Y Puff tenía la garganta mal ese día.

Krebs fingió estremecerse.

— Bella, cariño, me alegra que estés de mi lado.

Ella volvió a subirse a la mesa para acabarse el pudín.

—A la papelera, por favor —dijo Krebs, irradiando con la mirada la copa que había dejado sobre la mesa. Bella arrugó la nariz y ejecutó un lanzamiento perfecto hacia la papelera que había junto a la silla.

Se quedó sentada en silencio, satisfecha con observar a Krebs realizando su propia magia. Dudaba que él fuese a apreciar que ejercía una influencia tranquilizadora en ella, cosa que necesitaba urgentemente después de su enfrentamiento con Edward. Al sexy vampiro nunca le costaba ponerle las hormonas a cien, quisiera ella o no. Estaba decidida a hacer lo que fuese para no volver a cruzarse con él. Debería ser razonablemente fácil. No tenía demasiadas relaciones con la comunidad de los no muertos. Los vampiros no eran su compañía favorita, y a ellos tampoco les entusiasmaban las brujas. Procuraba mantenerse alejada de ellos, salvo en la época en la que tuvo que ejercer de chofer de aquellos que no se veían al volante. Al ser su sangre venenosa para el sistema digestivo de los vampiros, estaba a salvo de convertirse en un tentempié nocturno. Tampoco le gustaba trabajar con ellos. Eran terribles con las propinas.

A pesar de la amplitud de la habitación y la altura del techo, sintió que la presión crecía sobre ella. Sin decir nada, saltó de la mesa y volvió a la ventana que dominaba la calle.

Lo primero que vio fue al gato lanudo del vecino derrapar para detenerse en medio de la acera de enfrente. Oteó la oscuridad y arqueó el lomo. Bella imaginó escuchar el siseo saliendo de la boca del felino mientras contemplaba algo invisible al ojo humano. Cuando el gato salió corriendo, la bruja reparó en un borrón que se movía cerca de la puerta frontal del vecino. Entonces, todo se quedó quieto. No necesitaba sus poderes para saber lo que era la figura casi invisible.

—No podías dejarlo sin más, ¿verdad? —murmuró—. Tenías que recordarme que has vuelto y que pretendes volver a meterte en mi vida con la excusa de que necesitas mi ayuda. Búscate otra bruja, Edward. No pienso jugar contigo nunca más.

No se paró a pensar cómo había descubierto donde vivía. Si había una cosa que Bella comprendía, era que en el mundo sobrenatural había pocos secretos.

Edward ignoró la fría niebla que lo rodeaba y emborronaba parcialmente la casa del otro lado de la calle. Con su visión potenciada, la niebla no era ningún obstáculo. No le costó ver a Bella frente a la ventana de la primera planta al tiempo que escuchaba la música de jazz que arrebataba el alma. Imaginó oler su picante perfume entre mezclándose agradablemente con su olor natural. Notó que había amilanado el gaélico de su voz, pero lo que no sabía era que su herencia se manifestaba cada vez que las emociones se hacían con ella. Por muchos siglos que hubiesen pasado, aún no podía ocultar según qué cosas.

Escuchó sin complejos la conversación entre ella y su compañero de piso, que no parecía ser su amante. Volviendo a la escena del bar, recordó que el único sentimiento intercambiado entre ella y Murphy no había pasado del coqueteo inocente. Resultaba extraño, porque saltaba a la vista que Bella tenía un fuerte apetito sexual. Era difícil de creer que no hubiese un amante, pero era un alivio que estuviese libre.

Considerando que la acababa de oír murmurando, supo que esa información no le haría ningún bien. No le había recibido precisamente con los brazos abiertos cuando la abordó. Se sobresaltó cuando un movimiento a uno de los lados le recordó la cadera lastimada; parecía curarse más despacio que de costumbre. El poder de Bella había aumentado considerablemente desde la última vez que se vieron. Por el tamaño de la bola de fuego invocada en el callejón, tuvo suerte de no haber acabado hecho un montón carbonizado.

Una fugaz sonrisa tocó sus labios. Algunas cosas no cambiaban nunca.

Avanzó lentamente por la calle hasta el paseo marítimo. Sabía que había hecho bien en encontrarla, que Bella era la única que podía ayudarle a él y a los de su especie; la única bruja con suficiente poder y redaños para desafiar al Alto Consejo Arcano y emplearlo; para ayudarle a descubrir cómo y por qué los vampiros que buscaban una escurridiza cura para el vampirismo no regresaban a la vida mortal, sino que desaparecían para siempre.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

—Krebsie, no hay jamón —una Bella con un serio déficit de sueño contemplaba el interior de la nevera mientras calambres de frío sacudían los dedos de sus pies. Cinco minutos de estudio y las estanterías de la nevera seguían tan vacías como la primera vez que la abrió. El escrutinio de las estanterías de la puerta resultó igual de fútil. Su rabieta de bruja le había dejado tan sobreexcitada la noche anterior, que dormir se había convertido en una tarea casi imposible. Se había levantado con tan mal pie que ni siquiera se había molestado en lanzarse un conjuro de glamur para tener un aspecto más presentable hacia el mundo exterior. En vez de ello, tenía el pelo recogido en un amasijo a un lado de la cabeza y las marcas de las sábanas seguían dibujadas por toda su mejilla—. Tampoco hay mantequilla —miró por encima del hombro a Krebs, que estaba sentado a la mesa. Abrió el tarro de harina de avena que tenía delante—. Krebs, cariño. No tenemos nada de comer —se aseguró de sonar todo lo lastimera posible sin llegar al terreno de lo abiertamente patético.

El estaba concentrado en su desayuno, asegurándose de que nada se le derramase sobre el polo azul marino y sus pantalones caqui.

— Bella, cariño —le devolvió el tiro—, te toca a ti ir de compras. Si quieres comida, tendrás que ir a comprarla.

Dejó caer los hombros y la cabeza ante la perspectiva de acometer la tarea menos grata para ella.

—Yo hice la compra la última vez.

—No, yo hice la compra las últimas tres veces —le recordó él—. Lo siento, cielo. Tendrás que saltar a la palestra y hacer tu trabajo. Ponte esas braguitas de tiras de cuero y lidia con la situación. O también puedes menear la nariz y hacer que aparezca el desayuno.

Se dejó caer sobre la otra silla de la mesa.

—Eso está prohibido. Y gracias a Fluff y Puff ningún repartidor volverá a esta casa. Además, tengo cosas que hacer hoy —usó su excusa favorita—. Tengo que pasarme donde Dweezil para recoger mi paga y tengo una cita para eliminar una maldición en una hermandad femenina —cuanto más pensaba en esto último, más deseaba no haber cogido el teléfono media hora antes. Aceptó el trabajo con la esperanza de que un poco de magia disipase su irritación de la noche anterior. Además, no deberían volver a castigarla porque, en cierto sentido, utilizaría la magia para el bien. Ojalá las chicas no hubiesen echado mano de un raro conjuro para mejorar sus notas o buscarse pareja para el siguiente baile, o ya se encargaría de darles una lección infernal. Literalmente.

El interés de Krebs se encendió.

— ¿Una hermandad femenina? ¿Te refieres a deseables jovencitas correteando por ahí en camisetas minimalistas y diminutos pantalones, y puede que incluso menos? ¿De esas que estarían encantadas de aprender el fino arte del sexo con un hombre más veterano? Quizá debería acompañarte.

Bella sonrió.

—Ya quisieras. A esa edad, te verían como a un anciano.

— ¿Comparamos partidas de nacimiento?

Chasqueó los dedos hacia él. Un montón de chispas revolotearon alrededor de su cabeza como un enjambre de abejas multicolores.

—Creo que puedo encargarme sola. Teniendo en cuenta la pobre histérica con la que hablé hace un momento, apostaría a que los números de sus zapatos son notablemente más altos que sus cocientes intelectuales. No quiso especificar nada. Dijo que tendría que verlo por mí misma, lo cual me preocupa. Dijo que era una emergencia extrema e insistió en que fuese hoy mismo. Seguro que, sea lo que sea lo que hay allí, no es agradable.

—Interesante. Es una emergencia, pero no irás hasta que te hayas pasado a ver a Dweezil.

—Es probable que su idea de una emergencia no case mucho con la mía. Y como no ha dicho que haya vidas en peligro, no pienso preocuparme.

Perdió la mirada en la cafetera durante un buen rato. Debió haberse servido una taza antes de sentarse. Una Bella cansada era una Bella irritable.

— ¿Comprendes ahora por qué no puedo ir de compras hoy? A lo mejor podrías hacer una parada en la tienda después de tu reunión —lo miró esperanzada.

Krebs se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cafetera. Rellenó su taza e hizo lo mismo con otra. Miró por encima de su hombro, levantando una ceja.

—Sigue intentándolo.

—Pero ¡es que no quiero ir a comprar! —Apoyó la frente sobre la mesa—. Es un sitio horrible, donde las amas de casa suburbanas bloquean los pasillos mientras cacarean con sus amigas o con el móvil, críos correteando y gritando por todas partes. Y Fred, el encargado, que se acaricia sus meloncillos mientras contempla los míos. ¡Y encima no puedo desintegrarlos! —lloriqueó—. ¡No es justo!

—Deja los pucheros, Bella. No te van y no vas a conseguir que me apiade de ti —empujó la segunda taza en su dirección—. Bébete esto. Te sentirás más humana cuando ingieras algo de cafeína.

Ella alzó la cabeza y le lanzó un gruñido digno de los adorables Fluff y Puff.

—Quiero una tostada con huevos —un destello de esperanza iluminó sus ojos—. ¿Nos quedan bizcochos o tiras de tostada francesa? Quizá debería comprobar la nevera —se dispuso a levantarse.

Krebs agitó la cabeza.

—Te comiste las últimas hace tres días. Si tanta hambre tienes, prepárate unos copos de avena. Es más sano, de todos modos —sonrió, consciente de que ella no comería nada extraído de granos naturales lleno de colesterol bueno. Apuró su cuenco de copos y el zumo de naranja antes de levantarse—. Tengo que irme. Para facilitarte la vida, he escrito una lista de la compra y la he dejado junto al teléfono —le plantó un beso en la cabeza y se encaminó hacia la puerta de atrás—. Teniendo en cuenta que lo necesitamos, eh…, todo, te llevará un rato. Pásalo bien, cielo, y que tengas un buen día.

—Lo mismo te digo, Krebsie, cariño. Te odio por hacerme ir a la compra —canturreó Bella con su mejor voz a lo June Cleaver—. Espero que al volver a casa no te encuentres pulgas en la cama.

—Qué va, no me odias tanto —dijo Krebs con una sonrisa y un guiño—. Sólo me quieres como objeto sexual.

— ¡En tus sueños, querido! —volvió a canturrear.

Un instante más tarde, oyó el ronroneo del motor del Porsche alejándose por el camino.

Bella cogió su taza verde y púrpura extra grande, con la palabra «Traviesa» escrita con grandes letras a un lado y bebió el saludable brebaje. Mientras, leyó mentalmente la lista que había en la mesa, al otro lado de la habitación.

—Comida sana, fuera —unas líneas negras tacharon la mitad de las referencias de la lista, escritas con letra impecable—. Comida divertida, dentro.

Una grácil caligrafía cubrió el resto de líneas del papel. El sano de Krebs consideraría las nuevas referencias como calorías sin más. Para Bella, las tortitas individuales rellenas de crema de Hostess eran esenciales para una dieta bien equilibrada y la base de un excelente picoteo de medianoche.

Apuró su café y se puso una buena dosis en un vaso de cartón. De camino a la salida, se hizo con la lista de la compra y su chaqueta de cuero para combatir el frío matutino. Mientras se dirigía al garaje, el instinto hizo que mirase al fondo del camino. Buscaba a alguien que sabía que no estaba. Lo de que los vampiros tenían que mantenerse apartados de la luz del sol no era ninguna fantasía. Era todo un hecho. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que una voz familiar pronunciase su nombre en el viento.

—Podrías haberme traído un poco de café —el acento del medio oeste de Irma asaltó sus oídos en cuanto abrió la puerta—. Nunca piensas en los demás, ¿verdad?

—Sí, claro, como tú puedes beber café… — Bella se deslizó dentro del deportivo y anidó el vaso de cartón entre sus muslos—. Si lo intentases, acabaría en el asiento, lo cual me cabrearía sobremanera —el coche arrancó con un poderoso rugido.

—Últimamente todo te cabrea sobremanera —murmuró Irma—. Quizá deberías haber hablado con Eddie. Puede que incluso más que hablar. Quizá él te hubiese mejorado el humor.

Bella también sabía cómo podía Edward ponerle de mejor humor. Y no tenía nada que ver con hablar o escuchar; sólo quitarse la ropa. Lo cierto era que un apaño también serviría. Obvió despiadadamente el calor que flirteaba con sus terminaciones nerviosas. ¿Cuántas veces se había propuesto no caer en las atractivas redes del vampiro? ¿Cuántas veces se había jurado no volver a tener nada que ver con él? Más de las que podía contar con los dedos de manos y pies, pero, aun así, maldito fuese, siempre se las arreglaba para volver a seducirla. Esta vez estaba dispuesta a no dejarse atraer por él. Claro que, cada desliz de su pasado en relación con él daba a entender que era más fácil de decir que de hacer.

Además, ¿no tenía ella bastantes problemas en su vida sin tener que añadir una vez más el «es que me vuelve loca» a la mezcla?

Arrugó la nariz ante el fuerte olor a humo.

— ¡Deshazte de ese maldito cigarrillo, Irma! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que en este coche no se fuma?

—Como si no hubieras conjurado tu propio humo. Te haré saber que el predicador Morris no estaría contento con el lenguaje que empleas delante de una dama —sorbió por la nariz mientras el cigarrillo desaparecía.

—Entonces es que el predicador Morris nunca llegó a conocerte del todo, ¿verdad? — Bella salió a la calle sin mirar.

—Conduces como una loca —murmuró la mujer mayor—. ¿Puedo saber adónde vamos hoy o tendré que adivinarlo?

—Vamos a hacer recados. Parece que va a hacer un día maravilloso, así que, ¿por qué no te quedas sentada, cierras la boca y disfrutas del paseo? — Bella aceleró en una calle bordeada de palmeras que conducía a la playa y al paseo marítimo. Bajo la brillante luz del día, la noria parecía deslustrada, casi destartalada, sin las llamativas luces y la musiquilla que contribuían a su mística.

Las tiendas turísticas también estaban más tranquilas. Sus dueños y empleados estaban fuera para disfrutar de lo que quedaba de la calma matutina. Bella saludó con la mano y el claxon a los que conocía. Con una mano puesta al volante, podía tomar su café para mantener intacta su tasa de cafeína en sangre. La obediencia de Irma sobre guardar silencio duró hasta que Bella hizo una parada rápida en un restaurante local de comida rápida para desayunarse un burrito.

—Deberías considerar comer algo más sano que eso que te estás tragando. Yo solía cocinar un saludable desayuno para mi Harold todas las mañanas —dijo Irma—. Tres huevos fritos por ambos lados, beicon o salchicha, patatas fritas y mis galletas de mantequilla con conservas naturales que yo misma confeccionaba. Jamás se le habría pasado ir a uno de esos sitios para comer algo que no parece digno ni para un perro.

Por nada del mundo iba Bella a admitir que se le hacía la boca agua por un desayuno campestre. Sólo por eso, estaba dispuesta a intentar una vez más romper el encantamiento que mantenía a Irma vinculada al coche… con tal de meterla en una cocina.

—Me sorprende que el bueno de Harold no muriese de un infarto por todo el colesterol que le metías por la boca todas las mañanas. Apuesto a que también lo freías todo en tocino y mantequilla pura —apuró lo que le quedaba de burrito y se lamió los dedos.

—Lo que tenía que haber hecho después de descubrir que me ponía los cuernos con la sucia de Lorraine Bigelow fue echarle veneno para ratas en sus galletas, en vez de suicidarme en su maravilloso coche —dijo Irma, lanzando un gruñido ultramundano.

Por un breve instante, Bella pensó en ofrecer a la mujer un poco de consuelo. Claro que Irma la volvía loca, pero si no se hubiese suicidado en el coche de Harold y hubiese vuelto maldito el vehículo, Bella no habría sido la afortunada propietaria de un Thunderbird. Conducirlo era casi tan bueno como un buen polvo. Casi.

—Aunque hacerlo significaba que no quería que llevase a esa zorra en el coche —concluyó Irma con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción—. Y aunque conduzcas como una loca, he tenido ocasión de ver mucho mundo.

Y ella que pensaba que la mujer añoraba su pasado. Pero la leve sombra de tristeza que se pasó por la cara de Irma no pasó desapercibida para Bella.

—Y ahora supongo que vamos a ver a ese hombre feo que tiene a todos esos asquerosos enanos trabajando para él —bufó Irma.

Bella se tragó un suspiro. El momento había pasado.

Bella pasó junto a varios talleres de chapa y mecánica en el distrito comercial hasta que llegó a un pequeño complejo de negocios y giró para coger el camino de acceso. Había un edificio bajo alargado encajonado en la parte de atrás, con varias puertas de garaje abiertas, mientras numerosas limusinas y automóviles recibían un buen lavado de cara a la jornada de trabajo. El letrero sobre la oficina indicaba que era un «Servicio de limusinas para todo tipo de criaturas». Bella aparcó el Thunderbird en uno de los huecos reservados para visitantes y salió del coche.

—Nada de hacer sonar el claxon o encender las luces porque estés aburrida —advirtió a Irma—. Dweezil ha amenazado con volar el coche si montas una de las tuyas aquí. Dice que asustas a los clientes cuando haces esas cosas.

— ¿El hombre con aspecto de aceituna dice que yo asusto a la gente? —Hizo un gesto hacia un troll que salía de la oficina—. Oh, claro, aquí la rarita soy yo.

Bella reprimió su risa. Lo último que necesitaba era dar alas a una fantasma irascible.

— ¿Y por qué iba a querer llamar la atención? Ese hombre horrible no haría más que mandar a esas criaturas para cometer actos repugnantes con mi cuerpo —bufó Irma, moviendo la cabeza hacia los hombrecillos que atestaban el lugar, preparando los coches para la jornada—. Sabe Dios de qué perversiones serán capaces. Al menos, si viniésemos de noche, sé que Eddie aparecería para protegerme.

Bella no hizo caso de la vertiginosa sensación que se produjo en su estómago cuando escuchó decir su nombre.

—Si intentan algo, prometo que te protegeré tan bien como él lo haría. Además, los vampiros y los enanos no se llevan muy bien, así que no creo que Edward estuviese tentado de venir aquí —ella sabía que era un hecho, no un rumor—. Puede que sea imaginación mía, pero no creo que quieran tratar más contigo que tú con ellos —observó al personal de limpieza que revoloteaba por la zona como diablillos de apenas un metro. De vez en cuando, alguno de ellos se quedaba parado mirando al Thunderbird, se volvía para decirle algo a un compañero y provocaba más miradas.

—Oh, sí, estáis a salvo —espetó Irma, arrimándose a la ventanilla.

Bella dio un respingo al entrar en la oficina y verse asaltada por las letras explícitas de _Linger Ficken' Good_, de Lucky Cock.

—Que las Providencias me asistan —murmuró, deseando tener una escafandra insonorizada. Estuvo tentada de silenciar el equipo estéreo, pero Dweezil no era nada agradable cuando le privaban de su música.

— ¡Hola, Bella! —saludó la muñeca Barbie que había sentada al otro lado del mostrador. Tenía la brillante melena rubia recogida en una coleta bastante desastrosa que al final parecía más mona que desgreñada. Resultaba el marco ideal para su cara en forma de delicado corazón con sus grandes ojos azul Dresden. Para mantener la coherencia estética, vestía una camiseta de tirantes rosa, ajustada meticulosamente metida en unos inmaculados pantalones de lino blanco que no mostraban una sola arruga. Unos pendientes dorados tachonados decoraban las orejas igualmente delicadas, aunque ligeramente puntiagudas de la Barbie. De no ser por esa forma casi imperceptible de las orejas y el matiz cambiante de sus ojos ultramundanos, Bella habría pensado que la joven era una humana pura y dura. Pero ¿qué humana trabajaría en un sitio como ése?

—Hola, Mindy. ¿Está Dweezil por ahí? — Bella señaló el despacho trasero con la cabeza.

La mujer asintió.

—Pero está atendiendo una llamada ahora mismo. ¿Quieres esperar?

Bella deseó decirle a Mindy que le mandara el dinero sin más, pero el problema era que Dweezil se olvidaba de pagar a sus empleados a menos que se pasaran personalmente para cobrar. El curriculum de Bella podía ser muy abultado, pero nunca mostraba los típicos empleos de nueve a cinco que a muchos empleadores les gustaba ver. Además, Dweezil pagaba bien y pagaba en metálico, para alivio de quien prefería mantenerse alejada del fisco. Así que Bella se evitaba muchos quebraderos de cabeza presentándose para cobrar. Y, a pesar de que Dweezil la volvía loca, sus piezas de antigüedad le resultaban entretenidas. Incluso después de tantos siglos deambulando por el mundo, Dweezil ocupaba una categoría propia. Al menos eso esperaba; odiaba la idea de que hubiese más Dweezil por ahí.

—No, sería muy fácil para él salir a hurtadillas por la puerta de atrás. Creo que pasaré y esperaré dentro —se dirigió hacia la puerta cerrada.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que el coche no estaba limpio? ¡Mis putos coches están más limpios que tu trasero! —el gruñido que dio la bienvenida a Bella era tan bienvenido al oído como arañar una pizarra con las uñas. El ligero olor a almendra quemada que siempre desprendía la correosa piel oliva de Dweezil producía picor en la nariz. Esa era otra de las razones por las que procuraba no cabrearlo. Cuanto más se enfadaba, más hedor a almendra quemada desprendía su piel.

—Dices que mi gente no limpia los coches para escamotearme lo que me debes. Si no me pagas, no volverás a usar ninguno de mis coches en la puta vida. ¿Lo pillas? —el sonido de un crepitar plástico indicó que la llamada se había terminado.

Bella se dejó caer sobre la silla de cuero que había frente al escritorio de caoba en forma de L, cuya función era impresionar e intimidar a cualquiera que se aventurara en ese santuario. Una amplia variedad de juguetes sexuales _vintage_ decoraban un pequeño armario desde el suelo hasta el techo, al tiempo que varias obras de arte colmaban las paredes. Bella no se había dejado intimidar la primera vez que vio la colección, pero sí que le llamó la atención el vibrador de cama sobre el que se tenía que echar una mujer para usarlo. Dweezil le propuso prestarle el artilugio a condición de poder mirar. No perdió demasiado tiempo desestimando tan generosa oferta.

Ella le devolvió la mirada con una luminosa sonrisa.

— ¿Cuál es tu puto problema? —la voz de Dweezil era una combinación de gruñido, tos ronca y vidrio esmerilado. Echó el teléfono roto a la papelera y sacó un sustituto del cajón de abajo. Había varios teléfonos allí esperando su siguiente ataque de ira.

—Tienes que trabajar más en tus habilidades sociales, D.

—¿Por qué iba a cambiar lo que me funciona? —refunfuñó.

—Sí, ¿por qué atraer más clientes cuando puedes espantarlos a todos con tu encantadora personalidad?

La esquelética criatura conocida como Dweezil (cuyo último nombre era impronunciable para una garganta humana) medía sus buenos 2,13, e iba inmaculadamente ataviado con un traje negro de Armani. Cuando Bella hablaba de su piel oliva, no se refería alguien del Mediterráneo, sino a una criatura sobrenatural con la piel del color de una aceituna. Si bien era un color vistoso para el fruto, no era tan agradable a la vista para cualquiera mínimamente humanoide. Una melena pajiza, marrón como el barro, se rebelaba en todas direcciones sobre su cráneo con forma de pelota de fútbol americano. Como si ya no fuese lo bastante feo con su delgada piel pegada a sus huesos (al menos ella pensaba que eran huesos), el toque decisivo lo daba con los dientes verdes amarillentos que poblaban su boca. Sus ojos negros se clavaron en ella, mostrando su habitual mal humor.

A pesar de que Bella llevaba unos cinco años trabajando para Dweezil, aún no había conseguido descubrir su linaje. Era demasiado bajo para ser un gigante, no lo bastante feo para ser un troll, y sin duda no era un trasgo. Se hizo a la idea de que era una combinación de los tres. Circulaban rumores según los cuales pagaba un extra a su sastre para que su tercer brazo quedara bien oculto a ojos del mundo. Los cotilleos también apuntaban a que tenía un segundo pene escondido en alguna parte. Pero confirmar esos rumores estaba bien abajo en su lista de prioridades.

—Malditos vampiros. Primero se quejan de que mis coches no están limpios, y luego me exigen algún tipo de protección porque muchos de ellos han desaparecido. ¡Como si ése fuese mi problema! —farfulló—. Todo el mundo sabe que no han desaparecido. Se sometieron a una extraña cura y han vuelto a ser mortales. Lo más seguro es que estén todos en la playa, recuperando el moreno perdido. Además, si quieren protección, van a tener que pagar por ella, y no les saldrá barata —alzó la vista con su expresión habitual—. Bueno, ¿y tú qué quieres? —el olor a almendra quemada se hizo más fuerte. Olía como si no le gustase cómo estaba yendo el día y su presencia fuese a empeorarlo. Dweezil era capaz de hacer que Ebenezer Scrooge pareciese un filántropo.

—Estamos a final de mes —dijo ella, arqueando las cejas. Al ver que él no reaccionaba, Bella abandonó su sonrisa de niña buena—. Es día de paga.

La competición de miradas duró unos buenos cincuenta segundos. Dweezil bajó la mirada primero. Murmuró algunas de sus maldiciones favoritas mientras buscaba en el fondo del cajón y sacaba un sobre blanco alargado. Lo sostuvo entre los dos dedos que coronaban su mano izquierda y lo lanzó sobre el escritorio.

Bella lo recogió y se aseguró en silencio de que la cantidad era la acordada. Se guardó el sobre en el bolsillo oculto de su chaqueta.

—Tengo un trabajo para ti para mañana por la noche.

Su primer pensamiento fue para un hombre de pelo cobrizo y ojos del color del mar. Pero ella sabía que conducir no era ningún problema para él, y que era lo bastante inteligente como para no contratar los servicios de ningún chofer.

—Mañana libro.

—Pidió que fueses tú específicamente. Y pagará un extra por que así sea —meneó sus cejas como orugas hacia ella. Por lo que tenía entendido, los apéndices foliculares sobre sus ojos estaban hechos de auténtico pelo de insecto. Otra de las cosas que nunca tuvo interés en investigar.

— ¿Por mí? ¡Eso me reafirma más, si cabe, Dweezil! — Bella se echó la mano a la boca.

—Te pagará el doble de tu tarifa —la tentó.

—Cita caliente, tío bueno, vistas al océano, velas, una buena cena —bromeó. No recordaba la última vez que había tenido una cita en condiciones. Por no hablar de sexo… Bueno, ése era un tema que más valía dejar en el campo de «en otra vida».

Dweezil intentó dibujar una sonrisa en su huesuda cara. Lo que consiguió fue una expresión que espantaría a los muertos. Bella juraría que vio gusanos arrastrarse bajo su piel cuando sonrió.

Dweezil alzó los brazos al aire. Algo se movió bajo su chaqueta.

—Está bien, te pagaré el triple.

La mente de Bella se aferró a la idea de ganar el triple. Eso sólo podía significar que el cliente era muy especial. Lo que implicaba que era alguien a quien Dweezil no quería cabrear y que estaba dispuesto a pagarle una fortuna. Aquello puso todos sus sentidos en alerta.

— ¿Quién es el cliente, D?

—Es un miembro muy bien relacionado de nuestra comunidad —dijo tan rápidamente que Bella estuvo segura de que había ensayado el discurso antes de su negativa—. También le gusta que puedas invocar un potente conjuro de protección si le hiciera falta uno mientras esté fuera.

— ¿Quién, D? —Su voz se endureció una fracción—. Y, para que conste, esos conjuros de protección son un extra y cobro cien por ese extra.

—El trabajo es para toda la noche, así que estamos hablando de mucha pasta. Vamos, tampoco pide que vayas en _topless_ todo el tiempo. Pero tampoco sería molestia, ya sabes. Sacarías más propinas —rió con alegría ante su retorcido sentido del humor. Bella no le veía la gracia.

—D —una pléyade de chispas negras, púrpuras y doradas rodeó su figura. ¡Toda una señal de que no estaba nada contenta!

Dweezil murmuró unas cuantas palabras que Bella supuso que eran maldiciones en su idioma. Ya había aprendido por las malas no lanzarle ninguna directamente. La última vez que lo hizo, le llevó tres semanas recoger todos los gusanos de su piel. Ella vio prolongado su destierro en el mismo espacio de tiempo. Mereció la pena.

«Justo como cuando el Consejo Arcano te echó más tiempo por lo que le hiciste a Edward», murmuró la molesta gárgola, que residía en su cabeza y a veces ascendía hasta su consciencia. «Quiere tu ayuda, ¡pues dásela ya!» No perdió un minuto y le llenó la vil boca de algodón mentalmente.

—Sólo tendrás que llevarle a su club favorito y de vuelta a su casa —murmuró Dweezil—. Nada del otro mundo.

—No.

Golpeó la superficie del escritorio con las palmas de las manos, provocando que un consolador de jade empezase a rodar sobre la madera pulida.

— ¡Aceptaste llevarlo por el triple de la tarifa!

Ahora Bella sabía que no tenía que escuchar el nombre para saber de quién se trataba ese cliente tan especial, y, en cuanto a ella respectaba, el triple no era suficiente.

—No he accedido a nada. ¡Además, es asqueroso! Búscate a otro —zanjó ella.

— ¡Tyge Sombra fétida paga en lingotes de oro! —no había cosa que gustase más a Dweezil que el dinero, pero un cliente capaz de pagar en lingotes de oro se ganaba automáticamente un puesto especial en su avariciosa mente. Hacía que los codiciosos _ferengi_ de _Star Trek_ pareciesen derrochadores—. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar clientes que paguen en oro? ¡Es casi imposible, joder!

— ¡Sus pedos son nocivos! ¡Literalmente!

—Razón por la cual es ideal que seas una de las pocas que pueden sobrevivir a ellos —matizó Dweezil alegremente, alzando las manos como para dar a entender lo buen negocio que era para ambos.

— ¡Nunca consigo sacarme ese hedor de la ropa! Tengo que tirarla porque no me atrevo a donarla a la beneficencia. Y no puedo quemarla porque el humo huele peor. ¡Sólo las Providencias saben lo que esas ropas pueden causar en los basureros!

—Sólo con su propina te podrás permitir un armario nuevo —hizo una pausa—. No puedo decirle que vas a dejarlo tirado, Bella. Sólo te quiere a ti. El maestro Sombra fétida no se toma las negativas a la ligera.

Bella estrechó los ojos ante el toque de vulnerabilidad con toques de miedo que se había dibujado en el rostro de Dweezil. Sabía que nada podía con la superconfianza de su jefe, pero la idea de perder el negocio de Tyge Sombra fétida era lo más parecido. Era divertido contemplar la avaricia compitiendo con el miedo en su repulsivo rostro. Pero Bella se preguntaba el porqué del miedo. ¿De qué podía Tyge echar mano contra él? Sabía que Dweezil era avaricioso, pero ¿tanto como para empujarla a hacer un trabajo que sabía que ella no quería aceptar?

—Entonces te harás cargo de la factura de mi ropa —declaró ella.

—Ya te pago el triple, y sus propinas son generosas.

Bella se levantó.

—Prueba con Vasal. Él hará cualquier cosa por dinero. Ponle una peluca oscura y tacones, y puede que Sombra fétida piense que soy yo.

Dweezil se puso de pie de un salto.

— ¡Está bien, pagaré tu maldita ropa! Pero me estás quitando beneficios —adoptó la postura de un hombre al borde de la pobreza—. Gracias a z… —retrocedió rápidamente cuando las chispas que revoloteaban alrededor de Bella se multiplicaron—. A conductoras como tú, que se aprovechan de mi generosidad.

Bella no era tonta. Sabía que si su jefe estaba dispuesto a pagarle el triple, lo más seguro es que el cliente le hubiese soltado más del porcentaje habitual.

—Me largo —no necesitaba más tiempo añadido a su destierro, lo que ocurriría si permanecía allí más rato. La idea de los gusanos cubriendo a Dweezil resultaba más atractiva por momentos. Pero los sesenta días de castigo después de lo que le hizo a Edward aún le dejaban un amargo sabor de boca.

—Recoge al maestro Sombra fétida mañana por la noche, a las diez —le dijo Dweezil mientras se iba—. Y ponte algo sexy. Enseña tus armas. Si te voy a pagar el triple, será mejor que valga la pena.

Bella salió, exhibiendo su dedo corazón por encima de la cabeza.

— ¡Me debes un respeto! ¡Sigo siendo quien te paga el sueldo! —gritó él. El sonido de su agitación hizo añicos una escultura de cristal que había sobre el mostrador de recepción. Mindy no se inmutó mientras se hacía tranquilamente con una escobilla y un recogedor para quitar los restos. Si Dweezil no se cogía una rabieta al menos una vez al día, los que lo rodeaban pensaban que se moriría.

Bella murmuró algunas maldiciones de cosecha propia mientras deshacía camino hasta el coche.

—Esos hombrecillos asquerosos me estaban mirando —bufó Irma mientras Bella arrancaba el Thunderbird—. Estoy segura de que me estaban imaginando sin la ropa.

—Primero, están demasiado ocupados para mirarte. Segundo, de ninguna manera piensan que seas Blanca nieves, con o sin ropa.

Con suerte, su sesión en la hermandad femenina sería larga y complicada, y tendría una razón más que excelente para no hacer la compra y explicar por qué había pizza para cenar.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

— ¿Qué son esas extrañas letras de la casa? —preguntó Irma. Bizqueó la vista hacia arriba para abarcar las dos plantas del edificio delante del cual habían aparcado. Bella se preguntó si habría un par de gafas en ese bolso de mano que Irma siempre llevaba en el regazo.

—Las letras son griegas, porque así se hace en las hermandades —explicó, observando la vivienda. Estaba segura de haber estado allí en la década de 1930. Todas las casas eran de esa época, y, si mal no recordaba, varias estrellas de cine menores poseían casa por la zona. De hecho, había conocido a Clive Reeves en una fiesta celebrada no muy lejos. No pudo impedir que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda ante el recuerdo del hombre que casi le había destruido el alma y la vida. Había hecho todo lo posible para olvidar la aciaga noche, pero algunos recuerdos no se borran tan fácilmente.

«Maldito sea. Se pudre en su tumba, que es donde tiene que estar. ¿Por qué no me dejará en paz?»

—Ah —asintió Irma—. He oído algunas cosas de esos grupos. No son más que chicas que buscan pasárselo bien. Nunca se han molestado en aprender nada en la universidad. Sólo acudían en busca de un marido que cuidara de ellas. Entonces, una vez se adaptaban a las actividades del campus, se apuntaban a las hermandades y se comportaban como rameras, convencidas de que eran mejores que las chicas que iban por libre. Todo por vivir en una casa llamativa y llevar esas insignias en la ropa. Entonces no eran diferentes, y te digo que ahora siguen sin serlo con respecto al resto del mundo.

—Vaya con la señora Alegrías —murmuró Bella.

La mirada de Irma hubiese hecho saltar la pintura de una pared.

—Sólo porque me rija por un listón más alto no te da derecho a reírte de mí —se hundió en el asiento con los brazos cruzados bajo su generoso busto.

—Te diré algo. Una de estas noches vendré aquí y veremos juntas un DVD de _Animal House_ —se ofreció Bella para aplacar a la fantasma gruñona—. Podrás ver cómo una zorrilla de hermandad recibe su merecido.

—No dejes que esas frescas te den cosas raras de fumar —aconsejó Irma mientras Bella giraba por el camino privado—. He oído que te puede pasar de todo.

—Sí, sí, sí —se ajustó la chaqueta de cuero brillante que llevaba sobre unos vaqueros cómodos y una camiseta blanca de seda. Un ornamentado colgante de feldespato engastado en oro reposaba plácidamente en el centro de su pecho. Pensó que demasiado negro asustaría a las chicas, así que optó por la versión chic de bruja universitaria.

Unos chillidos ensordecedores procedentes de la casa advirtieron a Bella de que lo que encontraría dentro no sería agradable. Llamó al timbre, esperó y, cuando vio que nadie abría, volvió a llamar. Cada vez que tocaba el timbre los chillidos interiores se hacían más altos y frenéticos. El sonido resultaba escalofriantemente familiar.

—Que las Providencias me protejan —murmuró—. Espero que no hayan hecho lo que creo que han hecho.

— ¡Haced algo con ellos! ¡El olor es tan asqueroso que estoy a punto de vomitar! —dijo una muchacha con voz aguda nada más abrir la puerta. La morena bajita con unos vaqueros cortos mugrientos y un top lila la miraba fijamente—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Soy Bella Swan. Me habéis llamado para un trabajo.

—Gracias a Dios, menos mal que estás aquí —extendió el brazo y agarró la mano de Bella para tirar de ella hacia dentro—. No sabemos qué hacer —alzó las manos en un gesto desesperado—. ¡Tienes que salvarnos!

El primer aviso que tuvo Bella del tornado que se le acercaba fue un destello rosa y una serie de chillidos que destrozaban los oídos. Saltó a un lado justo cuando un cerdo pasó junto a ella con dos chicas pisándole los talones. Cuando la vieron, patinaron hasta detenerse mientras el cerdo asustado seguía a la carrera, haciendo patinar sus pezuñas sobre la madera del suelo. Arrugó el gesto ante el aroma a pocilga que invadía el vestíbulo.

—Maldita sea —susurró, contemplando el caos que la rodeaba con horrorizada fascinación.

—Cuidado con donde pisas —le advirtió la chica de los vaqueros cortos con aire de disculpa—. Ellos, eh, no están domesticados y no hay forma de sacarlos al jardín para que hagan sus cosas, así que… —su voz se fue apagando a medida que contemplaba el desastre circundante.

Bella no hizo caso de ella ni de las demás chicas, que ahora se arremolinaban a su alrededor como si fuese su última esperanza. Por lo que notaba en el aire, no andaban muy desencaminadas. Notaba los intrincados hilos de la magia flotando en el aire como un manto de locura, con el énfasis puesto en la locura.

No cabía duda de que, fuese lo que fuese lo que habían hecho, había salido mal, y tampoco hacía falta ver la piara de cerdos para saber que la habían cagado a base de bien.

—Cuando el Mago repartió los cerebros, ¿alguna de vosotras no tuvo la ocurrencia de dar un paso al frente para recibir uno? —preguntó Bella, sin esperar una respuesta y sin recibir ninguna.

Bella apartó con suavidad un cerdo curioso que intentaba masticar sus vaqueros. Si le hubiesen hablado de los cerdos, tenía claro que no se hubiese vestido de blanco.

—¿Qué habéis hecho? —preguntó en voz baja, con el mismo matiz de amenaza que había empleado con Dweezil anteriormente.

Las chicas dieron un paso atrás. En ese momento, su miedo hacia Jazz era tan denso como la magia que inundaba el aire.

—Era una broma —susurró la primera chica. Sus ojos, muy abiertos, rezumaban preocupación, pero no le faltó el valor para enfrentarse a Bella. Ésta reconoció su valor, a pesar de que su sentido común parecía retenido en alguna parte.

Bella inspiró hondo y se recordó que las chicas no sabían que habían hecho una tontería con algo muy peligroso.

— ¿Qué clase de broma implicaría todo esto? —avanzó hacia el salón y vio que había más cerdos correteando. El punzante hedor de las heces estaba por doquier. Por un instante, se sintió devuelta a la infancia. Entonces, sus recuerdos se hicieron más recientes a medida que comprendía el desastre que las chicas habían conjurado. Con un gesto de la mano, hizo que todas entrasen obligadas en la habitación, quisieran o no. Con otro gesto, detuvo el tiempo.

El papel de la pared y los muebles eran distintos, pero sabía que era la misma casa que había pertenecido a Josh Levine, allá por 1931. Por un momento, sintió cómo los recuerdos la recorrían y vio la casa tal como la había conocido. El gallardo Clive Reeves estaba fuera, bañándose desnudo en la piscina en compañía de cinco risueñas aspirantes a estrella, y ninguna de ellas hacía el menor esfuerzo por nadar. Eso debió darle la primera pista de que la carismática estrella cinematográfica no era el hombre felizmente casado que pretendía presentar la revista _Photoplay_. Pero siempre había tenido debilidad por los morenos, altos y atractivos, razón por la cual estaba tan emocionada ante la perspectiva de asistir a una fiesta en la mansión del famoso Clive Reeves. Deseó volver atrás y reescribir esa noche. «Pero Edward…» Apretó los labios para reprimir la maldición que estaba a punto de salir. Tal como se sentía en ese momento, probablemente hubiese convertido a las chicas en ovejas, a pesar de que en esa zona de la ciudad no podía haber ganado. Trajo su mente de vuelta al problema, a saber, cerdos correteando por todas partes. Devolvió la vida a la habitación e hizo un gesto con la cabeza a la cabecilla del grupo. Mientras esperaba una explicación, se preguntó si alguna vez había sido tan joven.

—Era la noche de «Ajustar las cuentas» —murmuró la morena bajita, dispersando la mirada por todas partes con tal de no mirar a Bella—. Todas conocemos a algún chico que se ha portado como un cabrón con nosotras —empezó a ganar confianza, se irguió y tuvo menos problemas para encontrarse con la mirada de Bella—. Creían que vendrían a una fiesta.

Bella no tenía dudas sobre lo que los chicos esperaban de dicha fiesta.

— ¿Y?

Una chica, con un lazo rosa recorriendo su melena rubia, casi blanca, saltó del rebaño y dijo:

—Una compañera de mi clase de Psicología es bruja y acude a esas fiestas alucinantes que se hacen en una mansión de las colinas de Hollywood —se pavoneó ante la desdeñosa mirada de Bella—. Me dio un conjuro que sacó de allí. Dijo que conseguiría que los chicos actuaran como cerdos. Nos pareció gracioso hacer que corriesen por ahí creyendo que eran cerdos, cuando en realidad lo son, por así decirlo —sus palabras fueron apagándose.

Por un instante, Bella pensó que le explotaría la coronilla. Respiró hondo varias veces.

— ¿Y me habéis llamado porque…?

—Algo salió mal con el conjuro —explicó la morena—. Se suponía que sólo debían actuar como cerdos. Ya sabes, correr a cuatro patas y chillar. No debían… —se sobresaltó cuando un cerdo se rozó con su pierna desnuda—. ¡Transformarse en cerdos!

Bella alzó la mano y chaqueó los dedos.

—Dadme el conjuro.

La chica con el lazo rosa rebuscó en los bolsillos de sus pantalones cortos y extrajo un trozo de papel doblado. Dio un paso con pies de plomo y se lo entregó.

Bella desplegó el papel y escrutó las palabras. Juró mentalmente encontrar a la idiota que les había dado ese conjuro para darle un poco de su propia medicina.

— ¡Esto no debía pasar! —se quejó una de las chicas, deshaciéndose de una patada de un cerdo que trataba de escalar por su pierna.

Bella bajó la mirada hasta lo que fue una bonita alfombra a la que ni el mejor de los detergentes podría devolver su esplendor, así como a piezas de mobiliario que habían sido hechas trizas por diminutas pezuñas. Cerca, un cerdo masticaba feliz y ruidosamente un ramo de flores de seda, cuyos restos estaban esparcidos por el suelo.

—Ochocientos dólares. Sólo acepto metálico —la mirada horrorizada que pobló sus caras reveló a Bella que las chicas no sumaban esa cantidad de dinero entre todas. No era sorprendente.

—Hemos juntado algo de dinero, pero sólo tenemos cuatrocientos ochenta —la morena se acercó a la mesa y abrió un pequeño cajón, de donde sacó los billetes—. A menos que aceptes Visa o MasterCard —su sonrisa se amilanó ante la expresión de Bella—. Supongo que no.

—Lo has adivinado —Bella hizo que dudaba el tiempo suficiente para preocupar a sus clientes—. Está bien, pero… —se guardó los billetes en el bolsillo de la chaqueta e hizo una pausa ante las disminuidas sonrisas que aguardaban el final de la frase—. Pero tenéis que hacerme un favor.

— ¿De verdad puedes devolverles la forma?

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora quieres referencias?

— ¡No, no! —una de las chicas dio un golpe a la escéptica—. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

—Primero, tenéis que aseguraros de limpiar esta casa de arriba abajo en persona. Nada de contratar a un servicio de limpieza para enmendar vuestra metedura de pata. Si queréis que el conjuro funcione, tendréis que buscar unos cubos y remangaros.

Un puñado de narices se arrugaron ante la expectativa.

— ¿Limpiar? ¿Con qué?

—Es fácil. Intentad llenar los cubos con agua caliente y jabón y echad mano de cepillos y estropajos —dijo firmemente—. Y, por último, dejaréis que os aplique un conjuro de vinculación para evitar que esto vuelva a pasar —buscó con la mirada los ojos de cada una de ellas para asegurarse de que entendían las condiciones. Si hubiese sabido que sus formas y actitud reflejaban la de Eurídice, Rectora de la Academia Arcana, probablemente hubiese gritado, horrorizada.

— ¿Cuánto durará el conjuro de vinculación? —preguntó una chica.

—Para siempre.

Un tremendo silencio siguió a sus palabras.

—Pero los parciales están a la vuelta de la esquina —susurró otra.

Bella la atravesó con la mirada.

—Sé original y estudia —la ira de las chicas era tan palpable como el aroma a pocilga en el ambiente—. Lo que habéis hecho es muy peligroso. La magia no es como un juego de mesa, no se juega con ella. No tenéis la menor idea de cuáles habrían podido ser las consecuencias de un conjuro mal escrito como éste —pasó junto a ellas, repitiendo inconscientemente la actitud altiva y arrogante de la rectora—. Si os lo dijera, sufriríais pesadillas el resto de vuestros días.

—No lo sabíamos —el labio inferior de la morena temblaba mientras una lágrima empezaba a deslizarse por su mejilla.

—Pues ahora lo sabes —dijo, arrugando el papel y desintegrándolo en una llama anaranjada con un chasquido de dedos. Las chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas y dieron un paso atrás—. En lo sucesivo, no propiciaréis más agravio, os apartaréis de todo lo que ronda la periferia de vuestras vidas. Porque yo lo digo, ¡maldita sea! —agitó la mano sobre la cabeza de cada una de las chicas y de ellas manó una cascada de chispas multicolores. De repente, el aire parecía limpio. Dio media vuelta y regresó al centro de la habitación. Como si comprendiesen que era su turno, los cerdos entraron también y se dispusieron a su alrededor—. Muchachos a la fiesta van. Muchachos de la fiesta no vuelven. En cerditos convertidos se quedan. Por ello las chicas no padecen. Ahora, los cerditos volverán a su ser y las chicas… —hizo una pausa—. Aprenderán a comportarse. Porque yo lo digo, ¡maldita sea!

—Eso no rima —susurró una de las chicas—. ¡Ay! —se frotó, donde otra le había dado un fuerte golpe.

Un denso vapor manó del suelo y envolvió a los cerdos, que chillaron e intentaron escapar, pero no era algo que pudiesen evitar. A medida que la niebla ascendía, las chicas gritaron y los chillidos de los cerdos se hicieron tan fuertes que casi hicieron temblar el suelo. Entonces, el sonido se transformó gradualmente en algo más profundo y humano. Tan pronto como la niebla había aparecido, se disipó, dejando a la vista una docena de jóvenes desnudos esparcidos por la moqueta.

— ¡Mierda! —un fornido muchacho se incorporó de un salto. Cogió rápidamente un cojín del sofá para ocultar la parte inferior de su cuerpo—. ¿Qué clase de drogas nos habéis dado, malditas zorras? —gritó a las chicas, avanzando mientras una promesa de venganza se dibujaba en su mirada. No cabía duda de que estaba furioso y decidido a hacer mucho daño a la primera chica a la que echase la mano.

—Vale, no hay que ponerse así —determinada a mantener la vista por encima de su cintura, Bella se adelantó y dio unos toques en la frente del chico con la punta de los dedos—. Olvida —susurró. Su cara de rasgos afilados adoptó una expresión de absoluta consternación. Bella se movió entre los chicos y repitió el proceso. Miró por encima del hombro a las chicas—. Si habéis destruido sus ropas, os sugiero que les encontréis algo rápidamente y los saquéis de aquí. Tenéis mucho que limpiar —se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Eh, ¿Bella? —Llamó la morena, que casi había corrido en pos de Bella—. ¿Quiere decir que no recordarán que fueron cerdos?

—Quiere decir que no os acusarán de drogarlos —matizó Bella—. Fue una completa estupidez jugar con un conjuro que no teníais por qué usar, pero no creo que deba por ello llamaros zorras —abrió la puerta y miró a la chica—. El conjuro de vinculación me servirá para comprobar que nunca más volveréis a usar la magia, por muy tentador que sea —advirtió—. Créeme, no sería bueno que siquiera intentases revertir el conjuro. Las consecuencias serían muy feas.

Asintió pesadamente con la cabeza.

—Gracias.

Una vez más, Bella se preguntó si alguna vez fue tan joven.

—No volváis a hacer nada tan estúpido. ¡Y limpiad esas habitaciones hasta que pasen la prueba del guante!

Salió de la casa.

— ¿Cómo ha ido? —preguntó Irma desde el coche. Un destello de luz se escapó del habitáculo.

Bella suspiró. Sabía que Irma no podía aguantar mucho sin un cigarrillo.

—Un puñado de veinteañeras que creían que podrían usar un conjuro para que unos chicos idiotas actuaran como cerdos idiotas.

Metió el dinero en la guantera.

—Nada de extrañar. Cuando los chicos piensan demasiado, siempre actúan como cerdos.

—Salvo que, en este caso, los chicos se convirtieron en cerdos literalmente.

— ¡Caray! —Irma se palmeó el pecho como las señoras escandalizadas—. Eso tampoco debe de ser muy higiénico.

Bella pensó en el olor que se habría quedado en las paredes. Estaba convencida de que las chicas nunca conseguirían deshacerse de él.

—No me digas —al arrancar el coche, pensó que el siguiente destino no sería tan fácil. Se tragó la exasperación que amenazaba con salir de sus labios—. Y ahora toca hacer la compra.

—Eres una bruja. ¿Por qué no puedes limitarte a menear las manos para que la comida aparezca en la cocina?

—Porque me castigarían por ello —pensó en el encargado que siempre la miraba mientras acariciaba los melones. No pensaba que el consejo fuese a condenarla otros sesenta años por el estallido de una fruta… o cinco. No cuando el hombre se lo merecía—. Puede que hoy sepa lo que es que lo rocíen de fruta —dijo para sí.

En ocasiones, el crimen hacía que el castigo mereciera la pena.

La llegada del amanecer tiró de las energías de Edward, recordándole que tenía que descansar. Echó una última mirada a la luna llena, tan reverenciada por los licántropos como fuente de poder, y se preguntó por qué tendría también un efecto tranquilizador en Bella. Había que admitir que, dado su nivel de energía, eso era muy revelador.

« ¡Maldita bruja!»

Tras toda una noche invertida rastreando a un vampiro moroso (incluso los vampiros tienen que pagar sus facturas), Bella estaba más que dispuesto a pasar sus horas diurnas descansando. Era un vampiro lo bastante antiguo como para no necesitar dormir todo el día del tirón, e incluso se atrevía a salir durante los días nublados sin temor a estallar en llamas. Pero los días despejados y brillantes como éste los pasaba en la penumbra de su despacho, donde se dedicaba al papeleo acumulado o se echaba una siesta. Después de la noche que había tenido, no cabía duda de que ese día tocaba recargar las pilas.

El edificio de dos plantas cercano al paseo marítimo era tan antiguo como el cercano tiovivo. Tomó el montacargas hasta la primera planta y fue directamente a su despacho, que se encontraba al final del pasillo, tras una puerta con el letrero «Investigaciones Cullen». En cuanto accedió a la zona de recepción, sus sentidos detectaron que no estaba solo. Casi de inmediato, supo que su inesperado huésped era bienvenido. No se molestó en encender la luz. Ninguno de los dos la necesitaba.

—Eres muy confiado, amigo mío. Hasta un crío mortal podría forzar esa excusa de cerradura —un hombre rubio extendió toda su altura desde la silla frente al escritorio, Edward se acercó a él. Su amplia sonrisa lo confirmaba como amigo, y no como adversario—. Por el cartel de tu puerta, veo que también has modernizado tu nombre. He de admitir que Edward Cullen encaja más con el vampiro que tengo ahora delante.

— ¡Flavius! —Edward dio un abrazo de bienvenida al hombre—. ¿Cuándo has llegado a Los Ángeles?

—Anoche. Tenía varias reuniones que me han traído por la zona, y pensé que podría pasarme a verte —recorrió con la mirada el despacho, lleno de muebles de la década de los cuarenta, que tan bien encajaba con la ropa informal de Edward, pero que tanto contrastaba con el elegante traje de corte italiano, camisa azul pálido de algodón egipcio, a juego con sus ojos, y los atildados gemelos de diamante negro de Flavius—. Veo que sigues pensando que eres Sam Spade.

—Y yo que sigues creyéndote James Bond —sonrió Nick, mostrando una porción de colmillo—. ¿Dónde resides ahora? ¿Nueva York? ¿París? ¿Roma?

—He estado en Madrid durante los últimos años.

—Haciendo nuevo uso del reactor del Protectorado, ¿eh? —bromeó Edward.

—Como corresponde a un ejecutivo. Recuerdo que hubo un tiempo en el que tenías libertad de uso de cualquier reactor de la flota.

Edward tenía que admitir que renunciar a algunos de los privilegios del Protectorado escocía. Cada reactor de la flota estaba equipado para satisfacer cualquier necesidad de un vampiro, desde protección de la luz solar hasta sangre lista para beber, ya fuese embotellada o recién extraída de una vena voluntaria.

—Cierto. Ni siquiera la primera clase ofrece las ventajas de las Líneas Vampíricas —sonrió al ver que Flavius se sobresaltaba ante su tono frívolo—. Sigues siendo demasiado serio, amigo mío.

—Y tú sigues enfrentándote a la autoridad cuando te conviene —el vampiro mayor volvió a sentarse—. Bueno, cuéntame qué has estado haciendo. Tengo entendido que Bella vive por la zona. ¿La has visto? Hace mucho de lo vuestro, ¿verdad?

A Edward no le sorprendió que en apenas unas horas, y con muy poco esfuerzo, Flavius hubiese dado con el paradero de Bella. Aunque no lo admitiera, Flavius estaba al tanto de los días que Bella y Edward no se veían. El vampiro más antiguo había tenido su cupo de roces con la irritable bruja a lo largo de los siglos.

—Han pasado algo más de treinta años —admitió—. Bella no cambia.

Flavius alzó una ceja, preguntando silenciosamente los detalles de un encuentro que sospechaba que era más que un casual roce.

—Suenas como si no hicieseis nada más inocuo que salir a tomar café. Eso no me lo creo.

—Ni eso. La encontré la otra noche y estalló en llamas mágicas, por no decir que me arrojó una bola de fuego. Lo siguiente fue amenazarme con atravesarme con una estaca.

— ¿Y eso es una novedad? —rió el vampiro más antiguo.

—En esta ocasión sostuvo una estaca contra mi pecho y se aseguró de que apuntara directamente al corazón.

Flavius se sorprendió.

—Isabella siempre ha sido una niña dotada para el rencor.

Edward se quedó mirando al ser que lo conocía mejor que nadie. Flavius era más que un amigo; era su _sire_. Era el vampiro que lo había convertido y le había enseñado las habilidades necesarias para sobrevivir en un mundo que negaba a sus residentes la luz del sol y no conocía más que la violencia. Flavius había pasado su vida mortal adulta ejerciendo como cónsul, uno de los puestos más altos en la cadena de mando del ejército romano, en una época en la que Roma dominaba el mundo. Sabía perfectamente lo que hacía falta para existir entre depredadores. Su amistad se reforzaba con el paso de cada siglo. Edward no sabría qué hacer si alguna vez le pasara algo a su amigo.

Edward estudió la insulsa expresión de Flavius.

—No has venido sólo para hablar de los viejos tiempos. Has hablado de reuniones. Tienen que ver con los vampiros desaparecidos, ¿verdad?

Flavius inclinó la cabeza.

—Al Protectorado no le ha pasado desapercibido que el número de desaparecidos ha aumentado considerablemente en el último año. Están bastante nerviosos, ya que el problema se ha hecho público en el seno de la comunidad, dados los rumores que circulan acerca de una supuesta cura contra el vampirismo.

— ¿Y se preocupan ahora? Un poco tarde, ¿no crees? —Edward se pasó los dedos por el pelo, desahogando las zonas donde más se le arremolinaba. Recorrió la longitud del oscuro despacho—. ¿Por qué no se preocuparon hace cinco años? ¿O diez? Incluso hace setenta, cuando se iniciaron los rumores. O cuando les alerté del problema por primera vez. Eres uno de sus decanos, Flavius. Pero no hicieron nada para proteger a los suyos cuando empezaron las desapariciones, y siguieron ignorando el problema por mucho que aumentara con los años —espetó.

—Al principio, pensaban que se trataba de casos aislados. Sabes como todo el mundo que han pasado cosas así a lo largo de los siglos. Los nuestros desaparecen por muchas razones. Y tampoco contábamos con los recursos de hoy en día.

— ¿Aislados? —Restalló Edward—. Llevo un tiempo fuera de esta ciudad, pero nunca han sido casos aislados. Al principio desaparecían uno o dos al mes. Ahora es ese número a la semana, y puede que más —su sombría expresión lo decía todo—. Vamos, Flavius, ambos sabemos quién anda detrás de esto y que hay que pararlo.

Flavius agitó la cabeza.

—No tienes pruebas de que Clive Reeves esté detrás de las desapariciones.

— ¿De verdad crees que me equivoco?

—Siempre el policía testarudo. Debiste quedarte con el Protectorado en vez de ir por tu cuenta, amigo mío. A estas alturas tendrías una división a tu cargo.

—No, gracias. Demasiadas reglas —Edward recorrió su atestado y viejo despacho con la mirada. Si se hubiese quedado en el Protectorado, ahora estaría en una suite de algún rascacielos del centro, con un elegante mobiliario y pinturas antiguas decorando las paredes, una cuenta de gastos ilimitada, secretarias, ayudantes y cualquier información disponible con un solo guiño de ojo. Por no hablar de unas cuentas personales saneadas.

En vez de ello, su despacho ocupaba una esquina de un destartalado edificio, donde el olor del algodón de azúcar y las palomitas no paraban de colarse por la ventana; había encontrado sus muebles en un mercadillo; el buzón de voz gestionaba sus llamadas porque no podía permitirse una secretaria todavía y su cuenta bancaria no paraba de saltar la valla que separaba los números rojos de los negros, más aficionada a los primeros que a los segundos. Pero estaba satisfecho, ya que no respondía ante nadie más que él mismo.

Flavius entrelazó los dedos.

—El Protectorado desea contratarte para que investigues el asunto.

—Ya pasó una vez. Nunca más.

Flavius agitó la cabeza.

—Deseamos contratarte como agente externo —mencionó una cifra que hizo que la propia cuenta de Edward silbara—. Y estamos dispuestos a liquidar la hipoteca de este edificio, para que los beneficios sean netos.

A Edward no le sorprendía que estuviesen al tanto de sus problemas para pagar la hipoteca. El hecho de que ya no trabajase para ellos no significaba que dejaran de estar al tanto de sus cosas. Sabía que dejar la organización no implicaba que ella lo dejara a él; algo que nunca le había dicho a Bella, aunque hubiese conseguido hablar con ella sin riesgo a recibir una llamarada mágica.

—No lo creo; lo más probable es que se queden con la escritura. ¿Qué está pasando, Flavius? Flavius volvió a agitar la cabeza.

—Te prometo que la escritura sería tuya. En cuanto a lo que está pasando, admitimos que hubo problemas en el pasado…

Edward levantó las manos.

— ¿Problemas? Flavius, eres como un padre para mí. Y, en su día, el Protectorado era como mi familia. Pero no he hablado con ningún agente suyo, salvo tú, en los últimos ocho años. ¿Por qué recurrir a mí ahora? Tienes infinidad de agentes más cualificados que yo para atrapar a Reeves.

—Lo que pasó, pasado está.

Edward se tomó un momento para recomponer ideas. No quería discutir con Flavius. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron, y prefería invertir el momento recordando viejos tiempos antes que reabriendo viejas heridas.

—Si quieren contratarme, firmarán mi contrato y me pagarán diariamente, además de gastos —cuadruplicó su tarifa habitual. El Protectorado tenía acceso a fondos ilimitados; Edward no.

Hizo una buena caja cuando trabajó para un par de vampiros que querían encontrar a sus compañeros desaparecidos, pero no tenían mucho dinero, y aceptó los casos porque le dieron razones más que legítimas de sus desapariciones. Al contrario de lo esgrimido por el mito popular, no todos los vampiros eran ricos. Muchos de sus clientes apenas podían permitirse sus gastos, pero dejar tirado al necesitado no era su estilo. Ahora pensaba que si iba a investigar el creciente número de desapariciones, podía cargarlo todo a cuenta del Protectorado.

Flavius estalló en risas.

—No has cambiado en absoluto. ¿Me permites que te diga que eres tan testarudo como tu bruja?

—No es mi bruja y, créeme, no le gustaría nada que le llamaras eso —la bola de mego había sido una advertencia clara, y la estaca más aún—. Si al final voy a hacerlo, exijo completo acceso a los archivos del Protectorado relacionados con las desapariciones.

—Te proporcionaremos lo que pidas.

Edward meneó la cabeza.

—No. Quiero todo lo que esté en manos del Protectorado. Sé cómo trabajáis, Flavius. Me daríais lo que consideraseis crucial y no necesariamente lo que necesitase. Esto lleva décadas pasando, y estoy seguro de que tenéis registros que cubren todos esos años.

Flavius movió una mano lánguida.

—De acuerdo, yo te daré las contraseñas para acceder a todos nuestros archivos.

Edward asintió.

—Gracias. Te mandaré un contrato dentro de unas horas. Puedes firmarlo y devolvérmelo junto con mis honorarios.

Flavius sonrió.

—Es aceptable —se levantó—. ¿Has hablado con Jazz de Clive Reeves?

Edward se esforzó por ocultar los derroteros de sus pensamientos a ese respecto.

—Los recuerdos que tiene Bella de Clive Reeves no son precisamente de postal —murmuró, poniendo una mueca ante la enorme subestimación que daba a entender la expresión. No pasó día sin que lamentase aquella noche en la que no destruyó a esa criatura con aspecto humano, pero sin ninguna de sus cualidades. Y llamaban monstruos a los de la especie de Edward. Eso es que nunca habían conocido a Clive Reeves.

—Los tuyos tampoco —le recordó Flavius—. No permitas que ese prejuicio se interponga en tu investigación, Edward. No podemos interferir en la vida de los mortales sólo porque tengamos una corazonada… y puede que un rencor.

Edward se volvió para encarar a su _sire_.

—Entonces dime una cosa. ¿Cómo es que tantos vampiros han asistido a las fiestas de la mansión de Reeves, y ninguno ha salido de su propiedad? Y, sabiendo eso, ¿cómo es que nadie ha hecho nunca nada al respecto?

La sonrisa de Flavius mostró el cansancio de un hombre que también tenía más preguntas que respuestas.

—Como el Protectorado ha contratado tus servicios, diría que ahora a ti te corresponde averiguarlo.

—Lo siento, Callie, pero no hago ese tipo de trabajos. No sigo a novios que supuestamente ponen los cuernos —suspiró Edward, el teléfono pegado al oído mientras deambulaba por el despacho. Miró el viejo reloj colgado de la pared. Llegaba tarde a su reunión con Flavius en el Club Insolence, un garito exclusivo para vampiros adinerados dispuestos a pagar las escandalosas cuotas de socio por un poco de privacidad. El club no era del estilo de Edward, pero Flavius disfrutaba con el ambiente elitista que se respiraba allí. Edward tenía pensado llevarlo a La Cripta, un lugar más mundano y sucio, la próxima vez que se vieran. Conociendo a Flavius, sabía que disfrutaría de lo que ambos establecimientos tenían que ofrecer.

—Pero ¡me han dicho que eres el mejor, que puedes hacer lo que otros no! ¡Por favor! —Rogó la mujer—. Necesito saber la verdad sobre Thomas. Necesito saber que aún me quiere tanto como yo a él.

Edward ahogó un gemido. Tenía ganas de decirle que había una probabilidad de diez a una a que su novio le estuviese poniendo los cuernos. La pareja había sido convertida a la vez hacía apenas veinte años porque querían vivir juntos para siempre. El problema era que los vampiros hombres solían ser tremendamente promiscuos durante sus dos primeros siglos de existencia por el mero hecho de que podían y porque el sexo les gustaba tanto que se convertía en una adicción. De no ser por las enseñanzas de Flavius, según las cuales era mejor la calidad que la cantidad, Edward también se habría pasado cada noche con una o más chicas.

— ¿Lo amas de verdad? —le preguntó, sabiendo de antemano cuál sería la respuesta. Que las Providencias lo guardaran de retoños vampiros con mal de amores.

—Sí —puede que su corazón ya no latiera, pero sus sollozos se debían, sin duda, a uno roto—. Juramos que nos amaríamos para siempre. Por eso nos convertimos a la vez. Pero ahora sale casi todas las noches y nunca quiere que lo acompañe. Dice que tiene que cazar con otros hombres. No le creo. Sí que me trae comida a casa, pero ya no pasamos tanto rato juntos como antes.

Edward se presionó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos y cerró los ojos. Ojalá no tuviese que lidiar con los caprichos del primer amor. Nunca dura tanto como se cree.

—Lo siento, Callie, pero de verdad no puedo hacerme cargo de casos así. Te diré lo que puedo hacer. Quiero que hables con una amiga mía. Se llama Rowena.

—Rowena —repitió—. ¿Ella podrá averiguar si Thomas me pone los cuernos?

—No, pero puede ayudarte a encontrar tu camino en el mundo de los vampiros —reprimió a duras penas un sollozo al otro lado de la línea cuando los hechos cayeron por su propio peso: esa noche se dio cuenta de que quizá Thomas no volvería nunca. A Edward nunca se le dieron bien las emociones femeninas. Al menos, Bella no lloraba cuando estaba sensible emocionalmente. Ella era más del tipo que lanzan cosas a la cabeza de los demás—. Tú misma has admitido que has mantenido contactos con otros vampiros desde vuestra conversión. ¿Qué me dices de tu _sire_?

— ¿Quién?

Edward volvió a ahogar un suspiro.

—El vampiro que te convirtió. Debe encargarse de instruiros sobre las formas de supervivencia en vuestro nuevo entorno.

—No, simplemente le pagamos a un tipo para que lo hiciese —no parecía tener la menor idea sobre la existencia de no muerta que le aguardaba.

Soltó mentalmente más juramentos de los que estaba acostumbrado, deseando tener a mano algunas de las bolas de fuego de Bella.

—No debió hacer eso. Su deber es enseñaros cómo existir en nuestro mundo.

—Thomas tiene amigos vampiros que hacen eso —dijo Callie.

—Dependes demasiado de Thomas para que cuide de ti y se encargue de las cosas. Si algo le pasara, no lo quieran las Providencias, serías presa fácil para otros. Tienes que aprender a cuidar de ti misma, Callie. En nuestro mundo, es esencial cuidar de uno mismo, o acabarás siendo presa fácil para un vampiro más fuerte que tú, y ahora mismo eres tan débil como una gata recién nacida —tenía una visión del constantemente desaparecido Thomas regresando a casa antes del amanecer con una enorme copa llena de sangre para Callie. ¿Qué mejor manera de mantenerla bajo su poder monopolizando su fuente de alimento? Resultaba tentador dar caza a ese cabrón y enseñarle lo que les pasa a los jóvenes vampiros arrogantes que no siguen las reglas que el Consejo Vampírico estableció hacía siglos. Pero los vampiros más jóvenes no veían en el Consejo más que a un puñado de carrozas que no sabían lo que era vivir en el nuevo milenio. Temía que llegase un momento en el que estallase una guerra entre las viejas y las nuevas tradiciones, más progresistas y, a menudo, más autodestructivas.

Cuando colgó, tuvo la sensación de que la joven no llamaría a Rowena para dar ese primer paso a la independencia, pero ojalá se equivocase. No quería pensar que la emocionalmente frágil Callie se deprimiera tanto como para reunirse con el sol, que era la forma vampírica de suicidarse. Todo por estar enamorada y querer pasar el resto de la eternidad con su amor.

Gracias a Internet, demasiada gente, muchos de ellos atormentados y perdidos, podían encontrar vampiros que, por un precio, estuvieran dispuestos a convertirlos con la promesa de una existencia eterna de riqueza y decadencia.

Lo que esos necios desesperados no sabían era que el precio sólo cubría la conversión. Luego, se les dejaba a su suerte, y, sin ninguna formación para comprender sus sentidos aumentados y la sed de sangre, muchos de ellos se volvían salvajes, mientras que otros no lo soportaban, y la locura se tornaba en muerte. Cuando Edward formó parte del Protectorado, su principal tarea había consistido en dar caza a los que realizaban las conversiones y destruirlos antes de que sus nocivas prácticas dieran al traste con el equilibrio de la humanidad. Y, como no se le daba mal pasar desapercibido en la comunidad humana, podía trabajar al amparo de la ley mortal cuando era necesario. Su responsabilidad en la muerte de muchos vampiros, a pesar de que la mayoría la merecían, era la principal razón que le empujó a abandonar la organización que lo había educado desde sus primeras noches como vampiro. Detestaba la destrucción de cualquier ser si había forma de evitarla. Rowena, una vieja amiga, había dado con una especie de solución llevando un refugio para retoños vampiros que no sabían en qué se habían metido.

Edward tomó nota mental de llamar a Rowena a su vuelta para hablarle de Callie. Gracias al identificador de llamada, tenía el número telefónico de la joven vampiresa. Quizá Rowena tuviese éxito donde el propio Edward había fallado en hacer comprender a la neófita lo que necesitaba, aparte de esperar constantemente el regreso del errabundo Thomas.

Perdido en la meditación aun a menudo autoimpuesta sobre la suerte de los vampiros, fue pura coincidencia que en ese momento mirase por la ventana de su despacho y viese a Bella paseando por el paseo marítimo. Aunque pensaba que el destino tenía un retorcido sentido del humor en lo que a él y Bella se refería, ese increíble momento de sincronía se llevaba la palma.

Tomó la salida más rápida del despacho por la ventana, para dar a la estrecha escalera de incendios de hierro y ascenderla en vez de bajarla. Las azoteas planas de los edificios le facilitaron la labor de seguirla rumbo a la galería del paseo y el muelle.

No le sorprendió descubrir que vivía cerca del paseo. La niña que habitaba en Bella siempre había sido aficionada a la energía y los vivos colores de carnavales y ferias. En otro tiempo, pasaron muchas noches montando en una montaña rusa de madera en Coney Island, visitando exposiciones y bailando bajo las estrellas. Aquellas noches mágicas tenían más que ver con Bella, la mujer, que con Bella, la bruja. Sonrió. Por aquel entonces se hacía llamar Annabella Swanter. Le encantaban las faldas voluminosas que se arremolinaban con gracilidad desde su diminuta cintura y solía recogerse el pelo en un elegante moño. Nada que ver con los vaqueros descoloridos y el jersey abultado que llevaba esa noche, con su pelo cobrizo sujeto en una coleta suelta.

Pero la magia nunca duró demasiado entre ambos. El trabajo de él se interpuso en sus vidas y ella entró en cólera cuando se vio obligado a arrestarla por una u otra infracción, dada su costumbre de ponerse de por medio. Y así rompieron, entre coloridos gritos y maldiciones. Habían sido muchas rupturas, pasadas y presentes. Pero siempre encontraban el camino para volver con el otro. A él le gustaba pensar que quizá las Providencias tuviesen algo que ver en ello.

Esa noche, Edward se conformaba con poder seguir el ocioso paseo de Bella por los juegos Midway, donde te garantizaban que perdieses el dinero tan rápidamente como en cualquier mesa de dados de Las Vegas. Notó que, al paso de ella, los encargados cesaban su típica perorata para atraer a los transeúntes a una de las casetas para probar suerte con uno de sus juegos. Lo cierto es que se las arreglaban para no mirarla todos a la vez. Ella bien podría haber sido una fantasma recorriendo los tableros desgastados. O alguien que no necesitaba la suerte colando monedas o encajando anillas por un premio.

—Has ganado sus juegos demasiadas veces, ¿no es así, cariño? —murmuró.

Bella se detuvo para comprar un cono de algodón de azúcar y luego se encaminó hacia el muelle. Mientras disfrutaba de su golosina, de vez en cuando arrancaba un montón de algodón y lo colaba en el bolso que llevaba colgado al hombro.

—Portaos bien, vosotros dos —oyó él que advertía al contenido del bolso—. No quiero que Rex me expulse también del paseo marítimo.

— ¿Qué demonios? —murmuró al ver que una oreja peluda asomaba del bolso. Rió entre dientes y se relajó. Así que aún tenía a Fluff y a Puff, ¿eh?

— ¿No te pones hoy las pantuflas devoradoras de hombres, Bella? —Edward oyó lo que decía un anciano, bromeando mientras lanzaba el anzuelo de su caña sobre el pasamano del muelle.

—No, esta vez parece que las lleva a cuestas —murmuró Edward, recordando su memorable contacto con los dientes de los conejitos. ¡Y la gente decía que él era un chupasangre!

—No, no las llevo esta noche, Harvey —guiñó ella.

El hombre miró el bolso, que parecía gozar de vida propia.

—Oh, ya veo. Bueno, incluso las pantuflas de conejo necesitan aire fresco —rió sonoramente—. Prometo no delatarte a la policía del paseo.

—Gracias —Bella miró las olas que rompían en el muelle—. ¿Hay suerte?

—Nada. Creo que hoy las olas están demasiado encrespadas y los peces se han quedado más abajo —se asomó un poco—. ¿Te importaría echarle algo de tu abracadabra a mi caña? —meneó sus densas cejas en dirección de Bella.

—Eres un hombre muy malo, Harvey —lo riñó—. La pesca es más cosa de habilidad que de magia —y siguió caminando después de estrecharle con un brazo. Una cháchara confusa surgió del bolso hasta que ella hizo callar a sus protagonistas.

Edward se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la azotea durante las siguientes dos horas. Observó a Bella montar en el tiovivo, la montaña rusa y la noria mientras mordisqueaba pasteles de mantequilla, antes de deshacer el camino por el paseo. Para entonces, hasta el más testarudo de los pescadores había vuelto a casa.

Edward vio que la bruja vestía la soledad como quien lleva una capa. Sabía que tenía hermanas brujas. Incluso había conocido a algunas de ellas a lo largo de los siglos. Pero siempre había tenido la impresión de que ellas necesitaban más a Bella que al revés, que ella era la independiente del grupo. Pero también sabía que si cualquiera de ellas la necesitaba, acudiría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Su atractiva bruja era muy leal.

Sólo hubiese deseado que parte de esa lealtad le tocase a él. Sus habilidades y conocimientos eran precisamente lo que necesitaba para desentrañar la verdad de la mansión de Clive Reeves Jr. Si conseguía mantenerse alejado de sus bolas de fuego, contaba con convencerla para que lo ayudara.

Cuando Bella abandonó el muelle en dirección al aparcamiento del paseo marítimo, Edward volvió corriendo por las azoteas hasta su edificio. Permaneció en el borde de la azotea, contemplando su agraciada forma de andar. Cuando salió de la galería, dos pares de orejas peludas surgieron del bolso y otearon el entorno como periscopios de peluche.

—Sacas a pasear a esas malvadas pantuflas y nunca lo haces conmigo —el lamento de Irma pudo oírse desde el Thunderbird aparcado en un extremo del paseo, convenientemente alejado de las farolas.

Edward rió entre dientes.

—Siempre es agradable escuchar que otros también te dan problemas —susurró al aire, consciente de que no había forma de que ella le oyera.

Al llegar al extremo del paseo, Bella alzó una mano con el dedo corazón levantado. Siguió caminando sin mirar atrás.

La risa entre dientes de Edward creció hasta convertirse en una carcajada en toda regla.

—No, te jodes tú, cariño. Y te ayudaré tan pronto como pueda.

**Gracias a todas las que habeis leido la historia, a partir de ahora comienza a ponerse interesante la relacion de esos dos. Dejad algun review. Nos leemos chicas, cuidense.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

—Lo tengo que hacer por mi propio bien.

Krebs alzó la cabeza ante el anuncio de Bella y soltó un silbido apreciando lo que veía.

—Señorita, esa ropa te queda de miedo. ¿A qué estrella del rock llevarás por ahí esta noche?

Bella frunció el labio superior en una mueca poco femenina mientras se ajustaba el corpiño de cuero negro diseñado especialmente para mostrar sus «encantos». Unos pantalones de cuero a juego muy ajustados y unos peligrosos tacones de afilado tacón de diez centímetros completaban el atractivo conjunto. Se había dejado el pelo suelto en una cascada de rizos castaños, maquillado los ojos de negro humo y los labios de brillante rojo. Vestía también una gabardina de cuero que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

—Ojalá. Hasta el roquero más asqueroso sería mejor que lo que me toca esta noche. Pero la paga es demasiado buena como para decir que no —le lanzó un beso al aire—. No me esperes despierto, cariño.

A pesar de ser compañeros de piso sin pretensiones, Bella y Krebs se aseguraban de que el otro supiese cuándo salían. A ella le enternecía su insistencia en protegerla aunque pudiese reducir a cualquiera con el mero poder de una palabra. Bueno, a cualquiera menos al Alto Consejo Arcano. Ellos lo sabían y lo veían todo, por mucho que ella se esforzase en volar por debajo de su avispado radar.

Cogió una botella de agua de la nevera de camino a la puerta trasera y paró en seco en cuanto dio el primer paso fuera. Sabía que los conjuros de protección de la casa y el resto de la propiedad estaban al día, por lo que nada peligroso debería haberlos atravesado. Lo cierto es que nada sobrenatural, maligno o no, debería haber podido penetrarlos. Pero algo sí lo había hecho. Un eco de trueno resonó en el cielo. Tenía que aplicarse para que su temperamento no tomase tanto el control, o acabaría acumulando décadas de castigo añadido en vez de meses. La Madre Naturaleza solía ser una buena amiga de los miembros del Alto Consejo Arcano.

—Puedes mostrarte —dijo al aire—. Voy a pasar la noche fuera y no me apetece que haya por aquí nadie esperando a que vuelva a casa. Eso, o te fulmino ahora mismo; no me apetecen visitas inesperadas.

Una sombra se desligó del garaje y se puso a un lado.

Bella soltó un hondo suspiro cuando Nikolai avanzó hacia ella con la sensual gracia innata de los vampiros. Era lo último que necesitaba esa noche. Aun así, era todo un placer contemplar a ese hombre, maldita fuera su estampa.

—Fuera. O, si necesitas oírlo en tu lengua natal… —dijo unas palabras en ruso.

Él dio un respingo.

—Tu pronunciación es atroz —sus ojos se enterraron en los de ella, no del modo en que lo hacen los vampiros para seducir a su presa, sino con el brillo de un hombre que la conocía íntimamente.

Ciertos timbres en la voz de un hombre siempre conseguían encender los motores de Bella. Esa criatura masculina (una distinción que necesitaba recordar) los tenía todos en uno. Le molestaba sobremanera seguir siendo vulnerable al poder que rezumaba el vampiro.

—No tengo tiempo que perder contigo, Edward —dijo ella.

Si la voz de Edward acariciaba la periferia de su mundo, el amago de sonrisa lo hendía directamente.

—Hay cosas que nunca olvidas, y tu preciosa cara retorcida de frustrada ira es una de ellas.

Bella debería sentirse furiosa con él, pero no era furia precisamente lo que recorría sus venas en ese momento.

¿Por qué tenía que afectarla tanto él justamente?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, volvió a ganar el control de su ser. Suspiró profundamente para mantener las riendas, porque en lo profundo notaba que un leve calambre seguía vivo. Algo sospechosamente parecido a lágrimas que amenazaban con salir a flote. Él estaba suscitando recuerdos que ella se negaba a recuperar.

— ¿Cómo conseguiste burlar mis conjuros de protección? —unas diminutas chispas de luz aparecieron sobre su cabeza. Había trabajado muy duro en esos conjuros, ¡maldita sea! Cualquier depredador que entrase en sus límites era fuertemente animado a largarse o corría el riesgo de convertirse en un sapo. Los vampiros eran depredadores de primer orden. No debería haber conseguido pasar las protecciones. Cuando volviese a casa, tenía pensado aumentar diez veces la protección con unas consecuencias incluso peores que las originales.

Rechazó la idea de que sus conjuros quizá lo hubiesen identificado como un depredador bienvenido; de la misma manera que él ignoró la pertinente pregunta que ella le había formulado.

—Entonces, hablemos —dijo lenta y cuidadosamente, su acento eslavo aún impregnado en las palabras—. ¿Acaso es tan difícil? Antes podíamos pasar noches enteras hablando.

Sí, era difícil. Con él era difícil dejar las cosas sólo en palabras. Pero ella no iba a admitirlo delante de Edward. Bella siempre podía controlar su pronto, salvo en lo que respectaba al vampiro. Sus hormonas siempre parecían dispuestas a interponerse, y, antes de darse cuenta, corría el riesgo de acabar besándolo, él a ella, ambos con la ropa quitada y bailando un tango horizontal. Oh, vaya, ya podía sentir su sangre calentarse con la mera idea.

«Nueva vida, bien. Antigua vida, o sea, Edward, mal, muy mal.»

—Como decía, estoy a punto de marcharme.

La mirada del vampiro recorrió su insinuante conjunto.

— ¿Es esto lo que te pones ahora para eliminar maldiciones? ¿O es el uniforme de chofer de Todas las Criaturas? En ese caso, puede que deba solicitar tus servicios —sonrió.

A Bella no le sorprendía que estuviese al corriente de su trabajo. Poli o amante, Edward siempre había sido bueno en su oficio.

— ¿Qué insinúas, Edward? ¿Que acabas de darte cuenta del error de tus formas? ¿Que no puedes vivir sin mí? Oh, espera, es verdad. Ya estás muerto —alzó el dedo índice para enfatizar el argumento.

Él ladeó la cabeza, contemplándola como si fuese algo inescrutable.

— ¿De verdad consigues que la gente se ría con tu idea del sentido del humor?

—Más veces que menos. Pero suficiente para mí. Dime qué has estado haciendo, ¿a quién has estado metiendo en la cárcel cuando no me has tenido a mano? —« ¿A cuántas brujas más has seducido a lo largo de los siglos?» Odiaba que los celos asomaran en su fea cabeza.

—Tienes unas habilidades que necesito —dijo él en voz baja que encendía sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Un destello de recuerdo azotó su mente como un tren de mercancías. Una habitación iluminada por una vela; sábanas de seda y mullidas almohadas, la sensación de su piel desnuda contra la de ella, y la increíble potencia de su cuerpo mientras copulaban con la ferocidad de criaturas cuya supervivencia hubiese dependido de ello. Intentó deshacerse de la agitación suscitada por los recuerdos antes de que él se diese cuenta, pero no fue lo bastante rápida. ¡Maldito fuese por invocar el pasado con doble intención! Al menos, no dio muestras de darse por enterado, o ella no habría dudado en volver a materializar una estaca en la mano. Odiaba que le recordasen los fracasos del pasado. Edward había sido el mayor.

—Necesito tu ayuda, Bella —insistió, totalmente serio.

Su corazón casi adoptó la escasa intensidad de sus palabras:

— ¿Necesitas eliminar una maldición? —demonios, sí que acudía a ella por trabajo. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida como para creer que volvía por ella?—. Creía que los tuyos eran inmunes a esas cosas.

—Nuestra existencia es una maldición en sí —dijo tranquilamente.

Bella dio un paso atrás.

—Eh, mira, tú, más que nadie, sabes que mi estilo no es el de Buffy. Tendrás que recurrir a otra persona si buscas ese tipo de eliminador de maldiciones.

Edward sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

—Mi forma de humor.

—En ese caso, tienes que trabajar más en él —se metió los dedos gordos en sendos bolsillos del pantalón.

Él inclinó la cabeza.

—Entonces, pásate por mi despacho cuando termines de trabajar esta noche.

— ¿Tienes despacho? —saltó. Sabía que los vampiros poseían negocios, pero Edward siempre había sido de los que preferían trabajar al aire libre. Decía odiar tener paredes a su alrededor, y el Protectorado estaba más que contento con darle rienda suelta en su trabajo. Cierto, era del ocaso al amanecer, pero prefería dar caza a vampiros proscritos que pasarse el tiempo detrás de un escritorio lidiando con el papeleo. También se las arreglaba para insinuarse a la autoridad, cosa que siempre había supuesto una molesta arruga para el estilo de vida de ella.

Él prosiguió, ignorando su arrebato.

—Sí, cerca del paseo. Es un edificio de dos plantas, justo antes de los Midway. En el número 2.200. No tiene pérdida. Tiene un cartel que pone «Investigaciones Cullen». ¿Podrías estar allí a la una de la mañana?

—No tenemos nada que decirnos.

—Tenemos mucho, si accedes a ello.

—Por los vampiros desaparecidos.

Él asintió.

—Sigo sin ver por qué crees que puedo ayudarte.

—Sólo porque esta vez los vampiros sean las víctimas, no quiere decir que no pueda pasarles a otros no humanos, o incluso a éstos también —le dijo—. Todos tenemos algún tipo de poder. ¿Quién dice que lo que les ha pasado a los míos no les acabe sucediendo a las brujas, a los de Dweezil o a cualquier otra criatura que haya por ahí? A veces hay que ir por delante de los acontecimientos, Bella.

Ella sabía que tenía razón.

Suspiró.

—Está bien, ven aquí mañana a las siete —si iban a hablar, quería hacerlo en su territorio.

Edward iba a dar un paso adelante, pero una mirada de ella bastó para que se quedara donde estaba. Sabía que no debía resultarle demasiado fácil. Los vampiros eran unos bastardos arrogantes, pero no pensaba dejar que invadiera su espacio.

— ¿Vamos a alguna parte, o no? —se quejó una aguda voz desde el garaje.

Edward giró primero la cabeza y después el resto del cuerpo hacia allí. Sonrió y dijo:

—Hola, Irma.

— ¡Eddie, cariño! —trinó—. ¿Sigue poniéndote la zancadilla? Es por la falta de sexo en su vida. Crispa el cuerpo que es un horror. Lo que yo te diga. Después de todos estos años, yo misma estoy tan atascada que me lanzaría a un maratón de buen sexo para dejar los conductos libres. Pero nada de Harold, después de lo que hizo conmigo. Una cosa no quita la otra. Bella, cariño, abre la puerta para que pueda ver a Eddie.

Bella cerró los ojos.

—No necesitaba imaginar a doña «Boba callada por sabia tomada» practicando sexo sin parar —murmuró.

Edward sonrió ante lo anacrónico de la expresión empleada por Bella para alabar la discreción en las personas.

—Deja que te advierta de una cosa, Edward. La próxima vez que intentes entrar en esta propiedad sin invitación, las protecciones te repelerán de tal forma que te arrepentirás.

Supo que se había metido en problemas en cuanto las palabras abandonaron sus labios. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Edward estaba justo delante de ella. Estaba tan cerca que pudo sentir su poder recorrer todo su cuerpo, como una sábana caliente. Hubiese sido tremendamente fácil repelerlo cinco metros con su magia. En lugar de ello, inspiró el olor a tierra que desprendía su piel y contempló los ojos que juraría que pertenecieron a otros siglos atrás.

—No hagas esto, Edward —susurró.

—Somos como dos imanes, Griet —susurró en respuesta, empleando el nombre al que ella había renunciado hacía siglos—. Cuando pones dos polos similares juntos, se repelen, pero cuando le das la vuelta a uno de ellos, acaban unidos el uno al otro —las palabras se colaron entre los labios de Bella, justo antes de que él los reclamara con los suyos.

El oscuro sabor ahumado de Edward Cullen era incomparable. Tuvo que agarrarse a su cintura para no caer de rodillas y derribarlo con ella. Sabía que, si eso pasaba, ya no habría marcha atrás. Tal como estaba, meditó seriamente en arrancarle la camisa y echar mano a esos molestos vaqueros.

El corpiño de cuero, cuya puesta le había llevado sus buenos treinta minutos, acabó descartado en apenas segundos. El frío tacto de sus dedos sobre la cuesta inferior de sus senos envió ondas de choque por todo su sistema nervioso. ¿Quién necesitaba magia cuando Edward estaba cerca?

—He echado de menos la sensación de tu piel —murmuró, recorriendo el dibujo de su mandíbula con los labios hasta la garganta—, su sabor —su boca se posó cerca de la oreja.

Bella tragó. Sabía que no había forma de combatir las sensaciones que se abrían paso a través de ella. No era un deseo consciente. Simplemente no había forma de domar sus hormonas.

—Si veo un solo destello de colmillo, te carbonizo —logró gemir—. Literalmente.

Notó una sonrisa contra su piel.

—Jamás mancillaría tal perfección. No, cuando puedo saborearte de otras maneras —su boca volvió sobre la de ella y la cubrió, la lengua acariciando su piel.

Las imágenes se sucedieron tras los párpados de Bella. El cuerpo de Edward empezó a imitar con su cuerpo lo que la lengua hacía con su boca. Qué capacidad de hacer vibrar su cuerpo. Puede que ella naciese con magia en la sangre, pero la de Edward era puramente carnal y se antojaba un pozo de deleite.

Bella inhaló bruscamente cuando él sostuvo su pezón entre dos dedos.

—Es una pena cubrir una piel tan preciosa —él le besó en la comisura del ojo—. Sólo la luna debería poder vestir tu cuerpo. Olvida lo que tengas que hacer esta noche y ven a mi apartamento —su boca volvió a sus labios.

Bella se permitió un bocado contagioso más. La tentación se afianzaba ante ella en un conjunto de 1,88 metros.

—La noche volverá a ser nuestra —dijo, antes de pronunciar palabras tan carnales que hicieron que su cuerpo palpitara con una excitación que amenazaba con doblegar sus sentidos.

«Y luego, volverá a amanecer», interrumpió la molesta gárgola que tenía en el cerebro. Bella apretó los dientes y empujó tanto a Edward como a la gárgola. Los extremos de su corpiño pendían, abiertos, el frío aire de la noche arremolinándose alrededor de sus pezones.

—Quiero que te vayas —dijo ella lentamente, por mucho que le apeteciese arrastrarlo a la cama del piso de arriba.

Los ojos de Edward estaban nublados con el mismo fervor que hipnotizaban los suyos.

— Bella —su voz prometía que su cuerpo estaba listo para entregarle su carga de excitación.

Ella agitó la cabeza.

—Si nos acostamos ahora, decidirás que me has doblegado y que estaré abierta a escuchar lo que sea que quieras decirme —dijo, tanteando los botones con los dedos, maldiciendo y dándose un golpecito en el pecho. Atinó a abrocharlos con una facilidad que no había encontrado la primera vez que se puso la prenda.

—No intentaba seducirte para…

—Lo sé —interrumpió, decidida a no mirarle a los ojos mientras un amargor ascendía por su garganta—. Como ya he dicho, vuelve mañana a las siete. Te prometo que te escucharé entonces.

— ¿Nada de bolas de fuego? —dijo, mirando las manos de ella.

Bella no quería sonreír, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—Sólo si me cabreas de verdad.

— ¿Vamos a alguna parte o nos pasaremos aquí toda la noche? —La voz lastimera de Irma acabó con la poca magia que quedaba entre Bella y Edward— Claro que, si estáis haciendo algo, puedo esperar.

Bella suspiró.

—Es una pena que las bolas de fuego no sirvan con ella.

—Estaré aquí a las siete —en cuanto las palabras salieron de la boca de Edward, el vampiro desapareció delante de sus propios ojos.

Tuvo que tomar agua y respirar hondo varias veces para calmar sus ardientes hormonas antes de activar la puerta del garaje. Se deslizó silenciosamente hacia un lado y las luces interiores se encendieron.

Irma se giró sobre el asiento del coche y miró a Bella.

—No entiendo por qué vosotros dos no os besáis y hacéis cosas —dijo mientras Bella se subía al vehículo.

Bella no pensaba decirle que, hacía menos de dos minutos, ella y Edward habían cubierto más que de sobra la parte de los besos.

—Hay cosas que no sabes, Irma —dijo cansadamente—. Déjalo estar, por favor.

La fantasma pareció desconcertada ante la blanda réplica de Bella. Sonrió y extendió una mano para darle unas palmadas en el hombro.

—Es un hombre, cielo. A veces hay que entender sus rarezas. Yo debería saberlo mejor que nadie después de que mi Harold rompiera nuestros votos del matrimonio.

Bella soltó una risa seca.

—Salvo que tú no le perdonaste, ¿verdad? En vez de ello, ajustaste cuentas suicidándote en su recién estrenado Thunderbird, maldiciendo tu espíritu para quedarte en ese maldito asiento del copiloto por toda la eternidad y, de paso, cargándome a mí con tu presencia —señaló.

—Oh, cielo, Eddie no es como Harold, que Dios confunda su traicionera alma. Él se preocupa verdaderamente por ti. Si tuviese cinco años menos te enseñaría lo que hace falta para conservar a un hombre.

Bella agitó la cabeza. Gracias a Irma, sentía que volvía a su equilibrio.

— ¿Sabes qué, Irma? Como adoras tanto a Edwar, ¿por qué no vas a encantar su coche? Haríais una pareja perfecta. ¡Los dos estáis muertos!

Irma entrecerró los ojos, alzó una mano y encendió un cigarrillo bien equilibrado entre sus dedos.

—Ésta es exactamente la razón por la que no eres capaz de conservar a ningún novio.

Conducir la lustrosa limusina negra por la estrecha y sinuosa carretera de dos carriles por todo el cañón sin una sola farola no era tarea fácil, pero no era nada que Bella no hubiera hecho antes. Si bien le gustaba la vibrante población de Sierra Madre, que yacía anidada a los pies de las colinas, no le agradaba tanto esa parte del viaje ni el destino. El único aspecto positivo de tener que concentrarse en el irregular trazado de la carretera era que no tenía que pensar en Edward Cullen.

A ambos lados de la carretera había pequeñas casas apalancadas contra las montañas, ricas en ventanas de cristales de colores en consonancia con tonos brillantes y plantas domésticas colgando de vigas instaladas sobre las entradas. Si bien muchos de los residentes locales eran conocidos por burlarse del sistema, allá por la década de los sesenta, las rústicas fachadas de sus casas ocultaban ahora las caras obras artísticas y el mobiliario de diseño del interior. Y parecía que cada camino privado se empeñaba en culminar con un Mercedes, un BMW o un Porsche. Siguió conduciendo hasta alcanzar el final de la carretera. Aparcó frente a una serie de peldaños de piedra que conducían a una casa redonda semienterrada, que el propio Bilbo Bolsón hubiese envidiado para sí. Salió del coche y lo rodeó para llegar hasta una de las puertas traseras. Un ascenso por esos peldaños de piedra había inmunizado a Bella de volver a subirlos nunca más. Por decirlo llanamente, eran peligrosos para cualquiera que no tuviese cascos en las patas o algo parecido a lo que puedan tener las cabras montesas, aunque puede que las ventosas también sirvieran, ya que se pegan muy bien a la piedra. Unos tacones altos de estilete, por mucho que fuesen del agrado del cliente, eran claramente incompatibles con las escaleras de Sombra fétida, a menos que quisiera caerse de culo a la primera de cambio.

Tampoco tuvo que hacer sonar el claxon o esperar por mucho tiempo. Este cliente en particular parecía saber siempre exactamente cuándo llegaba.

Mientras aguardaba, volvió a sentir el poder de la luna creciente. Se alegraba de poder ir pronto a Moonstone Lake. Necesitaba pasar algún tiempo con sus hermanas brujas y centrarse un poco. Sentía que algunos aspectos de su mundo estaban al borde del caos, y temía que necesitaría más fuerza que nunca para lidiar con ello.

Volvió a la realidad y reparó en las luces ultramundanas que se escapaban por las ventanas con forma de media luna de la casa.

— ¿Por qué tendré la sensación de que la tierra que se ha usado para construir esa casi no es de los viejos Estados Unidos de América? —murmuró para sí.

Una parte de la base de la colina rodó hacia arriba como la puerta de un garaje y su cliente avanzó hacia ella sobre unas patas largas y delgadas que parecían permitirle deslizarse más que caminar. La colina volvió a cerrarse a su paso con el mismo leve zumbido mágico.

Bella se mantuvo impasible. Lo último que quería que Tyge Sombra fétida supiera era cuánto lo detestaba. Estaba convencida de que el otro disfrutaría con su asco más que con cualquier forma de miedo que pudiese mostrar. Siempre que tenía que pasar tiempo con esa criatura, sentía el oscuro poder de una antigua y peligrosa magia rezumar de su piel del mismo modo que una sustancia gelatinosa rezumaba de sus poros. Pero no alcanzaba a identificar el origen de esa magia. Era algo más parecido a un olor impuro que la seguridad que le confería su propia magia. Estaba convencida de que Tyge Sombra fétida era mucho más de lo que aparentaba a simple vista. No lo soportaba, pero tampoco querría tenerlo a malas. No tenía duda alguna de que sería un formidable adversario si así lo decidía. Estaba claro que la criatura tenía un lado excepcionalmente siniestro, razón por la cual Bella se aseguraba de guardar para sí su desprecio hacia ella.

—Puntual, como siempre, mi preciosa Bella —la voz de Tyge Sombra fétida era más un eco en su cabeza que un sonido proveniente del diminuto agujero oscuro que era su boca.

Incluso sin farolas, Bella podía verlo claramente, como si su piel refulgiera desde el interior.

Lo describió en su fuero interno como una criatura de apenas metro y medio, parecida a Jabba el Hutt, pero con patas. El inmenso cuerpo de Tyge, con forma de lágrima, estaba cubierto de una piel rezumante verdosa que se asemejaba a un alga de un millón de años de edad. Mientras avanzaba hacia ella, de su parte trasera surgían estallidos multicolores de gas nocivo. Maldijo mentalmente a Dweezil por impedirle que llevara una máscara antigás mientras tratase con su mejor cliente. Si bien el gas era peligroso para algunos, y letal para muchos, la gente como Bella sólo acababa con una leve náusea y dolor de cabeza. Para lamento suyo, Tyge le había cogido afecto desde la primera vez que trabajó para él. Desde aquella noche, siempre que salía, solicitaba sus servicios como chofer. Y, cada vez que Bella rechazaba la oferta, Dweezil le ofrecía más dinero. Si alguna vez lograra refrenar su codicia, le sería más fácil decir que no.

Tyge había intentado convencerla para que dejase a Dweezil y trabajase como su chofer a tiempo completo. Puede que el dinero hubiese sido tentador, pero trabajar para una criatura hedionda no. Tratar con él un par de veces al mes era el límite al que estaba dispuesta a llegar.

—Tienes un aspecto increíble esta noche, Bella —dijo Tyge, su voz resonando en su pecho, mientras extendía sus cortos brazos regordetes culminados en tres dedos largos y delgados, como si quisiese abrazarla.

Bella esquivó su maniobra limitándose a abrirle la puerta. De ninguna manera iba a permitir que esos dedos acabados en ventosa fuesen a tocarle la piel.

Se deslizó y se detuvo frente a la puerta. Sus ojos, del color de la antracita, la recorrieron de arriba abajo con una minuciosidad que Bella temió que pudiera ver a través de su ropa. Se esforzó por mantener las náuseas bajo control cuando su negra lengua con toques púrpura apareció para humedecer unos labios inexistentes. Un cálido gas venenoso surgió de su trasero, dejando un olor capaz de acabar con toda vida vegetal que tuviese la mala suerte de encontrarse dentro de un radio de treinta metros. Le llevó un rato a Bella caer en la cuenta de que el tono rosa indicaba que la criatura estaba levemente excitada. Se alegraba de que nunca hubiese ido más allá de un rojo pálido. Si alguna vez llegara a ver un rubí oscuro, desintegraría a ese maldito bastardo sin contemplaciones. Mantuvo la mirada decididamente plantada sobre su horrible cara. Se alegraba mucho de no haber tomado nada antes de recogerlo. Estar cerca de él bastaba para echar la cena.

Los milagros de los que era capaz el todopoderoso dólar.

—Según su itinerario desea ir al Klub Konfuzion —dijo ella, manteniendo sus rasgos impasibles. Sí, no había duda de que iba a sentir arcadas si no entraba enseguida en el coche.

—Es correcto. Espero que puedas llevarme también a una fiesta privada que se celebra en la mansión de Clive Reeves dentro de diez días —su rostro mutó en una sonrisa. O algo parecido.

Bella hizo todo lo que pudo para no sobresaltarse. Clive Reeves… Después de todos esos años, se lo encontraba dos veces en un mismo día; y eso que el suyo era un nombre que hubiese preferido no volver a escuchar. Parecía que iba tras ella, maldita fuese su sombra.

Aún tenía pesadillas de aquella infernal noche de 1932. Entonces, había cruzado una línea que, por fuerza, debía haber acabado con su vida. Sólo la misericordia del Alto Consejo había salvado su cuerpo, si bien el alma no se acababa de recuperar del todo.

Sintió la tentación de darle a Tyge un inequívoco «no», pero se lo pensó dos veces.

Había formas menos directas, mucho más inteligentes, de tratar asuntos con los mejores clientes de Dweezil, y por una vez usaría su cabeza, haría una pausa, pensaría y no se limitaría a reaccionar visceralmente. Sabía que a su jefe le entrarían los siete males si rechazaba de plano la solicitud de Tyge, pero le daba igual. Por mucho que el que viviese allí fuese el hijo, y no el padre, maldita fuese su alma en el Inframundo, no pensaba cruzar los límites de esa propiedad ni por todo el oro del mundo. Que lo llevase Dweezil. Que fuese él quien volviese a casa envuelto en un manto de toxicidad, para variar.

—Tendrá que tratar ese tema con Dweezil —le dijo en cambio. Tyge encajaba las negativas igual de mal que D. Bella era una bruja con un fuerte instinto de supervivencia, y no estaba del todo segura de qué poderes controlaba exactamente el maestro Sombra fétida. Por lo que sabía, ese gas podía convertirse en algo verdaderamente peligroso si se le irritaba; como si ya no fuese lo bastante asqueroso. Pero, pasase lo que pasase, la mansión de Clive Reeves era el último sitio que pisaría.

Tyge inclinó la cabeza.

—Por supuesto. Hablaré con él por la mañana.

Estaba convencida de que lo haría. Menos mal que escogió ese momento para entrar en el coche. Ella cerró la puerta con firmeza cuando estuvo dentro. Una vez al volante, activó el sistema especial de filtrado de aire que extraía la letal sustancia rosa de Tyge a la atmósfera sin perjuicio para el conductor o el peligro de convertirlo en una forma peor de contaminación. Menos mal que implicaba que el panel de privacidad siempre tenía que estar levantado. La idea de cualquier forma de contacto físico con esa criatura legamosa y pestilente le revolvía el estómago.

Incluso con el panel subido, podía oír los aullantes tonos agudos de la música favorita de Tyge y el mudo ascenso y descenso de su voz mientras hablaba por su móvil.

—No imagino cómo podrá tener un solo amigo —se dijo, girando por la estrecha carretera para coger la autopista.

El tráfico estaba cargado en dirección al distrito de los almacenes de San Pedro, cerca de los muelles.

De día, había vida en el embarcadero, con estibadores cargando y descargando los barcos que se alineaban en el puerto y llenaban los almacenes circundantes con sus bienes. Los edificios que permanecían vacíos y a oscuras durante esas horas cobraban otra forma de vida al anochecer. Eran la sede de clubs _underground_ que satisfacían a una exclusiva clientela que prefería el lado más extremo de la vida. Bella sabía que los vampiros no eran los únicos seres que salían por la noche. Pero no había humano con deseo de seguir viviendo después de esa noche que se atreviese a entrar en lugares así.

Se resistió el impulso de imprecar a las criaturas que permanecían inmóviles a la entrada del club mientras salía del coche. La fuerte mezcla de pescado muerto, salitre y combustible diesel le quemaban los ojos y la nariz. Pero sabía que preferiría esos olores a lo que había en el club cualquier noche de la semana. Su abrigo se contoneó alrededor de su cuerpo mientras se dirigía a la parte posterior del coche para abrir la puerta. Tyge se deslizó fuera y se cimbreó en su peculiar forma de resbalar tan cerca de ella que tuvo que contener el aliento para paliar el persistente olor sobre su piel.

Los ojos de Tyge relucieron con un oscuro destello cuando la contempló bajo las luces rojas y amarillas que iluminaban el edificio. Era la única decoración del club. Bella sabía que los símbolos que rodeaban la densa puerta eran una combinación del nombre del establecimiento y un conjuro de protección para que ningún humano despistado acabase donde no debía.

—Quizá te apetecería pasar dentro. Puedo asegurarte que se te trataría como mi invitada más distinguida —su lengua, del color de una berenjena fresca, volvió a hacer acto de aparición.

¿Acababa de cazar una mosca o es que quería probar el sabor de su piel? Cualquiera de las perspectivas le resultaba igual de repulsiva.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo —no, no lo sentía en absoluto, pero, eh, sabía mentir como la más pintada. Se negaba a pasar un segundo más con Tyge si no tenía por qué hacerlo—. Dweezil tiene una estricta norma de no confraternizar con los clientes.

Tal regla no existía, y ella lo sabía. Dweezil creía en hacer todo lo que fuese necesario para hacer felices a los clientes, y al infierno con las sensibilidades de sus empleados. A algunos conductores no les importaba el precio por mantener contentos a sus clientes y llevarse su parte en propinas. Pero Jazz era condenadamente más selectiva.

Tyge sonrió, como si supiera que le estaba mintiendo, pero estaba dispuesto a perdonar esa transgresión. Por ahora.

—Si tan sólo te tomases el tiempo para conocerme de verdad. Sé que de ambos surgiría una bellísima descendencia, mi querida Bella. Podría darte acceso a riquezas que sólo puedes imaginar. Tengo mucho que ofrecer a una belleza como tú.

Bella sintió que la sonrisa se le resquebrajaba en la boca y a continuación perdió el control tan duramente conseguido.

—Creo que antes comería pescado podrido —replicó, viendo cómo el asco ganaba la batalla al miedo de faltarle al respeto.

Los ojos de Tyge se iluminaron merced a sus palabras y un gas rojo brillante se encaramó literalmente por su trasero, haciendo que el olor a pescado muerto de los muelles pareciese perfume francés.

—No conoces a los de mi especie tanto como crees, mi atractiva Bella. Acabas de mencionar nuestro afrodisíaco más potente —se deslizó hasta la entrada donde un corpulento ogro situado frente a la puerta le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y le permitió pasar mientras los que aguardaban en la cola mostraron su descontento con gruñidos y protestas. Bastó una mirada del ogro para callarlos.

Con un incipiente dolor de cabeza, Bella llevó la limusina al aparcamiento de la parte posterior y encajó el vehículo de forma que el morro diera al exterior. Pensó para sí que la música que regurgitaba del club era una mezcla de punk eléctrico que hacía sangrar los oídos y un toque de _New Age _para darle más respetabilidad. Sacó un reproductor de DVD portátil de su funda e introdujo una de sus películas favoritas. Se acomodó sobre el mullido sillón de cuero y se puso los auriculares. Sabía que tendría más espacio si se ponía detrás, pero no tenía ninguna intención de someterse a ese castigo. Fuese como fuese, para ella la noche acabaría en una ducha caliente que ella llamaba descontaminación extrema, y su ropa en una bolsa de residuos tóxicos que guardaba para ocasiones como ésa.

—Debí haber traído palomitas —suspiró.

La película no atrajo su atención durante demasiado tiempo, ya que Edward seguía acaparando sus pensamientos. Por un momento, deseó que Irma estuviese con ella para que la distrajese de tantos pensamientos sueltos. Se apresuró a reconsiderar la idea. Su presencia significaría humo de tabaco, quejarse de Tyge y sus olores y una constante cháchara de lo que haría en la cama con Edward… Ni hablar. Podía vivir con sus inoportunas reflexiones unas horas más.

De hecho, había alcanzado la marca de seis meses desde la última vez que pensó en Edward. Todo un hito para ella. ¿Era mucho pedir que pasaran unas cuantas décadas más antes de volver a toparse con él? Podía eliminar maldiciones con un chasquido de sus dedos, pero no había conjuro que le quitase al vampiro de la cabeza y, si tenía que ser honesta consigo misma, de su corazón.

No alcanzaba a comprender por qué la había buscado. Se había ganado una reputación con dificultad a lo largo de los años como eficaz eliminadora de maldiciones. Pero no gozaba de la capacidad investigadora de Edward. Se reunía con su cliente, evaluaba el grado de la maldición, imaginaba qué era necesario para deshacerse de ella y la devolvía a dondequiera que hubiese venido. Luego recogía el dinero y vuelta a empezar.

Y ahora, esto.

Estaba segura de que Edward no estaba usando sus informes sobre vampiros desaparecidos como treta para acercarse a ella de nuevo (sobre todo porque la noticia también había aparecido en el radar de Krebsie). Primero, porque Edward era demasiado directo en su trato con todo el mundo. Y segundo: refiérase al primero. Se quedó mirando el pequeño monitor parpadeante e intentó desesperadamente que la película se llevase sus pensamientos. Pero esa noche, ni la magia de Sandra Bullock y Nicole Kidman estaba afilada.

**Muchas gracias por los review espero que sigan leyendo y que les guste la historia. Besitos**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Edward sintió una agitación en la magia en cuanto llamó al timbre y la puerta se abrió con un chirrido digno de una casa encantada de _Halloween_.

—Olvídalo, D. ¡Esta noche no trabajo por mucho dinero que me ofrezcas! ¡Estoy mala, maldita sea! Lo único que me apetece es quedarme en casa para sufrir.

Edward siguió la rasposa voz hasta el fondo de la casa y se encontró a Bella en la cocina, frente a una humeante olla negra de hierro en el fogón principal y otra más pequeña en uno de los secundarios. Inhaló el aroma de las raíces de jengibre y astrágalo con limón. Permaneció en silencio durante un instante, disfrutando de la imagen de su atractiva bruja con aspecto nada encantador, enfrascada en una tarea doméstica. Llevaba unos pantalones de pijama de algodón púrpura que hacían juego con la amatista que le guiñaba desde la tobillera y una camiseta de manga larga con un colorido diseño de caramelos Tootsie. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una caótica coleta que hacía que la punta de cada mechón apuntase en una dirección diferente. Y, si mal no se equivocaba, su nariz rivalizaba con la de _Rudolph_ en Nochebuena. Estornudó y el contenido de la olla más pequeña bulló fuera de los bordes.

—Al menos ha funcionado para algo —murmuró, echando mano de un paño para limpiar el desastre—. A la maldita cosa le habría llevado otros cinco minutos para hervir. Es injusto que no pueda hacerlo en un microondas.

—Buenas noches.

Bella se dio la vuelta precipitadamente y se dejó caer contra la encimera.

—Maldita sea. Mierda —su expresión era toda una advertencia de que sería mucho menos que receptiva esa noche—. Dije esta noche, ¿verdad? Bien, vale, pasa. Pero no esperes que sea una gran anfitriona —se sacó rápidamente un pañuelo de la manga y se puso a estornudar como una posesa. Una tostada saltó de la tostadora y cruzó la habitación. Si Edward no hubiese tenido reflejos sobrenaturales, le habría dado en toda la cara—. Te aseguro que no es buen momento —murmuró mientras se secaba la nariz.

Las brujas no enfermaban a menudo, pero cuando eso pasaba, parecía una venganza mágica, y también era muy entretenido. El vampiro estaba más que dispuesto a sentarse a disfrutar del espectáculo.

—Al revés, esto podría irme bien —reparó en la cafetera llena y se sirvió una taza. Si bien no podía asimilar alimentos sólidos, sí que era capaz de tomar líquidos, y el café era su favorito. Sabía que el café de Bella estaría a su gusto. Caliente y fuerte. Miró la taza negra y dorada y rió al leer en voz alta. «Los vampiros son los mejores amigos de los necrófagos.»

—Fue un regalo de Navidad —vertió el contenido de la primera olla en una taza que rezaba: «Pensar en clave de bruja». Apoyó la cadera en la encimera mientras sorbía el líquido caliente. Cuando alzó la cabeza, sus ojos estaban tan rojos como la nariz.

— ¡Pequeños cabrones!

Edward sacudió la cabeza tras escuchar el sonido de una furibunda voz masculina, pero Bella no movió un pelo.

—Oh, vaya, ¿qué han hecho ahora? —murmuró ella en un tenue suspiro. Miró a Edward—. Ahora verás la vida que tengo y por qué estaría mal que me convirtiese en una gran bruja mala sólo por ayudarte con tu problema de los vampiros desaparecidos, cuando hay días en los que no doy abasto con lo que pasa aquí.

Unos chillidos agudos y una farfullada cháchara inundaron la cocina al tiempo que dos pantuflas peludas irrumpían en la cocina. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se deslizaron en los pies de Bella.

— ¿Sabes lo que han hecho estos pequeños cabrones peludos? —un Krebs con el rostro enrojecido apareció a continuación, deteniéndose en seco al comprobar que Bella no estaba sola.

—No te preocupes, sabe lo que son —dijo Bella, sonándose la nariz, tirando el pañuelo a la basura y sacando uno nuevo de la manga—. Edward, Krebs. Krebs, Edward.

—Hola —saludó Krebs, recordando sus modales antes de volverse a Bella—. Creía que ibas a mantenerlos encerrados.

—Sí, como si eso fuese posible.

Krebs bajó la mirada a las pantuflas, que enseguida gruñeron su versión de «Ni te acerques».

— ¿Sabes qué es esto? —sostuvo en alto un pequeño trozo de algodón negro mientras mantenía las distancias.

—Es demasiado pequeño para ser un pañuelo, y tengo la sensación de que me vas a decir lo que era y que no me va a gustar lo que oiga —se miró a los pies—. ¿Qué habéis hecho?

Una de las pantuflas lanzó una brillante sonrisa mientras se arrullaba en el pie de Bella entretanto la otra soltaba un discreto eructo. Las orejas rotaron como antenas, y finalmente la cabeza giró. El conejo se alargó y alcanzó una raíz de regaliz que había caído al suelo, mientras su compañero gruñía y agarraba el otro extremo rápidamente, dando inicio a una peculiar versión de juego del tira y afloja. Los violentos gruñidos de los conejos inundaron la habitación mientras pugnaban por el control de la raíz. La gracia hizo que Bella perdiera el equilibrio.

—Conejitos malos —se volvió a su compañero de piso—. Krebs, las venas del cuello te van a explotar. Te va a dar un ataque si no te calmas —aconsejó.

—Esto… —respiró hondo—. Esto era mi camiseta de _Grateful Dead_. La que me firmó Jerry García en su setenta y dos gira europea —horadó con la mirada a los malvados conejos que masticaban su respectiva porción de raíz—. ¿Sabes cuánto me ha costado en eBay?

—Y yo que pensaba que fue malo que se comiesen mis botas favoritas —murmuró Edward.

—Se comieron mis pantuflas de goma de pato porque ellos tenían que ser los únicos —dijo Bella.

Krebs siguió respirando pesadamente por la nariz.

—Tengo una trituradora, y sé cómo usarla —amenazó a Fluff y a Puff. Totalmente ajenos al remordimiento, uno se limitó a bostezar mientras que el otro le hacía una pedorreta.

Bella cogió el trozo de algodón justo a tiempo para su siguiente estornudo. La licuadora ronroneó alegremente antes de que la tapa saltara por el aire y cayera sobre la encimera.

—Hablaré con ellos —prometió—. Otra vez —alzó la mano para pedir silencio cuando él ya tenía la boca abierta para hablar—. Dame un respiro, Krebs. Sabes muy bien que no puedo castigarlos porque tienen ese escudo protector suyo. Además, aunque pudiese castigarlos, eso no haría más que te guardaran más rencor a ti. ¿De verdad quieres arriesgarte a perder medio equipo informático, o al menos todo tu guardarropa?

Krebs volvió a mirar a los conejos, furibundo.

—La venganza será mía.

—Tú vete a Las Vegas y disfruta —le animó.

Krebs propinó a Edward una curiosa mirada.

— ¿Estás segura?

Edward sonrió ante la idea de que un humano quisiera proteger a Bella de un vampiro, por mucho que no supiera que lo era. Le gustó incluso más que su gesto protector fuese el de un hermano más que el de un amante.

Ella asintió.

—Estoy resfriada. ¿De verdad quieres estar cerca de mí? —su siguiente estornudo activó la trituradora de basura, lo cual le ayudó a decidirse.

Krebs volvió a mirar a Edward.

—No te ofendas, pero ¿quién eres exactamente?

—Alguien que necesita una eliminadora de maldiciones —le dijo Bella—. Conduce con cuidado, ten un buen viaje, gana en las mesas y encuentra una rubia que esté cañón para compartir con ella las ganancias.

Krebs desapareció el tiempo suficiente para hacerse con una pequeña maleta, murmuró una despedida y se fue después de lanzar una mirada asesina a las felices pantuflas que se habían acabado su raíz de regaliz y ya buscaban a su alrededor otra cosa a la que hincarle el diente.

—Algunas cosas nunca cambian —comentó Edward, levantándose para rellenar su taza. Cuando la pantufla más cercana le gruñó, Edward le mostró parte de un colmillo. La pantufla cedió sabiamente.

Bella depositó la taza sobre la mesa y luego acercó la segunda olla. El aire se llenó de tomillo fresco y hierbabuena mientras ella tomaba un paño y se cubría la cabeza. Se inclinó sobre la olla e inhaló el balsámico vapor. Sorbió sonoramente por la nariz.

—Puede que no sea una curandera como Ángela —suspiró, mencionando a una de sus hermanas brujas—, pero conozco mis hierbas. ¿Por qué no podré curar un simple resfriado?

Edward sonrió.

—Sigue siendo más seguro que cuando pasas por el síndrome premenstrual.

Bella se estremeció. Sus tonos nasales salían ahogados por el paño.

—En esos momentos, hasta yo me asusto. La última vez que tuve la regla, un pollo asado se salió del horno y se puso a bailar la _Macarena_. Krebs entró en la cocina justo cuando empezaba el baile. Para entonces, ya estaba acostumbrado prácticamente a todo, por lo que se limitó a preguntar si el ave no debería estar bailando más bien el baile del pollo —se asomó por debajo del paño un instante. Una sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de sus labios, tal como él esperaba—. Pero no has venido a ver cómo la casa reacciona con mis estornudos, ¿verdad? Sé que te dije que vinieras esta noche, pero ¿por qué te molestas con esto? Me contarás tu problema y yo te diré que no tengo forma de ayudarte. Fin de la historia —inspiró profundamente, permitiendo que el vapor inundara sus fosas nasales.

—Clive Reeves.

Bella se quedó petrificada ante el sonido de ese nombre. Si antes estaba pálida, entonces su tez adoptó el tono de la nieve.

—Tú sabes que los vampiros están desapareciendo y yo que Clive Reeves está relacionado. Pero necesito la magia de una poderosa bruja para acceder a su propiedad desapercibido. Intenté colarme en sus terrenos y fui reprendido. Sin duda estableció una protección para mantenerme específicamente alejado.

Edward vio una sombra de frío dolor en sus ojos color musgo, y odiaba haber sido su causante. Sintió la tentación de inclinarse sobre la mesa y cogerle de la mano; dudaba que ella supiese apreciar el gesto.

—Últimamente no paro de escuchar ese nombre —dijo Bella, esforzándose para mantener el tono de voz. Hizo una larga pausa, midiendo sus pensamientos, sus reacciones, el calado de su resfriado y su involuntario pasado frente a la presencia de Edward en ese momento—. Mira, Edward —dijo finalmente—, Clive Reeves está muerto y no hay rumores de que su hijo se haya pasado al Lado Oscuro, como su padre —de repente estrechó la mirada y la afiló a través de las brumas de su resfriado—. Ya que estamos, ¿por qué crees que Júnior tiene algo que ver con las desapariciones? ¿Y por qué iba a establecer una protección para mantenerte a raya?

—Por lo que ocurrió en 1932.

Las manos de Bella empezaron a temblar con tanta violencia que tuvo que dejar el paño a un lado. Alzó la mirada desde las brumas de la esencia de hierbas, mostrando una extraña vulnerabilidad que lo preocupó. Ella nunca revelaba sus debilidades a nadie. Ni siquiera a los que mejor la conocían.

—Clive quería ser como nosotros —apremió Edward—. Quería poder e inmortalidad. Quería convertirse en los personajes que interpretaba en sus películas. Cuando descubrió lo que éramos tú y yo, buscó una forma de obtener lo que tenemos.

—Eso no era todo lo que ansiaba —murmuró ella.

—Bella… —descartó con un gesto de la mano lo que fuese a decir.

—Sólo tenía que pedir el granito de arena vampírico —apartó la taza y la olla a un lado, posó las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos. Edward guardó silencio mientras la miraba armarse para la inminente conversación. Cuando los volvió a abrir, estaban tan oscuros que parecían negros.

—Dime por qué piensas que Clive Reeves Jr. está relacionado con las desapariciones.

—Creo que Clive Reeves Jr. no existe —declaró, y esperó a la reacción. Ella lo contempló, incrédula—. De alguna manera, en el momento de su muerte —los labios de Bella se movieron en un silencioso juramento mientas él proseguía—, Clive Reeves se las arregló para transferir su fuerza vital al cuerpo de su hijo. El hombre que todo el mundo toma por su hijo es en realidad el padre. No ha dejado la propiedad, y menos aún la mansión, en décadas. Dicen que allí su magia es más poderosa, y que se siente más vulnerable lejos de su base de operaciones, por así decirlo. Cuenta con esclavos que le proporcionan todo lo que quiere y una selección de vampiros para todo lo demás —sus labios se torcieron en una mueca de asco.

—Eso no es posible —Bella meneó la cabeza para subrayar su negación.

—Es más que posible si se emplea el conjuro adecuado.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? Si es así, entonces ha usado… —Bella respiró profundamente y se inclinó sobre la mesa, como si temiese que le oyesen oídos indiscretos—. Ha usado las artes oscuras para lograr lo impensable. Nadie juega con eso, a menos que desee perder todo lo que le hace ser lo que es. Lo ensucia —siseó la última frase con un asco que convirtió sus labios en una mueca de desdén.

—Y puede volverle muy poderoso —señaló él.

Bella apartó la mirada.

—No puede haber conseguido tal cosa. Murió. Le hundí esa botella en el corazón literalmente. La sangre se derramó por todas partes —se estremeció ante el recuerdo—. No tenía pulso. ¡La única razón por la que lo toqué era para asegurarme de que estaba acabado! Sí, ya sé que perdí la consciencia después y la volví a recuperar, pero no quería correr el riesgo de equivocarme —se masajeó las sienes con los dedos.

Edward comprendía su angustia. Matar a otra persona iba contra su código. El acto incluso había dañado una parte de su ser. Sin duda, Clive era el más débil, el mortal; pero, de alguna manera, había conseguido obtener un poder enorme, atacar y casi matar a Bella antes de que ella pudiera defenderse. Cuando llegó Edward, el cuerpo muerto de Reeves yacía en el suelo mientras una debilitada Bella cubierta de sangre trataba de arrastrarse fuera de la habitación. La única razón por la que el Consejo Arcano no la sentenció a muerte fue porque se vio en la obligación de defenderse de la magia oscura. Sentenciaron que actuó en defensa propia y que no se le podía castigar por ello.

Edward se preguntó si el Consejo tomó esa decisión porque sabían que Bella ya se castigaría duramente ella sola. Después de todo, vivir con sangre en las manos era más difícil que recibir una muerte rápida. Él lo sabía mejor que nadie.

—Entonces ya se sabía que Clive Reeves buscaba a cualquiera que hubiese lidiado con el lado oscuro del ocultismo —prosiguió ella—. Estaba convencido de que, con la ayuda adecuada, lograría vivir para siempre. Como has dicho, quería encarnar a sus personajes. Algunos mortales se hicieron eco de sus creencias y acudieron a él con la esperanza de hacerse con su poder. Otros consideraban que era una broma, e incluso pensaban que había perdido la cabeza. Clive buscaba a cualquiera que poseyera una mínima pizca de magia con la esperanza de que le ayudara a alcanzar sus anhelos. Al parecer, después de todo, ocurrió —su voz tembló con un antiguo dolor que no había sido curado.

Muchas veces, Edward lamentaba no haber cedido a su lado más oscuro y haber aniquilado al hombre que casi había acabado con el espíritu de esa magnífica mujer. Habría sido tan fácil. Podría haberse llevado el cuerpo a las colinas y dejar que los coyotes y los gatos salvajes se encargaran de él. En vez de ello, al igual que Bella, creyó que todo había terminado. La viuda de Clive Reeves se llevó a su hijo, aún un bebé, a Europa para huir del escándalo. Bella desapareció del mapa y Edward no supo dónde había estado hasta que se volvieron a ver, tiempo después. Tuvieron que pasar más de cuarenta años. Edward regresó a Los Ángeles sólo por un vago rumor que aseguraba que Reeves no era lo que parecía. El hombre que decía ser el hijo de Clive Reeves había vuelto a Hollywood para crear un nuevo imperio cinematográfico centrado en las peculiares películas de horror que nutrían el mercado de culto. Clive Reeves Jr. también era conocido por sus fiestas extravagantes, donde los seres sobrenaturales eran más que bienvenidos. A raíz de ello, Edward supo de algunos vampiros que habían sido invitados y de los que nunca más se volvió a saber.

Sabía que Bella se resistiría cuando acudiese a ella a pedirle ayuda, pero no había forma de doblegar a Reeves sin ella. Esperaba que su deseo de venganza superara a sus temores. Sólo tenía que mirar el dolor que se reflejaba en su rostro para ver que no había superado esos tiempos. Quería que hiciese algo para cerrar las heridas que aún le sangraban. Observó silenciosamente cómo ella rumiaba sus palabras. El único sonido de la habitación era la suave charla entre Fluff y Puff.

Bella estornudó sonoramente. Las rojas amapolas del albero se abrieron de golpe. Se secó la nariz con un pañuelo que se sacó de la inagotable manga.

—No me gusta lo que oigo, Edward. Ese monstruo no debería estar vivo y andar suelto todos estos años, como si nada hubiese pasado. Debería ser polvo en la cripta de un mausoleo en el Hollywood Memorial Park. ¿Sabes que la noche del funeral casi fui al cementerio para echar sal alrededor de toda la cámara mortuoria? No quería que hubiese la menor posibilidad de que se levantara de nuevo, por no mencionar… —se calló cuando se le quebró la voz—. Y ahora descubro que ni siquiera está allí y que está haciendo daño a una nueva generación de capullos —al darse cuenta de su insulto no intencionado, murmuró—: Lo siento, ya sabes a qué me refiero.

Edward asintió.

—Lo peor es que no sabemos si se detendrá ahí. Si ve que matar vampiros no le ayuda en cualquiera que sea su objetivo, quizá vaya a por otros miembros de la comunidad mágica. Tiene que saber que vives aquí y que eres mucho más poderosa que hace setenta y cinco años. Por no hablar de la revancha —ella dio un respingo ante su referencia sobre la muerte que ella propinó a Reeves. O al pensar que lo hizo.

Volvió a poner la olla delante de ella y recogió el paño.

—Te odio —dijo, pero toda credibilidad en su voz se vio anulada por la fuerza de su estornudo. El agua de la olla salió despedida hasta la cara de Edward. Gruñó mientras se secaba el cálido líquido perfumado de la mejilla. Una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios de Bella—. Deberías alegrarte de que esta vez no tenga agua bendita a mano.

Bella debería saber que Edward no dejaría evaporarse el comentario. Tenía la cabeza tan embotada que no lo vio venir.

Aquello a lo que ella llamaba su alma cosaca se levantó, rodeó la mesa, la cogió en brazos y reclamó su boca. Ella se vio barrida por la oscuridad que lo envolvía y no sintió más que los duros músculos de un hombre en perfecta forma física.

«Algunas cosas no pueden pasarse por alto. Sólo puedes conquistar tu pasado si te enfrentas a él.»

Pero ella no había escogido enfrentarse a él. Ni aquí, ni ahora. No de esa manera, ni con él. Furiosa, prácticamente saltó atrás. Se agarró al borde de la mesa para no caerse.

— ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! —gritó—. ¡Sabes que odio que saltes a mi cabeza! ¿Por qué no puedes coger la vía lenta por una vez? Dame una oportunidad para que asimile todo esto. Me has contado mucha mierda que no esperaba oír. Así que deja que me lo piense y me pasaré por tu despacho mañana por la noche si me siento con fuerzas —se sacó otro pañuelo de la manga para enfatizar.

Edward inclinó la cabeza.

—Creo que ya te sientes mejor —y desapareció sin más. Bella se quedó con el ceño fruncido por esas últimas palabras, hasta que se dio cuenta de que su cabeza no estaba tan embotada como antes, ni su nariz se comportaba como un grifo abierto.

— ¿Quién hubiese dicho que bastaba con un beso de vampiro para curar un resfriado? —murmuró.

Su intento de chiste se desinfló en cuanto pensó en la tarea que le aguardaba. Puede que le hubiese dicho a Edward que se lo pensaría hasta la noche siguiente, pero ambos sabían que accedería. Demostraba que había perdido la cabeza. Sólo una loca accedería a enfrentarse al hombre que había protagonizado sus pesadillas durante los últimos setenta años. Pero no era el horror de su violación o acabar hecha una pulpa sanguinolenta cada vez que cedía el control a su subconsciente. Era su propia imagen agarrando un pedazo de cristal de una botella de champán rota y hundiéndoselo en el corazón lo que alimentaba sus pesadillas. Se había sentido tan débil después del ataque que ni siquiera fue capaz de invocar su magia. Sólo pudo arrastrarse por el suelo ensangrentado, agarrar el trozo de cristal y, cuando Reeves fue a por ella, confiando que no se resistiría más, clavárselo en el pecho hasta lograr que le reventara el corazón. Así pues, si lo había matado esa noche, ¿cómo, al borde de su muerte, se las había arreglado para transferir su espíritu al cuerpo de su hijo?

Ella apenas estaba familiarizada con los conceptos básicos de la magia necesaria para acometer un acto tan retorcido. No era una materia que se impartiese en la Academia Arcana, salvo para advertir a las aprendices que tales prácticas estaban prohibidas. Sabía que el precio por hacer eso era el alma y lo que le quedaba de humanidad al practicante. La mera idea se antojaba repugnante.

Pero también significaba que, debido a lo que Clive Reeves había hecho en el pasado, Bella tendría que volver a adentrarse en la guarida del diablo. Cada gramo de su ser se lo pedía a gritos.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Bella metió en la parte de atrás la llamativa bolsa de plástico naranja con el rótulo «Residuos tóxicos» y se deslizó en el asiento del conductor. Curada del resfriado y más en sí, se levantó dispuesta a hacer lo que se había propuesto el día anterior.

—No sé lo que llevas ahí, pero apesta —se quejó Irma. El cigarrillo que tenía entre los dedos desapareció con la misma rapidez que había aparecido—. Sólo por una vez, ¿puedo elegir yo adónde ir?

— ¿Qué más te da dónde vayamos? Ni siquiera puedes salir del coche —Bella salió a toda prisa del garaje y enfiló la carretera. Estaría más contenta cuando la bolsa estuviese lejos de ella, en manos de Dweezil. Después, tenía pensado equiparse adecuadamente para la visita al despacho de Edward esa noche. Se juró que mantendría la conversación dentro de los límites profesionales y a Edward fuera de los de ella. Tampoco es que en eso último tuviese muchas alternativas, habida cuenta de que él podía plantarse a centímetros de ella en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo.

Sólo tenía que asegurarse de que no la besaba. Solía ceder cuando eso pasaba. Y ceder en cualquier aspecto con Clive Reeves sería muy malo.

—Una de las cadenas de cable locales ha anunciado un autocine que pone películas clásicas cada fin de semana —le informó Irma—. Si vamos allí, podré volver a ver una película en la gran pantalla. Este fin de semana celebran un festival de cine de Humphrey Bogart y de Robert Mitchum el siguiente. Siempre he pensado que eran dos hombres muy atractivos —dijo con un toque picarón.

—Conozco ese cine, pero está en el otro extremo del valle. Ni hablar de ir allí —Bella sabía que debería sentirse culpable por no darle nunca un gusto a Irma, pero la mujer era más irritante que un sarpullido a todas horas. Nunca había pedido a la fantasma que le hiciera compañía todos esos años, y ya se estaba cansando de su actitud predispuesta a la riña. Aun así, aunque Irma no sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando se condenó con una maldición en ese coche, Bella sí sabía en qué se metía cuando aceptó quedarse con ese Thunderbird y su irritable complemento. Todo por saberse especialmente atractiva al volante. El remordimiento hizo acto de presencia y se preguntó por qué no podría alquilar _La reina de África, El halcón maltés _y alguna película de Robert Mitchum a modo de oferta de paz.

Irma se enfurruñó un instante, pero luego miró por encima del hombro y arrugó la nariz.

—Ese hedor está empeorando.

Bella había metido la ropa en dos bolsas y había rociado el exterior con un espray anti olores, pero se veía que la medida no había funcionado demasiado, si el hedor amenazaba con abrumar a su fantasmagórica acompañante.

—No te preocupes, desaparecerá dentro de poco —dijo. Al menos eso esperaba, matizó; porque el olor empezaba a amenazar a su propio olfato.

El Thunderbird salió disparado. Decidió que lo primero que haría con la paga de Sombra fétida sería comprarse un corpiño y un abrigo nuevos para sustituir los que había tenido que tirar. Sus pechos nunca habían tenido mejor aspecto que en ese corpiño, y la chaqueta era sencillamente una manzana del pecado. Había pensado que si adoptaba un aspecto oscuro y peligroso, Tyge se contendría un poco. Debió imaginar que no serviría de nada. El pervertido le había invitado a subir a su casa para un aperitivo matutino. Declinó sin lamentarlo.

«A Edward también parecía gustarle mucho», susurró la voz de su cabeza.

No era de extrañar que se pusiera mala; un instante con Tyge, por escaso que fuera, bastaba para provocar una infección.

Mindy ni siquiera trató de detenerla cuando Bella atravesó corriendo la recepción hacia el despacho. Puede que tuviera que ver con la llamativa bolsa de residuos tóxicos que exudaba un olor que no desaparecería fácilmente de la recepción sin una importante fumigación mágica.

Dweezil levantó la vista de una pila de papeles sobre el escritorio.

—Vaya, mira a quién ha traído el gato negro. Anoche estabas demasiado mala como para trabajar, pero veo que hoy estás tan recuperada como para venir a exigir tu paga.

—Las maravillas de la medicina moderna, D. Y esto es para ti —Bella depositó la bolsa sobre el escritorio y se dejó caer sobre la silla que tenía delante.

— ¿Qué cojones? —sorbió por la nariz y utilizó un bolígrafo para alejar la bolsa. Le dio un golpe y cayó al suelo—. ¡Mindy, saca esto de aquí! —aguardó a que la rubia elfa entrase con un guante de densa goma puesto. Empleó dos dedos para coger la bolsa y la mantuvo lo más alejada posible de su cuerpo. La sacó por la puerta trasera y luego regresó a la recepción—. ¿Qué intentas hacer, asfixiarme?

—Caramba, Dweezil, estás usando palabras que tienen más de cuatro letras. Estoy impresionada —puso un papel sobre el escritorio—. Aquí tienes el recibo por la ropa que me puse la noche que trabajé para Tyge. Puedes añadirlo a lo que ya me debes.

Los ojos se le hincharon cuando vio el total de la suma.

— ¿Toda esta mierda es nueva? Supuse que te pondrías algo viejo que podría deducir del coste original.

—Aprecio la ropa de mi armario. Vas listo si pensabas que iba a echarla a perder. Mejor comprar algo nuevo con lo que aún no haya desarrollado un vínculo de aprecio. Y ya conoces a Sombra fétida. Le gusta que sus conductoras tengan un buen aspecto. Me dijiste que hiciera lo que fuese necesario.

Mindy volvió a entrar, deteniéndose únicamente para coger el recibo.

—Lo tendré listo en un minuto —dijo.

—No pienso conducir para él nunca más.

—Eh, nada de rabietas de bruja aquí. Eres la única en quien puedo confiar para esto. Es un cliente muy valioso que se deja mucho dinero. Además, le gustas —le echó una mirada de soslayo, derivándola poco a poco hacia sus pechos.

—Arriba esos ojos, D. Arriba. Es un pervertido absoluto —se inclinó hacia delante—. ¿Te ha dicho tu gente de la limpieza lo que hizo en el coche esa noche? Su especie es capaz de hacerse el amor a sí misma, y no me refiero a una paja. Es asqueroso, D.

—Dame un respiro, Bella. Sacas mucha pasta conduciendo para mí. Más de la que nunca harías con tu negocio de eliminar maldiciones.

Bella entrecerró los ojos.

—Gusanos, D. Montones de ellos arrastrándose por lugares que nunca podrías alcanzar, y mucho menos imaginar. Harían falta meses deshacerse de ellos.

Dweezil se cedió.

Bella sonrió. La prepotente criatura siempre cedía cuando recibía de su propia medicina.

— ¡No puede entrar ahí! —los gritos de horror de Mindy fueron la primera advertencia. La repentina apertura de la puerta de Dweezil fue la segunda. Fue lo que vino detrás lo que hizo que Bella se levantara de un salto.

—Dweezil Quix… —el recio hombre, ataviado con un traje oscuro y una dorada placa de detective adosada al bolsillo de la chaqueta, frunció el ceño ante unos papeles que llevaba en la mano.

Bella le ayudó a pronunciar el nombre correctamente, incluidos los chasquidos y los silbidos.

—Esto es una orden de registro de sus propiedades —el hombre puso unos papeles en la mano de Dweezil. Una leve sombra de asco cruzó su cara al caer sus ojos en los alargados dedos verdes que se enrollaron sobre las hojas.

— ¿Qué buscan? —Dweezil se levantó serenamente de la silla, agitando los papeles en su mano.

—Mira, amigo, si no colaboras con nosotros, acabarás encerrado en tan poco tiempo que no sabrás cómo ha sido —el hombre reparó en Bella y luego le propinó una segunda mirada—. ¿Eres humana?

Ella esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—Tan genuina como la tarta de manzana.

Sabía que Dweezil no la delataría. Tener una humana en el despacho le ahorraría un montón de molestias si la policía decidía tenerlo en la misma consideración que Bella. Además, ella no tenía planeado pasar un tiempo a la sombra. Había un corpiño de cuero y una chaqueta que le llamaban a gritos.

— ¿Puedo saber qué estás buscando? —preguntó Bella, manteniendo su fachada de chica amistosa.

—¿Eres abogada?

—Ni en sus sueños —poco sabía el detective que esa frase estuviera tan cargada de verdad—. Es sólo que he trabajado para Dweezil durante un tiempo y siempre ha sido honesto conmigo —mintió. No podían penalizarla por mentir, a menos que emplease la magia. Siempre había tenido la molesta sensación de que Dweezil estaba metido en algo de dudosa legalidad. Siempre supo que tenía los dedos metidos en turbios asuntos, pero, siempre que no le afectaran, le daba igual. Un cosquilleo de preocupación creció en su mente. ¿Qué demonios habría hecho para llamar la atención de la policía?

—Bueno, hermana… — ¿hermana? ¿Le acababa de llamar hermana? ¿De qué libro de Raymond Chandler había salido ese tipo?—. Parece que tu jefe ha estado vendiendo sustancias ilegales a sus clientes. Además, tenemos sospechas fundadas de que pueda estar relacionado con la desaparición de ciertos vampiros —no parecía muy triste ante la idea de que hubiese unos cuantos vampiros menos en la ciudad. Bella sabía que los vampiros que pagaban sus impuestos eran propietarios de muchos clubs clandestinos. El alcalde no estaba dispuesto a dejar de ingresar ese dinero en impuestos, y, además, eso le haría parecer como un eficaz freno contra la comunidad sobrenatural—. Si colabora con nosotros, nos iremos lo antes posible. Si no… —su voz se apagó, pero la amenaza quedó pendida en el aire.

— ¿Dweezil traficando? —rió ella—. Se han equivocado de hombre. Se pone malo tan sólo con mirar a una aspirina.

—Sí, eso te habrá dicho —el policía bizqueó, como si tratase de establecer que era realmente humana.

— ¡Dweezil! ¡Se están llevando todos tus archivos! —irrumpió Mindy por la puerta. Sus ojos brillaban de inquietud y su piel mostraba un ultramundano brillo dorado. Incluso las puntas de sus orejas parecían más prominentes.

El detective se quedó mirándola, inseguro de lo que era y a la vez poco deseoso de averiguarlo. Dio unos pasos atrás.

Bella se adelantó y arrancó los papeles de la mano de Dweezil. Hojeó rápidamente el contenido.

—Aquí pone que tienen derecho a llevarse todos tus archivos de la empresa.

— ¿Cómo cojones quieren que trabaje sin mis registros? —saltó Dweezil, como un elfo enloquecido.

—Sigue así y le encerraremos de verdad —la advertencia del detective no era una amenaza infundada.

Bella se levantó. Había algo en esa situación que no olía del todo bien. Aunque, después de pasar tiempo con Tyge, su sentido del olfato aún no había vuelto a la normalidad.

— ¿Entonces, en qué quedamos, vampiros desaparecidos o drogas?

El detective la miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Estás segura de que no eres abogada?

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sólo es una pregunta sobre el procedimiento. Sólo he venido a recoger mi paga.

—Créeme, cielito, pasará tiempo antes de que puedas ver un cheque.

Ahora Bella sí que estaba enfadada. Tanto por el apelativo de «cielito», como por la promesa de que no recibiría su dinero. ¡Ese corpiño y la chaqueta eran caros, maldita sea! Los había elegido porque sabía que le reintegrarían el dinero.

—Habló de documentos, nada de congelar cuentas —argumentó.

— ¡No pueden congelar mis jodidas cuentas! —gritó Dweezil, su rostro ahora era una mezcla de su habitual verde oliva, pero con motas y hojas. Bella miró al detective, a quien parecía no importarle desenfundar su pistola y disparar a Dweezil allí mismo. Era cierto que D era un capullo, pero esa redada olía a trampa contra ella. Además, D no se merecía ese trato. Tenía la sensación de que acabaría en medio de una situación en la que no le apetecía nada estar. La sospecha cobró vida propia. Se juró a sí misma que si descubría que una persona no muerta (corrección: criatura) estaba detrás de todo eso, acudiría a su despacho en el paseo para atravesar su muerto corazón con una estaca.

—Detective Larkin, hemos encontrado esto en uno de los contenedores —un oficial de uniforme entró con una bolsa naranja de residuos tóxicos.

—Ábrela —ordenó el detective sin perder de vista a Dweezil y a Bella—. Una inteligente forma de ocultar drogas. Demonios, ese olor espantaría a cualquier perro rastreador.

— ¡No! —saltó Bella de la silla sin perder el tiempo. Le horrorizaba imaginar cómo olería ahí dentro, ya que había guardado la ropa nada más llegar a casa.

El oficial abrió la bolsa y un repugnante vapor gris verdoso flotó hacia arriba. El hombre puso los ojos en blanco y cayó redondo al suelo.

—Oh, mierda —murmuró Bella, logrando esbozar una débil sonrisa ante el detective, que no parecía muy contento de ver a su oficial tendido sobre el frío suelo.

—Creo que tendremos que hablar en la comisaría.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

—Advertí que no abriera la bolsa —le recordó Bella al detective Larkin. Resultó ser un individuo ajeno a cualquier sentido del humor. Tras su anuncio en el despacho de Dweezil, no le quedó más remedio que dejar que la llevaran a la comisaría. Ahora se encontraba sentada en una sala de interrogatorios cuya decoración y olor catalogaría como «Grotesco Temprano». No tenía la menor idea de qué o quién había estado allí antes que ella, pero, fuese lo que fuese, necesitaba una buena cantidad de desodorante, jabón y agua—. ¿Y puedo recordarle que pude reanimar al oficial? No sufrirá ningún efecto secundario de importancia por el gas, salvo un dolor de cabeza que le durará de una a tres semanas. Y, dado que no me ha leído mis derechos, deduzco que no estoy arrestada por haberme desecho de una bolsa llena de hedionda basura.

Larkin le lanzó una mirada que decía claramente que cerrara «el puto pico», y ella no tuvo más remedio que acatar. Puso un vaso de espumoso café delante de ella y se sentó en la silla opuesta, antes de ponerse a hojear el contenido de una delgada ficha.

—Con lo sabelotodo que eres, seguro que te las arreglas bien para mantenerte lejos de los problemas.

—Hago lo que puedo —se preguntó cuál sería su reacción si viese sus auténticas fichas policiales, en plural. Calculó que con ellas se podrían llenar unas cuantas furgonetas de mudanza. Pero, para eso, primero tendrían que rastrear todas sus identidades pasadas.

El detective la miró.

—Te pregunté si eras humana, y dijiste que sí.

Ella rechazó la acusación con un gesto de la mano.

—No, yo sólo dije que tan genuina como una tarta de manzana. Y, aparte, soy humana —pensó que omitiría decir que era mucho más vieja que la horrible corbata que llevaba holgadamente colgada alrededor de su grueso cuello.

—Y una bruja.

Bella no hizo caso de la hostilidad de su mirada.

—Sí, bueno, ese tipo de acusaciones pasó de moda hace siglos en Salem. Mire, los dos sabemos que me ha traído hasta aquí por la bolsa, hecho que puedo explicar.

El detective se echó atrás en la silla y cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho.

—Pues explica.

—Uno de los clientes de Dweezil tiene un… —buscó una descripción adecuada y se decidió— problema de higiene.

—La mala higiene no hace que un vapor venenoso salga de una bolsa de ropa sucia. Y a todo esto, ¿de dónde has sacado una bolsa de residuos tóxicos?

—Ocurre cuando se trabaja con Tyge Sombra fétida. Dweezil tiene bolsas de ésas a mano precisamente por él —no hizo caso de su escepticismo y cogió el vaso de café. Sorbió el líquido templado y decidió que lo único bueno que tenía era saber que tenía cafeína en alguna parte. Tampoco hizo caso de la seca risa de Larkin—. Emite unos olores realmente asquerosos, capaces de trastornar a la gente, e incluso cosas peores. El que su oficial se desmayara es prueba de ello. Las brujas somos inmunes a los gases, razón por la cual soy su chofer. La ropa de la bolsa es la que me puse hace dos noches, cuando trabajé para el señor Sombra fétida. Como puede ver, es imposible que me la vuelva a poner después de haber estado cerca de él, así que lo más sensato fue guardarla en una bolsa de residuos tóxicos. ¿Quién iba a saber que iban a aparecer ustedes en el establecimiento de Dweezil y que le ordenaría a uno de sus oficiales abrir la bolsa?

—Dios, las cosas que hacéis las brujas por dinero —murmuró—. ¿Hay más de las tuyas trabajando para él?

Bella negó con la cabeza, tomando otro sorbo del brebaje que se hacía pasar por café. Juró que, si tenía que volver a ese sitio, haría que antes parasen en un Starbucks.

— ¿Por qué no?

—No lo sé.

Echó un vistazo a sus notas y volvió a levantar la mirada.

— ¿Y qué tipo de bruja eres?

— ¿Quiere decir que si soy una bruja buena o una mala? —Estaba claro que la frivolidad no funcionaba con ese hombre—. Me dedico a eliminar maldiciones.

— ¿Y eso qué es?

—Hay personas que vinculan una maldición a un objeto. A mí me contratan para deshacerme de dicha maldición.

— ¿Quieres decir que de verdad hay gente que cree en esa mierda y te paga por ello?

—Esto es Los Ángeles, detective Larkin. No hay nada imposible.

— ¿Como un tipo que se tira pedos venenosos y otro que se parece a una aceituna estirada?

Bella asintió.

— ¿Y qué? Usted cree que todas las brujas tienen verrugas, pelos en la cara y graznan al reírse, ¿no? Sinceramente, detective, hace años que no cocino ojos de tritón, patas de rana o alas de murciélago en un caldero burbujeante —«Concretamente desde "Pociones 101"».

Larkin se revolvió, incómodo.

—Vale, ya he explicado el origen de los vapores de la bolsa y hemos debatido sobre mi trabajo. ¿Hemos terminado ya? —preguntó.

El detective se lo pensó.

—Sólo quería hacerme una idea del trasfondo. Hablemos de tu jefe.

—Va listo si cree que le voy a hablar de las actividades ilegales de Dweezil. No existe ninguna. Ahí está la gracia. Le gusta hacer el dinero de manera legal. Así no tiene que preocuparse de perderlo. Como ya he dicho, lo suyo no son las drogas.

— ¿Y cuál es «su cosa»?

Bella plantó las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa y se echó hacia delante.

— ¿Ha echado una mirada en sus estanterías?

La cara del detective permaneció tan impasible y evasiva como le fue posible.

—La orden sólo cubría sus papeles.

—Ya, y me tengo que creer que no miraron en todas partes de todos modos. Me niego a creer que se les pasó por alto que Dweezil colecciona incunables eróticos y juguetes sexuales.

Larkin emitió un sonido de asco, como si le hubiesen plantado en las narices uno de los vibradores o penes de látex de Dweezil.

— ¿Qué es él exactamente?

—Nunca hemos discutido de política o religión.

Larkin gruñó algunas palabras entre dientes.

—No, me refiero a qué es.

Bella se tocó el anillo de feldespato en busca de tranquilidad y se recostó en el respaldo. Dudaba que el otro se diese cuenta de que la piedra del anillo respondía con un leve brillo.

—Ni idea.

—Eres una bruja.

—Eso no significa que conozca el trasfondo familiar de todo el mundo. Por lo que sé, Dweezil es el último de su especie —ojalá.

El detective se echó hacia atrás, tamborileando con los dedos sobre la mesa. Bella a punto estuvo de decirle que era molesto. Pero estaba segura de que él ya lo sabía.

—Tu jefe está hasta el cuello de problemas.

—Ya me lo imaginé cuando irrumpió en su despacho y se llevó todos sus archivos. Pero no alcanzo a imaginar por qué creen que trafica con drogas o que tenga nada que ver con vampiros desaparecidos —«O cómo habéis averiguado lo de los vampiros desaparecidos.»

— ¿Trabajas a menudo llevando vampiros?

—No mucho.

— ¿Más o menos?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—A los vampiros, las brujas no les caemos muy bien, y el sentimiento es bastante recíproco. Así que sólo conduzco para ellos cuando no hay ningún otro chofer disponible y el vampiro no tiene objeciones al respecto.

—Eso no explica por qué no les gustan las brujas —entrecerró los ojos—. ¿O acaso eres tú en concreto quien no les agrada?

— ¿Bromea? ¡Todo el mundo me adora! Vale, salvo los vampiros. No les gusta ninguna bruja. Tenemos una especie de tregua. Ellos no nos muerden y no se ponen malos por nuestra sangre, y nosotras no los desintegramos con conjuros devoradores de carne.

Se sorprendió.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

— ¿De verdad está interesado en saber lo que pregunta o sólo tiene la esperanza de que diga alguna estupidez que incrimine a Dweezil?

—Ambas cosas —dijo involuntariamente, y luego pareció estupefacto por haberlo admitido.

—La sangre de las brujas es venenosa para los vampiros. En el mejor de los casos, les puede provocar acidez, y en el peor los mata.

El asco se hizo patente en su expresión.

—Pensaba que ahora los vampiros iban a clubes a tomar su sangre.

—Así es, pero, de vez en cuando, se envalentonan un poco con tanta fiesta y las cosas se pueden salir un poco de madre. Por eso prefieren mantenerse alejados de nosotras —«Salvo uno.»

— ¿Conoces a Clive Reeves, hijo?

No parpadeó una sola vez ante la pregunta, a pesar de que el estómago le dio un vuelco. Estaba claro que sus reflejos se estaban acostumbrando a escuchar ese nombre, por perturbador que fuese para ella.

—Veo las películas de su padre todos los _Halloween_.

— ¿Quieres decir que no asistes a las fiestas que celebra en su mansión?

—No. Es un lugar que prefiero evitar a toda costa.

— ¿Te han invitado alguna vez?

—No.

— ¿Has llevado a alguien allí?

—De nuevo, no —Bella pensó que, mientras no le preguntase si alguna vez llevaría a alguien, todo seguiría bien.

El detective guardó silencio durante un instante, contemplándola ociosamente, tamborileando con los dedos sobre la mesa.

—Háblame de tus clientes. ¿Alguno tiene costumbres extrañas, salvo tirarse pedos extrafuertes?

—Nunca hablo de mis clientes, detective Larkin. La discreción es mi divisa —sonrió—. Bueno, no del todo, pero siempre quise decir esa frase. Mire, su insistencia en mantenerme aquí se resume en una sola cosa: acoso. Usted lo sabe tan bien como yo. Dweezil no le cae bien a alguien, y le ha echado a la policía encima. A usted no le ha gustado lo que le pasó a su oficial, y la está pagando conmigo. ¿Por qué no admitimos que no sé nada y le pierdo de vista el tupé? —dijo ella, empeñándose en no mirar el nacimiento de su pelo, en franco retroceso.

Una llamada a la puerta puso un ceño fruncido en la cara de Larkin y una sonrisa en la de Bella. No faltaba mucho para alcanzar el punto en el que estaba dispuesta a usar algo de magia para terminar con esa estéril conversación. Era consciente de que el detective daba rodeos a la espera de que ella dijera algo que pudiera inculpar a Dweezil. Pero ella sabía que cualquier cosa que dijese contra su jefe no le serviría de nada al policía. Dweezil era un inmoral que recorría la cuerda floja, pero siempre procuraba mantener el equilibrio para no tener que preocuparse de cosas como las redadas policiales. Por desgracia, alguien debió decidir que era un buen objetivo que acosar.

Los ojos de Bella brillaron peligrosamente cuando dos hombres accedieron a la sala. Omitió a uno de ellos inmediatamente. El otro implicaba pasar un tiempo en la sombra.

—Este hombre ha venido a llevarse a la señorita Swan —anunció el detective.

Pudo ver la sutil interacción entre los tres hombres. Policías que se reconocían mutuamente. La advertencia de que ese hombre era un vampiro cosquilleó en la punta de la lengua de Bella, pero lo dejó estar. No quería pensar que intentaría algo que la mantuviese en la cárcel después de todo. Si ocurría eso, no habría manera de que fuera a besarlo nunca más en lo que quedaba de milenio.

—Edward Cullen —Edward extendió la mano a un ahora sonriente y afable Larkin.

Bella imaginó que Edward estaría empleando algo de su hipnosis vampírica sobre el detective. Estaba claro que a ella no le había sonreído de esa manera, y se sabía mucho más guapa.

—Hemos acabado aquí. La señorita Swan ha colaborado mucho —su mirada recayó en ella. Ella le dedicó su mejor sonrisa de niña americana buena mientras se incorporaba. Si bien detestaba la idea de que Edward la estuviera salvando, estaba más que dispuesta a aceptar esa ayuda con tal de salir de ese lugar. Además, quería averiguar lo que estaba pasando en el despacho de Dweezil. Aunque había momentos en los que la criatura no le caía nada bien, no tenía intención de presenciar cómo la policía le pasaba por encima por algo que no había hecho.

Así que, por el momento, aceptaría la ayuda de Edward. Podría seguir sola, una vez fuera del edificio y de regreso a las instalaciones de Dweezil para recoger su coche. Deseó que la policía no hubiese requisado el coche, aunque la idea de que Irma pasase un tiempo en un depósito le animó un momento.

—No te alegres tanto de salir de aquí. Pueden pensar que eres culpable de algo —murmuró Edward.

— ¿No es un poco temprano para que andes por el mundo, Edward? ¿No temes que se te pegue demasiado el sol? —lo siguió mientras atravesaban una concurrida sala común. Ser amable con él le estaba costando menos de lo que se imaginaba. O quizá tuviese algo que ver con la cantidad de agentes uniformados que había por todas partes. No dejaba de ser irónico que la última vez que estuvieron rodeados de tantos uniformes, él la metiera en la cárcel y que en esta ocasión la estuviera sacando.

Una tenue sonrisa asomó en los labios de Edward.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que llevas aquí dentro?

—Sabes muy bien que no tengo sentido del tiempo —levantó las dos muñecas para mostrar que no llevaba reloj. Hacía tiempo que aprendió que las brujas y los aparatos que miden el tiempo no van muy bien juntos.

Edward empujó la puerta delantera y dejó que saliera ella primero. Miró hacia arriba y se quedó pasmada al ver que era noche cerrada.

—Normalmente, al menos siento los cambios en el tiempo —murmuró ella.

—El detective Larkin debía de ser un conversador fascinante si consiguió que no notaras el paso de las horas —Edward indicó con la mano el aparcamiento de los visitantes.

—Disfrutan haciéndote esperar en una sala asquerosa hasta estar listos para entrar y hablar de absolutamente nada —refunfuñó—. Y el café que hacen es asqueroso. Apuesto a que lo hacen aposta para que los criminales confiesen con tal de tomar uno mejor en la cárcel.

—Arrojar una bolsa de residuos tóxicos llena de ropa pestilente no es precisamente nada.

—Como si pudiera meterla en una lavadora y luego donársela a la beneficencia. Dweezil tiene un contenedor en la parte de atrás exclusivamente para esas cosas; y no acaban en el vertedero, donde los vapores multiplican por diez la pestilencia habitual —caminó en silencio, disfrutando del aire fresco, mucho mejor que el reciclado que llevaba horas respirando—. Por algo llaman al tipo Sombra fétida. Gracias por sacarme de ahí, hicieras lo que hicieras.

Edward rió ahogadamente.

—No te ha dolido tanto, ¿verdad?

Bella aceleró el paso. Cuando alcanzó el borde del aparcamiento, se detuvo en seco.

— ¿Has conducido mi coche? —un trueno resonó fugazmente en el cielo.

— ¿Alguna vez has pensado en asistir a un cursillo de control de la ira? —le dijo Edward. Se dirigió hacia la puerta del copiloto y la abrió—. Irma, cariño, vamos a tener que cambiar un momento.

La fantasma se aferró al libro de bolsillo que tenía en las manos como si su vida dependiese de ello.

—No pienso moverme de aquí.

—Y yo no pienso sentarme en el asiento del copiloto de mi propio coche —Bella se encaminó hacia la puerta del conductor. Oteó el interior y se dio cuenta de que el asiento estaba más alejado del volante—. ¿Cómo has entrado? Si le has hecho el puente…

—Le di permiso para que condujese —le informó Irma—. Fue mío antes de ser tuyo. Y si doy mi permiso, el coche arranca sin necesidad de llave —miró a Edward con una sonrisa picante—. Deja que conduzca ella, puedes sentarte conmigo, guapetón.

Edward rodeó el coche, bloqueando suavemente sus intenciones de montarse en el asiento del conductor. Ella notó la intensidad de su poder, aunque no llegó a tocarla. Podría haberle empujado, pero no se atrevió a ponerle una mano encima. Tocarle siempre le había traído problemas.

—Hace unos días, te habría acusado de echar a la poli encima de Dweezil con tal de ajustar cuentas conmigo —murmuró Bella.

—Ya sabes que no lo haría, Bella. No uso a terceros para alcanzar mis objetivos —por un instante, sus ojos parecieron brillar con la misma intensidad que su feldespato—. Soy una persona muy directa.

—Lo sé, y la idea se desvaneció en cuanto se me ocurrió —se conjuró para olvidar las dos últimas veces que habían estado juntos. El recuerdo de sus besos solía provocar que su mente vagara por confines prohibidos.

Bella resopló y paseó la mirada por el aparcamiento.

—Supongo que esta noche me mandarás a casa. Dime una cosa, ¿cuál será tu excusa mañana? ¿Una jaqueca?

El embeleso de Bella era digno del suyo.

—Tú haz lo que él te pida, nena, y así podremos irnos a casa —se quejó Irma—. No quiero perderme al doctor House.

Bella decidió que el remolino que se le estaba formando en la boca del estómago se debía a no haber comido casi nada durante el día y al mal café mientras esperaba que el aspirante a Sam Spade fuese al grano.

—No vendrás a mi despacho esta noche, ¿verdad? —dijo Edward, mostrando fragmentos de sus sentimientos.

—Tengo que prepararme para mi viaje a Moonstone Lake —dijo ella, evitando sus ojos—. Además, tengo que llevar a su alteza a su cita con Hugh Laurie.

Edward se apartó para dejarle el paso libre a su coche. Una vez delante del volante, Bella cerró la puerta y se arrebujó en el asiento.

—No puedes ignorar esto con la esperanza de que algún día desaparezca, Bella —dijo Edward. Se apoyó en la ventanilla y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

Unos días atrás, Bella hubiese pensado seriamente en lanzarle una descarga, aunque ello supusiese otros sesenta años de castigo. Ahora, apenas podía resistirse a que le besara los labios hormigueantes.

— ¡Vente, Eddie, podemos apretarnos los tres! —trinó Irma. Edward levantó la mirada y sonrió al ver que la fantasma se apartaba un poco en el asiento para dejar un par de centímetros de espacio adicional.

—No es necesario, Irma —volvió a mirar a Bella. Notó por todo el cuerpo el calor que se desprendía de la mirada del vampiro. Afortunadamente, antes de hacer ninguna estupidez, como meterlo en el coche por la fuerza, él miró a Irma, le lanzó un beso, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

—No tenías por qué ser tan grosera con él —bufó Irma—. Hacer las maletas para ese viaje tuyo al lago no te llevará tanto tiempo.

Bella arrancó el motor y metió la marcha.

— ¿No decías que querías ir a casa para ver _House_? —miró rápidamente alrededor, pero, como era de esperar, Edward había desaparecido.

Se dijo a sí misma que no podría rechazarlo indefinidamente. No resolvería nada. Pero, si le ayudaba, tendría la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas entre ambos y, como dijo él, afrontaría su pasado. Si podía enfrentarse a Clive Reeves sin querer matarlo, estaba segura de que esa acción valdría mucho más que sesenta días de su destierro. Y, lo más importante, se sentiría entera por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo.

Bien, hablaría con él a su regreso.

Entonces le diría a Edward que lo mejor sería no volver a verse más. Necesitaba decirle que nunca podría haber nada entre ellos.

Cruzó la mirada sobre su propia nariz. Estaba segura de que había crecido una fracción de centímetro.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

_**Moonstone Lake**_

_**Primera noche de luna llena**_

Las tres mujeres vestían túnicas azul pálido que se movían con la brisa nocturna mientras recorrían el borde del lago hasta una roca plana que asomaba sobre las aguas. Se desplazaban con pie seguro y grácil a lo largo de la orilla de piedra, hasta coronar la roca. Parecían salidas de una estampa etérea, mientras la luna arrancaba de ellas destellos de plata.

—Que nuestro santuario nos siga proporcionando protección y fuerza —entonó Alice Brandon, sacando unos polvos multicolores de una bolsa de malla dorada y lanzándolos al agua. La brisa tiró de sus cabellos negros hasta dotarlos de vida propia.

—Que nuestro santuario nos proporcione sustento y nos siga alimentando —siguió Rosalie Hale con una pizca de polvos plateados. Su cabello, rubios más oscuro, con mechas rojizas también pareció cobrar vida.

Bella fue la última, con su melena castaña pendiendo de sus hombros en ondas sueltas.

—En esta luna llena, pedimos que nuestro santuario esté siempre ahí para nosotras, en tiempos de necesidad —abrió su amplia bolsa y extrajo sus polvos, del cremoso color de las perlas. En cuanto los polvos tocaron el agua, el lago adquirió el extraño color traslúcido del feldespato, a juego con las gemas que llevaban las mujeres. En ese instante, los colgantes y los anillos de las tres cobraron brillo. En el momento en que una estrella fugaz atravesó el aterciopelado cielo nocturno, las tres se miraron entre sí y estallaron en alegres risas.

— ¡Y gracias por hacer que no surgiera el monstruo del lago y nos comiera! —gritó Bella sobre las aguas trémulas mientras giraba sobre sí misma.

—Eso es, Bella, tú anímele a que se tome un bocado nocturno —le riñó Rose.

Más tarde, mientras deshacían camino por la orilla, Alice desvió la mirada hacia el lago. Surgió un leve chapoteo en el centro, cuyas ondas concéntricas aumentaban de intensidad a medida que se acercaban a los bordes.

— ¿Creéis que es verdad? —preguntó.

— ¿El qué? ¿Que tenemos un monstruo viviendo en el lago? —Rose siguió su mirada—. Has leído demasiadas de las novelas de fantasía que vendes, Alice. Lo único que encontrarás ahí son peces, trozos de barcas y millas de redes de pesca encalladas en el fondo.

—Eso no quiere decir que no haya nada viviendo en el lago —dijo Bella, haciendo una pausa para contemplar el agua, que ahora permanecía en calma, con la salvedad de chapoteos esporádicos—. ¿Alguna vez alguien ha visto algo extraño?

Alice meneó la cabeza.

—Los críos del instituto suelen venir por aquí a medianoche y aseguran haber visto la cabeza de la criatura asomando del agua, pero nunca se ha confirmado nada, por lo que todo el mundo asume que han estado bebiendo o algo.

—Al menos nadie se pasa en las noches de luna llena. Si supieran qué hacemos aquí y por qué lo hacemos, seguramente esperarían encontrarnos bailando desnudas alrededor de una hoguera —bromeó Rose.

—Oh, claro, ¿en una noche como ésta? —se quejó Bella, estremeciéndose bajo su túnica—. Debe de haber seis grados bajo cero. ¡Me he puesto ropa interior larga, y aun así estoy helada!

Las otras dos chocaron hombros amistosamente mientras apretaban el paso. No repararon en el difuso perfil de una cabeza recubierta de escamas que se asomaba del agua y miraba en su dirección.

Siguiendo su costumbre de antiguo honrada, las mujeres se levantaron para contemplar el amanecer, que las inundó de rojos naranjas y dorados. De esa forma, pudieron disfrutar juntas de las primeras horas de la mañana, antes de que Bella tuviera que regresar a la vida en la ciudad.

Cuando Rose y Alice descubrieron Moonstone Lake en 1854, el pueblo minero recibía el acertado nombre de Última Oportunidad. Fue muñéndose a medida que las minas se agotaban y algunos de sus residentes emigraban en busca de fortuna, mientras otros preferían quedarse en busca de estabilidad. Rose y Alice se quedaron, trabajando como camareras en la pequeña cafetería que al final adquirieron. Cuando abandonaron el lugar, aduciendo asuntos familiares, también eran dueñas del edificio donde se encontraba la cafetería. Alice y Rose se turnaron a lo largo de los años en el papel de nieta o sobrina nieta para mantener la propiedad del edificio de cara al día que decidiesen regresar.

Hacía dos años que decidieron volver al pequeño pueblo. Restauraron el viejo edificio y abrieron un negocio de hostelería para atender a los turistas que hacían una parada de camino a las estaciones de esquí, más arriba en la montaña. Empezaron a bromear sobre que también estaban allí para vigilar al monstruo mítico que supuestamente habitaba en el lago. Ambas dieron un paso más lejos al repartir conjuros de desinterés por los bosques que rodeaban parcialmente el pueblo. Muchos urbanistas visitaban el lugar con la idea de construir centros turísticos, pero siempre se marchaban pensando que el lugar no les convencía. Pero como ambas mujeres eran conscientes de que siempre podía haber alguien que se saltara los efectos de los conjuros, tomaron más precauciones y compraron las parcelas que rodeaban el lago mediante una empresa fantasma. Este era su pequeño paraíso particular, y pretendían que así siguiese siendo.

Por el momento, Alice disfrutaba regentando su tiendecita de lencería que también ofrecía novelas románticas, mientras que Rose explotaba su lado más ocioso, vendiendo material retro; desde muñecas Madame Alexander de los años cuarenta, mesas de cromo de los cincuenta, hasta ropa teñida de los sesenta. A Rose le resultaba fácil mantener un inventario variado, ya que sus hermanas tenían mucho material almacenado de tesoros personales por todo el país, del que, de vez en cuando, querían deshacerse.

En invierno, el pueblo recibía la visita de los turistas que hacían una parada de camino a varias estaciones de esquí, mientras que el verano atraía a los pescadores y a los excursionistas.

Alice y Rose gozaban de compañía masculina siempre que la deseaban, pero, por puro afán de auto conservación, preferían mantener sus secretos y no mimaban relaciones a largo plazo. Bella venía cada mes para celebrar la ceremonia de la luna junto con cualquier bruja que hubiese en ese momento por la zona. Durante los últimos meses, sólo habían sido tres las visitantes del lago en la primera noche de luna llena.

Las tres tomaron asiento en la terraza de la azotea del edificio, cada una con su respectivo café expreso matutino, dejando a mano unos prismáticos.

Mientras relataba los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas, Bella se preparó para lo peor cuando pronunciase el nombre de Edward. No salió decepcionada.

—Espera un momento. ¿Utilizaste fuego mágico y no acertaste? Chica, si eso es verdad, has perdido la mano —Rose meneó la cabeza—. Esa sabandija se merecía unas cejas chamuscadas, como poco.

—Salvo que acabaría pareciéndose más a un fuego artificial del cuatro de julio que a un hombre con las cejas chamuscadas —dijo Alice con suavidad—. Los vampiros y el fuego no casan muy bien que digamos.

—Hay formas —señaló Rose. Ella, mejor que nadie, debía de saberlo, ya que estaba especialmente dotada para los ingeniosos conjuros vengativos—. ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

—No, gracias. Ahora mismo nos necesitamos mutuamente —admitió Bella, reacia, aunque la idea de hacerse con algunos conjuros vengativos de Rose le resultaba atractiva. Deseó no haber mencionado a sus amigas el regreso de Edward. Ahora que sabían que había vuelto a la circulación, le exigirían conocer los detalles más escabrosos. Sabían que había pasado algo malo en 1932, pero Bella nunca les contó toda la historia. Era una noche de la que prefería no hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con las personas más allegadas.

—Supongo que no hace falta que te pregunte si Edward ha cambiado —dijo Alice con su amable sonrisa—. Sigue estando buenísimo y jugando a ser poli, ¿verdad?

—No creo que cambiase demasiado aunque no fuese un vampiro —dijo Bella, dando un sorbo al café—. Su fondo de armario está más actualizado, pero sigue siendo el poli que lleva dentro… a pesar de haber dejado el Protectorado.

— ¡Bromeas! Creía que estaba quirúrgicamente unido a ese grupo. Darth Vader con colmillos —rió Rose con disimulo. ―«Edward, yo soy tu destino»―entonó con voz grave, provocando las risas de las demás.

—Genial, acabo de tirar la espuma —resopló Bella, meciéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás en la silla, aceptando el pañuelo que Alice siempre tenía a punto.

—Fuimos a una maratón de _La Guerra de las Galaxias_ hace un par de semanas. Es fácil que Vader se te venga a la cabeza cuando lo has visto en cuatro películas —explicó Rose.

— ¡Ja! No la creas. Estaba demasiado ocupada pegando la mirada a los pantalones ajustados de Han Solo —bromeó Alice.

Bella miró a sus hermanas brujas y sintió la tibieza y la paz de su compañía. Era lo que necesitaba. Necesitaba el lago y la ceremonia para centrarse en su poder, y a sus hermanas para hacer lo mismo con sus emociones.

Le gustaba desempeñar el papel de bruja temible o listilla, pero aquí podía ser ella misma. Una bruja que aún estaba inmersa en el proceso de encontrarse a sí misma. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá lograra impresionar al Alto Consejo Arcano y le levantaran el destierro. Sigue soñando. Eso ocurrirá el día en que la Tierra rote en sentido contrario.

Contempló la extensión boscosa y pensó en la vida más allá para una bruja desterrada.

« ¿Qué haré entonces?»

—Venga, Bella, cuéntales a estas paletas alguna noticia de la gran ciudad —las palabras de Rose la devolvieron a la realidad—. ¿Cómo le va al buenorro de Krebs? Tienes que traértelo algún día.

Bella sonrió.

—Sigue diseñando páginas web para los no muertos, y hace poco preparó una para un club de jazz especializado en licántropos —siguió hablando de los últimos trabajos que había realizado. Alice y Rose rieron al escuchar la historia de la hermandad femenina, y rogaron más—. Había una mujer muy agradable que necesitaba librarse de una maldición que le había echado un ex novio —dijo Bella—. Estaba convencido de que ella la había fastidiado al romper con él y le lanzó una maldición que hacía que viese su imagen en cualquier hombre con el que saliese. Estaba convencido de que así la recuperaría.

— ¡Es un enfermo! —espetó Rose.

Bella asintió.

—No tardó mucho en perder los nervios. Cogió una excedencia en el trabajo y se escondió en su apartamento. Afortunadamente, una amiga suya me conocía y se puso en contacto conmigo. La pobre estaba al borde de la enfermedad física de tanto estrés —sus delicados rasgos se oscurecieron con los recuerdos.

—Eso no es amor. Es asqueroso —se estremeció Alice.

Bella estaba de acuerdo.

—Podía notar su obsesión prendida en todo, como si hubiese entrado en el apartamento y hubiese empapado con él todas las paredes. Creo que eso era lo que estaba afectando su salud. Así que pensé que necesitaba probar de su propia medicina —sonrió.

— ¡Bien! —Gritó Rose, brindando con su taza de café—. ¿Verrugas, forúnculos o llagas supurantes?

Bella agitó la cabeza.

—Cada vez que él la mira, siente que algo oscuro y maligno se arrastra cerca. No es algo que pueda ver. Sólo la sensación de que hay algo. Se le pasará en unos seis meses, y creo que para entonces ni siquiera podrá pensar en ella con el más mínimo afecto. Mi propia cosecha de la terapia de aversión.

—La gente no es consciente del daño que se puede hacer en nombre de la pasión —dijo Alice—. El amor no debería atar, sino liberar.

—Habló la románica empedernida —bromeó Rose.

—Por eso queremos a Alice —Bella dedicó una cálida sonrisa a la mujer que consideraba más cercana a ella que su propia sangre—. Aun así, lo que algunos creen que son maldiciones, resultan no tener nada que ver con la magia. Un hombre estaba convencido de que su perro estaba maldito porque no paraba de comerse su ropa y sus zapatos, e incluso le daba al mobiliario. Decía que su mujer había lanzado una maldición sobre el perro porque el marido había ganado la custodia del animal en el divorcio. Resultó que no era nada de eso. El perro estaba estresado por todo el proceso, y necesitaba pasar más tiempo de calidad juntos.

—Los perros son tan fáciles de entender… Son casi humanos —meditó Rose.

—Sí, éste era un cachorro de lo más lindo. Lo malo es que el idiota de su dueño pensó que no tenía por qué pagarme al no haber maldición que eliminar. Le expliqué cuáles serían las consecuencias, y me soltó el dinero muy alegremente —Bella sonrió.

Alice hojeaba desinteresadamente las páginas de la revista _Allure_.

—Nos hubiese encantado que vinieses a vivir aquí, Bella. Hay espacio de sobra para ti.

—Soy feliz en Los Ángeles. Entre la eliminación de maldiciones y conducir para Dweezil no me aburro —Bella estiró sus piernas, enfundadas en unos vaqueros. Con sus negras botas de tacón alto, los vaqueros negros ceñidos, la camiseta verde esmeralda y la chaqueta negra de cuero, junto con unas gafas de sol Stenson, parecía una versión sexy de la mujer de Marlboro. Hubiese preferido llevar a Fluff y a Puff, pero sus pantuflas estaban vedadas en Moonstone Lake desde un desafortunado episodio con una ardilla.

—No sé cómo puedes ser feliz trabajando para un tipo tan espantoso —declaró Rose, estremecida.

—Puede que Dweezil sea asqueroso y…

—Espeluznante —añadió Alice.

—Y un completo pervertido —dijo Rose, arrugando el labio.

—Por no hablar de su tercer brazo y segunda polla —Bella encajó los gritos a dos bandas—. Pero paga bien.

—No es para menos —Alice encogió las piernas sobre la silla y rodeó sus rodillas con los brazos. Su falda se deslizó sobre sus piernas—. Trabajando para él tienes que llevar en coche a un montón de criaturas asquerosas.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo, y estoy mejor cualificada que la mayoría —sorbió su expreso con triple moca, pensativa—. Algunos incluso dejan buenas propinas.

—Teniendo en cuenta su aspecto y su olor, no es para menos —dijo Alice, arrugando la nariz—. Incluso tienes que llevar a esa criatura espantosa que requiere de un coche especial.

Bella asintió.

—Tyge Sombra fétida es lo más asqueroso que os podáis echar a la cara.

—Lo contamina todo, por lo que nos has dicho —dijo Rose.

—El olor de sus pedos es tan inimaginable como su color. El sistema de reciclaje de aire de la limusina es tecnología punta, pero mi ropa nunca se libra del hedor. Dweezil disfruta recordándome que el gas no me puede hacer daño, pero se olvida de que sigo teniendo sentido del olfato —emuló unas arcadas—. Al menos deja buenas propinas. En cierto modo me recuerda al conde de Brambleton —las tres mujeres se estremecieron ante el recuerdo del responsable de su destierro.

—Para ser un miembro de la realeza, era mucho más que repulsivo. No se bañaba nunca, y tenía el pelo y la barba lleno de liendres —Blair cerró las manos alrededor de su taza de café para mantenerlas calientes en el fresco aire de la mañana.

—Eso no era nada extraño por aquel entonces. Que yo recuerde, nosotras tampoco éramos de mucho bañarnos antes de entrar en la escuela —Alice posó los pies sobre la barandilla y estudió las uñas de los dedos mientras hojeaba una revista que tenía en el regazo. Paseó una mano por los dedos de los pies. La brillante pintura rosa de uñas desapareció al instante. Miró de nuevo la revista, tocó uno de los botes de pintura impresos y luego repitió el gesto con cada uno de los dedos, obteniendo instantáneamente un vivo tono coral que hacía juego con el garabateado diseño de su falda hasta las rodillas y su jersey. Una intrincada cadena de oro rodeaba uno de sus tobillos, del que pendía una diminuta escoba. Era una tobillera idéntica a las que decoraban los tobillos de Rose y Bella en todo momento, con la excepción de que la suya lucía una cremosa perla, la de Bella una amatista intensamente púrpura y la de Rose un topacio vivamente azul.

—En serio Alice, sabes que puedes ir a cualquier tienda, comprar laca de uñas y aplicártela manualmente, ¿verdad? —preguntó Bella—. O puedes soltarte la melena y acudir a un salón de belleza, donde lo harán por ti —alzó las manos y mostró sus uñas pintadas de escarlata.

—Lo sé, pero a veces es más divertido probar cosas con antelación —Alice hizo lo mismo con las uñas de las manos y se echó hacia atrás para admirar el efecto—. Así no acabo con algo que no me gusta.

—Jake llega tarde —Bella cogió los prismáticos que tenía cerca y se los llevó a los ojos para otear el terreno. Había varias casas en las cercanías.

—Apenas unos cinco minutos —Rose sorbió su expreso con vainilla y caramelo—. No es famoso por quedarse dormido. Es una pena que nunca haya tenido la ocasión de comprobar esa información de primera mano. Una verdadera pena.

—Será mejor que se enfunde ese bonito trasero suyo en sus vaqueros ajustados y se suba pronto a ese tejado, porque tengo que meterme en la carretera dentro de media hora —Bella mantuvo los prismáticos apuntados hacia una cabaña no muy alejada.

—La señora Benedict bromea con que, en cuanto tiene el café hecho y la primera hornada de galletas lista, lo tiene a su puerta, listo para trabajar —dijo Rose.

— ¿Sigue haciendo esas deliciosas galletas fermentadas? —preguntó Bella, recostándose en la silla, los pies enfundados en las negras botas aún apoyados en la barandilla.

—Cada jueves por la mañana, como un reloj. Y a veces nos manda una hornada… con él —no hizo falta que fuera explícita sobre el apetito que eso provocaba en la bruja rubia, cuyos provocadores labios estaban bañados por la ligera capa de saliva al relamerse—. La última vez, lo mandó con una jarra de mermelada casera de frambuesa y una bandeja de galletas —dijo Alice con un sentido de reverencia hacia la imagen de un atractivo hombre acarreando mermelada casera y galletas.

— ¡Ahí está! —Rose arrancó los prismáticos de las manos de Bella, casi estrangulándola con la correa cuando se los llevó a los ojos—. Muy buenos días —ronroneó—. Tienen razón los que dicen que un cinturón de herramientas hace al hombre.

— ¡Quiero mirar! —Alice se echó hacia delante para hacerse con los prismáticos.

— ¡No, yo primero! —Dijo Bella, sacando la cabeza de la correa mientras estiraba el brazo—. ¡Además, los tenía yo primero y me los has robado!

Rose sostenía los prismáticos con una mano, mientras con la otra repelía los intentos de las otras dos.

—Tres minutos —canturreó—. La regla es tres minutos cada una. Y eso significa tres minutos sin interferencias.

Alice se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la silla.

—Quienquiera que creara esa regla estaba mal de la cabeza —dijo, jugueteando inconscientemente con los corazones que colgaban de sus pendientes dorados.

—Fuiste tú quien la sugirió. Yo voté por que fuesen cinco minutos —se sintió Rose obligada a señalar, mientras se acomodaba en la silla para disfrutar del panorama. Depositó su taza de café sobre la mesa de cristal que había al lado.

— ¿Pañuelo? —Preguntó Alice—. ¿Vaqueros largos o cortos? ¿Lleva camiseta?

Rose asintió.

—Pañuelo rojo, atado limpiamente alrededor de la frente, con ese mechón de pelo que tan bien se le escapa. Pantalones cortos y camiseta verde oscuro —sus hombros se elevaron y volvieron a caer, delatando un suspiro—. ¿Creéis que hoy hará tanto calor como para que se quite la camiseta? ¿Cuánto creéis que tardará en ponerse a sudar? —miró a la tenue mañana y sopesó la posibilidad de usar un poco de magia para dar algo de calor al asunto.

—Con la Madre Naturaleza no se juega —dijo Alice, meneando la cabeza en gesto de reproche ante la previsión de las intenciones de Rose—. No tiene sentido del humor —dio un suave golpecito con el pie desnudo a una bola de pelo que se arrebujaba junto a la silla. Una cabeza cubierta de pelo negro surgió de la bola y miró hacia arriba con canino deleite. Se inclinó hacia delante para recoger al perrito, que emitió un agudo ladrido y le cubrió la boca con besos con aroma de salchicha.

—Vale, tus tres minutos se han agotado. Me toca —Bella hizo revolotear unos dedos impacientes frente al campo visual de Blair, exigiendo su ración de prismáticos. Dispuso las lentes para ver mejor—. Madre mía, es casi tan bueno como una buena taza de café al despertar. ¿Habéis visto qué manos más increíbles tiene? Son de las que dan rienda suelta a la imaginación.

Alice contó los segundos, que faltaban hasta los tres minutos. Después de darle los prismáticos a la otra bruja, le quitó el perro del regazo y lo abrazó contra su pecho.

—Algún día tendrás que hacerte con un perro de verdad —dijo Bella, devolviendo el pequeño animal, después de que Alice devolviera, con cierta reticencia, los prismáticos a Rose.

—_Bogie_ es un perro de verdad —dijo Alice, acariciando su cabeza y haciéndole cosquillas detrás de las orejas—. Es un cruce de chihuahua y yorkie. Son dos razas muy antiguas y respetadas.

—Sólo porque la AKC diga que son razas, no quiere decir que este bicho sea un perro —dijo Bella.

— ¡Deja de burlarte de mi _Bogie_! —Estrechó al animal contra el pecho, recibiendo a cambio un húmedo beso—. ¡Es un perro maravilloso!

—No es un perro.

—Lo es.

—Un perro ladra. Esa cosa gime como un gato escaldado. Un perro se lame el trasero. Este bicho se lame las patas como si un poco de tierra fuese repugnante. Sólo los gatos hacen eso. ¿Crees que también podrá caer sobre todas sus patas? Veamos —Bella se lo quitó y lo sostuvo en alto, a cierta distancia del suelo.

— ¡No es divertido! —Alice lo recuperó.

—Se parece más a una pelusa que a un perro de verdad —argumentó Bella.

Con un suspiro de lamento ante la distante figura masculina que trabajaba sobre el techo inclinado de la casa con grácil seguridad, Bella se obligó a levantarse de la silla.

—Tengo que irme.

—Vamos en serio, Bella. Vente a vivir con nosotras. El trabajo no será un problema —dijo Alice, siguiéndola por las escaleras que descendían desde la azotea. Su diminuto perro le pisaba los talones con un feliz trote, pero cualquiera que se fijase se daría cuenta de que sus patas nunca llegaban a tocar el suelo—. Hay espacio de sobra en el edificio para abrir cualquier tipo de negocio. Piensa en lo maravilloso que sería que viviésemos aquí más de nosotras.

—Alucinarías con la cantidad de chicos monos que hacen parada de camino a las estaciones —la tentó Rose.

—Disfruto de este sitio cada vez que vengo, pero me gusta el sitio donde vivo y me va bien —aseguró Bella. Una difusa imagen de Edward se demoró en algún rincón de su mente antes de que la desterrara sin piedad—. Quién hubiese dicho que hay tantas maldiciones en Los Ángeles —rió secamente, cuando ya estaban en la zona de aparcamiento detrás del edificio—. Sobre todo en Hollywood.

— ¡Ya era hora de que aparecieses! ¡Una se podía haber muerto de vieja esperándote! —les llegó la quejumbrosa voz de una mujer.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Tu reloj dejó de funcionar en 1956! —espetó.

—Deberías ser más agradable con ella —susurró Alice—. Todos estos años no han sido nada fáciles para ella, con todo eso de no poder salir del coche.

— ¿Para ella? Soy yo la que tiene que cargar con el muerto —Bella lanzó una mirada encendida a la canosa mujer. «Fantasma», se corrigió mentalmente. « ¡Fantasma, fantasma, fantasma!» El sombrero decorado con flores se irguió con su cabeza mientras seguía criticando las habilidades sociales de Bella y su falta de consideración hacia los demás. Bella dio un pisotón en el suelo—. ¡Estás muerta, Irma! ¡El tiempo no es un problema para ti! —murmuró algunos juramentos entre dientes, pero nada mágico. Tampoco conocía ningún conjuro que pudiera afectar al objeto de su enfado.

—Has sido capaz de eliminar todas las maldiciones a las que te has enfrentado —dijo Rosalie—. ¿Cómo es que no has conseguido sacar a Irma del coche?

Bella meneó la cabeza. Sacó las llaves del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—Ojalá lo supiera. Ninguna otra maldición me ha dado tantos dolores de cabeza. Es como si algún maldito conjuro la mantuviera a salvo. No sé cuántos libros de conjuros he leído, pero nunca he dado con nada que funcione.

— ¿Nos vamos o no? —gritó Irma. Un hilillo de humo de cigarrillo se escapaba por la ventanilla.

Bella miró a las alturas, como si buscara ayuda y luego abrazó a sus amigas.

—Buen viaje —murmuró Alice al oído de Bella. Rose repitió las mismas palabras cuando le tocó abrazarla.

Bella sonrió y luego se volvió hacia el coche.

— ¡Ya te he dicho que nada de fumar en mi coche! —restalló.

—Tampoco tengo que preocuparme por un cáncer de pulmón —Irma se llevó el cigarrillo hasta los labios pintados con Tangee y exhaló un anillo de humo perfecto—. Y olvidas que fue mi coche antes que el tuyo, razón por la que no veo por qué no puedo tener una mascota para hacerme compañía cuando me dejas aquí sola. También podría protegerme.

—Nada de mascotas —insistió Bella—. Y la única razón por la que consideras que el coche es tuyo es porque moriste en él.

Alice y Rose permanecieron hombro con hombro observando cómo el elegante Thunderbird rugía al salir del aparcamiento. Ambas mujeres rodearon el edificio para ir a la parte delantera del edificio, donde estaban sus establecimientos.

—Si Irma no estuviese ya muerta, estoy segura de que Bella aceptaría gustosa el castigo si pudiera hacerla aparecer en algún lugar inimaginable —dijo Alice.

Rose rió.

—Si Irma no estuviese muerta, Bella la habría convertido en un cojín de asiento y la hubiese colocado en esa limusina especial que usa para llevar de paseo a Tyge Sombra fétida.

Alice miró por encima de su hombro, en la dirección por la que se había ido el coche.

— ¿Has notado algo cuando Bella nos ha contado lo que le ha pasado últimamente?

—Nada nuevo, aparte de que sigue sin salir con nadie, ¿por?

Alice agitó la cabeza.

—Puede que piense que nos haya hecho creer que nos lo ha contado todo, pero estoy segura de que no es así. Nuestra Bella se ha guardado algo, y si lo ha hecho…

—Sólo puede significar una cosa —concluyó Rose la frase.

Ambas se miraron fijamente.

—¡Tiene que ver con Edward!


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que aún no te has pasado por allí? Me prometiste que irías a la tienda y lo recogerías por mí. ¡Cerrarán dentro de un par de horas!

La acusación implícita en la voz de Krebs pilló a Bella por sorpresa. Sin duda debió comprobar la identidad del que llamaba antes de contestar al móvil. No era fácil tratar con Krebs cuando estaba irritado. Y su código de bruja le impedía invocar uno de esos buenos y viejos conjuros inofensivos que le hiciese olvidar la promesa que le había hecho. Una promesa, todo sea dicho, que hizo una mañana en la que estaba desesperada por un café y él mantuvo el tarro como rehén hasta que ella accedió a recoger cierto material informático que había encargado especialmente.

—Una promesa que me arrancaste antes de decirme exactamente dónde tenía que ir. No soy bienvenida allí.

—Esa subida de tensión no fue culpa tuya, así que no la uses como una excusa. Limítate a ir a la tienda, decirles que vas a recoger mi encargo, firmar el albarán y salir. Ellos se encargarán de cargar las cajas en el coche.

Bella abrió la boca y luego volvió a cerrarla cuando se dio cuenta de que Krebs ya había colgado.

—Está bien —murmuró, metiéndose el móvil en un bolsillo de la chaqueta. Los tacones de sus botas chocaron con fuerza contra el suelo del aparcamiento prácticamente vacío. Pasó junto a varios espacios vacíos que estaba acostumbrada a ver llenos de mini furgonetas y utilitarios de todo pelo. Era el día álgido de las rebajas en el centro comercial, y se imaginó que estaría lleno. Numerosos vehículos pasaron por su lado, sus conductores buscando afanadamente los esquivos huecos más cercanos a las entradas, pero no hicieron caso de los espacios vacíos. Los sonidos del tráfico estaban amortiguados por la estructura de hormigón.

Tenía su Thunderbird a la vista cuando una abrumadora ola de sofoco la absorbió. El paso le titubeó por un momento. Sabía instintivamente que acelerarlo no haría más que ralentizarla mientras cruzaba el umbral invisible que se antojaba como una barrera pegajosa. Al mirar a su coche, que estaba en una de las secciones vacías, supo por qué los demás conductores pasaban de largo, a pesar de estar muy cerca del ascensor del aparcamiento. Ella tampoco hubiese querido.

A medida que avanzaba con los ojos puestos en su coche, que los demás mortales veían como un vulgar sedán, una alta figura se desgajó de las sombras, cerca del parachoques frontal, y se quedó cerca del faro posterior. El hombre la estaba esperando, no había duda. Irma estaba inmóvil en el asiento del copiloto con una expresión que Bella nunca había visto en la enojadiza fantasma. Pavor.

Bella no la culpó. Ella tampoco se sentía muy valiente, aunque no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo. Tenía la mala sensación de que la situación que se le venía encima requeriría que echase mano de toda su astucia, más que de sus poderes.

—Buenas tardes —el hombre esbozó una sonrisa que parecía tan amenazadora como un vaso de leche, pero bajo la cual se arrastraba una nefasta promesa. Si hubiese sabido leer auras, habría visto que la que tenía delante era tan oscura como su ropa: unos pantalones negros y un polo a juego con un símbolo bordado sobre el corazón que no podía encontrarse ni en Ralph Lauren ni en Lacoste y le conferían el aspecto de cualquier hombre. El pelo canoso profesionalmente dispuesto y su tez morena hacían pensar en el típico jubilado adinerado que puede encontrarse en cualquier campo de golf. Bella estaba convencida de que no había pisado uno en más de setenta años—. Tienes un coche muy bonito —dijo, esgrimiendo una cálida sonrisa que le heló hasta el tuétano.

Bueno, jugaría a su juego.

—Me gusta —después de todo ese tiempo, era capaz de hacer teatro con cualquiera. Hoy sería la típica mujer trabajadora soltera que disfruta de una tarde ociosa en el centro comercial, donde las rebajas del cuarenta por ciento eran el reclamo de sirena para cualquier mujer, bruja o no, con sangre en las venas. Por mucho que le fastidiara, no le quedaba más elección que seguirle el juego. Un mal paso podría provocar una mala caída. Ya jugó a ese juego una vez y perdió. No volvería a ocurrir.

Mantuvo la mirada en un ornamentado anillo dorado que el hombre llevaba en la mano derecha mientras pasaba los dedos sobre la parte posterior del Thunderbird. Una oscura niebla del color del aceite de motor fresco permaneció en el aire durante un instante, antes de asentarse sobre el brillante metal. Estaba totalmente concentrado en el coche, y actuaba como si Irma no estuviese allí. Si bien los humanos no podían percibir a la fantasma, Bella sabía que el hombre que tenía delante era muy consciente de la presencia de Irma. Si mal no se equivocaba, el hombre incluso se alimentaba del miedo de la fantasma como si estuviese disfrutando de un banquete. Una vez más, Bella domó la furia que se acumulaba en su interior. No era momento para ceder al temperamento. Era más bien el momento de pensar mucho antes de hablar.

—Lo han mantenido en unas condiciones excepcionales. ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que lo vendas? —dijo, alzando una ceja y manteniendo la sonrisa en los labios. A ojos de un profano, hubiese pasado por un típico admirador de coches clásicos. Para Jazz, era la maldad encarnada—. Estoy dispuesto a ofrecer una buena suma por esta preciosidad.

El sonido del dolor emocional de Irma atravesó el cuerpo de Bella como un cuchillo afilado.

—No, no se vende —la cortesía le escoció en la lengua, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para evitar problemas. No estaba segura de si la barrera pegajosa que había atravesado impedía que los de fuera los viesen, pero vista la criatura que tenía delante, estaba convencida de que no le costaría nada presentar una ilusión a ojos mortales. Deseaba que cualquier inocente que no se hubiese percatado de la oscuridad y pasara por allí no viese más que a dos personas manteniendo una educada conversación. Sin embargo, sabía que una mala palabra lo precipitaría todo al abismo, y ella no podía permitirse bajas colaterales entre humanos que no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba contaminando su dimensión—. Tiene valor sentimental.

El hombre mantuvo la mirada, de un negro homogéneo, en su cara. Ella mantuvo sus rasgos impasibles a pesar de que algo diminuto se deslizaba por su piel, escrutándola en busca de un punto débil en el que anidar. Parecía calibrar sus auténticos sentimientos. La ira y el odio se redoblaron en su interior, pero los domeñó antes de que explotasen y convirtió mentalmente al diminuto ser en un bicho mágico tostado. Si insistía, haría algo al respecto.

— ¿Te gustan las reliquias del pasado? —no se movió del sitio, una mano aún posada sobre el metal. El reverso seguía reluciendo con una oscura sombra del tono del aceite, mientras ésta fluía por los lados del coche.

—Valoro algunas cosas —dijo, negándose a apartar la mirada. Eso indicaría miedo, por no decir que apartar la mirada de una cobra es la mejor manera de recibir su picadura. Lo que tenía delante hacía que la picadura de una cobra fuese tan peligrosa como un corte con un papel. Sabía que la criatura que se escudaba en una forma humana era infinitamente más peligrosa. Sus dedos le picaban, ansiosos por lanzar una llamarada de fuego mágico, pero sabía que de nada serviría, ya que lo que tenía delante no era más que una maligna ilusión para infundirle terror—. Ahora, si no te importa, tengo una cita y llego tarde.

No se apartó, sino que se quedó observándola, la mirada oscura y escrutadora. Bella sentía como si esa mirada se hundiese en ella intentando tocar una parte de su ser que había mantenido bien enterrada. Una violación que aborrecía con todo su ser.

—Deberías estar muerto —dijo ella con voz queda—. Te hundí una botella rota en el corazón. ¿Cómo lograste sobrevivir?

La sonrisa del hombre no menguó mientras contemplaba el coche, y luego a ella, hablando como si no hubiese oído la pregunta:

—Sí, es una maravilla, sin duda. Si alguna vez piensas vender el coche, estaría interesado —sacó una tarjeta de visita del bolsillo y la extendió. Bella no se movió para cogerla. Él se encogió de hombros y la dejó sobre el coche—. Que tengas un buen día.

Pasó junto a ella, el sonido de sus pasos amortiguándose lentamente hasta que desapareció de su vista.

Bella dedicó una larga y dura mirada a la tarjeta rectangular que había depositado sobre el coche. Unas letras del color de la sangre describían un nombre que había oído demasiadas veces últimamente: Clive Reeves. Un ligero remolino de humo negro salió de la tarjeta y ésta desapareció sin dejar marca en la chapa del coche. Por desgracia, la sustancia oleosa que había manchado la parte posterior del Thunderbird ahora cubría toda la superficie y no resultaría fácil de quitar. Aunque sabía que ningún mortal era capaz de apreciar los daños provocados al vehículo, ella no sólo los veía, los sentía hasta los huesos.

—Me siento muy sucia —sollozó Irma desde su asiento.

Bella se dobló y vomitó frente al coche que había junto al suyo. Se apartó y apoyó la espalda en la pared, deslizándose hacia abajo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo de cemento. Suspiró con el aliento entrecortado.

—Lo maté una vez. No tengo ningún problema en volver a hacerlo. Y esta vez me aseguraré de que no vuelva.

Esa noche, Edward siguió el sonido de las campanas hasta el jardín trasero. Al doblar la esquina de la casa, vio que las luces del garaje estaban encendidas, iluminando la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él. Krebs, botella de cerveza en mano, estaba tirada en una silla en un extremo del césped, contemplando cómo Bella pasaba un paño húmedo por el costado de su coche, que estaba aparcado en pleno camino privado, frente al garaje. Lo que parecía una especie de oscuro aceite nocivo desapareció de la superficie del vehículo y se transfirió al paño que ella manejaba con la misma furia que si hubiese sido un arma. El sonido de las campanas provenía de un equipo de sonido portátil que yacía a los pies de Krebs. Edward podía ver que la melodía no era del gusto del hombre.

—La luz cubre la oscuridad para que no vuelva nunca más —murmuraba mientras repasaba la superficie con el paño—. La luz no da la vida.

Los movimientos de Bella eran lentos y gráciles, como una bailarina, mientras sus labios se movían pronunciando palabras en un idioma olvidado. El sonido de sus palabras irradió un brillo dorado sobre el coche, las campanas creaban el contrapunto de sus acciones y la furia que se traducía en brillantes tonos rojos, dorados y púrpuras a su alrededor. Un rico aroma a cedro flotaba en el aire, aunque él sabía que no había cedros en el vecindario. Edward reparó en que el olor procedía de Bella. Estaba usando agua cargada con cedro y aceites. También había un gran caldero cerca con una gran vara de salvia apagada dentro. Había un gran cristal de cuarzo junto al recipiente. Había más cristales dispuestos alrededor del coche. Sabía que la escoba apoyada junto al garaje no estaba allí como decoración.

Era una parte importante del ritual de Bella. Estaba lanzando un conjuro de limpieza. Estaba invocando una poderosa magia; limpiando el coche de algo tan oscuro que podía sentirlo como una sustancia pútrida.

Tenía una muy mala sensación de saber de dónde procedía esa sustancia, y no le inspiraba nada bueno. Se acercó un poco, sin adentrarse en el círculo que Bella había creado entre su alrededor y el coche.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

Bella giró sobre sus talones. Su camiseta y sus pantalones vaqueros piratas estaban empapados de agua y sudor. Su expresión presagiaba un mal momento para quienquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Ahora, Edward era ese obstáculo. Nada mejor que un objetivo de más de 1,83 metros para el desahogo de una bruja.

—Maldito cabrón, me dijiste que no podía abandonar su propiedad. ¡Dijiste que no había salido de la mansión en años! ¡Pero no me dijiste que había dominado el arte de la proyección astral! —su acusación lo atravesó como una lija bien afilada. No hizo falta ninguna magia para que el paño húmedo que tenía en la mano se estrellara contra el pecho de Edward; simplemente una mano tan rápida como cualquier jugador de béisbol apuntando adonde lo habría hecho con una bola de fuego. En cuanto el paño atravesó el círculo, ella lo volvió a sellar. Acabó cayendo al suelo con un húmedo chasquido. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, convirtiéndolo en cenizas en apenas segundos.

Sus palabras hicieron que se tambaleara sobre sus talones. Que Bella desintegrara un paño húmedo no era ninguna novedad. Pero el dato de que se había topado con Clive Reeves sí que lo era. No se esperaba que el tipo se enfrentara a ella abiertamente.

—No lo sabía —su mirada desconcertada pasó de sus furibundos rasgos a Irma, que estaba arrebujada en el asiento del coche, las lágrimas, surcando sus mejillas más pálidas de lo habitual.

Bella, volvió a mirarlo con furia, se giró y encendió la varita de salvia con una bola de fuego. La vara cobró vida, emitiendo un profundo aroma a salvia blanca.

Edward tenía la inquietante sensación de que esa bola de fuego podría haber acabado fácilmente en él.

—Vale —volvió a mirar a Bella, dispuesto a afrontar su ira. Comprendía su enfado, y estaba dispuesto a encajarlo y a aceptar toda la responsabilidad por lo ocurrido. Aceptó que el abierto enfrentamiento de Clive Reeves con ella fuera de sus dominios era culpa suya y de nadie más porque en su momento no supo atajarlo—. Nunca hubo ningún informe sobre que pudiese abandonar su cuerpo. Nadie lo ha visto abandonar su mansión en décadas. Incluso construyó sus oficinas y su estudio allí, dado que sus terrenos son tan amplios.

Los ojos de Bella brillaron con un oscuro tono verdoso que pareció dotarlos de vida propia y restallaron con más ira de la habitual. Era como si pudiesen invocar un peligroso conjuro por sí solos.

—Te daré una noticia, vampiro: tus informes estaban equivocados, porque, por las Providencias, te juro que lo tenía junto a mi coche hace dos horas —tendió la mano hacia atrás para indicar el Thunderbird.

Edward miró al vehículo. Aún quedaban leves rastros de la corrupta sustancia negra sobre la chapa azul y blanca, normalmente inmaculada. Sabía que Bella no iba a ninguna parte sin poderosos conjuros de protección aplicados al coche, pero saltaba a la vista que ni ellos habían sido capaces de frenar a ese mal en particular. También estaba claro que Bella estaba enfurecida, dispuesta a reducirlo a polvo igual que al paño.

— ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente? —volvió a preguntar.

Bella se volvió para volver a lanzar su conjuro de limpieza. Cogió otro paño y lo empapó en el agua antes de frotar la superficie.

—Fue en el centro comercial. Al volver al coche, noté que lo rodeaba una especie de barrera densa. Sentí como si fuese… —buscó una descripción adecuada, no lo consiguió y tiró de lo primero que le vino a la mente—. Una especie de sustancia pegajosa y repugnante que tuve que atravesar. Estaba de pie, junto al coche —sus palabras temblaban con la emoción, pero sus movimientos no dejaron de ser gráciles—. Intentó hacerse pasar por un desconocido interesado en coches clásicos. Estaba allí, sonriente y amistoso, como si… —volvió a fallarle la descripción—. Yo sólo quería… —apretó el paño húmedo en un puño. Se sacudió los pensamientos y volvió al trabajo.

Bella recogió uno de los cristales de cuarzo que yacían cerca del caldero y lo metió en el agua antes de dirigirse hacia el coche y dejarlo en el regazo de Irma.

—Para ti.

— ¿Qué? —saltó Irma cuando el cristal atravesó su figura para quedar tranquilamente posado sobre el asiento.

—Te ayudará a calmarte —explicó Bella.

— ¡Ni siquiera puedo sostenerlo! —Irma bajó la mirada hacia el cristal sobre el que estaba «sentada».

—Puede calmarte, aunque esté debajo de tu trasero —espetó Bella, disponiéndose a coger la escoba.

Edward observó cómo finalizaba el conjuro barriendo alrededor del coche, desterrando el mal que quedaba.

—Que se vaya para no volver. Que se vaya donde para siempre pueda arder —murmuró—. ¡Porque yo lo digo, maldita sea! —la fórmula de Bella del «así sea» era más directa y Edward tenía que admitir que iba con ella.

La oscuridad se desvaneció.

A pesar de que el mal parecía haber desaparecido, Irma tenía aspecto de seguir traumatizada.

Edward se quedó en su sitio, contemplando cómo Bella abría el círculo, despejaba las herramientas y apagaba el equipo de sonido.

—Tengo que informar al Protectorado de esto. Los Antiguos han de saber lo que os ha pasado a ti y a Irma.

Bella se envaró.

—No les dirás nada. No han movido un dedo por ti en el pasado, ¿por qué molestarte ahora? —Captó su expresión—. ¡Dame un respiro, Edward! Te han tenido cogido de los colmillos durante los últimos dos milenios.

— ¿Colmillos? —intervino Krebs, pasando la mirada de la una al otro—. ¿Quién tiene colmillos? ¿Él tiene colmillos?

—El Protectorado y sus malditos Antiguos tienen sus propios planes, que no tienen nada que ver contigo y, por supuesto, conmigo tampoco —prosiguió ella, ignorando a Krebs.

—Tiene todo que ver con nosotros. Nos han pedido que echemos una mano con el asunto de Clive —señaló Edward—. Ya sabes cómo son. Si supiesen que no estamos a la altura del trabajo, no nos habrían pedido ayuda.

La sonrisa de Bella era de todo menos atractiva. Por un instante, un trueno restalló en los cielos.

—La única razón por la que piensan que puedo ser de utilidad es que, en caso de que haya bajas, esperan que sea yo en vez de tú. Eres más vulnerable frente a ellos que yo. Puede que hayas abandonado el Protectorado, pero te siguen considerando uno de los suyos —avanzó decididamente hacia él. Una bruja enfadada es una bruja peligrosa. En ese momento, Bella era comparable a un arma nuclear.

—Eh, chicos —terció Krebs, pero no era tan tonto como para entrar en la zona de peligro. Ya conocía las manifestaciones del temperamento de Bella —. Para vuestra información, no estamos solos aquí. Pensemos en los vecinos que podrían estar mirando desde sus ventanas. No queremos hacer nada que les anime a llamar a la policía, o algo peor, que nos echen del barrio, ¿verdad?

Edward se mantuvo en su sitio mientras una ventolera los envolvía, levantando polvaredas a su paso. Cuando las diminutas partículas se le clavaron en la piel como miles de cuchillas, lanzó un siseo de dolor y exhibió sus colmillos.

— ¡La leche! —Krebs prácticamente se subió al respaldo de su silla, la volcó y se cayó de espaldas. Se revolvió en el suelo y se puso a cuatro patas.

Al verlo, Bella se dio cuenta de lo lejos que había llegado. Se puso a caminar en pequeños círculos, los brazos en jarra, lanzando cortos y profundos suspiros para ahuyentar la rabia. Los colores que manifestaban su hostilidad fueron difuminándose.

Edward también se tomó su tiempo para serenarse.

—Te pido disculpas —dijo, inclinándose profundamente ante un tembloroso Krebs.

—Es sólo que yo… Joder —se pasó la mano por el pelo. Alzó las manos, las palmas hacia fuera—. ¿Sabéis qué? Me voy adentro a ponerme un copazo. Puede que apure la botella. Lo único que os pido es que no voléis nada por los aires —retrocedió hasta la casa.

Edward agachó la cabeza, dejando escapar un leve suspiro.

— ¿No lo sabía?

—No, no lo sabía — Bella respiró profundamente varias veces, calmando sus acelerados latidos—. No es algo que se pueda sacar en cualquier conversación. «Oh, por cierto, Krebs, ¿te acuerdas del tipo que vino de visita? Es un vampiro que ni vive ni respira.» Krebs trata con vampiros en su trabajo, pero lo hace todo por teléfono o Internet. Le insté a que lo hiciera así por su propio bien. Cree que me complace al seguir mi recomendación. A veces me da la sensación de que piensa que son una especie de club _underground_, aspirantes, nada serio.

—Definitivamente no es lo mismo que echarse uno a la cara —miró a Irma, hecha un ovillo en su asiento—. ¿Estás segura de que era Clive?

—Sólo porque no tuviera el mismo aspecto que antes y hayan pasado más de setenta años no quiere decir que no sepa reconocer al diablo —su rostro se tensó con el dolor que afloraba en su interior—. Mira, hazme un favor y márchate. Ahora mismo no estoy de humor para hablar de estrategias. No quiero saber nada de informes o lo que hay que hacer a continuación; ni siquiera lo capullo que sigues siendo.

Edward quiso decirle que era eso precisamente lo que tenían que hacer, pero concluyó que no era el mejor momento.

Además, tenía que hacer algunas llamadas. Inclinó la cabeza en un breve asentimiento.

—Te llamaré luego —mientras se alejaba, vio a Bella en el ojo de su mente. La ira y el miedo pugnaban en su mirada, y su piel estaba tan pálida como el pergamino. Antaño se hubiese quedado y habría hecho todo lo posible para reconfortarla. Ahora, sabía que lo mejor era irse y dejar que se serenase ella sola, por muchas que fuesen sus ganas de quedarse.

Ninguna mujer había conseguido jamás hacerle sentir vivo, bueno, tanto como era posible en él, como Bella lo había hecho.

Bella no pensó en nada extraño cuando escuchó el leve sonido de voces proveniente del garaje mientras cruzaba la extensión posterior de césped. Como no necesitaba dormir, Irma se pasaba las noches viendo la televisión, y Bella le facilitaba un buen surtido de DVD. Pero… salió a buen paso y utilizó la puerta del lateral de la estructura. Dos cabezas giraron hacia ella. Una era de pelo canoso, la otra más oscura. Fue ésta la que captó su atención.

— ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? —vale, su hosca bienvenida no le permitiría aspirar a Miss Buenos Modales, pero había salido a reconfortar a Irma, convencida de que la mujer aún estaría impresionada por los acontecimientos del día. Habida cuenta de que probablemente había sido la peor situación mágica en la que se había visto Irma, Bella se sentía en la obligación de asegurarse de que estaba bien. Pero en ese momento sintió algo parecido a celos.

Edward se levantó de la silla que ocupaba junto a la puerta del copiloto.

—Me he pasado a ver a Irma. Quería asegurarme de que se encontraba bien.

Bella lanzó una rápida mirada en dirección a Irma. La última vez que la había visto era un triste manojo de lágrimas. Ahora, obviamente gracias a las atenciones de Edward, estaba de lo más alegre.

— ¿No es maravilloso el detalle que ha tenido Eddie?

Ahora que Bella había limpiado el coche y al fantasma, los rizos grises de Irma volvían a estar como recién salidos de la peluquería, y sus manos enguantadas reposaban plácidamente sobre su bolso azul. Aún quedaba algo de aflicción en sus ojos del mismo color, pero tenía mucho mejor aspecto que hacía unas horas.

—Oh, sí, es todo un príncipe —sostuvo en alto un cubo de palomitas de mantequilla y un vaso extra grande de Coca-Cola _light_. Llevaba una bolsa de chocolatinas en un bolsillo de los vaqueros. Irma no podía comer la comida basura que solía acompañar el visionado de las películas, pero eso no impedía que Bella se dejase llevar—. Pensé que quizá te apetecería ver una película.

Bella depositó el botín sobre la cercana mesa de trabajo, se acercó al televisor e introdujo el DVD.

—Probablemente no sea de tu estilo —advirtió a Edward.

Él sonrió.

—Estoy seguro de que me gustará cualquier cosa que hayas elegido —se recostó en la silla con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, el gesto de un hombre dispuesto a quedarse.

Deseó haber escogido una buena película para chicas, llena de lágrimas, en vez de una comedia. Edward y ella se habían echado a la espalda una buena ración de películas a lo largo de los años. A juzgar por la expresión de sus ojos, él recordaba los viejos tiempos en los que los cines ofrecían unos agradables, oscuros y, en ocasiones, desiertos anfiteatros.

El rostro de Irma se iluminó y aferró una mano a otra deleitada, cuando la pantalla se encendió.

— _¡Arsénico por compasión!_ —Dijo, emitiendo un leve suspiro—. Cary Grant es uno de mis actores favoritos. A Harold nunca le gustó. Siempre dijo que John Wayne era el único actor que merecía la pena.

Bella abrió la puerta del conductor y se deslizó en el coche. Echó el asiento hacia atrás todo lo que pudo para estirar las piernas, puso el cubo de palomitas entra ambas y sostuvo el refresco en la mano. Adoraba su coche, pero ojalá viniese con posavasos. Sintió la tentación de girarse y abrazar a Irma, algo que nunca se le había ocurrido desde que la fantasma se había convertido en su inoportuna pasajera. Pero entonces tampoco había sido manchada con magia negra. Sin embargo, sabía que no había forma de que pudiera tocarla y darla consuelo físico. No haría más que atravesarla. Pero sí podía darla su tiempo. Por un instante, su mirada coincidió con la de Edward, que la miraba con una emoción que dotó sus ojos de un oscuro brillo.

Irma giró la cabeza a ambos lados para asegurarse de que gozaba de la atención de todo el mundo.

—Había visto a ese hombre antes, pero no tiene sentido. Claro que fue hace muchos años y tenía un aspecto diferente.

Bella se puso rígida.

— ¿Cuándo lo viste, Irma?

—En un retrato del cine Excelsior de nuestro pueblo —se dio unos golpecitos en la barbilla con el dedo mientras meditaba—. Promocionaba una película que tenía algo de la noche en el título.

Bella intercambió otra mirada con Edward.

—_El hombre de medianoche_ —susurró la bruja, viéndose abrumada por los recuerdos de una película sobre un actor de terror obsesionado con una actriz secundaria y de cómo acababa destruyéndola. En esa época, no se imaginaba lo cerca que estaba la verdad de la ficción.

—Sí —se estremeció Irma—. Era un retrato espantoso. A mí no me gustaban las películas de terror, y Harold pensaba que era tirar el dinero. Madre mía, eso fue hace muchos años.

Bella tuvo que forzar sus labios para hablar.

—Fue en 1932 —le costó disimular la emoción de su voz.

—Pero no hemos podido ver a Clive Reeves hoy —argumentó Irma—. Murió hace mucho tiempo. Algunos dicen que por eso funcionó tan bien su película… Porque fue la última —al estar mirando a Edward en ese momento, se perdió el respingo instintivo de Bella —. Pero no era un fantasma, ¿verdad?

—No, Irma, no lo era —dijo Edward.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

El cigarrillo que había aparecido entre los dedos de Irma desapareció tan pronto como había aparecido. Sus labios, habitualmente pintados con Tangee, parecían desnudos.

—Entonces ahora es una especie de monstruo y por eso me ha hecho algo horrible.

Bella se reprimió el comentario mordaz que le hubiese hecho en el pasado.

Irma respiró hondo.

—Por favor, decidme qué vais a hacer algo con esa criatura. Qué vais a destruirlo —su mirada derivó en Bella —. A eso te dedicas. Te deshaces de cosas horribles por los demás. El que esté muerta no quiere decir que no tenga sentimientos —su voz aumentó un par de tonos—. Me hizo sentir sucia y me hizo daño. Estoy segura de que no se me pasará pronto.

Si Bella no hubiese sabido que Irma era una fantasma, hubiese jurado que su tensión se estaba disparando.

—Elimino maldiciones, pero no se me permite arrebatar vidas —reprimió el viejo recuerdo que la quemaba como el ácido.

— ¿Y qué es él? ¡Haz que desaparezca antes de que se le ocurran más fechorías!

Bella deslizó con su magia su vaso de Coca-Cola hasta posarlo delicadamente sobre la mesa de trabajo.

—Vamos a ocuparnos de él, Irma —dijo Edward en voz baja— Clive no volverá a acercarse más a ti.

La mirada de Irma se paseó entre los dos.

—Entonces sí que es ese actor que todo el mundo piensa que murió en 1932. ¿Es un vampiro, un hombre lobo o sólo un científico loco que cree poder vivir para siempre? Porque, si sigue vivo, no puede ser humano, y de ninguna manera es un fantasma como yo —la idea de que Clive Reeves pudiera ser un fantasma la encolerizaba.

Bella se frotó la cara con las manos.

—Digamos que no tenemos muy claro lo que es, ya que la inteligencia que informa a Edward no lo es tanto —mantuvo controlado su nivel de estrés cuando horadó a Edward con la mirada. Habida cuenta del día que acababa de pasar, no resultó tarea fácil.

—Pero tenéis la intención de destruirlo.

—Ése es el plan — Bella esperaba sonar más confiada de lo que se sentía. Esa tarde, Clive Reeves había demostrado tener unas inesperadas habilidades mágicas. Habilidades que temía que ni siquiera Edward pudiese equiparar.

—Quiero ayudar —la aflicción dibujó nuevas arrugas en el rostro de Irma. Bella no sabía que los fantasmas pudiesen envejecer, pero en ese momento Irma parecía tener diez años más. Sus labios se tensaron con determinación—. Quiero ver cómo sufre —siguió hablando antes de que Bella pudiera intervenir—. Pero tengo que poder abandonar este coche —se golpeó el muslo. Su puño atravesó su pierna y el asiento, pero su furia suplió la insustancialidad del gesto. Bella no vio humor alguno en la acción cuando percibió la rabia y el dolor que la acompañaban—. ¡Por favor, encuentra un conjuro que me ayude a salir de este coche! ¡Quiero acompañarte cuando destruyas a esa criatura infernal!

Bella se quedó sin palabras. Irma siempre había sido petulante, incluso completamente sarcástica, pero nunca la había visto implorar, y menos aún con tanta pasión. Dudaba que nadie pudiera comprender su necesidad de justicia como ella misma. Sólo deseaba poder satisfacer la petición de la fantasma.

—Nunca he sido capaz de encontrar un conjuro que te libere del coche, Irma —dijo con dulzura—. No creo que necesites uno para salir, sino tu propia determinación. Tienes que dejar el pasado, perdonar a Harold y seguir adelante a tu manera. Quizá ésa sea la única manera de abandonar el coche.

Las lágrimas surcaron las capas de maquillaje Coty que Bella sabía que siempre acompañaban a Irma, mientras la arbórea fragancia de _Noche en París _les envolvía.

Se diría que Irma inspiró profundamente varias veces, cosa difícil cuando llevas cincuenta años muerta, y luego devolvió la mirada a la película. Su voz le salió ronca cuando habló al fin.

—Quizá tengas razón.

Irma guardó silencio durante el resto de la reproducción, aunque se permitió alguna que otra sonrisa.

Cuando terminó, Bella y Edward salieron del garaje. La bruja contempló el cielo y Edward siguió su mirada.

— ¿Recuerdas la noche que condujimos hasta las colinas y nos sentamos bajo el cartel de Hollywood?

El recuerdo le hizo sonreír.

—Por aquel entonces era Hollywoodland. Nos sentamos sobre cada letra porque sencillamente parecía que era lo que había que hacer. Pensé que tendría una glamurosa carrera cinematográfica, pero en los créditos no llegué más allá de «segunda chica del coro» o «chica pelirroja» —hizo una mueca.

Edward hizo chocar su hombro con el de ella en un gesto de simpatía.

—Eso se debía a que no eras capaz de actuar una pizca, ya fuesen películas mudas o no.

— ¡No era tan mala! —protestó ella, dándole una parodia de golpe.

—Una muñeca pepona lo hubiera hecho mejor —sonrió.

—Tú estabas celoso porque pensaron que Bela Lugosi interpretaba mejor a un vampiro que tú.

—Mi acento era mejor, pero él tenía la capa.

—Sí, pero tú tenías los colmillos de verdad. Tendrías que haberlos enseñado. Puede que tú hubieses sido la figura de culto, en vez de él. Y al menos no tuviste que soportar a directores de reparto que esperaban algo más que la lectura de un guión —la risa de Bella se extinguió tan pronto como empezó. Recordar lo que le había pasado a manos de un miembro de la comunidad cinematográfica solía agriarle el humor.

También le recordó por qué había acumulado más abusos mentales en su cerebro contra Edward. Ella creía que la rescataría. Que mataría a un monstruo mortal que era tan malo como los sobrenaturales que él cazaba. Pero Edward no apareció como un caballero andante con colmillos a lomos de un blanco corcel. Bella tuvo que arreglárselas por sí sola, como tantas otras veces.

Y, también como tantas otras veces en el pasado, se las había arreglado para arrastrarla a cualquiera que fuese el caso en el que estaba trabajando, haciéndole sentir ese magnetismo tan suyo y de nadie más. Ella deseaba odiarlo, pero nunca fue capaz. Y se odiaba por ser tan blandengue en lo referente a Edward.

¿Por qué no se habría enamorado de un agradable licántropo? De ser así, podría llevárselo a Moonstone Lake, y él podría merodear por los bosques, cazando conejos, mientras ella asistía a la ceremonia mensual. Ambos disfrutarían de la luna llena.

Miró hacia la casa y vio luces encendidas en la primera planta. Dado el estruendo de los Beach Boys, dedujo que Krebs estaba trabajando en algo que requería una algarabía musical de fondo.

Recordar el pasado no era una buena idea. Al igual que Irma, respiró hondo varias veces para volver al momento.

—Tengo que descubrir cómo ha hecho lo de hoy —dijo ella, volviendo a una versión más fría y cuerda de sí misma—. Conozco un lugar que puede albergar las respuestas que necesitamos. Iré allí por la mañana.

Edward le echó una mirada afilada, pero ella se negó a devolvérsela. El hecho de que se fuese durante el día significaba que no quería que la acompañara.

Antes de que Bella parpadeara, se lo encontró delante de ella.

—Esto es cosa de los dos —dijo secamente—. Y, dado que es capaz de proyectarse astralmente, iré adonde tú vayas.

—No lo creo… por mucho que vuelvas a lucir el manto del Protectorado —hizo un gesto para acallarlo cuando se dispuso a replicar—. No me vuelvas a decir que lo dejaste Edward. Siempre serás uno de ellos. Sólo les ha faltado poner su logotipo en tu trasero.

Si no hubiera existido el riesgo de rajarse la boca, Edward habría dejado que le crecieran los colmillos.

—Al menos espera a la puesta de sol.

—Te lo acabo de decir. No eres bienvenido adónde voy mañana —se dispuso a rodearlo, pero él le bloqueó el paso con facilidad.

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer las cosas tan difíciles?

Bella pudo jactarse de no echarse atrás y de afrontar las miradas. Se odiaba por desear levantar la mano y posarla sobre su mejilla. Sabía que hallaría la piel áspera fría al tacto. Solía decirle que tenía calor de sobra para los dos.

—Vale, si quieres probar suerte y conseguir que te marquen el trasero antes siquiera de atravesar el umbral, adelante. Porque voy a la Biblioteca, y tú, más que nadie, sabes que los vampiros no son bienvenidos. Dicen los rumores que el Bibliotecario ha convertido a los tuyos en soportes de libros que ha repartido por toda la sala. ¿De verdad quieres arriesgarte?

Edward dio un respingo. Sabía muy bien que decía la verdad. El fuego mágico de Bella era una nimiedad en comparación con lo que le podría pasar en ese sitio. Cualquier lugar que rindiera servicio a magos y brujas solía tener en sus puertas un letrero de «Los vampiros no son bienvenidos».

— ¿Crees que averiguarás algo allí?

—Hay una sección que quizá tenga la información necesaria, si se me permite el acceso. Por desgracia, el Bibliotecario y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien, y no hay manera de que acceda a esa sala sin su permiso —lo miró directamente a la cara—. Quiero que el pasado muera de la manera más horrible. Quiero que corra la sangre y ver los pedazos de ese monstruo esparcidos a los cuatro vientos —mientras hablaba, un viento helado se coló entre los dos, acariciando la piel expuesta de Bella con dedos árticos. No se sobresaltó ante el frío tremendo que sabía procedente del Alto Consejo Arcano. Era la advertencia de que tenía que atender su aviso o afrontar su ira.

Bella fue lo bastante inteligente como para ceder.

Levantó la mirada para observar el rostro de Edward, notando cómo la luz de la luna hendía sus ojos verdes como el mar. «Ojos que imitan los tonos verdes del mar Esmeralda.»

Él sintió las últimas tramas de su retirada a pesar de que no moviera un solo músculo. Y lo que sea que viera en su cara, nada tenía que ver con él. La rabia se enroscaba en lo más hondo.

— ¿En qué piensas cuando me miras, Bella? —preguntó—. ¿A quién ves?

Sintió que el dolor le atravesaba la carne como la punta de un cuchillo. En todos los años que conocía a Edward, jamás le había preguntado eso. Era como si nunca hubiese querido saber que había habido otra.

Bella hurgó concienzudamente en sí misma, hallando la fuerza necesaria para mantener la verdad enterrada a tanta profundidad que esperaba que ni ella podría encontrarla. En cuanto la encontró, se obligó a cruzarse con su mirada. Quería que no cupiese duda alguna sobre lo que iba a decir.

—Nada. No veo ni siento nada.

—Mentirosa —murmuró él, con una fina sonrisa atravesándole los labios—. Compartimos mucho pasado, Griet —ella detestaba que emplease su nombre de nacimiento—. Hemos compartido muchas aventuras a lo largo de los siglos. Tantas como veces hemos compartido nuestros cuerpos —redujo el tono de la voz hasta convertirla en un murmullo seductor que se extendió por sus terminaciones nerviosas como diminutas descargas eléctricas—. Recuerdo que algunas noches estábamos tan ansiosos por estar juntos que ni siquiera esperábamos a encontrar una cama. ¿Recuerdas esa noche en Venecia, cuando nos detuvimos en ese puente desierto, te levanté las faldas y te presioné contra mi cuerpo? —una negra luz iluminó sus ojos—. Al tocarte, te hallé tan húmeda por mí que mi pene entró con suma facilidad, y tú te sentiste tan bien. Nos deseábamos tanto que apenas te hicieron falta unos segundos para alcanzar el orgasmo.

Bella inhaló el almizcle de su piel y luchó contra los recuerdos que le traían más calor a sus terminaciones nerviosas.

—Bebí demasiado vino esa noche.

Edward pasó por alto la mentirijilla.

—Sé sincera contigo misma. Era el hambre que siempre flotaba entre los dos. Nunca hemos podido estar alejados el uno del otro demasiado tiempo. Incluso ahora nuestros cuerpos se reclaman, porque se saben el uno del otro —se acercó, hasta que el suave algodón de su camiseta tocó su pecho.

Bella sintió que los pezones se le endurecían produciendo un dolor de baja intensidad. Se le humedeció la ropa interior al recordar los placeres que Edward podría proporcionarle.

— ¿Por qué niegas nuestra evidencia, Bella? —susurró, permitiendo que la oscuridad se deslizara con su voz de un modo que sabía que arrodillaría a la mayoría de las mujeres, si no postrarlas directamente. Ella estaba decidida a no ser una de ellas.

—Porque éste no es el momento —dijo, inyectando acero en su voz, el mismo que inyectaba en su columna vertebral. Lo rodeó. Antes de que pudiera alejarse de él, Edward le agarró del brazo y la atrajo hacia sí—. ¡No, te digo que no! —se zafó de su agarre y levantó las manos para dejar claro que no quería que la tocase. Si de ellas se hubiesen desprendido destellos de magia, Edward habría sentido tentaciones de seguir presionando, pero no había nada. Esta vez, era Bella, la mujer, quien lo rechazaba, no Bella, la bruja. Ella seguía meneando la cabeza—. Te haré saber si descubro algo en la Biblioteca.

—Vendrás a mi despacho —insistió Edward.

—Iré —replicó ella, poniendo rumbo a la casa.

Se alegró de que no insistiera en retenerla mientras se disponía a entrar en la casa por la puerta trasera.

Ver la delicadeza con la que trató a Irma la desarmó, igual que le habían desarmado sus bromas antes de tocarla.

Cuando abrió la puerta, escuchó el murmullo del viento y supo que Edward se había ido.

Hizo una parada para servirse una copa de vino antes de subir a su refugio de la segunda planta. No hizo caso del elegante pergamino en la pared que rezaba: «Tienes un mensaje».

Se quitó la ropa y se puso una camiseta de manga larga de calceta y cuello en V, y unos pantalones de pijama ¿el mismo tejido.

Al mirar la pared, sabía que no podría pasar el mensaje por alto durante demasiado tiempo.

—Abrir mensaje.

El anuncio inicial desapareció, y en su lugar aparecieron nuevas letras.

«Por favor, dime que has pasado una noche salvaje por ahí de marcha, porque la mía está siendo suficiente para meterme en el mismo coma que un par de pacientes míos. Escríbeme en cuanto llegues.»

Bella sonrió. Sabía quién era el remitente aunque el mensaje no llegara firmado. Sólo había una hermana bruja que pudiese sentir cuando ella se encontraba mal y necesitaba hablar.

—Mensaje para Angela. No ha sido tan emocionante como te gustaría —dijo, observando las letras formarse en la pared—. He pensado en la época en la que vivimos en Boston.

«Y aquí estaba yo, esperando escuchar algo divertido. ¿De qué época en Boston estás hablando?»

Bella, que siempre esgrimía esa apariencia de dureza y resistencia ante sus amigos, tenía ganas de dejarse caer al suelo y llorar como una niña. Pero en vez de ello, saltó sobre el diván blanco y negro y se recostó sobre un montón de cojines rojos.

No quería decir las palabras. Si lo hacía, los recuerdos la anegarían. Pero si no lo hacía, supurarían como una herida sin curar.

—Leory Biggs, de Cotton Holler, oeste de Virginia. Un orgulloso miembro del decimoquinto de infantería de Virginia —susurró, contemplando el nombre formarse en la pared. En vez de igualarse a las letras del resto de la frase, de un profundo dorado, éstas se volvieron negras, del color del luto.

«Que yo sepa, la última vez que pronunciaste este nombre fue cuando vimos_ Lo que el viento se llevó_ en Boston.»

—Me dijo que planeaba volver al oeste de Virginia para casarse con Annie. Ni siquiera podía escribirle una carta para decirle que la quería porque ella no sabía leer, y no quería que el párroco local le leyese algo tan personal. Perdió una pierna y medio pecho en esa batalla. Al final, se ahogaba en su propia sangre, y lo único que pude hacer fue quedarme con él y ver cómo se moría.

«Por aquel entonces no gozábamos de los conocimientos médicos que tenemos hoy, y aun así no hubiésemos podido hacer nada por él entonces. Así funcionan las cosas, Bella.»

—Pudiste haberlo salvado, Angela —fue incapaz de contener su amargura, incluso siglo y medio después de lo ocurrido.

«Y sigues sin querer comprender que nunca puedo elegir a qué paciente curar. Mi don es también una maldición. Son tantos a los que quise curar y no se me permitió.»

—Si de verdad fuese una maldición, yo la eliminaría y serías libre de curar a quien desearas —murmuró Bella, consciente de que la pared la oiría, por muy bajo que hablase, y que sus palabras llegarían a Angela.

Recordó los días y las noches de 1865 como si hubiese sido ayer. Por aquel entonces se hacía llamar Annabella, y ella la curandera, Angelique, viajaban de campamento en campamento curando a los heridos y haciendo todo lo posible por qué los últimos momentos de los soldados fuesen más cómodos.

«Por alguna razón los camilleros lo dejaron junto a los moribundos, Bella. Del mismo modo que sabes que no se nos permite hacer algunas cosas. No interferir con un Poder Superior siempre ha sido la más sagrada de las reglas.»

—Lo sé —dijo con tristeza—. Pero lo único que deseaba era volver a casa y casarse con Annie, tener hijos y cultivar la tierra. Que sepamos, Annie nunca llegó a saber lo que le pasó. Pudo pensar que encontró a otra.

«Sólo recuerda esto. No murió solo, como muchos otros lo hicieron. Pero tú no lo recuerdas por eso. Lo recuerdas por el color de sus ojos —las palabras desaparecieron y la pared se quedó en blanco durante un instante—. Has vuelto a ver a Edward, ¿no es así?»

Bella se sorprendió al ver las palabras impresas en la pared.

—Tiene un despacho junto al paseo.

« ¿Y?»

—Trabaja como detective privado. Dice que ha dejado el Protectorado, pero ambos sabemos que uno sólo se va del Protectorado cuando se muere.

« ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso?»

— ¿Me va a gustar? —agarró uno de los cojines y lo abrazó contra el pecho. La aterciopelada textura no le reconfortó tanto como le hubiese gustado. Miró más allá y vio las puntas de cuatro orejas que aparecieron a un lado del diván. Un instante después, les siguieron las cabezas de Fluff y Puff, sus expresivas caras encendidas de preocupación.

Las pantuflas se encaramaron y consiguieron deslizarse en sus pies.

«Estoy segura de que no te gustará, pero creo que es necesario que lo diga.»

—Pues dilo.

«Cuando te has pasado siglos reconfortando a los hombres, te convences de que lo hiciste porque el color de sus ojos te recuerda a tu primer amor de la aldea. No creo que éste sea el caso. Creo que todos ellos son un recordatorio de Edward y que, aunque sea un ser inmortal, sigue habiendo una probabilidad de que sea destruido. Creo que te sentabas junto a esos hombres en sus momentos finales porque temías en secreto perder a Edward si le pasara algo. Que, si alguna vez llegara ese momento, no tendrías la oportunidad de despedirte de él y al menos con los soldados sí podrías hacerlo.»

Bella sintió que su estómago se precipitaba en caída libre. Afrontar la verdad era muy duro, pero verla escrita era mucho peor.

—La psicología no es uno de tus puntos fuertes, Angela —dijo con dureza.

«La primera vez que reconfortaste a un moribundo con ojos del color del mar de Irlanda fue después de que Edward se enfrentase a ese demonio mongol. Habría muerto de no haberse alimentado de ese soldado moribundo. Dos meses después, viniste conmigo al campo de batalla para ayudar a los heridos.»

Si cerraba los ojos con mucha fuerza, no vería las malditas palabras de la pared. Si gritaba « ¡borrar!», desaparecerían. Pero no sería tan fácil borrarlas de su mente.

— Edward es más una china en mi zapato que otra cosa.

«Y aun así, siempre le vuelves a abrir las puertas de tu vida y de tu cama, independientemente de las veces que te haya hecho daño en el pasado. Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado, nunca le has dado con la contundencia que se merece. Sé honesta contigo misma, Bella. Todo tiene que ver con Edward.»

—No es así.

«Sí que lo es, así que deja de mentirte a ti misma. Tengo que dejarte. Cuídate. Hablaremos pronto.»

—Cuídate —repitió Bella, viendo cómo las palabras se borraban de la pared.

Se quedó allí sentada durante un largo instante, escuchando los murmullos que intercambiaban Fluff y Puff. De vez en cuando, una de las pantuflas giraba la cabeza hacia ella para observarla y luego seguir charlando con la otra.

Recostó la cabeza sobre el diván y gimió.

— ¿Por qué todo tiene que reducirse siempre a Edward?


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Bella se inclinó sobre el lavabo para tener una mejor perspectiva del espejo del baño. Lo que vio no le agradó mucho. Hizo una mueca al ver de cerca sus ojos enrojecidos y su aspecto victimista. Hasta sus huesos delataban que no había dormido esa noche.

—Podría ser peor —murmuró, lanzando un conjuro menor de belleza que le quitó el rojo de los ojos y añadió brillo a su piel. Habida cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de enfrentarse esa mañana, necesitaría todas las armaduras de las que pudiese disponer.

Krebs estaba en la cocina, acunando una taza de café, cuando Bella hizo acto de presencia. Cogió una de sus tazas favoritas y sacó un par de galletas de mantequilla de cacahuetes del tarro, Krebs levantó la mirada y arqueó una ceja, sorprendido por la sobriedad (para ser Bella) de su falda y el jersey. Devolvió la mirada a su café.

—Entonces Edward es un vampiro de verdad, ¿eh? Esos colmillos que mostró eran de verdad, no parecían labor de un dentista cosmético. ¿Bebe sangre, se pasa la noche despierto? ¿Si le diera el sol, acabaría hecho un amasijo de cenizas?

—Lo ha sido desde que lo conozco —inhaló la rica fragancia de vainilla francesa mientras vertía el líquido en su taza.

— ¿Y de eso cuánto hace?

Tomó varios sorbos con cautela para activarse.

—Demasiado.

—Ya lo entiendo. Si me lo dijeras, tendrías que matarme.

—No, haces un café demasiado bueno como para querer matarte, pero no quieras saberlo —se sentó en la silla de enfrente y tomó otro sorbo. Cerró los ojos, feliz mientras la cafeína inundaba su organismo.

Krebs se estiró sobre la mesa y cogió su mano.

—Cuéntamelo, Bella.

Ella meditó varios segundos antes de responder.

— ¿Recuerdas los avisos en línea acerca de las desapariciones de algunos vampiros? —Aguardó a que asintiera—. Una organización vampírica ha contratado a Edward para investigarlas.

—A pesar de verlas colgadas, no parecían noticias muy importantes. ¿Por qué querría nadie investigarlas?

—Más bien mantenerlas en secreto por una buena razón — Bella no quería entrar en demasiados detalles si no era necesario. Si Krebs iba a tratar con la comunidad vampírica, prefería que se mantuviera fuera de sus límites tanto como le fuese posible, y estaba segura de que los vampiros con los que trataba estarían de acuerdo con ella.

—Vamos, Bella, seguro que hay más. Te olvidas de que siempre estoy trabajando para vampiros —dijo, esparciendo azúcar moreno sobre sus copos de avena—. ¿Qué está pasando realmente?

Bella cerró los ojos un instante, tratando de recordar si alguna vez había intentado explicarle su vida a alguien que no formara parte de su mundo. En una palabra, no.

—Tú trabajas con vampiros a través del correo electrónico o el teléfono. Nunca has conocido a ninguno de tus clientes en persona, y eso es porque ellos así lo quieren, cosa que, si bien recuerdas, me pareció bien —señaló ella—. El mundo real difiere mucho de intercambiarse correos con alguien cuyo apodo es «Que te den». No estamos hablando de gente que se viste de negro y se pone colmillos de pega, o va a un dentista para que les afile los caninos. Hablamos de gente con la que hay que tener mucho cuidado, que vive exclusivamente de una dieta líquida que resulta consistir en la sangre que te corre por las venas. Criaturas que no pueden soportar un moreno, literalmente, para las cuales un infarto equivale a una estaca atravesada en el corazón, y créeme cuando te digo que lo único que conseguirás con el ajo será darles mal aliento. Debí haberte hablado de esto la primera vez que Leticia te abordó para que diseñases su sitio y luego empezó a remitirte nuevos clientes, pero tú disfrutabas haciendo cosas distintas y a ellos les gustaban tus diseños. Y sus sitios web eran todo un reto para ti.

—Vale, lo he captado. Tengo que tener en cuenta que son de verdad, y no criaturas nocturnas de pega; cosa que, he de confesar, pensaba quizá porque me resultaba más fácil que admitir que existen realmente —se le puso mal cuerpo— Pero no entiendo por qué no podías decirme lo que era realmente. Nunca he hablado con nadie de Leticia y su gente. ¿Crees que iba a anunciar a los cuatro vientos que he visto a un auténtico vampiro vivito y coleando?

—Edward no está exactamente vivito y coleando —matizó Bella con delicadeza—. Sé que eres capaz de guardar un secreto. Es sólo que no quería arrastrarte hacia algo de lo que no necesitas formar parte. Algo peligroso, feo y… enfermizo —susurró—. Lo que se lee en los libros y se ve en las películas ni por asomo se asemeja a la realidad.

—Vale, ya me estás asustando. Si tan malo es, entonces tú tampoco deberías verte envuelta. ¿Te ha liado ese Edward con algo que sólo tiene que ver con su mundo? —inquirió—. Sé que no estuve para ver cualquiera que fuese la magia maligna que afectó al coche ayer y que tanto te alteró, y que tampoco puedo ver a la fantasma que dices que hay dentro, pero me has enseñado cosas suficientes a lo largo de los últimos años para saber que, fuese lo que fuese lo que ocurrió, no era nada bueno. Y si tan malo es, entonces deberías preocuparte por ti y no molestarte por ellos.

Bella hundió los dedos en su pelo.

—Tienes razón, Krebs. No fue nada bueno. La mejor película de terror sería como una acampada en comparación con lo que está pasando —apuró su café y las galletas y se levantó para rellenar su taza y la de Krebs—. Por eso debo hallar la manera de que lo que ocurrió ayer no vuelva a repetirse, ni a mí, ni a nadie.

—Espera un momento. Cuéntame todo lo que está pasando —le pidió Krebs, volviendo a cogerle de la mano—. Sabes que puedo mantener un secreto —dijo, cuando captó su expresión—. No estoy preocupado por mí. Bueno, un poco sí cuando hablas de todos esos vampiros y las cosas que están pasando —admitió con una tímida sonrisa—, pero también me preocupas tú. Nunca te había visto tan estresada. De hecho, ni siquiera recuerdo haberte visto realmente asustada, pero…

—Pero esto es infinitamente mucho más de lo que he tenido que lidiar en el pasado —se puso detrás de él y se inclinó, enrollando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Le soltó un beso en la coronilla—. Eres un amigo maravilloso y te quiero mucho, pero ahora mismo me haría muy feliz que estuvieses lejos de aquí si pasara algo. Digamos… en Siberia. Y tengo entendido que en la Antártida también se está muy bien en esta época del año. ¿No hay pingüinos allí? Siempre te han encantado _La marcha de los pingüinos _y _Happy Feet_.

—Caramba, Bella, ¿y por qué no me mandas al Polo Norte para conocer a Santa Claus? —Seguía teniendo mal aspecto—. Mira, sé que no eres una de esas brujas que bailan desnudas a la luz de la luna (maldita sea) y que tienes un enorme poder que los pobres mortales no seríamos capaces de entender —se recostó y cogió una de las manos que reposaban sobre su hombro—. Y, aunque no sé lo que pasa, diría que vas a por un Pez Gordo, con mayúsculas, por lo que me tienes para lo que quieras, nena. A veces, los meros mortales podemos ser de utilidad.

Bella necesitó un momento para darse cuenta de que tenía las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas.

Él se levantó y se giró, mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa encorvada. Por un fugaz instante, creyó ver un atisbo de la naturaleza de Edward en su cálida mirada.

—Tienes que prometérmelo, Bella. Prométeme que si hay algo que esté en mi mano, me dejarás hacerlo —dijo, asegurándose de que ella lo miraba a los ojos.

Bella se acercó para abrazarlo.

—Te prometo que si hay algo que puedas hacer, te pediré ayuda —era un juramento que sabía que podría mantener fácilmente. No había manera de que un pobre mortal como Krebs pudiera ayudarla a derrotar a un monstruo como Clive Reeves.

— ¿Y qué puedo hacer? —preguntó Krebs, cruzando los dedos.

—Ahora mismo me voy en busca de alguna información que ayude a Edward en su investigación —fue a por un vaso para el viaje y lo llenó de café.

—No puedo creer que con los ocho ordenadores que tengo arriba, por no mencionar el portátil que he instalado específicamente para tus necesidades, necesites salir en busca de información —parecía divertido—. Bella, en Internet puedes encontrar lo que necesites. A menos que sea necesario que hables con alguien cara a cara —hizo una pausa—. Porque, la persona que piensas ver es de carne y hueso, ¿verdad?

Bella rió.

—Siempre me lo he preguntado. Créeme, si pudiera hacerlo desde aquí, lo haría. Pero lo que necesito no puede encontrarse en la autopista de la información —dijo secamente—. La persona a la que voy a ver se considera por encima de la informática —no le apetecía nada emprender el viaje que le aguardaba. Se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero hizo una pausa cuando una idea se le pasó por la mente. Habría sido muy fácil pasarla por alto. «Salvo que acabas de hacer una promesa y no puedes romperla.» Maldijo mentalmente a la pequeña gárgola que tenía en la cabeza y siguió avanzando hacia la puerta. Si bien había pensando en una forma de aprovechar las habilidades de Krebs con los ordenadores, no deseaba que buscase ninguna información acerca de Clive Reeves, a menos que ella estuviese delante. Hacía mucho que había lanzado conjuros de protección sobre los ordenadores, pero era consciente de que siempre había muchas probabilidades de que algo saliera mal, especialmente con Reeves exhibiendo poderes de los que no se sabía nada. Además, se odiaría si a Krebs le pasase algo sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Sólo una de esas ideas que salen solas —dijo meneando la cabeza—. Hasta luego —se marchó, antes de que esa vocecilla aflorase de nuevo.

—Esa tienda de licores es de lujo comparada con este lugar espantoso —dijo Irma, contemplando las fachadas de los establecimientos delante de los cuales había aparcado Bella —. Nunca me llevas a ningún sitio agradable, pero esto se lleva la palma. ¿Qué demonios te trae a un sitio tan horrible? —Inquirió, entornando los ojos mientras miraba a Bella —. No puedo creer que esto tenga algo que ver con Eddie. ¿Es uno de esos burdeles vampíricos disimulados? Creerás que no estoy al tanto de esos establecimientos, pero los hombrecillos del taller no paran de hablar de estas cosas. Esos pervertidos sólo piensan en el sexo —dio un tirón de la correa de su bolso, apretando los dedos, como si temiese que alguien se lo fuera a robar.

—Parece que no son los únicos con la cabeza llena de sexo, ya que siempre sacas el tema a la mínima de cambio — Bella lanzó el conjuro de ilusión sobre el coche y puso un pie sobre la quebrada acera. Los dos edificios bajos que tenía ante sí no eran nada alentadores. Había una librería adulta a la derecha y una tienda de artículos para drag queens a la izquierda. Peor aún parecía la oscura callejuela que se abría entre ambos. El luctuoso pitido de un tren en la lejanía no hizo sino añadir enteros al tétrico panorama. Cuando pidió que la guiasen hasta la Biblioteca, no esperaba acabar en un sitio como ése.

—La mayoría de las bibliotecas están situadas en edificios modernos y limpios, o incluso bonitos e históricos —murmuró. Por añeja que fuese, la Biblioteca no tenía por qué llevarla a un sitio tan viejo y desabrido como los conocimientos que encerraba—. ¿Por qué no podemos ir a la que tenemos cerca de casa? —Preguntó Irma—. Hay cerca un parque maravilloso donde puedo ver a los niños jugando si aparcas bajo ese imponente roble. Demasiado sol no es bueno para la piel.

—En esa biblioteca no encontraría lo que necesito —lanzó un suspiro y levantó la mano derecha, con la palma hacia fuera. El feldespato de su anillo brilló tenuemente cuando proyectó su poder hacia el exterior y se puso a buscar—. Solicito humildemente acceso al reino que me ofrecerá la guía que no podré hallar en ningún otro lugar —dijo con voz formal. Odiaba la formalidad necesaria para algunos aspectos de la magia, pero cuando se trata con gente que lleva viva miles de años y son acérrimos creyentes en la etiqueta, sabía que era esencial comportarse conforme a los cánones de decoro de las brujas, a menos que deseara que nunca le dejasen pasar.

Al salir de la casa, solicitó la ubicación de la Biblioteca y hacia allí se dirigió. Ahora tenía que esperar a que le mostrasen la puerta. En ningún momento se figuró que aquello le llevaría a una encrucijada entre una librería para adultos y una tienda de drag queens.

Ante ella apareció una diminuta burbuja de luz dorada.

— ¿Es Campanilla? —preguntó Irma, asomándose por la puerta del coche.

—Ni se le acerca. Enseguida vuelvo.

— ¿Qué pasa si viene algún depravado? —dijo, mirando a su alrededor—. Ya sabes que si tuviese una mascota, podría protegerme mientras no estás.

—Eres la única fantasma de la manzana que desea un perro guardián. Si se acerca alguien, fulmínalo con encantamientos etéreos — Bella se fijó en la luz que se dirigía hacia el callejón—. Debí haber imaginado que la entrada estaría en un sitio más lúgubre que una librería para adultos —arrugó la nariz al pasar junto a un contenedor de basura lleno a rebosar que olía como si no lo hubieran vaciado en años. La pequeña burbuja de iluminación se detuvo al final del callejón, parpadeó tres veces y desapareció—. Lo que les cuesta hacerlo fácil —observó la pared de cemento llena de pintadas con imaginativas posturas sexuales que ella no se imaginaba practicando aunque tuviese las articulaciones de goma—. Busco la Biblioteca —dijo en voz alta.

El aire frente a ella titiló hasta que el muro de cemento desapareció para revelar una enorme puerta de madera maciza tallada con llamativos ornamentos. Aferró con los dedos la enorme aldaba de bronce con forma de grifo y golpeó la puerta tres veces.

El grifo abrió los ojos y observó fijamente a Bella, al tiempo que su pico se abría en algo parecido a un bostezo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, bruja?

—Necesito un consejo que sólo puedo hallar aquí. Solicito permiso para entrar —ojalá pudiese girar el pomo v entrar sin más, pero el guardián de la puerta de la Biblioteca tenía sus propias reglas. Sin acatarlas, no se entraba.

El pico del grifo volvió a abrirse en un amplio bostezo.

— ¿Contraseña?

—Hermione sacaba mejores notas que Harry.

—Algún día, bruja, tu impertinencia será tu perdición —graznó el grifo.

—Puede, pero hoy no —aguardó a escuchar el chasquido metálico y luego empujó la pesada puerta, que fue abriéndose con el chirrido de goznes viejos y madera adusta. Atravesó el umbral, consciente de que se adentraba en un reino diferente que nada tenía que ver con el humano.

Bella se quedó quieta mientras la puerta se cerraba tras ella. Estaba en un pasillo oscuro que desprendía olor a polvo, cuero, papel y ancestrales objetos que clamaban en silencio la magia que los envolvía. A medida que se adentraba en el vestíbulo imbuido en penumbra, las antorchas que adornaban las paredes fueron encendiéndose, iluminando su camino hasta alcanzar la entrada a una sala que parecía extenderse kilómetros y kilómetros. Filas de intrincadamente talladas estanterías de madera albergaban antiguos grimorios, rollos y pergaminos. Se decía que una parte de la biblioteca de Alejandría se encontraba allí, pero nunca había sido capaz de encontrarla.

Sabía que no alcanzaba a imaginar la hondura de la magia que se apreciaba en el aire. Estaba allí realmente. El mero hecho de estar allí hizo que se sintiera como la bruja más poderosa del mundo, aunque nunca empleaba esas palabras en voz alta. Sería la mejor forma de que su destierro no conociese fin.

— ¿Qué es lo que buscas, joven bruja?

Miró a su derecha y se encontró a un hombre sentado en un taburete elevado a la altura de un mostrador que llegaba a la cintura. Llevaba unos anticuados calzones verde botella que le llegaban a las rodillas, un descolorido chaleco sobre una camisa de lino del color del pergamino viejo y un largo abrigo a juego con los calzones. Sobre el mostrador cerca de su centro de poder, había, inmaculadamente dispuestos, antiguos rollos, libros encuadernados en cuero e incluso lo que parecían unas cuantas tablas de piedra.

Unos entrecerrados ojos la observaban encaramados al puente de unas viejas gafas de media lente, posadas sobre su nariz aguileña. Su fino pelo marrón parecía igual que la primera vez que entró en la Biblioteca con su clase, hacía más de siete siglos, cuando les enseñó el adecuado uso de las instalaciones. Fueron muchas más las prohibiciones que las permisiones. A pesar de haber optado por la vestimenta adecuada, compuesta de falda negra hasta la pantorrilla y un jersey de cuello vuelto con cinturón plateado para resaltar las botas negras, el hombre aún la miraba como si se hubiese presentado con un bikini minimalista. Sus reglas para la Biblioteca eran tan irritantes como él.

—El Bibliotecario —dijo ella, consciente de que si no se dirigía a él adecuadamente y con el tono de respeto adecuado, la expulsaría de allí como ya lo había hecho antes. La expulsión había durado ochenta años, antes de que siquiera se dignase a escuchar una disculpa suya. Decir que tenía sus más y sus menos con el irritable mago era quedarse corta.

Frunció sus delgados labios como si acabase de chupar un limón.

—El Bibliotecario —le corrigió, alargando la vocal la primera palabra.

—El Bibliotecario —repitió ella. « ¿Por qué no se podrá acceder a esto en línea?»

El hombre sorbió por la nariz.

—El material de referencia pertinente deberá ser leído en su forma original —sonrió, satisfecho de haberla desconcertado con su admisión de que había leído sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué buscas aquí?

Qué bien, la cosa no iba a ser nada fácil.

—Necesito información sobre proyección astral combinada con otras formas de magia destinadas a contaminar un objeto.

Volvió a sorber por la nariz.

—No es nada nuevo. Mira por allí —hizo un gesto hacia su derecha con una pluma y volvió a su tarea, omitiéndola efectivamente de su medite y su presencia.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Disculpa, Bibliotecario, pero lo que busco está en una sección de la que se nos enseñó que no hablásemos a la ligera —odiaba tener que pedir permiso formalmente, pero sabía que era la única manera para poder cruzar el portal que conducía a la sala donde estaban todas las obras relativas a magia destructiva.

El Bibliotecario levantó la vista y volvió a mirarla por encima de sus medias lentes antes de ponerse derecho y volver a la página de pergamino que tenía delante.

—No eres lo suficientemente veterana para entrar en esa sala. Vuelve a solicitarlo dentro de mil años. Siempre que devuelvas cualquier material prestado a su debido tiempo, quiero decir.

Bella se tragó la réplica que a punto estuvo de estallar por su boca. Ya sabía que sería difícil, pero no tanto ¡Era tan sencillo como que no le caía bien a ese hombre! Sí, era un poco tarde, vale, diez años tarde, por el amor de las Providencias, pero al final había devuelto el rollo. Había tomado prestado _Cincuenta formas de hechizar a tu amante _con la intención de emplear cada uno de los hechizos con Edward. ¡Incluso había pagado las exageradas multas por la tardanza sin una sola palabra de queja! ¿Qué más quería ese fósil reaccionario? Tampoco pensaba preguntárselo. Hasta ese día, seguía convencida de que había abultado la multa a modo de castigo. Mantuvo la voz controlada.

—Por favor, Bibliotecario, te pido humildemente permiso para acceder a la sala que contiene los volúmenes de magia destructiva, pues estoy segura de que ahí está lo que necesito —odiaba desempeñar el papel de la chica con modales, pero el Bibliotecario era capaz de dar lecciones a cualquier diva del buen comportamiento.

Volvió a levantar la mirada y la observó con mirada afilada.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo que necesitas se encuentra en la sala de la magia destructiva? Una sala peligrosa para muchos y sólo intacta porque su material ha de protegerse de aquellos que harían un mal uso de él. De ser por mí, la habría desintegrado hace siglos.

Bella se resistió al impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. ¿Dónde se había metido ese hombre en los últimos mil años? Como si los magos hubiesen evitado cualquier fechoría cuando la gente era tan avispada. El viejo mago necesitaba una banda ancha como agua de mayo.

—Un hombre que supuestamente murió hace setenta y cinco años ha empleado la proyección astral junto con magia destructiva para asustarme.

—No sabía que te asustaras con tanta facilidad, joven bruja —dijo con una sonrisa carente del menor atisbo de humor.

Bella se lo tomó como un cumplido, aunque no estaba muy segura de que lo fuese.

—Por lo general, no me asusta nada, pero ahora me enfrento a algo completamente desconocido, y sí, me pone los pelos de punta. Ese bastardo está empleando magia oscura para destruir a los vampiros de una manera cruel y torcida para cualquier ser sobrenatural. He de encontrar el modo de detenerlo.

—A mí eso me suena a alguien con una gran gesta entre manos —dijo—. Cuantos menos vampiros haya en nuestro mundo, mejor —sorbió por la nariz y volvió al trabajo.

—Pero no acabará ahí, ¿verdad? —Le devolvió Bella el tiro—. Cuando haya terminado con los vampiros, quizá se sienta tan envalentonado como para seguir con otros. Es lo que suelen hacer los malvados psicóticos que ansían dominar el universo —dijo, propinándole una dura mirada que pretendía decir: « ¿Sabes lo que quieto decir?».

Bella sintió las punzadas de la magia recorrer todo su cuerpo mientras el Bibliotecario (con la «e» larga) calibraba su sinceridad. A lo largo de los siglos, muchos habían sido los estudiantes a mago o bruja que habían intentado ganar acceso a esa sala para demostrar su valía. No existía nada más atractivo y a la vez aterrador que entrar en un lugar prohibido. Y una sala que contuviera conocimientos ilimitados sobre magia destructiva era lo más ilícito que nadie pudiera echarse a las manos. El castigo por tal infracción no era agradable. Los pocos que consiguieron atravesar ese umbral sin permiso jamás hablaron de lo que allí vieron o encontraron. Incluso el portal que allí conducía no estaba hecho para los débiles de corazón.

El Bibliotecario chasqueó los dedos. Un agudo sonido surgió del techo al tiempo que una criatura alada marrón se dirigía hacia Bella. La bruja dio un respingo, pero no se movió del sitio. ¡Cómo odiaba a los murciélagos! Si esa cosa iba a por su pelo, saldría por piernas.

—Félix, muestra a la joven bruja la sección 22F —ordenó—. Asegúrate de que no se salga del camino.

—Puedo encontrarlo yo sola si me facilitas la dirección o me dibujas un mapa —dijo Bella.

—Eso es inaceptable. Félix te acompañará y permanecerá en el portal hasta que hayas concluido tu investigación, para que tengas un regreso seguro. De lo contrario, te resultaría imposible encontrar el camino de vuelta a nuestro mundo —dijo con una fría sonrisa.

— ¿Nuestro mundo? Sé que la Biblioteca está ubicada en otro plano, más allá del mundo de los mortales, pero ¿me quieres decir que la sala de la magia destructiva está en otro plano diferente? — ¡qué poco le gustaba oír eso! ¿Por qué no estaría buscando libros de extrañas hierbas y talismanes? Esas secciones contaban con sofás rellenos de plumas, amplias sillas y excelentes lámparas de lectura. Por no hablar de los rumores sobre ciertas máquinas de café que habían puesto en algunas de las salas de lectura. Lo que hubiese dado por una buena dosis de cafeína en ese instante.

El mago lanzó un suspiro largo y sufrido.

— ¿Recuerdas alguna cosa de tus enseñanzas en la Academia acerca del uso de la Biblioteca? Cada sección está ubicada en un plano distinto. El portal que conduce a la sección de la magia destructiva no sólo es el más antiguo, sino también el más difícil de hallar, y por una buena razón. A fin de cuentas, no podemos dejar que cualquiera vaya merodeando por allí, ¿verdad? Si una aprendiz de bruja o uno de mago entrasen ahí, podría haber serias repercusiones, razón por la cual debo tomar tantas precauciones —recogió su pluma—. Te sugiero que no te demores siguiendo a Félix. Tienes una hora para encontrar lo que necesitas —tomó un gran reloj de arena de mármol verde que apareció de repente en el borde de su mostrador y lo giró. La arena empezó a fluir enseguida hacia abajo en un blanco torrente.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta.

— ¿Una hora? Es imposible que encuentre lo que busco en una hora. Tendré suerte si no me lleva todo el día.

El Bibliotecario miró el reloj y la arena que fluía. Arqueó una ceja y dijo:

—Cincuenta y nueve minutos y contando.

—Podrías reiniciar la cuenta —sugirió Bella.

La volvió a mirar por encima de sus gafas con una expresión que implicaba que mejor se habría quedado callada. Dio unos golpecitos en el cristal. Por un momento, dio la sensación de que la arena fluía a mayor velocidad.

Bella dijo algo entre dientes mientras salía corriendo en pos del murciélago que había salido volando. En un momento dado, redujo el paso para otear uno de los portales. Una joven ataviada con un vestido medieval estaba sentada en una mesa de madera. Levantó la mirada del antiguo libro de conjuros que estaba estudiando y reparó en la moderna ropa de Jazz antes de esbozarle una sonrisa.

Bella se había olvidado de que el tiempo no significaba nada en la Biblioteca. Resultaba tan fácil toparse con alguien del siglo xvi como del xxi. El silbido del murciélago le trajo de vuelta al presente.

— ¿Sabías que en algunas partes las alas de murciélago fritas se consideran una exquisitez? —murmuró Bella, consciente de que el fino oído de la criatura la captaría. Sonrió ligeramente cuando la respuesta del animal le recordó a un gruñido. Volaba a escasa distancia por delante de ella, indicando el camino.

A medida que se adentraban en las entrañas, sintió un creciente frío húmedo. Deseó haberse puesto una chaqueta, ya que el jersey estaba demostrando no ser suficiente en ese ambiente de humedad. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho en un esfuerzo por mantener el calor.

—La calefacción centralizada no iría mal —murmuró, observando aquí y allí los portales que exhibían antiguos montones de libros y rollos. En algunos de ellos había brujas y magos investigando sus contenidos. Otros estaban vacíos, pero el zumbido de la magia era fuerte, y más de una vez notó cómo unos ojos rojos o naranjas brillantes la observaban desde los portales sumidos en la oscuridad. No quería ni imaginar qué tipo de criaturas vivían en esas zonas.

No necesitó al murciélago revoloteando alrededor de su cabeza, sus correosas alas cada vez más lentas en sus movimientos, para saber que habían llegado a su destino. Sólo tuvo que mirar al frente, hacia la enorme y brillante entrada de roca volcánica negra, con plateados hilos de telaraña cruzándose ante el acceso. Levantó la cabeza para mirar la esquina superior izquierda. La araña con el abdomen hinchado (no era de extrañar que no hubiese insectos por allí) parecía estar reparando un jirón de su tela. Giró la cabeza y la observó a través de ojos rojos como la sangre, como si evaluase qué sabor tendría su bocado. Se resistió a la tentación de usar fuego mágico contra la criatura. A pesar de odiar a las arañas con todo su ser, también apreciaba su pellejo, y sabía que si reducía a cenizas a la guardiana del portal, el Bibliotecario haría lo mismo con ella. También tema claro que a él no lo desterrarían por eso.

Félix planeó por el aire, agitando las alas levemente mientras lanzaba un agudo chillido hacia el portal. La telaraña se dividió en el centro y la fina barrera se elevó como el telón de un cine, salvo que allí no había palomitas, Coca-Cola _light_ o siquiera una pantalla aguardándola.

—Quizá debería haber dejado que Edward me acompañara después de todo —inhaló profundamente y atravesó el pétreo umbral, notando una breve sensación de desorientación mientras cruzaba a un plano distinto. Arrugó la nariz por el fuerte olor que la rodeó y empezó a quemarle la garganta. El azufre no encajaba definitivamente nada bien con su perfume. Dudaba que encajara con ningún aroma conocido para el hombre, incluido el aroma de mofeta.

— ¡Oh, qué asco! Aquí vendría bien un cargamento entero de ambientadores. Quienquiera que dijera que el azufre huele a huevos podridos se quedó muy corto. Es mucho peor que eso —se apretó el reverso de la mano sobre la nariz. La necesidad de respirar a través de la mano era fuerte, pero saber que saborearía lo que estaba oliendo le animó a mantener la boca firmemente cerrada. Los recuerdos del viejo Londres, donde todo tipo de desechos y cosas peores, embadurnaban sus calles de tierra también contribuyeron a que respirara a bocanadas cortas.

Las antorchas, sujetas a la pared a intervalos aleatorios, dotaban al lugar de una pobre iluminación. La estructura cavernosa parecía interminable, sin el menor rastro de silla o sofá a la vista, y mucho menos un taburete de tres patas para el visitante ocasional.

—No me extraña que el límite sea de una hora. Es lo máximo que cualquiera soportaría antes de desmayarse —murmuró para sí—. Y yo que pensaba que Sombra fétida era malo —se sobrecogió ante un leve sonido, o quizá varios, dependiendo de si el que lo hacía no tenía varias patas, dando saltitos en las sombras más alejadas. Bella no era como cualquier chica cuando se trataba de bichos que reptaban, pero algunos contaban con pinzas venenosas y colmillos, así que ella sabía cuándo llevar unas botas pesadas. Estudió el lugar a la espera de asegurarse de que huían de ella en vez de sentirse atraídas.

En vez de estanterías, las paredes de piedra revelaban huecos tallados que le recordaron a las catacumbas de París, aunque, en vez de huesos humanos, contenían pilas de libros, pergaminos y rollos cuidadosamente dispuestas de acuerdo al tamaño. Temía que los leves zarcillos de humo que desprendían algunos de los libros no tuvieran nada que ver con el fuego, y sí con el contenido de los volúmenes. Cruzó los dedos para no tener que abrir ninguno de ellos.

Se detuvo frente a un alto barril situado a la entrada del portal y extrajo un par de guantes protectores que brillaban con una capa de magia defensiva. Sabía que había muchos tipos de magia oscura y destructiva que se podían filtrar a través de la piel y no quería arriesgarse a contagiarse. No quería descubrir cuáles eran los métodos de descontaminación del Bibliotecario.

No hubo de pasar mucho tiempo en la sala antes de sentir las sobrecogedoras emociones que experimentó cuando Reeves violó mágicamente a Irma dentro del coche. La misma sensación sofocante parecía embadurnar su piel como denso aceite. No hizo caso de la sensación mientras recorría la sala aparentemente interminable, deteniéndose aquí y allí para estudiar algunos títulos inscritos o sellados sobre antiguos tomos encuadernados en cuero y leer por encima rollos que se traducían automáticamente para darle una idea de sus contenidos.

—No tendré tiempo de encontrar lo que busco en una hora —murmuró, experimentando la frustración apenas iniciada su búsqueda—. Ni en un año podría conseguirlo —dio vueltas en un círculo cerrado, dejando que sus sentidos se proyectaran libremente. Sabía que era peligroso, porque hasta el aire rezumaba algo tan oscuro y tan prohibido, por lo que debía procurar no dejarse atraer. Había mucho poder flotando en el ambiente, y no sería difícil que la doblegase. Pero sabía que no tenía elección si quería descubrir lo que necesitaba—. Pido ayuda. Solicito que mis preguntas sean respondidas. Muéstrame qué puede tocar a los que no viven sin temor a represalia. Muéstrame lo que puede traer al que no vive a la luz del día sin perjuicio de su existencia —preguntó en voz alta. Luego esperó, deseando que la respuesta estuviese allí—. Me conformo con una pista —dijo, algo desesperada—. ¡Un rumbo que tomar! ¡Un mapa estaría bien!

Un diminuto punto de luz apareció en la distancia. Se lo tomó como el primer síntoma de que su pregunta recibiría respuesta.

La luz no se hizo más intensa a medida que se fue acercando a ella, sino que mantuvo el suave y estable destello que le guiaba hacia ella. No halló nada reconfortante en la luz que flotaba sobre una mesa de piedra. La vieja mesa colocada contra la pared y llena de inscripciones grabadas en un antiguo idioma por los bordes, tampoco resultaba más tranquilizadora. Un gran pergamino de bordes marrones descansaba sobre la áspera superficie de la mesa. Tuvo la vertiginosa sensación en la boca del estómago de que la tinta roja que formaba las arcaicas palabras y los símbolos inscritos no procedía de agua tintada. Incluso con los guantes protectores en las manos, hizo falta todo su valor para tocar el pergamino.

—Por favor, que esto sea piel de algún animal o algún tipo de papel hecho a mano —murmuró, tocando los bordes con suma cautela.

El papiro se antojaba como algo vivo al tacto de sus dedos. A pesar de los guantes, se sintió mancillada por la sensación, mientras las letras se movían conforme iba tocando. Ahora comprendía por qué el Bibliotecario había limitado su tiempo allí. Estaba convencida de que si pasaba allí un solo minuto más de la hora concedida, saldría de allí gritando. De hecho, ya estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Bella no era conocida por su cobardía, pero también tenía un fuerte instinto de auto conservación. El lugar le inspiraba que mantuviese ese instinto tan alerta como le fuese posible.

—Aquel que se alimenta de la energía vital de quienes caminan entre las sombras tomará su fuerza para sí arrebatándoles lo que los mantuviera vivos —leyó en alto—. Aquel que arrebate la energía vital de los caminantes de las sombras requerirá de más sustento a medida que pasen las lunas. Gobernará a aquellos que haya conquistado hasta la noche que una sombra lo envíe a la tierra del vacío eterno —dio un paso atrás, resistiéndose al fuerte instinto de frotarse las manos en la falda. Esperaba que el repulsivo residuo que imaginaba que impregnaba los guantes no hallase una manera de salir con ella.

Mientras contemplaba el antiguo pergamino, las letras y los símbolos que los adornaban cobraron vida, creando imágenes repelentes que describían criaturas y cosas de una naturaleza oscura. Peor aún, era como si lo que estaba viendo buscase una forma de meterse en su cabeza. Por un momento, no supo si el grito salió de su cabeza o sus labios.

Un agudo chillido la arrancó hasta el momento presente. Venía de lejos y parecía ansioso. Se dispuso a lanzar un suspiro para centrarse cuando el aire enrarecido le recordó que no estaba en el mejor sitio para ejercicios respiratorios.

—No es suficiente —gritó, a pesar de estar más que dispuesta a abandonar el sitio que se cernía sobre ella como una nociva capa. A juzgar por los crecientes chillidos, Félix no estaba dispuesto a discutir con ella. Le vino a la cabeza la imagen de la arena agotándose en el reloj—. ¡Ya le dije que una hora no era tiempo suficiente! —estaba conducida de que si podía explorar el pergamino un poco más, hallaría lo que estaba buscando. Y no tenía ninguna intención de sacarlo a hurtadillas. Conociendo al Bibliotecario lo más seguro es que tuviese protecciones por todas partes para asegurarse de que eso nunca ocurriera, y además, no se imaginaba a sí misma llevándose nada de allí. Pero eso no quitaba que necesitase más tiempo, aunque se había sentido tan repelida por lo que había visto y encontrado hasta el momento que también era consciente de que tenía que salir de allí antes de que ese lugar la consumiera.

Justo antes de que los chillidos del murciélago se intensificaran como para hacerle sangrar por los oídos, Bella sintió que la habitación se deslizaba, cuando el suelo de piedra se movió repentinamente bajo sus pies. El pergamino que tenía delante se elevó y voló hasta la cripta de la que había salido. Casi al mismo tiempo, el aire se hizo muy difícil de respirar.

Como si eso no bastase para asustarla, miró hacia el portal y vio que la telaraña empezaba a deslizarse lentamente hacia el suelo para volver a cerrarse. Sabía que si no llegaba a la salida a tiempo, se quedaría atrapada allí para siempre. Estaba claro que no era una buena opción para una bruja que disfrutaba de los espacios abiertos con mucha luz y ninguna magia maligna.

— ¡Vale, ya lo pillo! Se acabó el tiempo. Será mejor que me largue antes de convertirme en la última adquisición de esta colección —corrió de vuelta hasta la telaraña y apenas pudo salir antes de que se cerrara por completo. La araña de la esquina superior correteó hasta el otro lado y permaneció allí, masticando ruidosamente a su última víctima.

A Bella le llevó un instante darse cuenta de que el suelo ya no cedía bajo sus pies y que el aire olía a agradables hierbas en vez del hedor a azufre. Respiró hondo varias veces, depurando su memoria olfativa.

Dio un palmetazo a Félix cuando éste hizo un picado sobre su cabeza, a punto de enredar sus garras en su pelo.

—Si me tocas el pelo serás alimento para mis pantuflas —gruñó mientras reanudaba el paso. Ahora que estaba fuera de esa sala tan llena de oscuridad, se encontraba más que dispuesta a salir de allí.

Era una lástima que salir del edificio supusiera tener que pasar delante del Bibliotecario, con la «e» larga. Incluso llegó a buscar alguna salida secundaria durante el camino de vuelta, pero no hubo suerte.

Mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta principal ralentizó el paso a la altura de la sección dividida en salas de lectura. Había un grupo de diez muchachas vestidas con túnicas azul pálido, sentadas en semicírculo alrededor de una mujer mayor que les estaba leyendo sobre mitología griega.

Hacía algún tiempo que había apartado sus recuerdos de las tardes pasadas en la Biblioteca escuchando viejos cuentos. Habían sido tantos los años, cuando estuvo sola y asustada, en los que tuvo prohibido volver, que le fue fácil olvidarse de los buenos tiempos en la Academia. Se preguntó cómo sobreviviría. Pero hoy, al ver a esas jóvenes, tan parecidas a sus compañeras de clase de los viejos tiempos, recuperó los recuerdos y sonrió merced a ellos. Pensó en la cercanía que habían compartido por aquel entonces, y que seguían compartiendo siete siglos después.

—Tu tiempo se ha terminado, joven bruja —dijo el Bibliotecario, y su voz juncosa reverberó por la sala en cuanto Bella entró en la zona de recepción.

Seguía sentado en su taburete, y el rasgar de su pluma en el pergamino era el único sonido que rompía el silenció de esa estancia de alta techumbre. Justo cuando llegaba, el último grano de arena se deslizaba por el seno superior del reloj. En ese instante, el objeto parpadeó y desapareció.

— ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas en las criptas de la magia oscura? —preguntó sin levantar la mirada.

—Sólo he sacado más preguntas —suspiró ella. No mencionó las imágenes que se formaron y que le provocaron escalofríos. Estaba convencida de que hablar de ellas no haría más que hacerlas realidad. Le bastaba con todo lo que había visto en los últimos años para tener pesadillas de sobra.

El mago apenas la miró y dijo:

—Quizá quieras desprenderte de los guantes de protección. No pueden salir de la Biblioteca.

Bella arrugó la nariz. Lo último que deseaba era llevárselos.

El Bibliotecario suspiró.

—Fuera —ordenó.

Y así, los guantes desaparecieron de sus manos.

—Gracias —dijo Bella, antes de dirigirse hacia el vestíbulo y las amplias puertas dobles que le permitirían escapar de allí.

—Has de recordar algo, joven bruja —las palabras del Bibliotecario la siguieron—. Cada pregunta tiene una respuesta, pero es posible que no seas la persona adecuada para darla.

Bella se dio la vuelta.

—No necesito acertijos. Necesito soluciones. Quiero saber cómo evitar que desaparezcan más vampiros inocentes.

—Los vampiros no son inocentes —bufó con arrogante desdén que sólo un brujo funcionario podría exhibir—. Son viles criaturas que acechan a los más débiles.

—Y cualquiera que vaya a por ellos fácilmente podría seguir su carrera con magos y brujas —discutió deliberadamente, aunque fuese una de las mayores irrespetuosidades posibles. A juzgar por cómo se le tensó la cara, debió de dar en la diana, lo cual le hizo desear poder entrechocar los talones y volver a casa… ahora mismo.

—En ese caso, puede que la respuesta que buscas no esté aquí.

—Desde que entré en la Academia Arcana se me dijo que cualquier respuesta relacionada con la magia estaría aquí —argumentó, perdiendo la cabeza… otra vez—. Tú, más que nadie, sabes que no tengo otro lugar al que ir.

La boca del Bibliotecario se estiró en su propia versión de una sonrisa.

—Entonces, puede que lo que necesites no esté aquí.

Bella contó hasta diez en silencio, luego hizo lo mismo en gaélico, en italiano, francés y ruso. Sirvió.

—Entonces, ¿adónde debo ir? Dímelo —exigió, a pesar de que la gárgola de su mente gritaba que enfadar al Bibliotecario no traería nada bueno.

—Considérate afortunada, joven bruja, por seguir pudiendo poner un pie en este lugar. La Biblioteca es para aquellos que siguen las doctrinas. Tú, que fuiste desterrada, sólo puedes venir aquí merced a la compasión de otros —dijo, agitando su pluma como si fuese un cetro real.

Bella sabía que el pequeño déspota tenía razón, pero también sabía que tenía el poder para vetar su paso y el de sus hermanas brujas. Un brujo funcionario era la persona más hambrienta de poder que podía encontrarse.

Sólo le quedaba tomar lo que había leído y visto y esperar que fuese suficiente.

—Gracias por tu tiempo, Bibliotecario —dijo, sin esforzarse demasiado para que no sonase a mofa. Había pasado la última hora en una sala apestosa donde Tyge Sombra fétida se habría sentido como en casa. Ahora sólo le apetecía volver a casa y darse una ducha larga y caliente con mucho jabón y una plétora de conjuros de limpieza.

La puerta se volvió a abrir con un concierto de crujidos y chirridos, y Bella salió tan deprisa como pudo.

—Adiós —dijo la aldaba con forma de grifo a su paso—. Vuelve pronto.

La puerta titiló de nuevo antes de desaparecer y se quedó sola en medio del sucio callejón que más se parecía al túnel de sus pesadillas.

— ¡No puedo creer que me hayas dejado aquí todo el día! —Se quejó Irma en cuanto Bella salió del callejón y cruzó la acera—. No creerías las cosas que he visto. Y yo que pensaba que esos hombrecillos del taller eran unos pervertidos. ¡Alguien se ha orinado literalmente sobre una de las ruedas! Aunque yo tampoco usaría los servicios de ninguno de esos establecimientos. Sabe Dios si alguna vez los han limpiado como es debido. Yo siempre he creído en las virtudes de un baño limpio y fresco a todas horas. Harold siempre se quejaba de que usaba demasiado ambientador de pino, pero yo quería que cualquiera que entrase en su baño supiera que estaba como una patena.

Bella arrugó la nariz por el olor de la rueda.

—Si tuvieras un perro, como no has parado de rogarme todas las ruedas estarían marcadas —tomó nota de parar en un auto lavado de camino a casa. Después, se ducharía y se cambiaría antes de ir al paseo… a ver Edward. Odiaba los rompecabezas, así que ojalá a Edward se le dieran mejor los acertijos que a ella.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Cuando Bella llegó a casa, se alegró de tenerla para ella sola. Seguía sintiéndose bastante agitada por su paso por la sección de magia destructiva de la Biblioteca, y lo último que quería era tener a Krebs merodeando y haciéndole preguntas sobre dónde había estado. No le habría costado nada notar su incomodidad y pedir una explicación. Tampoco era nada que pudiese explicarse con facilidad. Al menos con Edward podía decir lo mínimo imprescindible, que él comprendería, mientras que con Krebs habría que andar con pelos y señales. Al parecer, su compañero de piso estaba cada vez más metido en su vida, y no sabía si era una buena idea o no.

Se quitó la ropa y se tomó un momento de meditación para centrarse. Necesitaba desprenderse del sentido de maldad que había sentido en esa sala, tan llena de oscuridad.

Cuando se recuperó un poco, se dispuso a tomar un baño relajante. Escogió un gel que olía a limón y siguió con una crema corporal del mismo olor, para culminar con un perfume a juego.

—Bruja con aroma fresco de limón —proclamó, siguiendo con la tendencia y poniéndose una sudadera de manga larga color amarillo crema, unos pantalones vaqueros gastados, que se ceñían de maravilla a sus largas piernas las sandalias de dedo amarillas con unos divertidos diseños y tiras de cuero. Para sumar al aspecto de la joven dispuesta a pasar una buena noche por su cuenta, se cepilló el pelo hacia atrás y, se lo recogió en una alegre coleta, decorada con una goma amarilla. Estudió su reflejo en el espejo mientras se ponía un pintalabios tono coral.

—Soy tan bonita que hasta da miedo.

Esta vez pasó del coche y lo dejó, junto con Irma, en casa mientras recorría a pie las cinco manzanas que la separaban del paseo. Hasta el momento, había evitado poner un pie en el despacho de Edward esgrimiendo cualquier excusa por bruja conocida. Pero ya se le habían agotado, y, además, había prometido ir después de su paso por la Biblioteca. Seguía sin tener ganas de hablar del tiempo que había pasado allí, pero tampoco era algo que quisiera esconder debajo de la moqueta. Incluso ahora, cuando tenía que encontrarse con él y hablar de sus descubrimientos, se tomó su tiempo e hizo una parada para comprarse una Coca-Cola _light_ grande y un pastel con azúcar espolvoreado que la llamaba a gritos. Incluso meditó seriamente comprar algodón de azúcar, pero no se imaginaba cómo llevar todo eso. En momentos como ése, deseaba tener un tercer brazo, como Dweezil.

Nunca había estado en el edificio donde se encontraba el despacho de Edward, pero en cuanto accedió a las entrañas de la estructura de los años veinte, con su ornamentado ascensor de jaula a un extremo del estrecho pasillo y la negra barandilla de brillante hierro forjado que decoraba las escaleras al otro, supo que se ceñía al amor que Edward sentía por la Historia.

Consultó el directorio de la pared, junto a la entrada, y se dirigió hacia el ascensor.

Ahora se encontraba en su territorio.

A diferencia de la otra vez, Edward sintió la presencia de Bella en cuanto puso un pie en el paseo. Se recostó sobre su destartalado sillón de cuero, estiró las piernas sobre el escritorio y cruzó los tobillos. Aguardó.

Sonrió al ver que aparecía una delgada sombra al otro lado del vidrio escarchado de la puerta.

— ¡Maldita sea, Edward! ¡Abre la puerta!

Se resistió a la tentación de abrirla con la mente y lo hizo al modo tradicional. Desenrolló su alta planta del sillón y fue hacia la puerta.

—Vivo para servir a mi señora —dijo, abriendo la puerta y dando un paso atrás.

Bella irrumpió en el despacho, como el amanecer que sólo había visto en la televisión, las manos llenas de comida y bebida. Aún tenía las puntas del pelo húmedas por la reciente ducha.

Giró en un círculo cerrado, probablemente escrutando cada centímetro del escritorio.

—Y yo que pensaba que el Protectorado pagaba bien a su gente. ¿Qué? ¿No tenías ningún plan de jubilación para buscarte algo un poco más elaborado? —Depositó la bebida y el plato con un pastel a medio comer sobre la mesa—. No te ofendas, pero este sitio parece salido del decorado de una película de detectives de los años cuarenta.

—No me ofendo. No me va tan mal. Compré el edificio por el amplio refugio de la defensa civil que tiene debajo y que he convertido en un cómodo apartamento —hizo un gesto para que se sentara en una silla—. ¿Cómo te ha ido en la Biblioteca?

— ¡Uff! —Soltó ella, dejándose caer sobre la silla—. El Bibliotecario no ha cambiado en los últimos ochenta años. Sigue siendo un capullo pomposo —dio un sorbo a su refresco y un mordisco al pastel, esparciendo azúcar por rodas partes— Después se lamió delicadamente el azúcar que le quedaba en la punta de los dedos.

Edward volvió a su sillón. El aroma a limón de su piel le provocó la tentación de comprobar si sabía igual. Pero no creía que fuese el mejor momento.

— ¿Y has logrado averiguar algo de ese sacrosanto centro de información mágico? —lamentó el sarcasmo cuando vio el cambio en la expresión de Bella. Si su corazón aún latiera, podría decirse que se quedó helado. ¿Qué ocurría en ese lugar, por el amor de Hades?

La fácil sonrisa de Bella se difuminó.

—Deberías alegrarte de no haber tenido que estar nunca allí. Lidiar con el Bibliotecario es más que suficiente. Pero la sección donde tienen el material de la magia oscura, bueno… —respiró profundamente—. Oscura es quedarse corta. Y el ambiente resulta sofocante, a pesar de que el portal parece extenderse hasta el infinito. Encontré libros, rollos y pergaminos con contenidos en los que ni siquiera me apetece pensar. Y objetos que apuesto a que le provocan pesadillas a cualquiera. Estos siglos me han enseñado formas de maldad que desgarrarían el alma, pero lo que había allí va mucho más allá de lo imaginable. El portal de la sala está custodiado por una enorme araña asquerosa que probablemente consideraría a un dragón como poco más que un tentempié matutino.

Edward se dio cuenta de que ella no se apartó cuando se puso detrás y posó sus brazos sobre sus hombros. El frío de su piel no se debía al aire que los rodeaba. Lamentó no tener calor corporal que compartir con ella. Ninguna manera de darle calor. Sólo podía ofrecer el mínimo consuelo de su proximidad.

—Dice la leyenda que, en lo más hondo de los montes Cárpatos, hay una interminable cueva que contiene todos los secretos de los vampiros —murmuró—. Allí puede encontrarse la historia del primer vampiro y de cómo llegó a serlo, cómo descubrió como sustentarse y aquello que podía hacer peligrar su existencia. Parte de la leyenda cuenta que allí hay un vial que contiene lo que puede dotar al vampiro de una existencia mortal, donde el sol no lo volvería cenizas o las estacas no serían una amenaza mortal. Ésos son apenas algunos de los secretos allí albergados y de los que sólo el Protectorado está al corriente.

—Oh, y seguro que dirán que el primer vampiro fue un hombre —se farfulló a la pechera—. Fácil de decir cuando lo más probable es que no haya nadie de la época para decir que es igual de probable que el primer chupasangre fuese una mujer.

Edward sonrió. Su Bella había vuelto.

—Ven —retrocedió un paso y tomó su mano, tirando de ella hacia la ventana.

—Eres consciente de que tienes una puerta perfectamente útil, ¿verdad? —tiró ella de vuelta.

—Sí, pero así es más rápido —abrió la ventana, saltó sobre la escalera metálica de incendios y tiró de la escala que conducía a la azotea. Si bien él podía escalar con facilidad por la fachada del edificio, sabía que a Bella le haría falta un método más convencional.

Viendo sus intenciones, ella miró por encima de su hombro y meneó los dedos. El refresco y el pastel desaparecieron de su sitio sobre la mesa.

Mientras llegaba a la azotea, Bella descubrió que no le hacía mucha gracia subir por una escalera de incendios de ochenta años de antigüedad que parecía estar a punto de desintegrarse al menor toque. Al menos no necesitaba preocuparse por mirar hacia abajo, ya que arriba tenía la espectacular estampa del trasero de Edward mientras escalaba delante de ella. Definitivamente habían creado los vaqueros con él en mente.

La azotea estaba cubierta, y había dos sillas y una mesa, sobre la cual ahora había también una Coca-Cola _light_ y un pastel de azúcar. En un rincón, un pequeño jardín confería un chapucero efecto floral, mientras que el otro estaba cubierto por una gran colchoneta de goma, donde se imaginaba a un Edward, desnudo hasta la cintura, practicando artes marciales por las noches.

El refugio de Edward.

Se acercó al borde de la azotea y miró hacia el paseo marítimo. Los tonos enlatados del organillo del tiovivo se mezclaban con las voces de los adolescentes que hacían cola en la noria o la montaña rusa. Otras voces, procedentes de las casetas que ocupaban la hilera central, invitaban a los visitantes a probar su suerte, al tiempo que otras hacían su agosto vendiendo comida. Más allá, unos cuantos pescadores se alineaban a lo largo del muelle lanzando sus cebos con la esperanza de capturar algo más que un zapato. El fresco aire del mar se hizo sentir en su piel y le removió el pelo, dotando a sus mechones de vida propia y añadiendo color a sus mejillas.

—Hay mucha vida ahí fuera —murmuró—. Una inocencia que no tiene ni idea de lo que pasa en una parte del mundo de la que no sabe nada. Espero que nunca tengan que descubrirla.

Edward se puso tras ella.

—Algunos se olvidarán, otros descubrirán la verdad de la misma forma que ha venido pasando a lo largo de los siglos.

Ella se dio la vuelta.

Edward acarició la curva de su mejilla con el dedo gordo.

—Fascinante. ¿Qué has encontrado en esa Biblioteca para estar tan filosófica?

Lanzó un profundo suspiro.

—Acertijos.

—Los acertijos no son respuestas. Sólo son más preguntas.

—La gente cree que practicar la magia oscura es fácil —asintió Bella— pero hace falta mucho trabajo, mucha astucia y la certeza de que su vida no volverá a ser la misma. Las recompensas son efímeras y el precio muy alto para muchos, pero, claro, no lo saben hasta que es demasiado tarde. Encontré algo que decía: «Aquel que se alimenta de la energía vital de quienes caminan entre las sombras tomará su fuerza para sí arrebatándoles lo que los mantiene vivos. Aquel que arrebate la energía vital de los caminantes de las sombras requerirá de más sustento a medida que pasen las lunas. Gobernará a aquellos que haya conquistado hasta la noche que una sombra lo envíe a la tierra del vacío eterno». Entonces mis sesenta minutos se agotaron, el pergamino volvió solo a su cripta y me aseguré de salir de allí antes de quedar atrapada con una gran devoradora de hombres, bueno, eso no lo sé con certeza, pero la araña era lo bastante grande como para poder serlo.

—«Arrebate la energía vital»… —murmuró Edward para sí—. Sangre. Toma nuestra sangre —sus ojos lanzaron un breve destello rojo—. Es que sólo puede significar que toma nuestra sangre para sustentar su propia vida.

—Entonces, ¿por qué dice que una sombra acabará con él? ¿No morís cuando se os drena toda la sangre, igual que e cuando se os clava una estaca o se os decapita?

—Cosas en las que no me apetece pensar demasiado, ya que ninguna de esas opciones me atrae demasiado —dijo él secamente—. Muchos creen que la sangre de los vampiros cura enfermedades, e incluso más, creen que puede prolongar la vida. Pues parece que está pasando.

—Pasa si un vampiro muerde primero a un humano, lo deja prácticamente exangüe y luego le da de beber de la suya —dijo Bella, arrugando la nariz—. Luego se despiertan como seres de la noche, capaces de vivir a base de una dieta eternamente líquida. Personalmente, la idea de dejar el chocolate y el café por una vida eterna basta para ahuyentarme.

Edward agitó la cabeza mientras hurgaba en sus recuerdos en busca de susurros de relatos antiguos, cuentos en los que no habría pensado demasiado hasta ese momento. Tendría que hablar con Flavius. Como Antiguo del Protectorado, estaría al tanto de todas las leyendas, fuesen ciertas o ficticias. A los Antiguos les gustaba remover viejos cuentos de década en década, ya que evitaba que los mortales supiesen exactamente lo que se arrastraba por sus calles cuando caía la noche.

—Tenemos que hablar con Flavius —sintió el rechazo de Bella en cuanto dijo las palabras—. No me mires así. Quizá vea el sentido del acertijo donde nosotros no lo vimos. Ha existido mucho más tiempo que tú y yo juntos.

— ¿En serio? En ese caso me sorprende que me hayan pedido ayuda —dijo con un toque de ironía.

—Preguntar no hará daño.

—Es un Antiguo, Edward. Se limitará a tomar lo que he averiguado y se lo entregará al Protectorado. No nos dirá nada.

— ¿Y por qué no iba a hacer lo correcto? —espetó—. Es mi especie la que está desapareciendo, mientras que la tuya no ha de temer ser cazada como animales y, hasta donde sabemos, tratada como poco más que una fuente de alimento.

Vale, ahora sí que estaba enfadada.

— ¿Que no tema ser cazada? Entonces, ¿qué fue para ti la sangrienta Inquisición de 1233? ¿Qué me dices de Salem, en 1692? ¡Mientras los tuyos se escondían en las sombras, los míos eran arrastrados a la luz, quemados en una pira, aplastados hasta morir, lapidados, atados a caballos y descuartizados como trozos de carne! —avanzó hacia él, dejándose abrazar por la creciente furia. El trueno restalló en los cielos—. Y con mis hermanas también cayeron inocentes injustamente acusados por el mero hecho de ser diferentes. ¿Es una verruga eso que tienes en la nariz? ¡Seguro que eres una bruja! —plantó sus manos sobre el pecho de Edward y empujó, pero esta vez él le agarró de las muñecas con fuerza. Ella se resistió, pero nada pudo hacer contra su fuerza superior—. Mientras los vampiros se arrastran por las sombras, acechando a quien les viene en gana, llegando a borrar los recuerdos de sus víctimas de ese encuentro. Mientras los vampiros tratan a muchos inocentes corno una maldita fuente de alimento —sus palabras se le antojaron amargas al paladar.

—Me he arrastrado por las sombras durante novecientos años —dijo con sequedad—. ¿Quieres que comparemos historias de miedo? Yo también puedo. Así que admitamos llanamente que nuestros respectivos colectivos no lo han tenido fácil —le apretó aún más las muñecas—. Un quejido sobrevivido, Bella. Eso es lo que cuenta. Nos hemos abierto paso por el mundo lo mejor que hemos podido.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, inhalando el olor a tierra que siempre le asociaba. Le miró a la cara, que mostraba arrogancia con un extraordinario toque de vulnerabilidad.

— ¿Por qué no te quedaste fuera de mi vida? —gritó ella, acarreando siglos de recuerdos, siglos de sexo y de dolor—. He conseguido una buena vida aquí. Tengo todo lo que necesito —no se movió cuando él volvió a rodearla con los brazos y su mano empezó a acariciarle con dulzura la curva del cuello.

—No puedo permanecer al margen de tu vida más que tú de la mía —le murmuró al oído.

—Somos mutuamente nocivos —susurró ella.

—Estamos muy bien juntos —le corrigió él.

—Para una noche, quizá. Pones mi mundo patas arriba y lo siguiente que sé es que me has arrastrado a tus investigaciones vampíricas, y acabo en la cárcel porque dices que me estás protegiendo, por mucho que a mí no me suene a protección. Como esa vez que me arrojaron a una celda con ese cambiante y casi acabo siendo su merienda de luna llena. Ha habido momentos en los que te he odiado con todo mi ser —su rabia se había visto sustituida por dolor por el pasado, por lo que sabía que ocurriría si permitía que Edward volviese a su vida y por lo que podría pasa si ambos perdían la batalla contra Clive Reeves.

Aunque no hubiese tenido el don del sexto sentido podía ver un futuro en el que reconfortaba a un moribundo Edward. Salvo que, al final, lo único que le quedaría sería un puñado de polvo y ninguna oportunidad de decir lo que realmente sentía.

Abrió la boca para decirle todo eso, pero Edward se le adelantó.

Tapó sus labios con su boca, arrebatándole el aliento de los pulmones. Donde la piel del vampiro no generaba calor, la suya lo hizo con redoblado vigor bajo su tacto mientras la sangre corría por sus venas, compensando aquello que a él le faltaba.

—No digas una palabra —le susurró a la boca—. Sólo siente.

Y eso hizo. Bella rodeó el cuello de Edward con sus brazos, alineando su cuerpo hasta el punto de notar su erección en la cuna de sus caderas. Ella empujó, exigiendo más; necesitando más. Cuando él se estiró, sin soltarla un solo momento, ella levantó las piernas y las enrolló en su tronco.

No había chocolate en el mundo que superase el sabor de Edward.

Él la llevó a la mesa y la depositó encima. Ella no se molestó en desenroscar sus piernas. Notar su contacto sobre ella, sentir su deseo era demasiado bueno.

—Eres mi sol. Mi calor —dijo él entre sus labios, moviendo sus dedos a lo largo de la pretina de sus vaqueros y luego hacia arriba, bajo su jersey. Buscaron el lazo de su sujetador amarillo y luego se deslizó por debajo para juntar la curva de su pecho, antes de levantar la prenda cubrírselo con la palma de la mano. Su piel estaba fría, no resultaba menos excitante por ello. Apretó su mano contra la blanda superficie, notando su creciente ritmo respiratorio.

—Tu corazón late deprisa por mí, Griet de Ardglass― murmuró, hallando de nuevo sus labios, separándolos con la lengua, hundiéndola hasta la fuente de su sabor, el olor de su piel y la esencia misma que un día le presagió que era la mujer de su no vida.

Las brujas y los vampiros se habían enfrentado durante millones. Sus batallas se habían librado con sutileza y sin derramamiento de sangre. Nunca se había buscado una tregua, y todos daban por sentado que nunca llegarían a un equilibrio.

Hasta la noche en que Edward Cullen asistió a una fiesta en Venecia bajo la guisa de un rico comerciante eslavo mientras investigaba a un regente vampírico sediento de sangre italiana. Con la aprobación del Protectorado lo ejecutó y luego, para sorpresa propia y extraña, se cruzó con una bella bruja de pelo castaño y se acostó con ella.

Edward nunca se había acostado con una bruja antes, ni buscaría a otra en lo sucesivo. Suponía que no se imaginaba con otra persona debido a que Bella suponía un torbellino en su bien ordenada existencia. Además, sabía que cualquier otra siempre estaría por debajo de ella.

La acercó más hacia sí, recorriendo con las manos sus muslos enfundados en la tela vaquera hasta alcanzar la juntura. Ella emitió un sonido quejumbroso mientras sus dedos acorrían la cremallera hasta dar con la lengüeta. La bajó lentamente, colando sus dedos hasta dar con el suave tejido. No necesitó ver sus bragas para saber que eran del mismo amarillo chillón que el sujetador. Su sol. Su luz.

—Sólo estamos tú y yo bajo el cielo nocturno —paseo su boca por la piel expuesta, justo por encima del cuello del jersey, apartando su pelo a un lado para besar la delicada superficie de su cuello.

Empleó dos dedos para apartar la seda y penetrar en ella, hallándola húmeda y acogedora. Sus músculos interiores se contrajeron a su alrededor.

—Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, Bella —susurró, hallando su diminuta protuberancia y frotándola entre el dedo gordo y el índice.

Ella hundió sus uñas en sus hombros mientras levantaba su trasero de la mesa para mantener la tensión lo más prieta posible, pero él no sintió dolor alguno por las pequeñas heridas que le estaba infligiendo. Abrió la pretina de un tirón y la levantó lo suficiente para bajarle los vaqueros. Con un toque de sus dedos aflojó los cordones de sus caderas para revelar una piel ruborizada por la excitación. Acercó la cabeza y encontró la pequeña marca lunar, como si la hubiesen puesto adrede sobre la encrespada línea del vello.

—La marca de la bruja —murmuró contra su piel.

Ella se estremeció con su tacto y lanzó un tenue sollozo.

—¡ Edward! —dijo, tirando de sus hombros, atrayéndolo de nuevo hasta ella. En cuanto levantó la cabeza, ella buscó la cintura de sus pantalones, arañando todo el camino con sus uñas.

No se quejaba; él estaba tan ansioso por ella como ella por él.

Edward se bajó los pantalones, la aferró de las caderas y la acercó bruscamente.

Bella gritó de placer cuando notó que su pene se adentraba en ella. Lo rodeó con sus piernas y arqueó la espalda mientras él se le echaba encima.

Apenas escuchó la ronca voz de Edward murmurando palabras en su idioma natal no hacía falta traducción, imaginó que podía leerlas en su mente.

Él la llenó como ningún hombre fue capaz, la excitó hasta el punto donde el placer y el dolor se encuentran en una corriente de calor. Coló sus manos bajo su camiseta para sentir su suave y musculosa piel. Sentía la contracción de sus músculos bajo sus manos y su espalda arquearse mientras bajaba una mano para acariciar su cadera. Notó que se tensaba cada vez más a medida que ella apretaba con la punta de sus dedos.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo para los dos, y sabía que estaban demasiado cerca para contenerse.

—Muéstrame la luna —susurró ella— y yo te mostraré el sol.

Los bombeos de Edward aumentaron en intensidad mientras Bella se arqueaba más para recibirlos. Sintió que se le endurecían más los pezones con el orgasmo, a punto de salir disparados como rayos. Cuando contempló el aterciopelado cielo nocturno mientras gritaba su nombre, supo que había visto fuegos artificiales.

Y también sintió el cosquilleo de la magia a su alrededor. Hubiera jurado que unos ojos contemplaban su íntimo acto. Se estremeció por ese pensamiento y Edward lo malinterpretó su movimiento como un rechazo a su desatada pasión. Cuando la tomó entre sus brazos, todo pensamiento sobre un mirón se desvaneció de su mente y se dejó llevar por sus besos hasta el mismo olvido.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

—La noche del apagón en Georgia —la sonrisa de Bella creció, alimentada por la felicidad postcoital—. Míranos. Casi lo hemos vuelto a hacer —apoyó la frente en su pecho—. Hmm, no esperarás que me mueva, ¿verdad? Porque ahora mismo no creo que pueda mover un solo músculo, por helada que sienta esta mesa en el culo.

—Y vaya culo más adorable —dijo él, posando su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella, atacando su cobriza mele na con un beso ocasional—. ¿Crees que ha sido el mejor?

Bella contoneó su desnudo trasero contra la mesa, son riendo mientras el pene de Edward se alargaba y endurecía den tro de ella. Había sin duda algo en la capacidad de recupera ción de los vampiros que alegraba sobremanera su gusto por los orgasmos múltiples. Ella respondió tensando repetida mente sus músculos internos, exigiéndole más. Sus gruñidos de placer eran todo lo que necesitaba para volver a tensarlos.

Cuando los labios de Edward flotaron sobre la vena de su cuello, ella apartó la cara automáticamente.

— ¿Por qué arruinar un momento perfecto como éste? Los colmillos y las brujas no encajan muy bien, ¿recuer das? —dijo, hundiendo la cara en su pecho, inhalando el aroma de su colonia mezclada con su olor personal.

Él respondió con un beso detrás de la oreja, haciendo que se estremeciera.

—No sé. Parece que nosotros encajamos muy bien —froto sus caderas, hallando otro punto erógeno que le arrancó un gemido a sus labios. Le mordió cautelosamen te el lóbulo de la oreja, asegurándose de no dañar su piel. Ella gimió de nuevo, levantando las caderas para devolver la presión. Edward inhaló el aroma de la excitación que rezu maba por toda su piel, su sangre corriendo rauda por de bajo, pero lamentablemente hubo de echarse atrás antes de verse impelido más hacia ésta que hacia su cuerpo. Com partir la sangre era un poderoso afrodisíaco entre los vam piros, pero el efecto era totalmente contrario cuando se hacía con una bruja. Bella y él habían rozado esa fina línea durante años y cambiar eso no era una opción—. Encajo muy bien dentro de ti —murmuró, entrando en ella lenta y profundamente, dispuesto a saborear cada una de sus respuestas físicas.

Llegó hasta el fondo y se detuvo, sintiendo el posesi vo agarre que ejercía ella a su alrededor.

Edward se echó atrás lo justo para ver su cara. Un ater ciopelado rubor encendió su piel, dejando sus ojos marrones como el chocolate abiertos, luminosos y llenos de deseo. Ella jadeó levemente al mirarlo.

—No pares ahora —ronroneó, estirando la mano ha cia abajo para acariciar sus testículos y apretarlos con la suficiente dulzura como para provocar en él un siseo. Al vampiro no le hizo falta verse en ningún reflejo para saber que sus ojos refulgían con tonos rojizos.

Aceleró los bombeos, aferrándola de las caderas hasta notar que el orgasmo le ascendía y amenazaba con explortarle en la cabeza. Si no se hubiese agarrado a Bella, probablemente se hubiese caído de la mesa, e incluso de la azotea Edward levantó la cabeza, los ojos llenos de sangre y los colmillos lechosos plenamente extendidos, mientras rugía exhausto. Después de aquello, lo único que podía hacer era rodearla con sus brazos mientras ella luchaba por recuperar el aliento.

Tantas veces sus encuentros habían sido tan ardientes y rápidos, su mutuo deseo tan poderoso, que no había lu gar para más sexo que el salvaje apareo animal. Esta oca sión no fue menos intensa.

Salvo que, una vez se apagaba la pasión y regresaba la razón, siempre pasaba algo.

Nunca le dijo a Bella, y al parecer ella tampoco se ha bía dado cuenta, que las veces en las que, en el pasado, había conseguido que la arrestaran bajo cargos falsos, era en realidad por su propio bien. En cada una de esas ve ces estuvo envuelto en casos en los que su presa era peli grosa y estaba loca, hasta el punto de que las represalias pasarían por ella. Por supuesto, si por aquel entonces le hubiese explicado sus razones, le habría tildado de menti roso y hubiese conjurado una estaca.

La personalidad de Bella era de las más combustibles que conocía. Atraía a los hombres como la llama a las poli llas. Algunos de ellos no se tomaron bien el rechazo. Otros sospechaban que había más en ella de lo que se veía a sim ple vista. Edward sabía que podía cuidar perfectamente de sí misma, pero algunas veces necesitaba ayuda, y él siempre estaba dispuesto a brindársela, la quisiera o no.

El Protectorado siempre le había facilitado una iden tidad segura, y su fachada como inspector de policía o detective, extranjero le daba libertad para cazar a sus presas asignadas. El caso es que Bella solía encontrarse muchas veces en la misma ciudad, lo cual no siempre era bueno, ya que podía no estar en situación de protegerla si el trabajo resultaba más peligroso de lo previsto. Prefería fabricar cargos falsos contra ella y así mantenerla alejada del peli gro. Conocía demasiado bien a su bruja. Preferiría estar en el fragor de la batalla, luchando junto a él, en vez de retirarse a lugar seguro.

Si bien prefería que la bruja luchase con él en vez de contra él, se negaba a ser la causa de ningún mal para ella. La ira del Alto Consejo Arcano no sería nada en compara ción con lo que se haría a sí mismo si le pasara algo.

Hundió su nariz en sus cabellos e inhaló el aroma a limón. Ácido, como ella.

—Eh, Edward —la voz de Bella llegaba amordazada por su pecho—. Aunque tú no sientas las temperaturas, yo sí, y esta mesa está helada. El culo se me está volviendo un cubito de hielo.

Edward se echó atrás entre risas. Olvidando que tenía los vaqueros a la altura de los tobillos, trastabilló y arreba tó toda la gracia de sus movimientos. Bella saltó de la me sa, arreglándose el vestuario entre risas también. Se burló de él enseñándole fugazmente los pechos mientras se po nía el sujetador y el jersey. Se sacó la goma del pelo, re compuso la coleta y se la volvió a poner.

Miró por encima del hombro y contempló el húmedo desastre que antaño fue un vaso de Coca-Cola _light _y un pastel de azúcar, reducidos ahora a manchas por la azotea.

—No pienso limpiar eso —dijo. Lanzó un hondo suspiro cuando Edward la fusiló con una mirada—. Claro, permite que haga uno de mis trabajos domésticos de bruja —dijo, enviando los restos a un cubo de basura que ha bía cerca de la salida de emergencia.

Edward le rodeó el cuello con un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Parece que hay una celebración en alguna parte —dijo, señalando más allá del muelle. Se sentaron en el bor de de la azotea, Bella cómodamente incrustada entre las pier nas de Edward, los brazos de él reposando relajadamente sobre su cintura, las piernas de ambos colgadas del edificio.

El rostro de Bella se encendió cuando el cielo pareció explotar en innumerables colores. El chisporroteante soni do de los fuegos artificiales reverberó en el aire, obligando a los transeúntes por debajo a que se detuvieran a mirar.

—Y pensar que me los había imaginado —susurró ella.

—Necesitamos dar con una forma de entrar en los te rrenos de la mansión —dijo Edward mientras descendían por la escalera hacia su despacho, de camino al refugio subte rráneo donde había dispuesto su apartamento. Aún sen tía el hormigueo de haber hecho el amor. Pensó en repetir en la amplia cama que dominaba su casa. Entonces vio la mirada de Bella.

El momento se había perdido.

Bella no necesitaba alejarse de él físicamente. Ya lo ha bía hecho mentalmente, tanto que bien podría haber es tado en otra galaxia. Él miró fugazmente sus manos. Hasta el momento, no había fuego mágico que temer.

La llevó rápidamente hasta el ascensor, pero ella se deslizó fuera antes de que pudiera echar la puerta enrejada.

—Como sabes todo lo que hago, creo que me iré a casa —dijo Bella, dirigiéndose hacia una puerta de cristal que daba al paseo.

— Bella —la llamó él—. ¡Vale! No hablaremos de ello, ¿Qué te parece?

Se detuvo con una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y miró por encima del hombro.

—Tu sentido de la oportunidad no ha cambiado con los años.

— ¿Mi…? ¡He sido perfectamente oportuno! —gritó en pos de ella.

Bella cerró los ojos un momento.

—Haznos un favor a los dos y piensa con tu otro cere bro, Cullen —dijo antes de empujar la puerta y salir.

Edward gruñó con un resoplido y retrocedió al darse cuenta de que había retorcido algunos barrotes de la puer ta enrejada. Cuando enderezó los barrotes y salió del ascensor, supo que ella ya se había desvanecido del paseo.

Estaba lo bastante enfadado como para hacer lo que ella no quería. Así que regresó a su despacho y llamó a Flavius.

—Tenemos que vernos —le dijo a su _sire._

— ¿Has averiguado algo?

—No estoy seguro de que sirva de algo, dado que hay más preguntas en el acertijo que respuestas, pero es un prin cipio —acordaron verse al cabo de una hora, lo que daba a Edward tiempo para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Aunque preferiría mantener el olor de Bella en sus prendas y su piel durante las siguientes horas, sabía que no sería visto con buenos ojos allí adónde iba.

Bella estaba indignada por la facilidad con la que se le pasaba de amante a poli.

— ¿Qué daño le habría hecho olvidarse de ese maldito monstruo unas horas más? Ese hombre no tiene sentid del romance —se dijo a sí misma mientras comprobaba lo mensajes del contestador. No esperaba una disculpa por parte de Edward, pero habría allanado el camino. Se sobre saltó al escuchar una voz chillona.

— ¿Dónde demonios te has metido? Llámame en cuan to oigas esto.

Aunque la frenética llamada de Dweezil no resultó de gran aprecio, sí que consiguió una cosa: apartó los pen samientos de Bella de lo que había pasado en esa azotea y lo que el vampiro había hecho para dar al traste con toda la atmósfera.

Lo que le sorprendió fue el lugar que Dweezil había escogido para la reunión.

—Estaré fuera de la oficina hasta que se calmen las cosas —le dijo cuando Bella lo llamó—. Estaré en el Klub Konfuzion. Pásate a las once.

— ¿El Klub Konfuzion? ¡Bastante tengo con llevar a mis clientes allí! ¿Por qué iba a querer ir por mi propia cuenta?

—Porque nadie espera verme allí. A las once, Bella.

—A las once en punto —gruñó, pero ya había colgado.

Bella miró su desgreñada apariencia. Alegre bruja con aromas a limón y toques de vampiro; no era la mejor com binación para ir a un lugar donde imperaban el negro, las cañas de sangre y los colmillos.

Ya llegaba tarde cuando se duchó (otra vez) y se cam bió por algo más adecuado para visitar el club gótico por antonomasia.

Cuando terminó, se estudió en un espejo de cuerpo entero.

—Es como si acabase de pasar de Donna Reed a Kate Rekinsale en _Underworld _—murmuró, alisando la delantera del corpiño de cuero—. Aunque pueda respirar.

Bella completó su atuendo con un abrigo de cuero ne gro que rozaba sus botas de tacón de aguja y se dirigió ha cia el garaje.

—Madre mía, ¿es que vas a una fiesta de disfraces? —preguntó Irma después de mirar a la gótica Bella de arri ba abajo.

En desafío al código del típico vestido negro, Bella optó por un corpiño de cuero púrpura y una minifalda minimalis ta de cuero negro que apenas le cubría lo esencial, que venía a ser una braguita culotte también púrpura. Llevaba tam bién unas medias de rejilla hasta el muslo, sujetas con li gas de seda negra adornadas con lazos púrpura. En una de las ligas llevaba el móvil y en la otra el lápiz de labios. Todo lo que una bruja podía necesitar yendo de clubes. La piel visible estaba salpicada de brillantina dorada, los ojos pin tados de negro y los labios muy rojos. Se había recogido el pelo en un prieto lazo y también había espolvoreado algo de brillantina por encima. En muchos sitios, sería arrestada por esa ropa. Allí adónde iba, era una garantía de triunfo.

—Siempre dices que no te saco —dijo, metiéndose en el coche envuelta en una nube de Michael Kors—. Bueno, pues esta noche nos vamos a un club, al menos yo.

—No puedo creer que vayas a frecuentar borrachos así vestida.

Bella sintió una sacudida al recordar que no se había Pasado por el pub de Murphy's desde la noche en que Edward volvió a meterse en su vida. Sabía que esta noche no ser buena idea. Murphy no comprendería su estilo de vestir.

—No, no vamos allí.

Durante todo el trayecto, Irma no paró de pregunta a Bella adónde iban, pero ésta no soltó prenda.

— ¿Qué es ese olor? —Irma puso una mueca mien tras Bella se adentraba en el recinto del club y aparcaba bajo una farola de vapor que emitía un extraño brillo verde, en vez del habitual naranja. Miró las obscenas pintadas que decoraban todos los almacenes, a excepción del Klub Konfuzion. La única decoración que había allí era la que que ría su dueño. La música de sus entrañas se filtraba al ex terior cada vez que se abría la puerta.

—A pescado muerto, a océano y a saber la de cadáveres que no ha encontrado la policía —dijo Bella saliendo del coche y lanzando protecciones al coche por triplicado.

Irma agitó la cabeza.

—La última vez que vi a una mujer vestida así fue en uno de esos programas del cable, y no buscaba nada bueno.

—Lo mismo pasa conmigo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar en ese sitio deprava do? —inquirió Irma desde el coche. Un matiz de temor pendía de su voz.

Bella dio media vuelta y regresó al coche. Posó las ma nos sobre la superficie metálica y se inclinó para que Irma pudiera verle los ojos.

—No te va a pasar nada —le dijo con suavidad—. Na die, absolutamente nadie, se acercará a cinco metros de es te coche. Me he asegurado muy bien de eso. Créeme, si al guien lo intenta, se llevará una muy mala sorpresa que nunca olvidará.

Irma la estudió durante unos segundos. Satisfecha la respuesta, asintió lentamente.

— ¿Hay alguna probabilidad de que me traigas un Brandy Alexander o un Pink Squirrel? —preguntó.

—Dudo que aquí sirvan nada de eso, pero quién sabe —habida cuenta de la inquietud de Irma al quedarse so la no quiso recordarle que cualquier bebida que tratase de ingerir acabaría irremediablemente en el asiento. Bella se enderezó y contempló el club.

Habían pasado tantas cosas desde la última vez que trajo a Tyge Sombra fétida que tuvo la sensación de que ha bían pasado siglos en vez de dos semanas.

Bella adoptó una sonrisa sensual a la masa muscular de dos metros y medio que custodiaba la puerta y fue ad mitida al instante con un gruñido. Las brujas no eran muy populares en el club, pero los vampiros más ambiciosos nunca desaprovechaban un cliente dispuesto a pagar.

La decoración de tonos negros y rojos encajaba con la idea que tenía casi todo el mundo de un club mayoritariamente para vampiros. Bella sabía que a muchos eso les parecía sensual. A Bella se le antojaba más bien como el pa raíso de cualquier dominadora sadomasoquista.

Hizo una mueca cuando ese ruido que pasaba por mú sica asaltó sus oídos hasta sentir que casi sangraba por ellos. Invocó unas gafas de sol para protegerse de la luz pulsada que invadía el recinto desde el techo. Se pregun taba cómo los vampiros, con su vista y oído mejorados, se las arreglaban para estar allí sin que les explotara la cabeza. Apenas había llegado y ya tenía ganas de irse.

Consciente de que necesitaría algo para mitigar el dolor, no perdió un instante y se fue a la barra.

—Un JB cargado —pidió.

El barman la miró fijamente.

— ¿Quieres acompañarlo con algo?

Se bajó las gafas lo suficiente para mostrar sus ojos y mostrar que en ellos no había ni rastro de rojo.

—Sólo el JB —lo último que le apetecía era nada que llevase algo parecido a «tipo 0» en la etiqueta.

Con la bebida en la mano, Bella recorrió el perímetro del club, respondiendo con gestos de la cabeza a algunas personas que conocía, propinando duras miradas a los hom bres que le entraban y buscando a Dweezil. Cuantos más minutos pasaban sin verlo, mayor era su grado de frustra ción. Ese club, con su música tecno, sus bailarines dando vueltas y jóvenes en busca de un rollo de una noche no se correspondía precisamente a su idea de diversión, y deseaba salir de allí lo antes posible.

Cuando dirigió la mirada hacia la pista de baile, casi pasó algo por alto, pero enseguida volvió a ello. Lo que vio fue suficiente para apretarse los dientes hasta reducir los a protuberancias.

—Oh, por el amor de las Providencias —suspiró, abriéndose paso por el borde de la pista hasta llegar a una rubia bajita que lucía un vestido de terciopelo negro que podía servir de servilleta para un vampiro que le estaba mi rando el trasero como si planease convertirla en su bocado nocturno. Como si sintiese la aproximación de Bella, la joven giró la cabeza, vio a una bruja enfadada que se le echaba encima, se puso blanca y se apartó a un lado. Bella murmuro unas palabras y la chica se quedó literalmente paralizada.

— ¿Qué parte de «ya no puedes usar la magia» no has entendido? —gruñó Bella. No podía creer que su conjuro y vinculación sobre la garita de la hermandad no hubiese funcionado. ¡Había empleado mucho poder en ese conjuro maldita sea!

La chica era valiente, tenía que admitirlo. No retroce do. Ladeó su barbilla finamente esculpida y le clavó la mi rada con unos ojos con exceso de rímel. A Bella le entraron panas de estrangular al portero porque saltaba a la vista que esa chica estaba por debajo de la edad permitida, por mucho que gozara de los atributos que tan bienvenidos eran en el Klub Konfuzion: ser mona, joven y estar viva.

—Soy adulta y puedo hacer lo que quiera. París Hilton viene siempre aquí de fiesta.

El compañero colmillero de la chica siseó a modo de advertencia.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y puso una mano delante de su cara.

—Oh, por Dios, ¿sería mucho pedir que usaras en juague bucal? Hay muchos sabores de Listerine, ¿sabes? Muchas farmacias abren las veinticuatro horas.

—Y a lo mejor tú deberías dejarla en paz y largarte —dijo el joven vampiro, convencido de que se arredraría en cuanto atisbase sus colmillos.

Bella ladeó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente. Sabía que no formaba parte de la comunidad de dieta alta en hierro des de hacía más de un año.

—No te pongas chulo conmigo, vampiro. No puedes ganar —le lanzó tanto poder encima que tuvo que retro ceder trastabillando. Bastó con un empujón más para que las dejara solas mientras la chica sollozaba su nombre. No tardó en orientar sus pucheros hacia Bella.

Bella volvió a centrar su ira en la universitaria.

—Si París Hilton fuese tan estúpida como para meter uno de sus pies enfundados en Jimi-Choo en este club acabaría devorada antes de poder decir «cómo mola». ¿Cuanto a ti, te quedan dos tercios largos para cumplir los diecinueve? —dijo, con la mandíbula tan tensa que era un milagro que no se rompiera—. Dame tu espejo —chas queó los dedos con dureza al ver que la chica no obedecía inmediatamente—. ¡Ya!

La muchacha hurgó en su minúsculo bolso negro de terciopelo y extrajo un pequeño espejo.

Bella lo abrió con la parte reflexiva apuntando a la chica.

—Seré clara para que puedas volver a tu hermandad y les digas a las demás lo que les pasa a las crías estúpidas que rompen uno de mis conjuros de vinculación.

Supo que la chica se vio en el espejo envejecer de los diecinueve a los ciento diecinueve en un instante, mos trando todos los achaques de la edad, por el mero capricho de Bella. Detestaba que no obedecieran sus normas.

La chica boqueó y salió corriendo tan deprisa como se lo permitieron sus tacones de diez centímetros.

— ¿Ahora te dedicas a asustar niñas? Menuda zorra puedes llegar a ser —se asomó Dweezil tras su hombro. Su mirada permaneció un instante sobre su escote y se apartó antes de que pudiera lanzarle una bofetada mágica.

Extendió la mano y vio cómo desaparecía un disco plateado.

—Me alegro de verte, D. Si no te encontraba en los próximos cinco minutos, pensaba marcharme.

Dweezil miró a su alrededor, empezó a tirar de su brazo, pero la expresión de Bella era inamovible.

—Hay un reservado por allí —hizo un gesto con la ma no que sostenía una bebida burbujeante multicolor. Bella no sabía de qué estaba compuesta, y tampoco quiso saber qué lía a calcetines sudados olvidados en una taquilla de gim nasio durante medio siglo.

Lo último que deseaba Bella era compartir un rincón oscuro con Dweezil, pero tampoco quería permanecer allí mucho más tiempo y sentía curiosidad por tanta precipita ción. Pensó que cuanto antes lo escuchara, antes podría irse.

—Tic, tac, D, mi taxímetro está bajado, ¿recuerdas? —se deslizó sobre un banco acolchado. Fulminó con la mi rada a Dweezil por insistir en horadarle el brillante escote con la suya.

— ¿Hay ropa interior bajo esa falda? ¿Por qué demo nios no te pones algo tan sugerente cuando trabajas para mí? Podría triplicar las tarifas. Puede que más si pudieras ponerte agujeros en ese top para enseñar más las tetas.

Bella se apoyó sobre la mesa.

—Olvida los gusanos, Dweezil. Hablemos de las san guijuelas. ¿Sabes dónde atacan primero?

—Perdón —dijo, alzando las manos y tomando el asiento de enfrente.

—Bien, vamos al grano y dime por qué hemos tenido que vernos aquí en vez de en tu despacho.

Se miró por encima del hombro y se apoyó sobre la mesa para hablar en susurros, cosa difícil de oír con la mú sica tan alta.

—Alguien va a por mí.

Bella arrugó la nariz frente al olor a almendra quema da que empezó a rezumar el otro. La criatura estaba seria mente afectada.

— ¿Y dónde está la novedad?

Si no lo hubiese conocido bien, hubiese jurado n su piel adquirió un tono verde más pútrido.

—Hablo en serio, Bella. Creo que alguien me ha echa do una maldición. Necesito que me la quites y descubra quién ha sido.

Que Dweezil actuara como un capullo integral no era nada nuevo. Que lo hiciera con un poco más de locura, lo mismo. Pero que rogara que le ayudase, eso sí que era nuevo. Bella se recostó sobre el banco y dio un sorbo a su copa.

— ¿Acaso tengo aspecto de Ángel de Charlie, D? Eli mino maldiciones, no soy ninguna investigadora que se dedica a rastrear a quienes las echan.

—Y, de no ser por mí, no tendrías un trabajo, aparte del dinero de mierda que haces quitando maldiciones —le recordó—. La poli me ha arrestado, se han llevado todos mis papeles y me han tenido encerrado durante una sema na, antes de que mi abogado consiguiera que me lo devol vieran todo. Total, para que esos mismos polis digan que no han encontrado nada. Pero siguen vigilándome. No existe ninguna razón por la que me estén acosando tanto, salvo que algún cabrón me haya tendido una trampa —se recos tó sobre el respaldo y respiró hondo—. Vale, te pagaré.

Ahora Bella estaba interesada. Si Dweezil se ofrecía a pagarle dinero contante y sonante, es que estaba seria mente preocupado.

— ¿Y dónde está la maldición? ¿Había algo maldito en la oficina?

—Y yo qué coño sé —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿No te encargas tú de descubrir esas cosas?

Si de verdad te afecta una maldición, podría ser cualquier cosa —le explicó, quitándose las gafas oscuras para mirarlo fijamente—. No veo nada en ti que indique que te hayan echado una maldición personal, así que tiene que ser algo cercano. Dime por dónde empezar.

Dweezil gimió.

—Entonces tiene que ser todo el maldito edificio —bu fó—. Tú límpialo, ¿vale?

—Lo cual incluye el garaje.

—Lo que sea —asintió miserablemente, levantando la bebida.

Ella puso su precio.

— ¡Cincuenta! —Exclamó Dweezil, que casi se ahogó con el trago—. ¿Cincuenta mil?

—Dos edificios; eso es mucho trabajo. Además, ten dré que revisar todos los coches, o —esperó hasta estar se gura de que gozaba de toda su atención— me quedo con veinticinco y no tener que llevar a Tyge Sombra fétida nun ca más.

—Pero él sólo te quiere a ti, y, además, eres la única bruja que tengo ahora mismo —argumentó—. ¡Y paga en lingotes de oro!

Bella hizo un gesto displicente.

—Sí, sí, sí. Me importa un bledo. Escoge. Puedes pa garme los cincuenta en metálico o los veinticinco y no te ner que llevar más a Sombra fétida —zanjó, echando un trago a su whisky, disfrutándolo junto a la cara de Dweezil. No había cosa que odiase más que perder dinero. La alter nativa que le ponía delante se reducía a cuánto estaba dis puesto a renunciar. Tenía serias dudas de que nadie le hu yese echado una maldición, pero no pensaba decírselo. Primero comprobaría los edificios por si tenía razón, aunque la idea no le desagradaba demasiado. Más de una vez se había sentido tentada de lanzarle algo peor que un mal episodio con gusanos, y estaba más que dispuesta a asumir el castigo.

Dweezil se echó el vaso a la boca y apuró los restos del contenido espumoso. Su piel estaba más verde que antes, si es que eso era posible.

—Tendré los cincuenta de los grandes preparados ma ñana —dijo, mirándole los abultados pechos por un mo mento, consciente de que verbalizar cualquiera de las cosas que tenía en la recámara no sería una buena idea, y se le vantó de la mesa.

Bella debió saber que no renunciaría en lo que con cernía al maestro Sombra fétida.

—Iré a las nueve.

— ¿Cómo esperas que tenga la pasta tan temprano? —dijo Dweezil frunciendo el ceño.

—Sacándolo de la caja fuerte secreta que tienes en el cuarto de baño.

Murmuró algunas palabras entre dientes y se alejó.

Bella acunó su copa mientras observaba a los bailari nes. Estuvo tentada de buscar algún compañero para unir se al baile. Le encantaba bailar, pero sus pensamientos hacia Edward le amargaron la idea de rondar por el club. Paseó la mirada de la pista de baile hasta la barra, donde varios clientes se alineaban consumiendo sus respectivas bebidas. Algunos tomaban ese brebaje que a ella tan po co le atraía. Prefería que la sangre corriera por las venas y no soportaba verla en un vaso, y mucho menos notarla en un aliento.

Se quedó paralizada y puso la mirada en el fondo de la barra, donde había dos hombres apoyados escrutando la pista de baile.

Ambos eran altos. Uno era moreno, el otro de cabe llo más claro. Vestían al típico estilo de los vampiros, con justas negras y cómodos pantalones y gabardinas abiertas. Pero fue el moreno el que más atrajo su atención. La mayoría de los vampiros preferían el pelo a la altura de los hombros, ya fuese suelto o en coleta. Probablemente se debiera a que los más antiguos provenían de una época en la que era normal que los hombres lucieran un pelo más largo. Otros lo hacían porque pensaban que eso los hacía más atractivos. En el caso de Hugh Jackman, sí, pero había infinidad de vampiros que no encajaban en absoluto con esa estética. Edward era de los que podían ir de ambas formas sin problemas, aunque prefería el pelo más corto. Una vez dijo algo acerca de piojos. Se estremeció interior mente al pensarlo.

Como si el objeto de sus pensamientos hubiese senti do su mirada, Edward volvió la cabeza, arqueó una ceja y le vantó su copa a modo de silencioso brindis.

—Maldita sea.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

—Maldita sea —dijo Edward, repitiendo las palabras de Bella.

Flavius miró por encima de su hombro.

—Parece lo bastante enfadada como para provocar una tormenta.

—Ya la conozco en ese estado. Casi no escapo de su bola de fuego —dijo Edward, irguiéndose.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —los labios del vampiro más antiguo esbozaron una entretenida sonrisa.

—Pedir bailar a la dama.

Flavius escrutó el club y se fijó en una ardiente morena.

—Buena idea. Yo mismo siento la necesidad de bailar un poco.

Edward fue hacia Bella en línea recta. Notó que su expresión de sorpresa, que había cambiado a rabia al ver a Flavius, ahora era de neutralidad. En ese momento, no se fijo demasiado en su cara, sino en el resto de anatomía que asomaba por encima de la mesa. Todo ello bonito, muy bonito. Si no andaba con cuidado, acabaría babeando por los colmillos.

— ¿Te apetece bailar?

Ella se puso de pie en silencio, dejando que contemplar el paquete al completo.

Vale, sí que estaba babeando. Bella, la inocente bruja esa misma tarde, era ahora la Reina de la Noche. Le saltaron imágenes de desatarle ese corpiño y soltarle la melena. Corrección: arrancarle el corpiño, ya que desatarlo llevaría demasiado tiempo.

El perfume que le insinuaba la piel desnuda de Bella y una amplia cama asaltó sus sentidos cuando ella pasó junto a él de camino a la pista de baile. En un parpadeo se puso junto a ella, rodeando su cuerpo con los brazos y moviéndolos al son de la música, con mayor afán sexual que lírico. Casi perdió el control cuando sus dedos tocaron su piel bajo la minimalista falda.

—Es curioso verte por aquí —le murmuró él, acercando sus labios a los de ella en un amago de lo que habían estado haciendo esa misma noche. La ropa no sería un obstáculo para repetirlo allí y entonces. Y tampoco sería la primera vez que se realizaban ese tipo de baile en el establecimiento.

—Sí —dijo ella, echando la cabeza hacia atrás—. Sobre todo verte a ti con Flavius. No es muy habitual en él, ¿no?

—Le apetecía cambiar de aires.

—Sí, seguro que difiere mucho de los elegantes lugares que suele frecuentar. Se le dan bien los rompecabezas. ¿Qué te ha dicho del acertijo?

Edward la mantuvo entre sus brazos para que no pudiera escaparse.

—No se lo he dicho.

Bella clavó los ojos en su cara.

—Todavía.

Él aflojó la presa lo suficiente para recorrer sus brazos con las manos y entrelazarse con sus dedos, lo que no hizo más que acercar aún más sus cuerpos.

—Podemos hablar de ello.

—O no.

Maldita bruja testaruda.

Bella deseaba odiarlo. De hecho así era. Pero no le resultaba nada fácil con Edward frotándose contra su cuerpo, lo que le traía a la mente emociones que ahogaban su rabia.

Las fosas nasales de Edward se dilataron. Bella sabía que olía su excitación, del mismo modo que ella notaba su pene duro y erecto contra ella. Sentía como su ser se ablandaba y humedecía, la piel ardiente bajo su tacto. Había ocasiones en las que se planteaba acudir a terapia de aversión contra vampiros. Aunque dudaba que funcionase en lo que a Edward concernía.

—No quiero pelearme contigo, Bella —le murmuró Edward al oído.

—No sabría decir —el aliento se le aceleró cuando Edward empujó sus caderas contra las de ella.

— ¿Te apetece ir a un sitio más tranquilo y acabar esto? —notó la sonrisa de Edward mientras hablaba.

Bella siempre percibía las emociones del vampiro cuando estaban juntos, pero esa noche los sentidos de ambos parecían más embriagadores que nunca, más íntimos de lo normal. Sabía que el sexo que habían tenido en la azotea era el más poderoso que habían experimentado nunca. Se preguntó si eso tendría algo que ver, ya que el sexo entre ellos siempre había sido intenso, pero lo de hoy había ido más allá.

Antes de darse cuenta, ambos salieron por una puerta lateral. El acceso de sólido hierro apenas tuvo tiempo de pirarse tras ellos antes de que Edward pusiera a Bella contra el edificio y clavara su boca en sus labios.

« ¡Caramba, nene!» Tenía que haber recordado que muchas veces Edward podía generar calor, y ésta era sin duda una de ellas. Bella sintió que estaba a punto de incendiarse mientras él la besaba con la intensidad de un hombre con siglos de experiencia.

Dio gracias por que la bebida que había elegido no tuviera sangre. Por muchas que fuesen las ganas de devorarlo, habría insistido en que se aplicase una buena dosis de enjuague bucal si ese hubiese sido el caso. En lugar de ello, deslizó una pierna por el pliegue de su abrigo y la enganchó en su cadera. Él la sujetó con firmeza y la mantuvo pegada a sí.

Estiramientos con Edward. Buena suerte.

Bella sintió cómo su bestia sexual se despertaba y rugía como nunca. Cuando lo hicieron en la azotea fue rápido porque hacía mucho que no se veían. La segunda fue más lenta e intensa, por el mero hecho de disfrutar de ese momento «porque sí». Esta noche era diferente. Esta noche era pura lujuria descarnada.

Edward gruñó mientras le arrancaba la correa y se adentraba en sus labios, hallándola caliente y húmeda. Deslizó lentamente sus dedos en su interior, encontrando todos los puntos que le impelieron a contonearse sobre su mano. Los retiró lentamente y se los llevó a la boca. Bella fue incapaz de apartar la mirada mientras Edward se lamía todos y cada uno de los dedos. Se agitó bajo su mano cuando la puso alrededor de su boca, sus dedos invadiéndola de nuevo.

—Así somos, Bella —murmuró—. Pero es más que sexo. Son nuestras mentes y nuestros cuerpos en perfecta conjunción. Nadie puede darte lo que yo sí. Y nadie puede ofrecerme lo que tú me das.

Cuando se inclinó para volver a besarla, se saboreo a sí misma.

Deslizó una mano sobre sus pantalones de cuero, encontrando el bulto palpitante bajo su palma abierta. Apretó, frotando en pequeños círculos.

Vio el fogoso destello de su mirada abriéndose paso en la oscuridad al tiempo que los colmillos se le alargaban.

La tentación le dictó que se echara hacia delante y le mordiera el cuello hasta desgarrarle el cuello. Los vampiros creían que el mejor sexo se producía cuando había mordiscos y sangre de por medio.

—Tienes razón en cierto modo, Edward —dijo ella con suavidad—. Estamos hecho el uno para el otro. Salvo que no podemos compartir sangre sin que acabes con un caso de acidez aguda, y lo único rojo que ingiero son Cosmopolitan —sintió que el deseo la mordía con tanto ahínco que a punto estuvo de romperse—. Has acudido a mí por Clive Reeves, no por nosotros.

Aquello casi la mató, pero consiguió alejarse de él sin volver la vista atrás.

Bella sostuvo con cuidado su triple expreso con moca mientras salía del coche. Habida cuenta de que no había dormido en toda la noche, sólo le quedaba esperar que el triple café bastara para mantenerla despierta.

—No me has contado lo que pasó entre Eddie y tú anoche —dijo Irma.

—No, no lo he hecho —sorbió el café, disfrutando la inyección de cálida cafeína concentrada.

—No pude ver mucho desde el coche, pero me dio la sensación de que no pasaba nada bueno —dijo con la fantástica mirada fija en ella—. Supongo que no te diste cuenta de que los dos salisteis del edificio, donde se os podía ver desde el aparcamiento.

Bella sintió que las mejillas se le encendían. Creía que había superado el rubor hacía quinientos años. Estaba claro que no.

—No tardaré mucho. Después, podemos conducir hasta la costa.

—Ahora sé que pasó algo —Irma nunca se daba por vencida fácilmente. Bella estaba a punto de pagar por el silencio de forma bastante literal—. Nunca haces nada agradable por mí a menos que te venga bien a ti también.

Bella no tenía ningún problema en ignorar la culpabilidad.

—Dweezil me paga una buena suma por encontrar una maldición y eliminarla. Compraré un buen calentador para el garaje.

Irma sopesó el soborno.

—Quiero un vestido nuevo.

—Moriste con ese vestido, no puedo cambiar eso.

—No morí con este vestido. Me enterraron con él. Harold debió de escogerlo para el funeral para que sus clientes pensaran que era un hombre generoso —bufó—. Quiero algo moderno. Quiero un aspecto que vaya más con los tiempos.

Bella se imaginó de repente a Irma enfundada en spandex, y no precisamente con la faja puesta. Era suficiente para inspirar pesadillas.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer —prometió, preguntándose si existiría algún conjuro capaz de dotar a una fantasma de un nuevo fondo de armario, y si encontrar uno implicaría volver a la Biblioteca. Con todo, si Irma pensaba tanto en su ropa, significaba que no se fijaba tanto en los enanos del taller. Aquello podría convertirse en una situación muy ventajosa.

A primera vista, Bella pensó que Dweezil había vuelto al negocio, pero se dio cuenta de que los enanos limpiaban las limusinas y los demás vehículos más por aparentar que trabajaban que para adecentarlos para los clientes.

—Ya era hora —la recibió Dweezil cuando puso un pie en la entrada. Fijó la mirada en el vaso de Starbucks que llevaba en la mano—. ¿Has parado a comprar café? Ya tenemos café aquí.

—Razón por la cual he parado en otro sitio. Me apetecía uno que fuese potable. El tuyo podría disolver la pintura.

—Yo no tengo ninguna queja —gruñó, metiéndose en su despacho y dando un portazo. Se oyó cómo echaba el pestillo en toda la habitación.

—Hola, Bella —saludó Mindy con una brillante sonrisa y una mirada de compasión. En vez de sentarse tras su mostrador, estaba ante una pequeña mesa cuadrada situada cerca de una ventana. Encima había un montón de papeles.

— ¿Ha estado muy mal desde la visita de la policía —preguntó Bella.

Mindy cogió un recibo, lo estudió y luego lo depositó en el montón correspondiente. Sus largos dedos, de uña pintadas de llamativo rosa, brillaban al sol.

Como siempre Bella bebió su expreso y rodeó la zona de recepción, hizo un gesto hacia unas cajas amontonadas contra la pared.

— ¿Son todas de archivos de Dweezil?

Mindy asintió.

—La policía los ha revuelto tanto que harán falta meses para volver a ordenarlos —dijo, colocando una factura en otra pila.

— ¿Cómo va el negocio? ¿Ha perdido clientes o están volviendo?

—Las llamadas no eran muy seguidas al principio —respondió Mindy—. Pero luego parece que todo el mundo sabía que habíamos vuelto a abrir y cada vez hay más. Pero el volumen aún no se ha recuperado, y también tenemos problemas con el banco.

—Toma —dijo Dweezil, saliendo de su despacho y extendiendo un sobre manila a Jazz. Ella se apartó a tiempo para que sus agitados dedos no le tocasen el pecho. Dweezil aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para palpárselo, aunque luego acabase con los dedos chamuscados, literalmente.

Bella fingió comprobar el contenido y contar la cantidad.

—Vale, primero comprobaré el taller y luego volveré aquí.

—No le digas a nadie lo que estás haciendo —le advirtió Dweezil—. Si esos enanos creen que estoy maldito, saldrán pitando y no volveré a verlos. Quién sabe, a lo mejor hasta me denuncian por ponerlos en peligro cuando mi vida la que está en peligro.

—Puede que tengas razón, D. Esto podría estar relacionado contigo exclusivamente —dijo, arqueando n ceja—. Volveré en cuanto acabe con el taller.

— ¿No debería acompañarte? —preguntó, deseando claramente que no fuese necesario. Suspiró aliviado cuando ella le dijo que trabajaba mejor sola.

Bella hizo una parada para dejar el sobre en el coche.

—Ni se te ocurra pensar en una juerga de compras —le dijo a Irma.

—Ja, ja. La última vez que estuve en J.C. Penny fue en 1956, y compré una tabla de planchar y unos calzoncillos largos para Harold —farfulló la fantasma—. Además, si me llevas de compras, prefiero Nordstrom, o incluso ver cómo están las tiendas de Rodeo Drive.

Bella se dirigió hacia el taller. Como no era la primera vez que pasaba por allí, a los enanos no les resultó extraño que les saludara y entablara conversación con ellos. Con diálogos casuales, sabría si algún nuevo cliente se había dejado caer (ninguno) y si algún coche había sido llevado a talleres externos para llevar a cabo reparaciones de las que los enanos no pudieran encargarse. Tampoco fue el caso.

Mantuvo sus sentidos alerta mientras recorría el taller, deteniéndose para tocar una herramienta, palpar una pieza de recambio o incluso posar la mano sobre un vehículo. Se tomó su tiempo, y dos horas después salió del taller y se encaminó hacia las oficinas.

— ¿Y bien? —Dweezil casi saltó sobre ella en cuanto entró.

—Ahí no hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte aún, no te vendría mal renovar algunas de las herramientas que están usando —señaló—. Y los servicios dan asco compra también material de limpieza, hazme el favor.

—No te pago para que me digas cómo llevar mi negocio —gruñó—. Limítate a encontrar lo que me está arruinando y a deshacerte de ello.

Dweezil cada vez estaba más desesperado.

—Pensé que el responsable estaría entre ellos. Creo que han estado robando bebida de los coches y aguándola.

—No es posible que agüen el licor sin que los clientes se den cuenta —Bella deambulaba por la pequeña zona de recepción. Mindy levantó una vez la mirada y volvió a su tarea. Bella la contempló un instante, percatándose del brillo que arrancaba el sol a su rubio pelo, que llevaba recogido con una banda verde menta a juego con su sedosa camiseta de algodón, remetida en sus pantalones verdes. Un anillo de plata con una extraña piedra engastada lanzaba un caleidoscopio de destellos multicolores desde el anular de su mano derecha. Hoy, era imposible negar la leve protuberancia de la punta de sus orejas. Cuando alzó la mirada, sus ojos mostraron remolinos de color etéreo. Estaba claro que Mindy había decidido dejar de ocultar su herencia. Habida cuenta de lo que se dejaba caer en ese sitio, mostrar su lado élfico era más una ventaja que un lastre.

— ¿Has comprado material nuevo en los dos últimos meses? —preguntó Bella, mirando el monitor plano que había en el mostrador.

—Compramos ordenadores nuevos el mes pasado. Se los llevó la policía, pero los devolvieron junto con los archivos —respondió Mindy.

Sin cerrar un ápice sus sentidos, Bella supo que no encajaba. Pero aún no sabía exactamente qué era.

La sensación se acrecentó cuando pasó frente al de pacho de Dweezil. Dio media vuelta y entró.

Oh, sí. Alguien le había echado una maldición, y de las grandes. Sólo tenía que descubrir dónde estaba.

De momento, decidió guardar silencio. No quería que Dweezil añadiese sus esperpentos a la mezcla.

Algo no iba bien. Había algo allí que definitivamente no debería estar.

Bella recorrió el escritorio de Dweezil con los dedos pasando sobre unos bolígrafos y un pequeño reloj con forma de pecho de mujer. No pudo evitar arrugar el gesto ante esto último.

Sentía que la energía negativa estaba cerca; un poderoso imán de problemas.

Se volvió y miró las estanterías donde Dweezil almacenaba su preciada colección erótica. Odiaba tener que mirar esos objetos, pero estaba convencida de que lo que buscaba estaba oculto entre el surtido de penes de jade que rodeaban un consolador de plata.

Se acercó lentamente y analizó cada pieza.

—Oculto a plena vista —susurró, tomando un consolador de cristal por las esquinas del paño de terciopelo sobre el que reposaba. Estaba segura de que lo habían dejado ahí deliberadamente a un lado como una ocurrencia tardía para que no destacase.

Lo llevó con cuidado sobre el escritorio y lo dejó posado.

— ¿Una nueva adquisición?

—Sí, precioso, ¿eh? —dijo desde la puerta, contemplando con orgullo su tesoro más reciente.

—No es exactamente la descripción que yo haría, ¿dónde lo encontraste? —preguntó Bella, inclinándose para ver más de cerca esos consoladores de cristal, hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando.

—En eBay. Había oído que un antiguo califa turco reñía estas preciosidades para satisfacer a las favoritas de su harén. Dicen que tienen la misma forma que su pene. He pagado una fortuna, pero merece la pena. Me llegó hace un mes aproximadamente.

—Supongo que ahí se encuentra de todo. No vi esta pieza la última vez que estuve aquí.

Siguió examinando la diminuta mota que apenas era visible dentro del cristal. Dudaba mucho que ese fallo fuese de manufactura.

—No lo desempaqueté hasta hace unos días. Antes estuvo en el almacén —Dweezil hizo una pausa—. ¿Algún problema?

Bella no dejaba de mirar la insignificante mota que parecía vibrar acorde con su corazón.

—Alguien hizo que compraras esto. No cabe duda de que hay una maldición en el cristal. Diría que es de las que atraen la mala fortuna a tu casa. Y está claro que últimamente has tenido de sobra.

—Tengo un maldito negocio que mantener —gruñó Dweezil—. No necesito ningún maldito problema. Elimina esa maldición del demonio.

Ella se tensó, previendo los problemas.

—No puedo quitar la maldición del cristal sin más, como quien se saca una astilla del dedo. La única forma te hacerlo con eficacia es destruyendo el cristal.

— ¿Destruirlo? ¿Quieres decir romperlo? ¡Es una antigüedad! ¡Se hicieron tres y ésta es la única que queda! No puedo ir al Nido del Amor y comprar otra —entró en el despacho—. Tienes que eliminar la maldición. Es tu trabajo.

Bella se aseguró de que sus manos seguían protegió antes de pasarlas cerca del cristal. Lo último que deseaba era tocarlo, por muy protegidas que estuviesen sus manos Le daba mucho repelús.

—Si quieres que los problemas desaparezcan, el cristal también deberá hacerlo. ¿Tienes un martillo? —dijo mirando a su alrededor.

— ¡No puedes romperlo! —exclamó Dweezil levantando las manos.

Mindy se acercó y se quedó en la puerta.

—Es muy caro, Bella.

—Pues tú decides, Dweezil. Un consolador asqueroso en un millón de trozos o más problemas en tu puerta —argumentó—. La próxima vez, puede que la poli te cierre el negocio para siempre.

Dweezil se quedó mirando el cristal. La avaricia pugnaba con su lujuria por el tesoro. Se dejó caer sobre la silla y se tapó la cara con las manos.

—Vale —suspiró Bella. Fue al almacén y rebuscó hasta encontrar un martillo.

Mindy se removió, incómoda.

— ¿Es buena idea? —preguntó—. Quiero decir, ¿romperlo no empeorará las cosas?

—Romperlo liberará la energía negativa, sí —repuso Bella, poniendo el martillo sobre el cristal—, pero primero voy a bendecir el martillo para diluirla.

—No puedo mirar —sollozó Dweezil sin quitársela de delante de los ojos, mientras Mindy observaba con fascinación.

—La luz vence a la oscuridad. Llévate lo que subyace así lo mando, ¡maldita, sea! —murmuró Bella, volviendo la cabeza justo cuando descargaba el martillo con tanta fuerza como para romper el cristal. En vez de añicos, el cristal se rompió en trozos grandes y se escapó un aire que olía a huevos podridos.

En cuanto el mal olor de disipó en el aire, un enorme estruendo sacudió el edificio hasta el punto de romper las ventanas y hacer saltar la alarma de seguridad.

Los tres corrieron a la parte delantera, donde vieron mucho humo y piezas por todas partes donde Bella había aparcado. Los enanos corrían fuera del taller, precipitándose hacia el aparcamiento con extintores para lidiar con los pequeños incendios que se habían declarado en algunos puntos. Mindy corrió a la parte de atrás para apagar la alarma.

Bella dejó caer su mandíbula justo antes de notar que todo el aire abandonaba sus pulmones. Sus oídos aún le pitaban por la alarma, pero era lo que veía ante sí lo que la dejó conmocionada.

— ¡Mi coche! ¡Es mi coche! —resolló, aferrándose a la jamba. Trastabilló hacia atrás y lo agarró de la camisa hasta desgarrar el tejido—. ¡Tu cristal ha volado mi coche! lo agitó como a un muñeco.

— ¡Eh, cuidado con el tejido! —dijo Dweezil, intentando liberarse—. Además, ¿cómo puedes culpar al cristal? A lo mejor tenías una fuga de gasolina o algo. ¡Y mira mi oficina! ¡Es un desastre! ¡Con la suerte que tengo, el seguro no se hará cargo!

Bella lo zarandeó con tanta fuerza que le chasquearon los dientes. Teniendo en cuenta que estaban más amarillentos que de costumbre, no era un panorama nada agradable.

— ¡Eso no debió haber ocurrido! ¡No debía haber efecto secundario, especialmente contra mí! ¡Ha sido tu cristal! —volvió a mirar hacia el humo que seguía tan denso como en el momento de la explosión. Lo soltó cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía respirar. Se agarró la garganta y miró en todas direcciones con agitación. A qué, no lo sabía.

Mindy la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella para que se sentase.

—Toma —cogió una hoja de papel, hizo un cono con ella y le tapó boca y nariz—. Respira aquí.

— ¡Mi coche ha desaparecido! ¡Irma ya no está! ¡Igual que mis cincuenta mil! Vale, quizá debí poner a Irma primero, ¡pero sí que he pensado en ella antes que en el dinero! Y eso que ella ya estaba muerta, a diferencia de mi coche.

Bella cerró los ojos y respiró hondo varias veces hasta notar que los oídos dejaban de zumbarle y el mareo la abandonaba. Incluso entonces sintió tantas náuseas que temió vomitar. Apartó el cono de papel y bajó la cabeza hasta las rodillas.

Adoraba su coche. Adoraba cómo le hacía sentirse el elegante bólido cuando lo conducía. Y aunque Irma fuese más molesta que una almorrana, también fuera reconfortante en cierto extraño y fastidioso modo.

Irma, que sólo quería una mascota que le hiciese compañía y un vestido nuevo porque el capullo de su marido le había comprado un horrible vestido para el funeral, al que estaría condenada el resto de la eternidad. Irma, que siempre se quejaba de que conducía demasiado deprisa que nunca la llevaba a ningún sitio especial. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cuándo había desarrollado tanto afecto por esa fantasma tan recalcitrante? ¿Cuándo demonios había empezado a pensar en ella como una amiga?

¿Qué iba a hacer Bella sin Irma?

—Eh, espera un momento —asomó Dweezil por su hombro—. Mira —dijo señalando la ventana.

Bella giró la cabeza, parpadeando ahora que el humo empezaba a disiparse. Primero apareció una silueta que le era familiar, y luego, a medida que el humo clareaba incluso más, vio su coche, un poco tiznado, pero intacto. Irma estaba en el asiento del copiloto, tosiendo y disipando el humo con la mano.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —gritó.

Bella saltó de la silla. Los cristales rotos crujían bajo sus botas mientras se precipitaba hacia la puerta y salía corriendo.

Irma agitó su bolso frente a la cara.

— ¡Te dije que este sitio era peligroso! —se quejó—. Es que nadie puede estar sentado sin que pase nada. Que si una redada de policía. Que si estallar por los aires.

Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de cometer el mayor error de su vida. Iba a la carrera con la intención de abrazar a Irma y decirle que se alegraba de que estuviese de una pieza.

Frenó con tanta vehemencia que se deslizó sobre sus talones. No estaba tan preparada para un cambio en su relación.

Respiró hondo varias veces y se centró.

—Sólo dime que el dinero ha sobrevivido también.

— ¿Dinero? ¿Es eso lo único que te importa? ¡Por haber muerto aquí dentro! —gritó Irma, la rabia subiéndosele por las mejillas.

—Eso no es viable. ¡Ya estás muerta! —se dio la vuelta para ocultar su sonrisa mientras murmuraba—. Jamás podré deshacerme de esta mujer.

Vaya, las cosas volvían a la normalidad.

Casi.

Porque ahora algunas cosas empezaban a encajar y Bella pretendía obtener algunas respuestas.

Regresó a la oficina, omitió los molestos aullidos de Dweezil acerca de la recepción destrozada, su precioso consolador de cristal, los boquetes que había en el asfalto y que eso no era más que el principio.

Bella se centró en Mindy.

La rubia elfa dio un paso atrás.

—Ni te muevas —ordenó Bella, avanzando hacia ella como un tren de mercancías.

— ¡Qué suerte! Parece que tu coche no ha sufrido daños —trinó Mindy, pero la mano de Bella, alzada tras cortar el aire, abortó cualquier diálogo posible. La elfa se quedó quieta, las manos aferradas una a la otra, con un aspecto tan condenadamente dulce e inocente que a Bella le entraron ganas de embadurnarle de barro la melena de Barbie. Imaginó tanta cantidad de pegajoso barro que hasta la siempre impoluta Mindy tendría problemas para quitárselo.

— ¿De dónde sacaste el cristal, Mindy?

Su mirada azul no se desvió del rostro de Bella.

—Lo ha comprado Dweezil.

Jazz mantuvo la mirada sobre Mindy igual que se mira a una cobra.

—Dweezil compró la pieza porque tú la encontraste apianaste la subasta de eBay para que la ganase él. Impedir una maldición en el cristal es un proceso complejo apesta a Miranda. ¿Es a quien contrataste para hacerlo?

Dweezil dejó de deambular de un lado para otro.

— ¿Ha sido una especie de trampa? —A pesar de las ventanas rotas y el olor del humo y el polvo, el lugar se llenó de olor a almendra quemada—. ¿Es verdad, Mindy? ¿Esto es cosa tuya?

—Ella sólo quiere echarle la culpa a otro por haber roto el cristal y que eso haya afectado a su coche.

—Una mentira más y te convertiré la nariz en algo que hará que la de Pinocho parezca la de un perro faldero —amenazó Bella. Casi le salía vapor los las orejas—. Has usado magia para atraer humanos donde no tienen que estar y para destruir una morada.

— ¡Sólo es un negocio!

—Una morada —repitió—. Sí, los humanos saben de nosotros, pero seguimos sin atraer atención innecesaria a los de nuestra naturaleza. No usamos la magia contra nosotros mismos ¡y no volamos mi jodido coche!

Mindy dio un respingo ante el tono de voz de Bella, que amenazaba con resquebrajar los cristales que quedaban intactos. Para el delicado oído de una elfa, era peor que el más estridente de los chirridos.

— ¿Y por qué no? —Dijo, levantando la barbilla, aunque su aspecto de muñeca desterraba cualquier atisbo de tenaza—. Dweezil es una criatura asquerosa que no merece este negocio. Mi familia me dijo que si encontraba el negocio adecuado, podría quedármelo, pues bien —se puso las manos en las caderas—, éste es. Podría regentarlo mucho mejor que él. Lo único que hace es gastarse los beneficios en cosas repugnantes, como ese cristal.

—Maldita hija de p… —Dweezil se calló justo a tiempo para evitar la ira de Bella, hacia él dirigida, cuando estaba haciendo un trabajo tan bueno con Mindy—. ¡La oficina está destrozada! —Contempló el ahora destruido ordenador, cubierto de fragmentos de cristal, papeles flotando por doquier y los enanos aún correteando por el aparcamiento para extinguir pequeños incendios—. ¡Y mi precioso cristal! Esto no puede empeorar.

Bella ladeó un poco la cabeza. El estridente sonido de las sirenas hendió el aire, y eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

—Pues acaba de hacerlo.

Dos horas más tarde, Bella decidió que su nuevo mejor amigo, el detective Larkin, habría preferido que estuviese en cualquier sitio menos allí.

Los cegadores colores de su corbata recordaban a un test de Rorschach y le animaron a ponerse las gafas de sol.

—Así que pasabas por aquí, ayudando a clasificar archivos —dijo, mirando los retazos de papel esparcidos sobre la moqueta que recordaban a las postrimerías de una loca Nochevieja.

—Así soy yo, generosa como nadie —si hubiese sido más espabilada habría ocultado las orejas puntiagudas de Mindy. En cuanto el coche del sheriff irrumpió en el aparcamiento con un camión de bomberos, Bella desató la banda de Mindy para que el pelo le tapara las orejas.

—Sí, una santa —dijo, meneando la cabeza—. Y no tendrás la menor idea de lo que ha pasado, ¿verdad?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Al principio pensamos que era un retumbo ultrasónico o un terremoto. Pero luego Dweezil dijo que a lo mejor era una fuga de gas.

Larkin contempló el aparcamiento, que presentaba el aspecto de una zona de combate. Luego se quedó mirando el impoluto Thunderbird de 1956.

—Es increíble que un coche tan bonito no haya sufrido ni un solo rasguño.

—Estaba en el taller cuando ocurrió —mintió Bella sin parpadear.

—Sí, claro —se volvió hacia Mindy—. ¿Qué viste tú?

—Ya no trabaja aquí. Estaba aquí para recoger su finiquito —dijo Dweezil con voz queda.

Mindy lo miró con furia pero fue lo bastante inteligente como para no decir nada con Bella delante.

— ¿No habrá sido ninguna cosa de brujería? —le preguntó el detective Larkin a Bella antes de volver a su coche.

—Mi trabajo nunca incluye explosiones —le aseguró—. Causa demasiados inconvenientes.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

—No cuelgues, Bella —estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando escuchó la voz de Edward. Permaneció en silencio y a la espera—. Flavius ha desaparecido.

— ¿Has mirado en Rodeo Drive? A lo mejor se ha ido de compras —lamentó esas palabras en cuanto las dijo. El estrés en la voz de Edward era incontestable. Pensó que ni siquiera podía abarcar lo que implicaba esa emoción—. Estaba en el club contigo. A lo mejor le sonrió la suerte.

—Me dejó un mensaje de voz anoche, diciendo que había averiguado algo y que se reuniría conmigo en el café de la Luna Aullante esta noche. No ha aparecido.

A Bella le extrañó la idea de dos vampiros reuniéndose en un café pensado para una clientela de licántropos, pero no era mal sitio al que ir cuando había que pasar desapercibido, ya que los licántropos no se metían con ellos y viceversa.

Ella había vuelto a casa la noche anterior en tal estado de frustración sexual que meditó seriamente desenterrar su práctico vibrador, pero sabía que no conseguiría nada de lo que Edward sí era capaz. Además, odiaba cualquier sustitutivo. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de sexo.

— ¿Dónde estás ahora?

—En mi despacho. Pienso volver al Klub Konfuzion ver si encuentro algún rastro suyo.

—No lo encontrarás —dijo ella—. El propietario era a una bruja muy poderosa para que no sólo lance conjuros de protección muy poderosos sobre el establecimiento, sino también para alzar una barrera alrededor del perímetro para impedir que nadie rastree a los clientes hasta sus guaridas. Es una de las razones de su popularidad. Los clientes se sienten seguros cuando se van.

Su gruñido de frustración le sorprendió. Siempre le había gustado el cortés vampiro, y no quería pensar en su peor faceta.

— ¿Sientes algo? —Bella sabía que, como Flavius era el _sire_ de Edward, ambos podían comunicarse fácilmente sin necesidad de un móvil.

Pasó un instante antes de que Edward respondiera.

—No siento nada. He intentado contactar con él telepáticamente varias veces, pero no hay nada —hizo una pausa—. Es como si hubiese cortado por lo sano.

—Enseguida te vuelvo a llamar —dijo Bella. Colgó y marcó otro número. Cuando cogieron la llamada al otro lado de la línea, respiró hondo. ¡Esto era lo último que le apetecía hacer!—. D, si Sombra fétida necesita un conductor esta semana, estoy disponible —escuchó su emocionada cháchara—. Considéralo mi buena acción del año, pero no esperes encontrarte con esta generosidad nunca más. Como el seguro no cubre los daños de tu edificio, sácale la suma que creas conveniente.

Colgó a sabiendas de que acababa de ofrecer a Tyge Sombra fétida un trato que no podría rechazar.

Volvió a llamar a Edward.

—Reúnete conmigo en el muelle —dijo sin más antes de colgar.

Bajó la mirada hacia los animados chillidos.

—Si os portáis bien, podréis acompañarme —recogió a Fluff y a Puff y los metió con delicadeza en una amplia bolsa de cuero antes de salir hacia el muelle.

Hizo una parada para comprarle a las pantuflas Un pastel de azúcar y siguió adelante.

Edward estaba al final, contemplando el océano. Bella sabía que era consciente de su presencia, pero siguió mirando las aguas, dándole la espalda. Una confianza así era muy escasa entre los vampiros, y la valoraba mucho. Lo valoraba a él.

Una lástima que las brujas y los vampiros no congeniasen tan bien.

Pero que se lo digan a sus respectivos cuerpos.

Permaneció quieta y en silencio por un instante, observando su figura encorvada, sintiendo el dolor y la frustración que rezumaba. Más allá, percibió la ira que le inspiraba la impotencia de no poder encontrar a su amigo y _sire_.

Bella no hizo caso del feliz parloteo de las pantuflas mientras devoraban el pastel. Odiaba pensar en el aspecto que presentaría el interior de su bolso cuando terminaran. No eran precisamente los seres más pulcros a la hora de comer. Había sacado su lápiz de labios y su cepillo antes de colocar dentro a Fluff y a Puff. Cuando les entraba el apetito, se lo comían todo, estuviese vivo o no. Avanzó sobre los tablones desgastados. Cuando llegó al extremo, se quedó junto a Edward, haciendo chocar su hombro con el de él.

—Intuyo que no se ha puesto en contacto contigo para decirte que ha tenido una noche loca con un bomboncito en un hotel de cinco estrellas —dijo.

—Cada vez que intento contactar con él… —hizo una pausa y meneó la cabeza—. Normalmente no tengo problemas para sentir sus pensamientos. Ahora es como si hubiese un muro entre ambos —se estiró, apoyando las manos sobre el pasamano.

— ¿Nunca pasó antes? —dijo, con la esperanza de que la respuesta fuese afirmativa. A lo mejor estaba en las montañas de Nepal o algo parecido, pero no se lo imaginaba contratando a un sherpa para que le llevase un fondo de armario de diseño hasta la cima. Flavius nació en la antigua Roma y se crió como un soldado de alta cuna. Su debilidad por las comodidades mundanas no había cambiado con los siglos.

Edward agitó la cabeza, los ojos aún clavados en la negra superficie del agua.

—Nunca. Al margen dedo que pasara en nuestras vidas, siempre hemos respondido a la mutua llamada, o al menos hemos hecho saber al otro que estábamos a salvo —dijo, tensando la mandíbula—. Está relacionado con Reeves. Lo sé. Lo noto —cerró los ojos para pensar—. Una morena le estaba haciendo ojitos y le iba a pedir un baile. Después perdí su rastro.

Bella sabía exactamente qué había interrumpido el contacto de Edward con Flavius. Agachó la cabeza. Otra vez ese maldito rubor. Metió una mano ausente en el bolso y desgreñó un par de orejas peludas. Quería abrazar a Edward, pero no estaba segura de si lo aceptaría. Un abrazo significa simpatía, y él no lidiaba bien con eso.

Antes de que se le pasase algo que decir, su móvil empezó a sonar.

Edward arqueó una ceja.

«Ding, dong, ¿está muerta la bruja?»

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—En su momento me pareció una buena idea —sacó el móvil, miró de quién se trataba y abrió la tapa—. Hola, D —saludó ella mientras Edward volvía la cara para escuchar abiertamente—. Bien, estaré allí —cerró la tapa y levantó la mirada. Seguía sin saber qué decir, pero algo sí que podía ofrecerle—. He descubierto una manera de entrar en su propiedad. No hay garantías de que salgamos de una pieza. Con nuestra suerte, podríamos acabar literalmente hechos pedazos, pero entre tanto podríamos descubrir qué ha pasado con todos esos vampiros desaparecidos.

Un destello de sonrisa hendió las sombrías facciones de Edward.

—Es más divertido cuando las probabilidades están en nuestra contra.

—Listos para una buena pelea, ¿eh? —dijo Bella, devolviendo la sonrisa.

—Soy un vampiro. Forma parte de mi naturaleza —dijo, ahondando en su sonrisa—. Y de la tuya también, según recuerdo —bajó la mirada hasta sus manos, arqueó una ceja y volvió a mirarle a los ojos.

Bella dio un respingo cuando la imagen de una bola de fuego apareció en su mente.

— ¡Nada de eso! —ordenó, pero no con su habitual vehemencia. Lo último que deseaba era pelear con él. Lo habían hecho tantas veces a lo largo de los siglos que sabía que no quería más diferencias entre ellos antes de enfrentarse a Clive Reeves. Y a tenor de lo poco que aún sabían sobre él, lo cierto es que iban a ciegas. Pero eso no la detendría, porque no le gustaban nada los matones, y Reeves era uno de los de peor calaña.

Así que perdonaría a Edward por manifestarse en su mente. Por esta vez.

Bella se dio la vuela y posó los codos sobre el pasamano. Las coloridas luces de la noria y el tiovivo dotaban a la noche de un aire festivo que chocaba con los oscuros y temerosos pensamientos que rondaban sus cabezas.

—Dentro de unos días podríamos estar en medio de la batalla de nuestra vida. Incluso podríamos perderla. No es que entre en mis planes, por supuesto —dijo ella secamente—. Desearía salir de allí lo más entera posible.

Edward imitó su postura.

—No sería la primera vez. Ni tampoco la última.

—Gracias por creer que al menos sobreviviremos —cogió una profunda bocanada de aire, asimilando el olor a salitre y pescado con los aromas más dulces del algodón y los pasteles de azúcar. Al haberse criado en una aldea costera, siempre había derivado hacia ciudades del mismo tipo. Sintió cómo el aire elevaba las puntas del pelo y luego un suave tacto bajo su melena.

—Sobreviviremos. Somos los buenos —sus dedos le acariciaron la nuca dulce y seductoramente, exportando sensaciones al resto de su cuerpo.

Bella cerró los ojos. Deseaba dejarse llevar por el ardor que le provocaba el contacto de Edward. Pero, en vez de imaginarse con él en una cama, en cualquier parte, le asaltaron imágenes del pasado. El miedo y el dolor amenazaban con apagar la lujuria que palpitaba en sus entrañas. Ella le dio un despiadado golpe de gracia antes de que Edward se percatase de lo que le pasaba por la mente y se concentró. Sabía lo que hacía falta para olvidar.

—Ocúltanos del mundo exterior. Que la magia se desvele —susurró Bella en voz baja, los dedos entrelazados—. Porque así lo digo, ¡maldita sea!

El aire que los rodeaba se hizo más denso y se transformó en una masa plateada, reduciendo el paseo a un lienzo de colores empañados y sonidos amordazados. Tras ellos, el océano sufrió el mismo efecto, mientras acababan encerrados en una burbuja mágica.

Entonces ella se volvió hacia Edward, colocando la palma de la mano donde sabía que tenía el corazón. Permitió que su imaginación pensase que latía por ella. Y, durante una milésima de segundo, estuvo segura de que así era. Sustituyó la mano por sus labios, sintiendo el suave algodón e inhalando ese aroma tan particularmente suyo. Lo llevó a lo más hondo de sus pulmones, como si quisiera imprimirlo en sus recuerdos, y sonrió al notar que respondía tensando sus músculos. Sabía que si bajaba la mano notaría otro músculo bien tenso. Pero se limitó a levantar la cabeza, a ponerse de puntillas y a pasar sus labios sobre los de él.

—Recuerdo la primera vez que hicimos el amor —susurró ella.

—En ese pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Venecia.

— ¿Pequeño? La posada era más grande que todo el pueblo. Y la cama estaba llena de pulgas —dijo, arrugando la nariz.

—No me di cuenta —una mano se puso a explorar bajo la camiseta de Bella—. Deduzco de tu conjuro que no llamamos la atención, ¿verdad?

—Sólo ven un muelle vacío, y ni siquiera sentirán ganas de acercarse —dijo ella, soltando el bolso en el suelo sin hacer caso de los chillidos de protesta que provenían de su interior. Lo siguiente fue levantar la camiseta de Edward hasta la cabeza y deshacerse de ella.

—Mi apartamento no está muy lejos de aquí —gruñó Edward de placer cuando se desenganchó el sujetador—. Mucha privacidad, una cama enorme —utilizó una mano para acercarla hacia sí mientras la otra abarcaba un pecho, notando cómo el pezón se volvía como un guijarro al tacto.

—Esto me gusta. Aire fresco, e incluso con el conjuro queda el morbo de que nos descubran —no prestó suficiente atención a su cinturón antes de desabrocharle el pantalón, murmurando juramentos contra los hombres que escogían botones en vez de cremallera. Otro juego de palabras envió dichos botones volando por todas partes.

Edward notó un levísimo asomo de desesperación en su voz, su respiración entrecortada, el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas y reconoció la verdad la audaz bruja tenía miedo. Tanto, que estaba dispuesta a ceder al sexo más primitivo allí mismo con tal de olvidar que en cuestión de unos días se adentraría en un infierno desconocido.

Le agarró de las manos cuando empezó a bajarle los pantalones.

—Bella —ella no le hizo caso y siguió dando tirones. Por muy fuerte que fuese, no podía medirse a la fuerza sobrenatural del vampiro—. Griet —un amortiguado sollozo atravesó sus oídos. No era el sonido en sí, sino la emoción y la desesperación que subyacían.

—Te deseo. ¿Qué hay de malo? —preguntó ella, sin despegar la mirada del suelo.

—Así no —dijo él, empleando dos dedos para levantarle la barbilla—. Nosotros compartimos pasión. Si hacemos el amor como lo quieres ahora, él habrá ganado —le dolió en lo más hondo cuando ella retrocedió.

Bella respiraba con fuerza por la nariz. Edward percibía su lucha interna para centrarse. También olía la frenética excitación en su piel. Él quería anular la intensidad e intensificar la excitación.

—Sólo tienes que decir que no —ella seguía sin encontrarse con su mirada.

Edward sonrió.

—Ah, pero no es ésa mi intención —le susurró al oído—. Sólo quiero que este momento sea nuestro —no se molestó en quitarle la camiseta, sino que se la arrancó del cuerpo como si fuera de papel. El sujetador fue lo siguiente. Agachó la cabeza y cubrió un pecho con su boca, tomando el pezón entre sus labios. Se resistió al clamor de su cuerpo por extender los colmillos y se centró en darle tanto placer como sus cuerpos pudieran soportar. Mientras lamía, deslizó sus manos hacia los lados de sus bragas, acariciando su piel desnuda mientras la atraía completamente hacia sí. Deslizó una mano en su entrepierna, hallando el nido de vello que insistía en enredarse en sus dedos. Más abajo, ella estaba suave y húmeda para él. Siguió adelante, buscando su clítoris y tomándolo entre sus dedos.

Bella boqueó sin aliento mientras el fuego arrasaba su cuerpo. Aferró su mano con los labios mientras agarraba con fuerza su cabeza, hundiendo sus dedos entre sus sedosos cabellos negros.

«Esto es sólo para nosotros, Isabella», dijo la voz de Edward en su mente.

«Mágico.»

La imagen mental era tan cruda y erótica que Jazz se tambaleó por el inmenso poder que la rodeaba. Sus labios se pusieron rígidos a medida que Edward aceleraba el ritmo seductor de sus dedos dentro de ella, y las imágenes que se le pasaron por la mente aumentaron la sensación inicial hasta algo que a punto estuvo de hacerle caer al suelo.

Se vio a sí misma desnuda, arrodillada sobre unos cojines de seda púrpura oscuro. Tenía el pelo suelto, un salvaje halo que le rodeaba los hombros. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con un calor que debería derretir al hombre que tenía delante.

El Edward de su versión, en su gloriosa desnudez, se echó hacia delante, apoyando una rodilla sobre los cojines mientras Bella alzaba los brazos para enroscarlos alrededor de su cuello. Ella le sonrió, los labios separados, invitando al beso.

« ¿Cómo?»

«Dije que esto era sólo para nosotros. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era añadir algo para dar color a nuestra particular burbuja.» Sus palabras retumbaron en su mente, mientras contemplaba la versión pornográfica de Edward.

Bella sintió que sus dedos bailaban otra danza en sus labios mientras veía al Edward onírico acercarse a su yo ensoñado con la feroz gracia del depredador de las sombras que era. Y sintió exactamente lo que veía.

Notó el cálido satén de su pene erecto mientras ella describía círculos en él con los dedos, frotando el fluido pre coital con el dedo gordo, antes de llevárselo a la boca. Lamió delicadamente la salazón de la piel. Con la mano ferrada al pene, se echó hacia atrás lentamente, sus largas piernas aún dobladas por las rodillas. Edward no dudó en seguirla, asentándose firmemente entre sus muslos.

Bella reaccionó con un respingo. Cada inhalación traía el rico aroma de su excitación. A juzgar por la sombría luz de los ojos de Edward y la dilatación de sus fosas nasales, él también sintió lo mismo.

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo las manos de él enterrándose en su melena, los dedos masajeándole el cráneo. La sensación de notar lo que le estaba haciendo de verdad y lo que veía en la visión mágica le hizo sollozar de necesidad al tiempo que su cuerpo se tensaba hasta límites insoportables. Sintió que Edward se ponía tras ella, posando el pene sobre su trasero sin que interrumpiese el masaje de sus húmedos pétalos. Cerró los ojos a causa del insoportable placer que recorrió todo su cuerpo. ¿O acaso era al cuerpo de su visión?

«Abre los ojos, Isabella. Míranos.»

Se obligó a abrirlos a tiempo para ver cómo los músculos del trasero de Edward se tensaban mientras bombeaba hasta lo más hondo de ella. Un primitivo jadeo se le escapó de los labios mientras él la conquistaba y ella respondía con sus propios sollozos de placer.

Las caderas de Bella se elevaron instintivamente ante la visión de su homóloga onírica, sintiendo cómo sus dedos acariciaban la piel sensible a morir.

«Abre tu mente a mi magia, Bella. Ve lo que yo veo. Siente lo que yo siento.»

Sus ojos se abrieron mucho a causa del vértigo que le causó estar unos segundos en la mente de Edward, viendo su propia cara encendida de pasión, sintiendo el ardor de su cuerpo mientras él bombeaba en su interior. Sintió su poder, su sed de su sangre que él apaciguaba con una fuerza que no sabía de dónde sacaba. Le ofreció la oportunidad de atestiguar el acto con sus ojos, y viéndose la cara a través de la mirada del vampiro, supo que él también estaba experimentando el momento desde su propia mente.

Ella debió arrancarse de su intrusión mental. Exigir que parase. Pero no, quiso más. Sintió que el cuerpo de Edward se anidaba tras ella, la frialdad de su piel mientras introducía su rodilla entre sus muslos y los separaba. Cuando voló fuera de la mente de Edward y regresó a su pleno ser, él la agarró de las caderas, la elevó lo justo, la inclinó ligeramente y se adentró en su húmeda cavidad con la misma ferocidad que vio en las imágenes.

Bella boqueó sin aliento por la profundidad de la que era capaz desde esa posición y luego gimió, al fundirse la ensoñación mágica y la realidad en una sola cosa. Era como si los dos Edward empujaran en equipo mientras ella y su yo onírico ardiesen de excitación a la vez. Demasiado pronto, su cuerpo se estremeció con un placer rayano con el dolor. El fuego que recorría su ser se incrementó a medida que Edward aceleraba sus embates. Ella empujaba hacia atrás en la misma medida que él lo hacía hacia delante, rotando las caderas hasta que se sintió volar.

No supo si era la Bella del sueño la que gritó el nombre de Edward, o si fue ella de verdad. Por lo que a ella respectaba, fueron las dos, gozando del orgasmo que sacudió sus cuerpos como una onda de choque. Pugnó por respirar mientras el aire aserraba sus pulmones entrando y saliendo de ellos. No resultaba nada fácil sacarle el oxígeno cuando los espasmos aún se cebaban en su cuerpo.

Las rodillas le flaquearon, y se hubiese caído de no ser porque aún estaba entre los brazos de Edward. La suave risa del vampiro en su oído albergaba el mismo espíritu maravillado.

—Caramba —logró decir al fin—. ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

—Los vampiros también podemos conjurar algo de magia cuando la necesitamos. Por eso no me preocupa lo que estamos a punto de afrontar —murmuró—. Juntos podemos hacer cualquier cosa, Bella.

Le temblaban tanto las manos cuando intentó subirse las bragas y los vaqueros, que casi logró enredar sus prendas. Edward se las apartó y le arregló la ropa, siguiendo con la suya. Ella murmuró unas palabras, y los botones regresaron solos a los pantalones de Edward. Él recogió su camiseta y la echó encima de la cabeza de Bella.

—No será necesario arrestarte por escándalo público —le dijo.

Ella asintió. Sabía que su tiempo había terminado.

—Tráenos de vuelta el mundo y devuélvenos a él —susurró ella. La lechosa burbuja desapareció con un leve estallido.

Edward posó las manos en sus hombros, pero no se dio la vuelta. Lo ocurrido aún mantenía a Bella temblorosa.

Ella siguió observando el paseo.

—El problema es que el tipo de magia que necesitaremos en la mansión de Reeves puede atraer una atención indeseada. Preferiría volar ese sitio sin más.

—Concentrémonos en eliminar a Reeves, y ya veremos lo que podemos hacer para limpiar la propiedad —dijo, masajeando sus hombros.

De ninguna manera iba Bella a admitir que Edward había hecho un excelente trabajo alejando sus mentes de sus temores e infundiéndole nuevas fuerzas.

—Oh, sí. Para cuando hayamos terminado, no será más que un recuerdo.

Bella no paraba de dar vueltas por su dormitorio. Ni siquiera la cháchara de Fluff y Puff conseguía calmarla. Sentía como si la energía que se agolpaba en su interior fuese a estallar en cualquier momento y provocar un desastre antes de que estuviese lista para canalizarla.

Edward y ella apenas contaban con tres días para completar sus planes. Estaba al corriente de que Edward había ido al Protectorado para informar sobre la desaparición de Flavius y de que tenía bastantes indicios que indicaban que Clive Reeves estaba detrás de ello. No preguntó más allá, y él tampoco dio pie.

Sabían que no sería fácil planificar cada contingencia, así que hicieron todo lo que pudieron a la espera de lo mejor.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Esa noche, accederían a la propiedad y a las entrañas de la mansión de Clive Reeves. El estómago le dio un vuelco al pensar en volver a la escena del crimen. Estaba tan convencida de haber matado a Clive Reeves en su día, que le resultaba demasiado fácil pensar en la mansión en esos términos.

Esta vez, entraría en la casa sabiendo exactamente a qué se enfrentaba. Y no pensaba irse hasta que uno de los dos estuviese muerto. Naturalmente, ella apostaba por Reeves.

Entonces, ¿por qué sentía necesidad de más? ¿Para descubrir por qué ese pequeño fragmento de información parecía brillar en cada esquina de su conciencia?

Se dio la vuelta y puso la mirada en la blanca pared.

«¿Qué costaría preguntar? El no ya lo tengo. Y tampoco sería la primera vez.»

—No hay prisa —dijo mirando al reloj y haciendo una mueca—. Vale, mentí —sacó los pies de las pantuflas de conejo y las dejó en su rincón favorito, junto a las golosinas de perro. Les gustaba cualquier cosa crujiente.

Consciente de que no podía postergarlo más, respiró hondo, agitó brazos y piernas y se encaró hacia la pared. Cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza.

—Solicito humildemente acceso a la Gran Sala —dijo, y aguardó.

En menos de un parpadeo, se encontró en el centro de una estancia que ensombrecía a muchos grandes salones de castillos. En vez de sus pantalones de yoga de algodón y la camiseta sin mangas, vestía una túnica lila, a juego con la amatista de su tobillera (la prenda que solía llevar en la Academia Arcana).

— ¿Qué deseas, Griet? —dijo Eurídice, que estaba sentada al extremo de una larga mesa llena de intrincados grabados. En su pecho brillaba con fuego verde una gran esmeralda engastada en un colgante de oro. Otras dos brujas se sentaban a cada uno de sus lados. Bella las conocía a todas de sus años de estudio.

Esperó un instante antes de responder. Si se desviaba un milímetro de la adecuada deferencia hacia el Alto Consejo Arcano, sería expulsada de la sala con la misma rapidez y no tendría muchas probabilidades de volver.

—Tú nos has llamado —le urgió Eurídice con algo más que impaciencia.

—Aquel que pensé que había destruido, sigue vivo después de todo —empezó a decir Bella—. No sólo está vivo, sino que usa magia destructiva para extraer la fuerza vital de los vampiros con la intención de prolongar la suya. Probablemente sea la misma magia oscura que utilizó para transferirse al cuerpo de su hijo recién nacido tras su muerte. Se las ha arreglado para seguir viviendo así. Es hora de acabar con él.

—Son muchos los que no echarían en falta a los vampiros sobre la faz de la Tierra —comentó Eurídice con una torva sonrisa.

— ¿Y si ese hombre decidiera que los vampiros ya no son suficiente para sus planes y optara por intentarlo con otros seres de la comunidad sobrenatural, como las brujas? —dijo, levantando la cabeza lentamente—. He de asegurarme de poder detenerlo.

—Entonces acude a una clarividente.

Hete ahí por qué detestaba la idea de estar en ese sitio y tener que preguntar.

—Buscaste tus respuestas en la Biblioteca —dijo Eurídice—, y seguiste investigando sin venir aquí antes. ¿Por qué solicitas ahora nuestra ayuda?

Quizá debería haber pensado en ello antes de venir.

—El único premio de mi búsqueda han sido más preguntas. Hay que detener a ese hombre —se tragó la impaciencia que sabía que no podía expresar—. Por favor, necesito saber que lo que planeamos hacer no será en vano. Si necesito saber algo más, por favor, aconsejadme. No queda mucho tiempo —se obligó a levantar la cabeza para mirar a los ojos de las brujas. Bella no se molestó en explicar cuál era su plan. Sabía que Eurídice estaba al corriente de todo. Estaba al tanto de todo lo relacionado con las brujas que había desterrado al mundo exterior. El que estuvieran fuera de su vista no quería decir que estuviesen fuera de su mente.

Estar frente a Eurídice era el equivalente mágico de estar ante el director de un colegio.

A pesar de que Bella no era ninguna jovencita, seguía notando la misma punzada de autoridad que le inspiraba la figura que tenía delante.

— ¿Por qué no has buscado el consejo del Protectorado al respecto? Este asunto recae más en su jurisdicción.

Claro que sí, no se lo pensaban poner tan fácil.

—Porque acudo a las mías cuando necesito ayuda.

El rostro de Eurídice no mostró emoción alguna.

—Si decides trabajar para los vampiros, no puedes esperar que te ayudemos. Siempre has sido muy arrogante, joven Griet —dijo la bruja más anciana—. Y parece que no has aprendido mucha humildad en los últimos siete siglos.

Contar hasta diez, o hasta diez mil millones, no sería suficiente para Bella. ¡Había solicitado una audiencia porque necesitaba ayuda, maldita sea! Eso era lo que menos necesitaba. «Arréglatelas por tu cuenta.» ¡Vaya mierda!

— ¿Cómo te atreves a decir lo que he aprendido o no? —espetó—. Vosotras fuisteis quienes nos expulsasteis al mundo exterior antes de estar listas. ¡Vosotras nos obligasteis a adentrarnos en lo desconocido! No perecimos durante los primeros años sólo por gracia de las Providencias —dijo, apretando los puños.

—Y aun así sobreviviste —dijo Eurídice con calma, a pesar de la furia de Bella—. E interactúas con seres que no son de los tuyos. Pero cuando necesitas ayuda, acudes a nosotras. La criatura de la que hablas lleva décadas acechando a los hijos de la noche. ¿Por qué vienes ahora?

Bella retrocedió cuando la revelación cayó sobre ella como un mazazo.

— ¿Sabíais que estaba vivo? He vivido todos estos años con la angustia de haber extinguido una vida, por mucho que mereciese la muerte. En ese momento, habría abrazado mi propia muerte como precio por la vida que arrebaté. ¡Y ahora averiguo que sabíais que sobrevivió! —sintió que un rugido se encendía en su mente, pero se esforzó por no perder el control. Desmayarse frente al Consejo Arcano no era muy buena idea. Además, estaba a punto de perder los estribos, si no rompía a llorar antes.

Dio un paso atrás.

— ¡Me mentisteis!

—Cuida tus palabras, Griet —las palabras de Eurídice restallaron como un látigo de hielo—. Ya deberías saber que la mera concesión de una audiencia no implica que te vayamos a ayudar.

—Esto ha sido un error —dijo Bella, agitando la cabeza—. No os necesito a ninguna —prosiguió, pasando la mirada por cada una de las brujas. Ninguna de ellas apartó la mirada. Ninguna mostró signo alguno de simpatía—. Y esta vez me aseguraré de que Clive Reeves muera de una vez por todas. Ruego me dispenséis.

Cuando desapareció, un olor a quemado se hizo con el aire.

—Ha encontrado su poder —dijo Zafira, una de las brujas.

—La verdadera prueba será cuando se enfrente a él —dijo Eurídice con un leve suspiro.

La ira que sentía Bella hacia el Alto Consejo Arcano le ayudó en la siguiente hora de preparativos. Iba con el piloto automático mientras se vestía con una camisa de seda negra y unos pantalones de cuero a juego, y se recogía el pelo en una coleta.

Irma la observó mientras colocaba cristales de cuarzo bajo los asientos. La magia era tan poderosa que incluso ella podía sentirla.

—Algo va mal —dijo la fantasma mientras iban donde Dweezil—. Nunca has hecho algo así anteriormente.

—No pasa nada —repuso Bella tranquilamente—. Sé que últimamente has estado un poco nerviosa. Los cristales te ayudarán a estar tranquila. Te dejaré en el garaje lateral del servicio de automóviles. El personal no suele ir por allí, y te sentirás más cómoda.

Irma abrazó su bolso contra el pecho.

— ¿Dejarás las luces encendidas?

—Sí.

Bella sabía que Irma sospechaba de su comportamiento, pero no sabía qué más decirle… ¿Que las cosas podían torcerse y ella podría no volver? Bella ya había tomado medidas por si se daba tal caso, dejando una carta para Krebs donde le decía dónde estaba el coche si no estaba de vuelta por la mañana y que se pusiese en contacto con Alice y Rosalie. Ellas sabrían qué hacer. No podía anticiparse más.

Una vez en el garaje, cogió una pequeña bolsa negra del maletero y encendió las luces para iluminar el garaje individual que Dweezil solía utilizar para aparcar su coche.

—Vas a por el monstruo, ¿verdad? —Le persiguieron las palabras de Irma—. Y crees que no vas a volver. Por eso me has aparcado aquí. Antes te daba igual lo que pudiera pasarme. Por eso has puesto los cristales en el coche.

Bella estuvo tentada de ignorar sus palabras y seguir caminando, pero fue incapaz. Depositó la bolsa en el suelo, junto a la puerta, y regresó al coche. Posó las manos sobre la puerta. Mientras miraba a los ojos de Irma, supo que podía hacer algo.

—Quiero que recuerdes que tienes la fuerza para hacer lo que más deseas —dijo—. Verás lo que veo. Sentirás lo que siento. Porque así lo digo, ¡maldita sea!

En cuanto la forma de Irma titiló, Bella supo que su conjuro había surtido efecto, sobre todo al sentir otra presencia en su mente.

« ¡Veo por mí misma!», restalló la feliz risa de Irma en su mente. «¿Esto quiere decir que los demás pueden verme y oírme?»

—No, sólo yo —dio unos golpecillos sobre la superficie metálica—. Lo único que pido es que no grites si las cosas se ponen feas. No puedo distraerme, o tendré que apagarte.

«Me portaré bien, lo prometo.»

Bella supo enseguida que la versión de Irma de portarse bien y la suya propia eran completamente diferentes. Irma no paraba de hablar de las cosas que se podían hacer en una limusina, desde: « ¿Es que tiene qué oler así?», hasta: « ¿Adónde vamos ahora?».

—Nada de hablar o apagaré el audio —advirtió Bella, saliendo al aparcamiento del paseo, junto a uno de cuyos edificios le esperaba Edward. Al igual que ella, vestía completamente de negro.

« ¿Eddie viene con nosotras?»

— ¿Qué te he dicho, Irma?

«Me portaré bien.» Bella tuvo la sensación de que Irma se cerraba la boca con una cremallera. A ver si era verdad.

Bella se percató de la tensión que cargaban los hombros de Edward y la aflicción de sus ojos. Sabía tan bien como ella que era probable que no encontrasen a Flavio en la mansión; que estaba en un sitio al que no podían ir.

Edward se adelantó y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, la cogió de la nuca y se la acercó, plantándole un beso lleno de pasión y miedo de no volver a poder tocarla. Ella lo aferró de los hombros, hambrienta de contacto, de sabor y de todo lo que descargara aromas de Edward en su alma.

« ¡Madre mía!» No hizo falta más para que apagara a Irma. Bella no estaba dispuesta a compartir algunas cosas.

—Tengo mucho miedo —susurró ella en su boca.

—Shh, no hables de miedo. Aunque pueda estarlo tanto como tú —dijo, escrutando su cara con los labios—, sé que tendremos éxito, Bella.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? Si se ha vuelto más poderoso, puede que nos encaminemos hacia el desastre —sostuvo su cara entre sus manos, acariciando la aspereza de su barba—. Vayámonos de aquí, Edward. Podríamos ir a Europa. A cualquier sitio donde él no esté. Que los malditos Antiguos y su Protectorado se encarguen de él —dijo sin dejar de recorrer su cara con los dedos, leyendo su expresión como lo haría una ciega—. ¿Por qué tenemos que hacerles el trabajo sucio? Podría conducir hasta el aeropuerto y cogeríamos el primer avión —rió secamente, sintiendo que el miedo y el dolor crecían en su interior como una bomba de relojería—. Escandinavia tiene noches muy largas.

Bella lanzó un profundo suspiro y posó su frente sobre la de ella. Le frotó los hombros con las manos a modo de gesto tranquilizador.

—Sé de donde te salen esas palabras —dijo con suavidad—. Y sé que no las dices en serio porque la Bella que conozco no huye de una pelea. Se mete de lleno envuelta en bolas de fuego —sonrió, correspondiendo al leve intento de ella— y lanzando maldiciones sobre los malos hasta reducirlos a sapos llenos de verrugas.

—Y luego tú te aseguras de que me metan en alguna celda mugrienta y vuelvo a odiarte —susurró ella, tragándose las lágrimas que sabía que no podía sacar delante de él—. No está bien, Edward. Sólo dos personas no pueden salvar el mundo.

—Sí es posible, si esas personas somos nosotros. Y eso es lo que haremos, Griet del Mar de Irlanda —murmuró contra su piel—. Terminaremos lo que debió hacerse hace setenta años. Y después —rozó su oído con la boca— nos iremos a la tierra de las largas noches, nos buscaremos una posada acogedora y apartada con una cama enorme. Esta vez nada de pulgas. Lo prometo —volvió a su cara y le dio un beso que la dejó sin aliento antes de soltarla, volver a su sitio y ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

Bella sorbió ligeramente por la nariz.

—Vale, pero si te mata, encontraré el plano oscuro en el que acabes y te sacaré de allí —murmuró mientras encendía el motor—. La única que te puede matar soy yo.

La boca de Edward describió una sonrisa. Esa era la Bella que conocía y a la que amaba.

—Trato hecho.

Bella volvió a encender mentalmente a Irma.

« ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Es que vosotros dos habéis hecho el amor? No, no es posible. No ha pasado tanto tiempo y no me siento tan satisfecha. ¿Qué habéis hecho? ¿Qué ha hecho él?»

—Irma —no hizo falta más para nutrir la advertencia.

Edward la miró.

—Se viene con nosotros —explicó Bella—. Acabo de activarla —salió del aparcamiento y se dirigió a la siguiente parada—. Si Tyge mira en el asiento delantero, lo único que verá será un ordenador portátil. No sospechará ya que sabe que me gusta ver DVD o jugar al ordenador mientras le espero. Pero es mejor que no hables. Cualquier ruido o movimiento romperá la ilusión —sus manos temblaban sobre el volante. Respiró profundamente para centrarse. Miró el anillo de feldespato que brillaba en su dedo. Por un instante, la piedra brilló con un etéreo fulgor azul lechoso más fuerte de lo habitual. Lo mismo ocurrió con el colgante.

De repente se sintió más fuerte, más segura de que, pasase lo que pasase en las próximas horas, hallarían la forma de salir vivos.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, Bella aparcó la limusina frente a la madriguera venida a más de Tyge Sombra fétida. Aguardó con aliento contenido mientras la criatura salía de su casa y se acercaba a ella. Afortunadamente, estaba tan inmerso en sus propios pensamientos que apenas le dijo unas pocas palabras antes de subirse en el coche. En lo más hondo de su mente, Bella sabía que debía sospechar de su comportamiento distraído, pero sólo podía sentir agradecimiento por qué no esgrimiese sus habituales jueguecitos salaces al tiempo que ella tenía los pensamientos en otra parte.

— ¿Conoces la dirección de la propiedad? —preguntó él después de sentarse y permanecer en medio de la nube de sus vapores nocivos.

—Sí —repuso ella.

« ¿Eso es lo que llevas? ¡Oh! ¡Huele fatal! ¿Cómo puedes aguantarlo?», aulló Irma en su mente.

Bella deseó que la fantasma se mantuviera en silencio y mantuvo una fina sonrisa en sus labios.

—Dale esto al guarda de la puerta. Con esto podrás acceder a la propiedad. No te dejará pasar si no lo tienes —le entregó una tarjeta con su nombre inscrito con una llamativa caligrafía sobre fondo crema antes de recostarse en el asiento.

Bella no miró el asiento del copiloto cuando volvió a ocupar su lugar tras el volante. Sentía la reconfortante presencia de Edward, y de momento le bastaba.

Mientras cogía la autopista de Hollywood en dirección a las colinas, se dio cuenta del profundo silencio que reinaba en la parte de atrás de la limusina. Era la primera vez que Tyge no ponía su música favorita o usaba su teléfono móvil. A pesar de que no le gustaban los cambios de comportamiento repentinos, Bella no pensó en ello y mantuvo su atención en la carretera hasta ver su salida.

A continuación condujo el coche a través de la sinuosa carretera sin iluminación que sabía que terminaba bruscamente en su destino. Miró al frente y vio luces procedentes de una casa de dos plantas que parecía dominar las propias colinas. El estómago se le revolvió tanto que sólo necesitaba un poco de sal para convertirlo en masa para galleta salada.

« ¿Ahí es donde vive?», oyó que susurraba Irma. «Parece salida de una película de terror.»

—El hogar del diablo —dijo Bella por lo bajo, deteniéndose frente a las grandes verjas de hierro decoradas con un enorme murciélago en cada mitad. Estaba segura de que el tipo alto y calvo que se le acercaba podría aplastar la limusina sin la menor gota de sudor.

—El señor Tyge Sombra fétida —dijo Bella, entregándole la tarjeta.

En vez de leerla, pasó los dedos sobre las letras y retrocedió un paso. No fue hasta entonces que Bella se dio cuenta de que el hombre era ciego y mudo. Un instante después, regresó a su puesto y las verjas empezaron a abrirse lentamente.

—Allá vamos —susurró mientras echaba a andar.

En cuanto el vehículo atravesó las puertas, Bella sintió como si una mano estrangulase el aire fuera de sus pulmones. En vez de las típicas luces blancas que jalonan los paseos privados, dotándolos de un aire de cuento de hadas, allí las luces eran rojas, y le conferían al lugar un aspecto ominoso premeditado. Sabía que la mayoría de sus invitados gustaban del ambiente gótico. Estudió el terreno, que estaba lleno de vampiros y otras criaturas elegantemente vestidos mientras paseaban por los jardines, inconscientes de que algo ajeno se deslizaba rápidamente dentro y fuera de ellos. Fue esto último lo que sacudió a Bell hasta sus cimientos. Era fácil comprobar que los invitados no tenían la menor idea de las sombrías presencias que se movían entre ellos. Algunas de ellas parecían resignadas a su eterno destino, otras mostraban expresiones de frustración mientras seguían a los invitados y trataban de comunicarse con aquellos que aún no habían cruzado a su sombrío reino. Tenían los brazos estirados en una postura de súplica, las bocas abiertas, pronunciando palabras que obviamente nadie podía escuchar. Era una escena desoladora.

« ¿Qué son?»

—Nada bueno —susurró Bella, siguiendo automáticamente la fila de coches y limusinas que iban deteniéndose frente a la mansión para descargar a sus ocupantes. Sintió la curiosidad de Edward, pero no delató su presencia de ninguna manera.

No le sorprendió comprobar que la mansión gótica no había cambiado con los años, aunque sí parecía más tenebrosa con las elaboradas gárgolas que custodiaban la enorme puerta de doble hoja. Si bien las gárgolas solían proteger a las personas del mal, Bella sabía que éstas estaban destinadas a ahuyentar toda forma de bien.

—Volveré a recogerle a las dos de la mañana —le dijo a Tyge mientras éste se deslizaba fuera del asiento trasero. Mintió, ya que no tenía intención de abandonar la propiedad. Prefería que pensase que no estaba allí en caso de que se desatasen los infiernos.

Tyge sonrió, si es que así podía describirse la mueca que elaboraron sus músculos faciales.

—Los chóferes deberán permanecer en la propiedad hasta que termine la fiesta, mi adorable Bella. Quizá prefieras esperar dentro de la casa en lugar de aquí fuera. Estoy seguro de que al anfitrión no le importará. Podríamos tomar una copa de vino.

—No, gracias. Aquí tengo bastantes cosas con las que mantenerme ocupada —por un instante, sintió el desconcierto de una fugaz intrusión en su mente. Apagó automáticamente a Irma y se esforzó por rechazar al intruso. Cuando Tyge se echó hacia atrás, supo que había tenido éxito. Le cosquillearon los dedos con ganas de sacar una bola de fuego—. Ni se le ocurra volver a hacer eso —tuvo la efímera tentación de acabar con él ahora y afrontar las consecuencias más tarde.

La hendidura que Tyge tenía por boca se curvó hacia abajo en una mueca de disculpa. Ella no se lo tragó.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas, preciosa mía —dijo, inclinando la cabeza. Dio media vuelta y enfiló las escaleras que conducían a la planta baja.

Bella no perdió un segundo y volvió a meterse en la limusina para llevarla lentamente a la parte trasera de la mansión. Tuvo que echar mano de toda su concentración para seguir el camino y salir de allí quemando ruedas.

—No entiendo cómo aguantas conducir para esa criatura —tosió Edward—. Ningún animal en estado avanzado de descomposición huele tan mal.

—Es lo peor, pero Dweezil disfruta con los lingotes de oro con los que paga las facturas —dijo ella, contemplando las sombras que recorrían la propiedad.

« ¿Qué son esas sombras que veo por allí?», preguntó Irma.

— ¿Tú también las ves? —repuso Bella.

— ¿Ver el qué? —Dijo Edward—. ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Aquí pasa algo muy malo —se alejó de los demás coches y aparcó en el extremo más alejado. Apagó el motor y miró a través del parabrisas.

Edward observó de derecha a izquierda en un esfuerzo por ver lo mismo que Bella.

— ¿Qué es lo que ves?

Bella miraba el camino en penumbras que bajaba hasta la piscina con aspecto de baño romano, decorado con innumerables estatuas eróticas que rayaban con lo pornográfico. Se llegó a decir que algunas de ellas habían sobrevivido a la destrucción de Pompeya y habían acabado allí siglos más tarde. Clive había organizado muchas orgías a pie de piscina. Bella se consideraba afortunada al haber oído hablar de ellas sin haber participado en ninguna. Lo cierto es que, de haber estado, probablemente no hubiese acabado como una de sus víctimas más adelante, porque no hubiese albergado la menor intención de volver. Pero lo que captaba su atención eran las formas sombrías que se desplazaban entre los vivos y no muertos sin llamar la atención, ignoradas por todos.

—Sombras —susurró—. Muchas sombras —se quedó mirando a tres que pasaron frente a la limusina. Una se detuvo y se quedó mirando el coche. Bella casi lloró por el aire de desesperación de ese rostro lechoso que observaba desde las sombras—. Éste no es mi don, pero… —cerró los ojos, se centró y se permitió vagar libre. Omitió las sensaciones de la fiesta que mantenían a todos difusos y se centró en las sombras. Sufrimiento. Miedo. Rabia. Sensación de abandono. Volvió a abrir los ojos—. Son sus víctimas. Lo que quiera que les hiciese no les permite la paz necesaria para seguir su tránsito —estiró la mano a ciegas para aferrar la de Edward—. También puede que sean prisioneras, ya que no hay forma de que salgan de aquí. Están literalmente atrapadas en la propiedad.

La empatía no era uno de los dones de Bella, pero después de toda la angustia y el dolor que desprendían las sombras, no le costó nada percibir las oleadas de furia que expedía Edward. Estaba sentado sin mover un solo músculo, el rostro como si se lo hubiesen esculpido en piedra.

—Entonces, la única forma de liberarlos es que él muera —soltó su mano y salió de la limusina—. Hagámoslo.

Bella imitó a Edward y rodeó el coche hasta ponerse frente a él. La rabia lo hacía temblar de la cabeza a los pies. Cuando el vampiro la miró a la cara, Bella vio las llamas del infierno brillando en sus ojos, una furia que nunca había visto antes y que deseaba que nunca fuese dirigida en su contra. Edward el Destructor se revelaba frente a ella.

Ella posó las manos sobre sus hombros.

—Lo que ven no es lo que somos. Lo que oyen será confuso. Nuestra verdad será una mentira. Al menos que les cantemos en despedida —los ojos de Bella brillaron con un tono verde intenso en medio de la oscuridad—. Porque así lo digo, ¡maldita sea!

Un frío viento sopló a su alrededor, arremolinándose en una nube de oscuridad. Cuando cesó, Bella miró a Edward, que ahora era rubio, con un rostro cuyos huesos le marcaban claramente los rasgos; una atractiva estrella del cine con un elegante traje con camisa de seda negra y corbata a juego. Ella lucía un pelo castaño oscuro que le caía en rizos espirales hasta la cintura. Llevaba un vestido de lentejuelas negro sin tirantes con un provocativo corte en la pierna. Sus negros zapatos de tacón alto no eran más que sendas estrechas bandas plateadas por las que asomaban los dedos de los pies. Hasta sus ojos habían cambiado a un profundo azul marino con un toque de rojo en el iris. Ambos tenían el aspecto de vampiros adinerados cuyas intenciones orbitaban en torno al culto de su propia personalidad.

Bella bajó la mirada hasta sus pechos, que también habían aumentado dos tallas.

—Estas nenas nunca han tenido mejor aspecto, pero no te vayas a hacer ninguna idea —sonrió, mostrando la punta de un colmillo. A pesar del disfraz, era la Bella que él conocía y amaba—. Listos para el combate, colmilludo.

— ¿Colmilludo? Será mejor que te mires en un espejo, cariño, porque tienes tu propio juego —señaló.

Escrutó su dentadura superior con la lengua e hizo una mueca de sorpresa.

—No sé cómo os las arregláis con estas cosas —paso su brazo por el de Edward, hizo aparecer dos copas de champán y le dio una—. ¿Nos unimos a la fiesta, Carlisle? —ronroneo con una inclinación de la cabeza.

— ¿Carlisle? —Dijo, saboreando el champán—. Está bien, Esme.

Pero el mero hecho de cruzar la propiedad se antojó una tarea complicada si tenían que sortear las numerosas sombras ataviadas de túnicas pálidas, algunas más grises que otras. Algunas eran tan pálidas que apenas si se parecían a un jirón de humo. Bella dedujo que las más finas llevaban mucho más tiempo que las demás. Vio que la propiedad estaba llena de ligeras sombras vampíricas y perdió su cuenta. La mera contemplación le resultaba desconsoladora.

—Puedes vernos, ¿verdad? —preguntó una forma sombría femenina. Su rostro era un borrón pálido en la oscuridad. Bella no creía que fuese a ser más clara bajo más luz. Levaba allí mucho tiempo. Se preguntó qué sería de ella cuando fuese tan pálida que nadie pudiese verla—. Sé que puedes. Por favor, dime que puedes vernos. Eres una bruja, ¿verdad?

« ¿Qué es? ¿Es como yo, aunque no lleve puesto eso?», susurró Irma en la mente de Bella. «Supongo que debo considerarme afortunada porque Harold escogiera ese horrible vestido, o hubiera acabado con una túnica de ésas para toda la eternidad.»

—Sí, lo soy. Por favor, comprende que podría ser peligroso para mí dar muestras de que te percibo —dijo Bella con dulzura, manteniendo la vista clavada en la iluminada mansión que tenían delante, actuando como si la sombría forma no hablase con ella—. Estamos aquí para ayudaros, si vosotros podéis ayudarnos llegado el momento. ¿Sabes cuántos guardaespaldas tiene dentro?

La forma sombría se quedó con ellos, y la mujer le dijo lo que sabía de la casa de la última vez que estuvo dentro, que, según ella, fue en 1930.

—Ha situado conjuros de protección alrededor de toda la casa para que no podamos entrar —dijo, antes de que alcanzaran las puertas francesas que daban al salón de baile—. Hay una mazmorra subterránea donde juega con sus víctimas. Oímos sus gritos de auxilio, pero no podemos acudir. Por favor, ten cuidado. Es un hombre muy malo.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Bella sombríamente, sin perder la maligna sonrisa de sus labios.

Reprimió violentamente la multitud de dragones que poblaban su estómago en cuanto ella y Edward cruzaron el acceso.

—Podemos hacerlo —susurró Edward, notando su inquietud. Se acercó a ella—. Sigue sonriendo. Nos observan.

Se esforzó para aparentar ser una atractiva vampiresa que no era, actuando como si nada en el mundo le importase aparte de pasar una buena noche. Escrutó la estancia, distinguiendo claramente al personal de los invitados. Se dio cuenta de que todas las empleadas lucían vestidos de seda rojo pálido que mostraban un pecho; un collar disimulaba el escote, pero no hacía nada por esconder las marcas de mordiscos que lucían en cuello y hombros, y a saber dónde más. Era como si los vestidos indicasen que esas mujeres estaban listas para ser un bocado rápido. Los empleados masculinos eran igualmente jóvenes, bien parecidos y sólo llevaban unos pantalones de cuero ceñidos destinados a resaltar sus encantos innatos. Estaba segura de que las sonrisas de sus labios teman mas de drogadas genuinas. En cuanto vio los ojos vidriosos en más de empleado, supo que tenía razón. La única forma de tenerlos allí era mediante las drogas y, a buen seguro una poderosa magia. Miró a su alrededor y se alegró de no ver a nadie familiar en la estancia. Uno de los temores que había albergado al poner un pie allí era enfrentarse a todas sus pesadillas del pasado. Sin embargo, el mobiliario era más moderno incluso más abundante que en 1932. Las estrellas de cine de la época vivían unas vidas de exceso que Clive Reeves había dejado pequeñas con el rumbo que había tomado. Y así seguía siendo, más de setenta años después. Aun así los recuerdos eran más poderosos que la realidad que tenía ante sí. A su mente le resultó demasiado fácil intercalar en esa estancia los sillones de estilo romano y las mesas bajas que la dominaron en aquella época. Las figuras retorcidas buscaban una satisfacción efímera en el mejor de los casos, y que a la postre no haría sino dejarlas vacías e insatisfechas. El hambre no acabaría nunca. Otra de las habitaciones estaba iluminada con velas, sólo había un sillón, y una cascada de agua se derramaba por la pared mientras un amplio surtido de obras pornográficas adornaba las otras tres. Había tanto incienso en el aire que resultaba narcótico para los sentidos. Sus gritos eran tan altos, tan fuertes, que le quemaba la garganta, pero nadie la oía. Se tragó la náusea que escalaba por su garganta.

Un impulso de girarse para salir corriendo de allí se adueñó de ella.

—Buenas noches —dijo una voz que nunca sería capaz de olvidar.

Gracias a la tranquilizadora presencia de Edward a su lado, pudo esbozar una sonrisa.

—Nuestro anfitrión, supongo —aventuró ella, con un gutural acento italiano que nada tenía que ver con su voz auténtica.

A pesar de ir vestido formalmente con unos pantalones negros y una camisa de seda color crema en lugar de la ropa informal que había visto en el aparcamiento, no dejaba de ser un monstruo. Le bastaba con mirar en esos ojos carentes de alma, de humanidad, para saber que debía destruirlo antes de que acabase con nadie más. La presión de Edward en su brazo fue lo único que pudo detenerla de echar mano de cualquier cosa que pudiese calcinar a un ser humano hasta los huesos.

« ¡Pero si es él! ¡Noto su maldad!» Bella no hizo caso de la agitación de Irma que retumbó en su cabeza.

El otro sonrió y describió una honda reverencia.

—Clive Reeves. No creo que nos hayamos visto antes —dijo, mirándolos a ambos.

Ella estiró la mano. Sus afiladas uñas estaban a juego con las de los pies. Cuando él correspondió al gesto, no se esperó que le tomara la mano y le diera un beso en la palma. Se resistió a la tentación de limpiársela en el vestido.

—Esme —dijo.

—Carlisle —la voz de Edward, habitualmente profunda, se hizo más de barítono, con un sabor más español.

—Encantado —dijo Clive, haciendo otra reverencia—. Me gusta ver caras nuevas por aquí —observó sus copas de champán.

Menos mal que Bella había sido lo bastante sagaz como para mutar el líquido en champán mezclado con sangre antes de entrar en la casa. Pero seguía habiendo algo en la mirada de ese hombre que la desconcertaba, sobre todo cuando se tomó su tiempo para estudiar su cara. Sabía que su conjuro ilusorio seguía en pie, porque de lo contrario la habría descubierto en ese instante.

—Algunos, como el maestro Sombra fétida, nos han dicho que tienes el poder de devolvernos a la auténtica vida —dijo ella con suavidad. Sabía que aunque interrogasen a Tyge, no admitiría que no conocía a alguien tan bella como ella. Su naturaleza no se lo permitiría. Sabandija.

Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cuánto hace que eres hija de la noche?

Edward se adelantó levemente.

—Algo más de tres siglos en el caso de Esme. Cuatrocientos en el mío —dijo sonriendo y acariciando la mejilla de ella—. La primera vez que la vi supe que estábamos destinados a pasar la eternidad juntos. Pero ahora deseamos volver a nuestra vida mortal —explicó, adoptando la expresión de un vampiro sumamente aburrido—. Después de todo, parece que no falta quien puede ayudarnos en eso —dijo secamente.

Clive repasó la ropa de Bella, sopesando el corte y su precio. Bella elevó deliberadamente la copa, mostrando una pulsera con un diamante del tamaño de Texas. Sabía que Clive no quería ni necesitaba dinero, pero tenía que desempeñar bien su papel.

—Lo que ofrezco no es barato.

—Nada valioso lo es —declaró Bella—. Pagaremos lo que nos pidas. Ya estamos cansados de ver anocheceres y deseamos ver cómo sale el sol.

Clive volvió a sonreír.

—La belleza siempre es bienvenida aquí. Se te dará todo lo que desees. Sólo tienes que pedirlo. Hablaremos de vuestros deseos personales más tarde —volvió a hacer una reverencia y se alejó para saludar a más invitados.

Una de las esclavas pasó cerca y les regaló una ligera sonrisa. Edward respondió con un leve gesto de la cabeza. Ella hizo otro tanto y siguió caminando. Unos segundos después, un vampiro con los ojos rojos le agarró del brazo, provocándole magulladuras con los dedos, y se la llevó a un apartado rodeado de cortinas. A juzgar por cómo lanzó su hambrienta mirada sobre el pecho descubierto de la mujer, Bella supuso que su piel color crema pronto acabaría hecha jirones y ella muerta o algo peor. Aunque puede que, cuando hubiese acabado con ella, abrazase gustosa la muerte.

—Aquí nada es real —susurró Bella, observando las copas llenas de una mezcla de champán con sangre, los acicalados invitados y la fastuosidad de la propia mansión—. Es como una escena salida desuna película surrealista, donde los invitados a la cena no tienen ni idea de que ellos pueden acabar siendo el plato fuerte.

—Deberíamos movernos —Edward le asió de la mano y entrelazaron sus dedos.

—Esto no es nada nuevo para ti, ¿verdad? —a pesar de que ella había asistido a numerosas fiestas sobrenaturales a lo largo de los siglos, ninguna le había gustado demasiado. A la mayoría de los vampiros nada les importaba más que ellos mismos y las satisfacciones inmediatas. No eran distintos de otras criaturas sobrenaturales.

La primera vez que puso el pie en esa casa, estaba llena de mortales y se sintió como si realmente formase parte del mundo humano. Al final de la noche, estaba convencida de que se había enfrentado al peor monstruo de todos Durante los cinco años que siguieron, no hubo noche que no durmiera con las luces encendidas y abrazada a Fluff y a Puff.

—Lo cierto es que mi especie tiene una mente hecha para el exceso —dijo Edward en voz baja—. Durante un tiempo, pensé como ellos. Tuve la suerte de aprender que el exceso no conduce a nada.

—Eso está bien. Puedes asegurarte de que no cometa ningún error, como ponerme a lanzar bolas de fuego por aquí —desvió la mirada hacia una bellísima vampiresa que cayó de rodillas frente a un sirviente y empezaba a desabrocharle la cremallera. Bella esperaba que la señorita colmillos bonitos no fuese a bebérselo literalmente.

« ¿Está haciendo lo que creo que está haciendo?» Bella pensó que Irma recibiría muchas lecciones de vida antes de que acabara la noche.

—Mira que escaleras más artesanales —dijo Edward, llevándose a Bella antes de que su asco la delatase—. «No te delates», le murmuró deliberadamente en su mente. «Hemos llegado muy lejos»—. Éste es el estilo que deseo para nuestra casa, cariño.

—Sí, encajaría de maravilla, ¿no crees? —repuso ella, manteniendo el papel. Fijó la mirada en las sillas y sofás sedosos y acolchados, las mesas concienzudamente pulidas y las elegantes arañas de luces—. Maravilloso —hizo una pausa para admirar una de las arañas encendidas con innumerables velas.

—Adquirí la araña en un castillo inglés del siglo xvi —irrumpió Clive. El contenido de su copa era más oscuro e intenso que el de las demás—. El duque propietario no quería deshacerse de ella, pero le hice una oferta que no pudo rechazar —dijo con una sonrisa escalofriante.

Bella no quería dar demasiadas vueltas al contenido exacto de su copa ni a la oferta que le hizo a ese duque.

—Tienes un gusto excelente —dijo Bella con una sonrisa forzada, antes de llevarse la copa a la boca. Menos mal que sabía a cerezas—. Me recuerda a mi propia mansión a las afueras de París.

Clive la miró fijamente, arrancándole la ropa con la mirada y contemplando todo lo que posiblemente deseaba en una mujer. Bella sintió la necesidad de darse una larga ducha con litros de jabón.

—Sin embargo, me sigo preguntando qué hacéis aquí. Vampiros tan jóvenes como vosotros suelen preferir mantener su estilo de no vida.

—Ya te lo hemos dicho —dijo Bella secamente, sin hacer caso de la tensión de Edward—. Además, nos dijeron que aceptas a los vampiros. ¿Es acaso mentira?

—Sí, pero como he dicho, la admisión sólo es mediante invitación. Y quien dices que acompañasteis aquí asegura no recordaros de nada —dijo, con una funesta sonrisa.

Edward y Bella miraron por encima del hombro para ver a Tyge de pie junto a una pequeña mesa de caoba. Sobre la pulida superficie había un montón de monedas de oro esparcidas.

—Será cab… —las palabras de Bella se paralizaron en su garganta en cuanto Clive levantó una mano, mostrando un gran cristal pulido en la palma. Su poder brilló a lo largo de la superficie.

Edward y Bella contemplaron el cristal y vieron a auténticos yo ataviados con su ropa negra en vez de las elegantes prendas que Bella había conjurado.

— ¿Acaso pensabais que no adoptaría precauciones contra invitados no deseados? —Preguntó Clive con una cruel sonrisa esculpida en sus labios—. Aunque he de decir que prefiero el maravilloso vestido que llevas puesto, Bella. Resalta lo mejor de ti —clavó la mirada en sus pechos.

—Tus precauciones son traidores que prefieren el oro a los mortales. Qué encantador —dijo ella.

—Edward —dijo Clive, volviéndose hacia el vampiro—. Me alegra verte de nuevo. Un amigo tuyo estuvo aquí no hace demasiado tiempo. Tuvimos una interesante charla antes de… —su voz se fue apagando significativamente.

Edward fue lo bastante profesional como para no reaccionar.

—Tengo muchos amigos.

—Sí, no me cabe duda, pero ¿cuántos de ellos sirvieron al glorioso Imperio Romano? —inquirió Clive.

Bella sintió que Edward le apretaba la mano hasta el punto de temer por sus huesos.

Un escalofrío le recorrió hasta los huesos cuando miró el rostro de su enemigo. Disfrutaba con sus esfuerzos por ocultar sus emociones. De no ser por Edward, sabía que habría desatado la madre de todos los conjuros.

—No estés tan segura de eso, Bella —dijo Clive, leyendo fácilmente sus pensamientos e intenciones—. Me he enfrentado a seres que ni te imaginas. Con una sola palabra, te arrancaría esa preciosa carne del esqueleto antes de que pudieras parpadear. Aún seguirías vivía, y experimentarías un dolor inimaginable. Rogarías que acabase contigo, y yo no estaría por la labor de liberarte del tormento. También te podría poner de rodillas para hacerme lo que sé que mejor se te da. Ni se te ocurra, vampiro —su gélida mirada volvió a Edward, que había dado un paso al frente—. Porque entonces debería ser incluso más creativo, hasta el punto de presenciar a tu adorable bruja acabar de una muerte lenta y extremadamente dolorosa.

—No la matarás, Reeves —dijo Edward, con un tono igual de frío, si no más—, porque ella es tu seguro de mi colaboración y la única esperanza de seguir de una pieza.

—Oh, ya lo creo que colaborarás, vampiro —Clive hizo un gesto a los hombres que habían rodeado en silencio a la pareja.

Bella sintió un zumbido de poder que nacía en sus pies y empezaba a ascender. Miró a Edward y supo que él también sentía las ataduras mágicas.

« ¿Qué está pasando?», se agitó Irma en su cabeza.

Antes de que Bella pudiera pronunciar el nombre de Edward, el mundo se volvió negro y se precipitó hacia un pozo de vacío.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Un insistente dolor de cabeza indicó a Bella que seguía viva. El penetrante frío delató que ya no seguía en la casa propiamente dicha, y las frías piedras contra su espalda le alertaron de que estaba desnuda, salvo por unas argollas de pesado hierro que le aferraban las muñecas.

Parpadeó varias veces para aclararse la vista. A primera vista, la situación no era nada buena.

—No me lo digas —murmuró mientras miraba a su alrededor para escrutar unos alrededores que parecían el decorado de una película—. ¿Qué ha hecho? ¿Traerse a Vincent Price y la Torre de Londres hasta las colinas de Hollywood? —tanteó las argollas que le rodeaban las muñecas, pero la pesada cadena, bien sujeta a la pared por encima de su cabeza, le obligó a mantenerse de puntillas. Trató de alejarse de la pared, pero las cadenas no eran tan largas como para permitirlo—. Ese cabrón ni siquiera me ha dejado la ropa.

— ¿Oyes que yo me queje?

Giró el cuello para ver la fuente del débil hilo de voz. Lo que vio le provocó un escalofrío. Edward también estaba desnudo. Lo habían tendido en un altar de piedra situado en el centro de la estancia. Varias cadenas le cruzaban el cuerpo para impedirle cualquier movimiento. Aunque no había quemaduras visibles en su piel, ella se temía que las cadenas tuviesen plata suficiente como para debilitarlo sobremanera. Había un cuenco y un cáliz de obsidiana sobre una mesa junto al altar. No estaba segura de lo que ocurriría cuando Clive Reeves llegase, pero no hacía falta mucha imaginación para saber que no era nada bueno. El armazón que dominaba uno de los extremos de la estancia parecía demasiado auténtico como para haber salido de la decoración de alguna película, y estaba segura de que las manchas de tono oxidado en la madera eran de sangre. Las mismas manchas eran visibles en látigos y demás objetos de tortura que colgaban de una pared cercana. Recorrió la sala con la mirada, catalogando mentalmente todo lo que veía. No sabía qué le perturbaba más, si las pruebas del uso que se daba a las herramientas de tortura o el enorme tapiz bordado que describía el sufrimiento de víctimas torturadas de indecibles maneras. Notaba el poder que desprendía el tapiz, como si todo lo que hubiese ocurrido en esa sala se hubiese transferido a él a modo de recordatorio permanente. Se le revolvió el estómago al pensar que Edward podría acabar como una nueva de sus estampas. Ya había averiguado qué tipo de cabrón enfermo era Clive Reeves hacía setenta y cinco años. Los años no habían hecho más que volverlo más maligno aún. Se concentró para intentar conjurar su poder, pero no halló nada.

— ¡Maldita sea! —juró, pugnando con las cadenas.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Edward.

—Aquí hay algo que me impide acceder a mí poder, ha debido poner escudos contra la magia en las paredes, o algo —buscó mentalmente algún indicio de Irma, pero no halló más que silencio—. Ni siquiera puedo contactar con Irma. ¡Para una vez que quiero hablar con esta mujer no lo consigo! —de no haber estado de puntillas, habría dado un pisotón de indignación.

Se oyó el chirrido de una pesada puerta de madera abriéndose por arriba.

—Tenemos compañía —murmuró Edward.

Bella miró los instrumentos de tortura y el suelo manchado de sangre.

—Más vale que sea la señora de la limpieza, porque eso es lo que más necesita este sitio.

—Bien, estáis despiertos —dijo Clive, descendiendo las escaleras de piedra y ataviado con una túnica de seda negra que le llegaba a los tobillos. Portaba una copa de vino en una mano.

Bella reparó en que los emblemas bordados en el ribete de la túnica eran idénticos a los del cuenco y el cáliz. Sólo conocía unos cuantos, y estaban relacionados con la magia destructiva.

«No, esto no pinta nada bien.»

—Tus conjuros ilusorios fueron una gran idea, querida, pero prefiero tu auténtica belleza —Clive se acercó a ella y estiró la mano para acariciarle el trazado de su mandíbula. Ella apartó la cabeza antes de que pudiera tocarla y encajó estoicamente el golpe contra la pared. El otro sonrió, como si se esperase la reacción, pero la furia que se aglutinaba en sus ojos no le pasó desapercibida. La furia y la lujuria no hacían buena mezcla—. Veo que eres incluso más bella que la última vez que nos vimos —dijo.

—Caramba, Clive, cualquiera diría que estamos de fiesta arriba, en vez de enterrados en las entrañas de tu casa, en una mazmorra que parece recién sacada de una de tus películas de serie B —dijo Bella con sarcasmo, dándose unas palmadas mentales en la espalda por su poco sutil burla de la cinematografía de Clive. A juzgar por la repentina rigidez de su mandíbula, el mensaje había llegado. Hubiese preguntado si el comentario gracioso daba puntos, pero dudaba de que tampoco se tomara bien eso. Además, no se encontraba en la mejor de las situaciones.

Si bien se le ponía la piel de gallina por cómo el otro miraba su cuerpo desnudo como si fuese el plato principal de Acción de Gracias, servido en una bandeja de plata, no permitió que sus temores afloraran. Sentía el oscuro poder arremolinarse alrededor del cuerpo de Clive mientras saltaba hacia ella en un gélido abrazo que le penetraba hasta la médula. Se mordió la lengua para no gritar cuando se percató de que le estaba mirando los pechos, sus pezones ahora endurecidos como guijarros sonrosados debido al frío.

«Éste y Tyge hacen buena pareja.»

—Sabes, en 1932 me parecías repugnante. Ahora veo que mi desprecio de entonces no te hacía justicia —sus rasgos se endurecieron hasta convertirse en una máscara apenas resquebrajada para revelar más capas de la despiadada locura que albergaba en su interior.

— ¿Qué edad tienes exactamente, querida?

Ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos, observando maldad y locura en sus sombrías profundidades. La enfermedad y la maldad habían terminado de conquistar un alma que ya era oscura de por sí, en la que, años atrás, aún había visto resquicios de humanidad. Ahora no quedaba más que el cascarón del hombre.

Sintió ganas de aplastar ese cascarón hasta reducirlo a la nada.

—Soy lo bastante vieja como para reducirte a polvo —dijo ella con voz queda, hurgando en sus entrañas en busca del menor rastro de poder. Se negaba a creer que no hubiese nada a lo que recurrir.

Clive rió ahogadamente, como si fuese un crío a punto de decir algo inteligente.

—Divertido, pero no estamos hablando de cuentos de hadas infantiles. Siento tu poder, bruja, pero lo que tenía en el interior es más poderoso que cualquier cosa que puedas imaginar. Puedo aplastarte como a un insecto con tan sólo pensarlo —se jactó—. Creías que me habías matado una vez, pero fallaste. Y ahora, aquí estamos —posó la mirada en las cadenas.

Bella se negó a ceder al terror, ante lo que a buen seguro el otro estaba pensando. No lo haría. No podía hacerlo.

—Esta vez me aseguraré de que estés tan muerto que no puedas volver ni con la forma de un pez de colores —dijo la bruja con tranquilidad, equiparándose a la amenaza de su captor.

Clive se volvió a medias y estudió la determinación de sus rasgos, la feroz llamarada que cobró vida en sus ojos mientras le devolvía la mirada sin un atisbo de miedo.

En cuanto estiró su rápida mano, sintió una quemazón donde la bofetada le había dolido un segundo antes como un picotazo. Ella no desvió la mirada un milímetro mientras escupía sangre por la boca. No podía mirar a Edward, si bien oyó su furioso rugido.

—Sé que lo harías, Bella —volvió a reírse Clive—. Por eso he decidido que prefiero mantenerte con vida para que seas mi mascota. Ni te imaginas el poder inexplorado que albergas. Un poder que me vendrá muy bien. Y quizá, sí tuvieras tiempo para pensarlo, quizá decidieras que sería más beneficioso que te quedes conmigo. No existe ninguna razón por la que no podríamos alcanzar un acuerdo que nos satisfaga a ambos.

—Ahora mismo no se me ocurre ninguna respuesta ingeniosa a una propuesta tan repugnante, pero se me puede ocurrir algo. Vete a la mierda y muérete —añadió una palabra malsonante para potenciar el insulto a pesar de que mover la boca le dolía un mundo. Sabía que los labios se le hincharían más que con una inyección de colágeno.

Pero Bella no había terminado. Luchó con el dolor que le atenazaba la cara y siguió hurgando en lo más profundo de su ser en busca de una magia mínima que le ayudase a capear la situación junto con Edward. Su esfuerzo por encontrar mentalmente a Irma sólo le devolvió un doloroso empujón. De alguna manera, Clive no sólo había conseguido anular la magia allí abajo, sino que había dado con un método que castigase a cualquiera que intentase usarla. Así que ahora, a la quemazón de la cara, tenía que sumar un profundo dolor de cabeza.

Desvió la mirada hacia Edward y la sospecha de que las cadenas tenían plata se convirtió en un hecho. Unas leves quemaduras se repartían ahora en su cuerpo. Su fuerza se evaporaba a ojos vistas. Tenía la mandíbula tensa en la lucha que estaba librando con el dolor.

El plan A ya no era viable, y también había que desechar el plan B. Tocaba pasar al plan C.

Sólo había un problema. No se les había ocurrido ninguno.

—No estés triste, Isabella —murmuró Clive, abriendo un compartimento secreto en el altar y metiendo la mano dentro—. Cuando me haya bebido la fuerza vital de tu amigo vampiro, tendré todo lo que él tiene y podrás ser mi adorable mascota. No se puede pedir más —sacó un tubo y una aguja hipodérmica. Con los movimientos que otorgan la larga práctica, introdujo la aguja en la muñeca de Edward y la sangre empezó a fluir perezosamente por el tubo hasta el cuenco ceremonial.

— ¡Con la salvedad de que nos vas a matar, maldito cabrón! Conviertes a los nuestros en sombras condenadas a errar por la tierra sin hallar nunca la paz —dijo Edward, extendiendo los colmillos mientras luchaba contra las cadenas, pero las fuerzas le flaqueaban seriamente entre la plata de las cadenas y la sangre que estaba perdiendo—. Con razón no sales de la mansión. Si salieses por esa puerta tendrías que enfrentarte a todos los que merodean tu propiedad eternamente. Por eso has aprendido a utilizar la proyección astral. Es la única manera de salir de aquí sin encontrarte con tus víctimas.

Si la mirada de Bella no hubiese estado centrada en Clive, se hubiese perdido el destello de miedo que surcó su cara y el segundo en que sus manos titubearon en su tarea. Le alegró ver que Edward había dado donde le dolía. Clive se recompuso rápidamente y se volvió hacia ella. Su expresión no era nada agradable.

—No tengo ninguna razón para abandonar mi preciosa casa. Aquí tengo todo lo que necesito y, si no lo tengo, mi personal puede traérmelo. Como a vosotros —dio un paso y agarró la cara de Bella para acercársela. Sabía que si se resistía, le rompería el cuello por mero capricho. Decidió que, por el momento, no lucharía, aunque sabía que la promesa no duraría.

Pero Clive tenía algo más desagradable en mente que romperle el cuello. De repente asaltó su boca; empezó a morderle y a lamerle los labios y la cara como un perro hambriento. Al mismo tiempo, le aferró de un pecho con tanta fuerza que dejó cardenales en su suave piel. Contuvo un grito de dolor y furia cuando Clive agachó la cabeza para morderle un pezón. Ella tiró de las argollas, pero el recorrido era demasiado corto como para descargar las cadenas sobre su cabeza.

— ¡Te mataré por eso! —aulló Edward, incorporándose levemente para luego caer de nuevo de espaldas.

— ¡Cerdo! —espetó ella, deseando tener a mano una botella de desinfectante para acabar con el sabor del monstruo cuando al fin se apartó.

Clive sonreía con crueldad.

—Esto no ha sido más que el principio, mascota mía. Sí, mascota —declaró—. Porque pienso mantenerte desnuda y atada con correa, y harás todo lo que pida, cuando lo pida y durante el tiempo que dure mi capricho, y si cumples mis deseos, quizá mantenga con vida a tu vampiro… durante un tiempo —se acercó al altar y oprimió el tubo. La sangre dejó de manar hacia el cuenco. Contempló el rostro de Bella cuando soltó el tubo. La sangre volvió a fluir fluidamente hacia el recipiente—. Tuya es la elección. Además, la idea de mantenerlo a él como bocado permanente no me disgusta.

—Ella no accederá porque no se lo permitiré —gritó Edward—. No creas que alcanzarás tu objetivo por drenarme la sangre, cuando lo has hecho con tantos y no has logrado nada. No somos comida, humano —dijo, su rostro convertido en la fría máscara de un despiadado depredador.

—Ya no soy humano, vampiro. Y tendré éxito. Hace no demasiado tiempo, tu bruja y tú no sólo follasteis, sino que intercambiasteis una magia que produjo algo nuevo —reveló, sonriendo ante el evidente desconcierto de Bella—. Oh, sí, os he visto, y he de admitir que fue de lo más estimulante —se tocó brevemente el pene—. Compartir el poder implica que parte de lo que ella es está en ti y viceversa. Así que, ingiriendo vuestra esencia, mezclando sangre y sexo por así decirlo —prosiguió, ampliando la sonrisa—, obtendré lo mejor de dos mundos. Si te mantengo vivo, vampiro, podré disfrutar de mi elixir cuando me venga en gana. Y si mantengo a Bella, me aseguro tu colaboración; del mismo modo que ella colaborará para que no acabe contigo. Por mucho que digáis que sois unos egoístas que antepondrán su seguridad a la del otro, sé que no será así.

Así que entonces alguien les había estado mirando mientras hacían el amor. Bella sintió náuseas. Pensó en los siervos que él llamaba irónicamente empleados. Sabía que todos eran esclavos sometidos a ese mismo proceso. Sabía lo que aguantaban por culpa de esa criatura, y cómo permitía que sus invitados se excedieran con ellos, mordiendo, hiriendo y cosas peores. Un moratón de Clive sería una cuestión nimia en comparación con lo que sus invitados hacían con los desafortunados de arriba. También sabía que lo mataría antes de que le volviese a poner la mano encima. Miró a Edward a los ojos y vio el sufrimiento y el dolor que en ellos anidaba. Temía que pronto estaría tan débil que no soportaría ninguna de las macabras fechorías que podrían pasar por la mente de Clive.

«Haz lo que sea necesario, mi amor.»

Por una vez, no iba a quejarse de que Edward entrase en mente.

«Esta vez morirá de verdad, Edward.»

«Jamás lo dudé.»

La confianza de Edward en ella era precisamente lo que necesitaba en ese instante. Y también una forma de llamar su atención, por muy dolorosa que fuese. Paseó la mirada por la estancia en busca de cualquier cosa que sirviese para cogerlo desprevenido. Cuando reparó en el tapiz, respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Por fin encontró una diminuta chispa de poder en su interior. La mimó como quien trata de vivir un rescoldo. Cuando sintió que la chispa crecía, abrió los ojos y los clavó en el tapiz. Era un riesgo que debía correr, costase lo que costase.

«Hazlo, Bella.»

—Imágenes que veo. Imágenes que se esconden —gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, a pesar de la sofocante presión que sentía en la mente—. ¡Imágenes que nos revelan lo que hay más allá! ¡Revelaos porque, maldita sea, así lo digo! —en ese instante, lanzó cada partícula de poder hacia el pesado tapiz. La visión se le emborronó momentáneamente mientras lo que fuese que anulaba a magia trataba de castigarla con oleadas de dolor que mordían despiadadamente cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. Pero luchó para repelerlo. Un enorme estallido de aire helado invadió la cámara, helando a Bella hasta los huesos antes de alcanzar el tapiz. El denso tejido se agitó con violencia, como si no fuese más que papel. Instantes después, el sonido del antiguo material haciéndose pedazos resonó por toda la mazmorra. Unos gritos provenientes del tapiz invadieron la sala, enviando más oleadas de aire helado al tiempo que los espíritus huían de su prisión textil. Bella no se equivocaba. Allí también había almas cautivas.

Clive giró bruscamente.

— ¡No! —gritó al ver el tapiz destruido, extendiendo los brazos como si intentara evitar lo que ya no tenía remedio. Antes de poder dar un paso, se quedó inmóvil. Un gorgoteo resonó en su garganta.

Bella trató de centrarse en la ventana que iba del suelo al techo, y que hasta hacía un momento había estado oculto detrás del tapiz. Al principio pensó que la habían tapado con algún tipo de papel estampado. Pero sus motivos se movían. Las sombras atrapadas en la propiedad miraban ahora a través de la ventana, observando la inminente destrucción de otro de los suyos.

—Flavius —susurró ella, viendo los familiares rasgos del _sire_ de Edward ante ella, confirmando que había estado allí y que nunca volvería a hablar o a compartir un paseo con Edward—. ¡Míralos! —tiró de las argollas hasta arrancarse la piel de las muñecas y sangrar. El dolor le devolvió al instante presente—. ¡Eres una bestia que ha perdido toda su humanidad! —gritó con fuerza suficiente para hacer el cristal añicos. Deseó que así hubiera sido, porque las sombras habrían irrumpido y hubieran plantado cara al que las encerró en un plano de sombras sin posibilidad de escape—. ¡Mira de todo lo que te has ocultado todas estas décadas! Lo que ves es el producto de tu creación. Criaturas que destruiste por un siniestro poder al que ni siquiera puedes recurrir. ¡Se acabó, Clive, porque antes de que termine aquí, ellos serán libres y tú no serás nada!

— ¡Maldita zorra! —gritó Clive a su vez, cada vez más encogido por los rostros que asomaban desde el exterior del denso cristal. Mudas bocas se abrían y cerraban en sordos gritos de angustia mientras contemplaban a su captor.

Bella miró a Edward, reparando en el dolor de su expresión, e inmediatamente supo que lo siguiente que ocurriese podría acabar con los dos. La muerte no era su primera opción, pero si conseguía liberar a las sombras y matar a Clive de paso, sabía que sus muertes merecerían la pena.

La chispa de poder que había avivado tan diligentemente para destruir el tapiz rugió hasta volverse un infierno. La agitación de Clive causó un cambio en el poder que ocupaba la mazmorra que Bella enseguida notó. No perdió tiempo y se puso a buscar una fuente de poder enterrada en las paredes, pero fue consciente de que su magia oscura podría imponerse a la de ella y derrotarla. Era un riesgo que debería correr. Había tenido suerte con el tapiz, pero la próxima vez tendría que quitar todos los frenos.

«Hazlo, mi amor.» La reconfortante voz de Edward anidada en su mente le otorgó la fuerza que necesitaba.

— ¡Invoco a la diosa del Juicio! ¡Suplico que hagas con esta criatura de las artes oscuras lo que se merece por retorcer el poder para su beneficio personal sin respetar la existencia ajena! —dijo, tratando de absorber todo el poder posible, por mucho que el dolor de su cabeza se incrementara hasta el punto de temer que le explotara. Dio un profundo suspiro y supo qué decir exactamente para maximizar el efecto—. No muestres piedad por quien no ha tenido compasión hacia los hijos de la noche. No muestres piedad por quien les roba el sustento de su existencia. Permite que las víctimas que caminan entre los dos mundos lo juzguen como es debido.

Un temblor recorrió la cámara, haciendo que Clive trastabillara. Alargó el brazo para agarrarse al borde del altar y no perder el equilibrio. El aire se densificó con el poder, dificultando la respiración mientras las antorchas titilaban vivamente bajo la oleada. Por un momento, Bella temió que se declarara un incendio del que no podrían escapar. Su pelo se agitó en el aire y se arremolinó en torno a su cabeza con un estallido de magia mientras su piel parecía vestirse de innumerables chispas multicolores. Su anillo de feldespato brilló con un fuerte tono azul pálido que le quemó la piel, pero ya había rebasado el umbral de sentir la quemadura o el dolor que se aferraba a su cabeza. Era, más que nunca, una bruja determinada a acabar con el malo.

Clive tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y sintió que el poder de Bella lo rodeaba con una inesperada vehemencia.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Podría haberlo hecho trizas sólo con la mirada.

—Arreglar las cosas —volvió a cerrar los ojos, respiró una profunda bocanada del denso aire y atesoró el poder que la atravesaba—. ¡Pido que no pueda volver a crear nada que camine entre dos mundos! —Bella aumentó la intensidad un grado más. Por un momento sintió que la cabeza le iba a estallar, pero aguantó por los pelos—. Ruego que las cosas vuelvan a su cauce de corrección —levantó la cara mostrando una amplia sonrisa, convencida de que en ese momento sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. De repente, tuvo muy claro lo que necesitaba.

Un trueno desgarró el cielo nocturno, como si el poder que había invocado pudiese cortar en dos la misma atmósfera. Bella no se sobresaltó cuando un rayo chocó con el suelo de piedra, dejando una quemadura que olía a azufre, y lo partió en dos. Lenguas de fuego surgieron de debajo de las piedras.

— ¡Pido que quien pueda terminar con esto venga a este sitio! ¡Que se le garantice la oportunidad de afrontar a quien le hizo daño y que así pueda enmendar las cosas!

El aire chirrió con el abrumador olor a electricidad mientras su poder volvía a concentrarse a su alrededor.

— ¡Maldita zorra! ¡No vas a arruinarme esto! ¡No, si te mato primero! —rugió Clive, avanzando hacia ella con los brazos extendidos.

Bella sabía que si no terminaba enseguida, la haría pedazos, y en su ira no daría cuartel a Edward, por mucho que ansiara su sangre. A la vista de su enfurecida expresión, reparó en que sacando todo el poder de la casa, impediría que Clive lo empleara. Lanzó una rápida mirada a Edward. Adivinando sus intenciones, el vampiro esbozó una cansada sonrisa.

—Permite que quien puede terminar lo que he empezado abandone su lugar acotado y se una a mí. Porque así lo digo, ¡maldita sea! —Sus pulmones empezaron a arderle, pero no estaba dispuesta a guardar silencio a esas alturas—. ¡Irma, puedes hacerlo! ¡Abandona tu refugio para juzgar al que ha hecho mal a tantos! ¡Porque yo lo digo, maldita sea!


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

—Olvídate de que te folle hasta la muerte y luego te deje a los demás. ¡Te voy a matar ahora mismo! —Clive casi la alcanzó cuando toda la sala se estremeció como si fuese presa de un descomunal terremoto.

Bella perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia delante. Lo único que la mantuvo en pie fueron las argollas que aún apresaban sus muñecas. Clive se desparramó en el suelo de forma poco digna. Se apoyó sobre manos y rodillas, sus rasgos más distorsionados si cabe. La arrogancia de la que había hecho gala hacía tan sólo un momento había desaparecido, y ahora se parecía más a un animal aterrorizado que a un hombre consciente de ser invencible.

El aire que los rodeaba refulgió y tembló hasta parecer que aplastaría el lugar. Un grito femenino se vio súbitamente cortado cuando una mujer irrumpió en la cámara desde la nada.

— ¡Ha funcionado! ¡Bella, cariño, lo conseguiste! Te dije que lo conseguirías —chilló Irma mientras miraba a su alrededor. Estaba desconcertada por el estado de Bella y se tomó un segundo para mirar a Edward—. Mi pobre niña, ¿qué padecimientos has tenido que sufrir mientras estabas en este horrible sitio? —Al darse la vuelta, se topó cara a cara con Clive—. ¡Tú! —Restalló, levantando el bolso como si fuera a golpearle con él—. Tú eres el maldito bastardo que puso todo ese aceite asqueroso sobre mi coche. ¡Me diste un susto de muerte! Bueno, ya sabes lo que quiero decir —a medida que su furia se intensificaba, su imagen parpadeó hasta parecer sólida—. Eres un hombre malvado y tienes que responder por tus crímenes.

—No puedes estar aquí. ¡Es imposible! —se puso en pie como pudo y empezó a retroceder al tiempo que ella avanzaba hacia él. Su rabia se había visto sustituida por puro terror que provocaba temblores en sus extremidades. Sus pálidos rasgos adquirieron un tono gris terroso—. ¡Ninguna sombra puede atravesar el umbral de la mansión! Yo mismo coloqué las protecciones hace años. Muchas sombras intentaron romperlas, pero no lo consiguieron.

—Fracasaron porque las sombras de las que te protegías eran creación tuya. Ella no es tu sombra, capullo —espetó Bella, omitiendo su garganta rasgada y el intenso dolor de sus brazos y muñecas cuando volvía a tirar de las cadenas—. No puedes controlarla. Nadie puede —a medida que él perdía su poder, notaba que el suyo iba aumentando, impulsado por el ansia de venganza. Sonrió al ver que Irma se detenía el tiempo suficiente para pasear la mirada por la cámara. El asco se cruzó por su expresión antes de que devolviera su atención a Clive, que se arrastraba hacia atrás para mantenerse alejado de Irma—. Y te va a dar tu merecido —concluyó Bella con toda su maldad de bruja. Adoraba ver cómo el malo recibía su merecido.

Irma vio las caras que se agolpaban en el cristal.

— ¿Qué clase de maldad has estado practicando aquí, maldito hijo de perra? Lo que me hiciste ese día ya era malo, pero esto… —hizo un gesto hacia la ventana—, va más allá de todo lo descriptible —avanzó hacia él, el bolso aún en alto para golpearlo.

Cuando Clive levantó los brazos obedeciendo a su instinto de protección, Irma pasó a través de él. El horror que sus víctimas habían experimentado a sus manos se volvía ahora en su contra. Un hilo de sangre empezó a surcarle la frente, seguido de otro, a medida que su piel se ennegrecía y resquebrajaba. Los hilos de sangre pronto empezaron a manarle de la boca, la nariz y las orejas.

—A por él, Irma —susurró Bella sacando fuerza de flaqueza—. ¡Pido que las sombras sean liberadas para que ejerzan su propio juicio! —su voz se quebró en la última palabra, pero fue suficiente. Primero se oyó el sonido del cristal al romperse, seguido del de la caída de los cristales sobre la puerta y el suelo. El frío aire nocturno se coló en la cámara, junto a lo que Bella supuso que eran miles de sombras. Sabía que habría gritado como una cría si una de ellas la hubiese tocado, pero todas se centraron en Reeves. Este cayó de rodillas, tapándose la cabeza mientras las sombras se le echaban encima. Sus gritos de horror se extendieron por toda la mazmorra.

Una vez esfumado el conjuro que le impedía usar la magia, Bella logró deshacerse de las argollas y caer de rodillas. Se levantó, corrió como pudo hacia el altar y quitó suavemente la aguja del brazo de Edward. Puso una mueca al ver la sangre derramarse por su muñeca. Afortunadamente, la herida se cerró sola ante sus ojos.

Volvió su atención a las cadenas. Tiró de los densos eslabones y luego buscó la cerradura. Juró entre dientes al no encontrarla.

—Libera a quien no merece el cautiverio. Porque así lo digo, ¡maldita sea! —ordenó, agarrando uno de los eslabones.

—Me alegro de que no hayas perdido tu toque —susurró Nick con una débil sonrisa—. Al destruir a Clive, la mansión caerá también, ya que la magia era lo que la mantenía. Tienes que salir de aquí ahora mismo.

—Si crees que he hecho todo esto para abandonarte, vas listo, colega. No me voy sin ti —la determinación le dio la fuerza necesaria para fulminar los eslabones. Bella cayó sobre la piedra y se dolió de los cortes de las manos.

—Sobreviviré al derrumbe de la casa; tú no —le recordó.

—Hemos sobrevivido a la peste negra, al _Titanic_, a Pearl Harbor, por sólo mencionar algunos. Por no hablar de la época disco. Nos vamos de aquí juntos —se frotó las palmas ensangrentadas en los muslos desnudos y empujó las cadenas a un lado hasta que Edward pudo deslizarse fácilmente por debajo de ellas. Se tambaleó un poco al levantarse.

—Diría que está muerto del todo. He oído que su corazón dejaba de latir —dijo Edward, aceptando el hombro que le ofrecía Bella.

Como en una película animada, el pelo agrisado de Reeves empezó a crecer, volviéndose de un blanco amarillento, al tiempo que su piel ennegrecida y resquebrajada acababa de desprenderse del cráneo, dejando tras de sí el desnudo hueso blanco. Lo mismo le ocurrió en brazos y piernas. En apenas un instante, la túnica se aplanó hasta no cubrir más que el suelo y unos polvos gris pálido. Justo cuando su cuerpo se reducía a lo que debía ser, el material de tortura que había en la cámara fue desintegrándose lentamente, el hierro ahora oxidado por el tiempo y la sangre. Todos los susurros que ella había escuchado al entrar en la propiedad quedaron en silencio.

—Lo han juzgado y han sido liberados de su última atadura al mundo —miró más allá de Edward, a las manchas de quemaduras y el agujero en el suelo— Ay, la Madre Naturaleza se va a cabrear conmigo por esto —hizo aspavientos cada vez que los pies desnudos tocaban los cristales rotos del suelo.

— ¡Lo he conseguido Bella! —Dijo una sonriente Irma, de repente aparecida ante ellos—. He abandonado el coche —giró sobre sí misma.

—Sí, lo conseguiste —le devolvió la sonrisa.

Irma contempló lo que quedaba del cuerpo de Clive y su sonrisa desapareció.

—Fue por una buena razón —se volvió hacia Bella—. Gracias —de repente pareció desconcertada y desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Y ya es historia —dijo Bella, sintiendo que una lágrima se le escapaba de un ojo—. Probablemente de una vez por todas —sintió que el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies. Se esforzó por mantenerlo firmemente agarrado—. Tienes razón, tenemos que irnos de aquí.

Edward se apoyó en ella con todo su peso.

—Mientras ponemos tierra de por medio, como suele decirse, quizá nos vendría bien encontrar algo de ropa. Por mucho que me guste verte desnuda, las autoridades no lo comprenderán y pronto estarán aquí. La explosión de una casa no pasa fácilmente desapercibida.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que quieres? Pan comido —Bella pasó una mano por encima de ambos. Las prendas que habían llevado antes aparecieron de nuevo sobre sus cuerpos—. No queremos llamar la atención más de lo debido en caso de que alguno de los matones de Reeves siga por ahí —se dirigió hacia las escaleras, pero Edward tiró de ella para detenerla.

Se volvieron hacia los restos de Clive. La sombría forma que había sido Flavius seguía allí. Sonrió y saludó con la mano derecha.

Edward repitió el gesto. Un instante después, Flavius desapareció.

—Vamos —susurró Bella, manteniendo su brazo alrededor de Edward para ayudarle a subir las escaleras. Entre los dos, fueron capaces de levantar la pesada barra de madera que atrancaba la puerta y abrirla.

La planta principal estaba inmersa en el caos. Aquellos a los que Clive había esclavizado corrían por todas partes en busca de la primera salida que pudieran encontrar, mientras que los vampiros, inconscientes de que podían haber sido las siguientes víctimas de Clive en su ansia de poder oscuro, también estaban huyendo. Había cuerpos tirados en cada habitación por la que pasaron. Las llamas lamían las paredes, convirtiendo las cortinas de seda en antorchas.

—Si necesitas sangre, podemos encontrar a alguien —susurró Bella, consciente de su debilidad.

Edward meneó la cabeza.

—No, no los usaré como lo hizo él.

Bella sopesó su debilidad e invocó una maldición que trajo una leve capa de humo mágico al aire. Lo apoyó contra una pared y se metió en una habitación. Salió de ella con un cuenco en las manos.

—Bébetelo. Diría que es sangre pura, pero el experto eres tú —se lo paseó bajo la nariz.

Los colmillos de Edward se extendieron, azuzados por el rico aroma cobrizo. Aferró el cuenco con ambas manos y se lo tomó de un trago. Apenas había terminado cuando ella se lo quitó de las manos y le dio otro.

Apuró el segundo y giró la cabeza.

—La policía.

Bella puso una mueca al oír las sirenas, que no parecían estar ya muy lejos.

—No son mis personas favoritas, por mucho que te adoren. Debí imaginar que no tardarían en venir. Cuanto más caro es el vecindario, más rápida es la respuesta.

—Puede que si de vez en cuando fueses más agradable con ellos no te causarían tantos problemas —sonrió el vampiro.

—Venga. Con suerte, podremos salir de aquí a tiempo —casi perdió el equilibrio cuando la casa volvió a temblar.

Cuando cruzaron el umbral, la casa empezó a derrumbarse sobre sí misma. El suelo se estremeció con tanta virulencia que ambos acabaron cayendo.

Esta vez, fue Edward quien agarró a Bella y tiró de ella para protegerla de la lluvia de cascotes y llamas, que incendiaron los árboles cercanos. Edward se sobresaltó.

—Salva a los árboles —dijo Bella automáticamente, demasiado cansada como para elaborar otro conjuro mejor. El fuego se extinguió de inmediato. Se encogió ligeramente de hombros—. Habida cuenta de todo, es lo mejor que podía hacer. ¿Lo sientes, Edward? —miró a la casa destruida. El único vehículo que quedaba era la limusina aparcada no demasiado lejos. A juzgar por las abolladuras de los lados, algunos de los invitados que huían de la catástrofe no tuvieron cuidado. Ninguno de ellos se sorprendió de que todos los vampiros de la propiedad la abandonaran inmediatamente. Después de todo, el fuego era su mayor enemigo. Bella miró alrededor, feliz por no ver más sombras de expresiones tristes merodeando por la zona.

—Se han ido de verdad. Han podido cruzar y liberarse. Lo hemos conseguido.

Edward parecía triste mientras observaba la extensión de la propiedad, la mansión de dos plantas ahora reducida a una inmensa hoguera. Hasta la piscina se había colapsado.

—No merecían esta muerte —murmuró—. A Flavius se le ha negado la muerte de un guerrero, que se ganó hace tanto tiempo.

Bella lo rodeó con los brazos.

—Pero es libre, Edward —le susurró al hombro. Su sonrisa y sus lágrimas estaban iluminadas bajo la luz de la luna—. Son libres —repitió, estirándose hacia arriba y besándole en la mejilla. Volvió la cabeza cuando su brazo se puso tenso—. Ay, ay —dijo, viendo el coche de incógnito del sheriff aproximándose por el camino, detrás de los camiones de bomberos—. Eh, Edward, si alguna vez ha habido un buen momento para que te hagas pasar por un poli malo capaz de lidiar con esos tipos es ahora.

El coche se detuvo cerca y de él salió un hombre con un traje arrugado. Bella se aseguró de que sus propias ropas pareciesen arrugadas y raídas y sus caras manchadas de hollín. El hombre suspiró en cuanto los vio.

— ¿Cómo es que no me sorprende encontrarte aquí? —dijo el detective Larkin, aflojándose la corbata, mirando hacia la casa destruida y luego de vuelta a Bella y a Edward. Apuntó con dedo acusador a la bruja—. Y no me comas la cabeza con tus rollos, ¿me oyes?

Bella se guardó el gruñido.

—No planeé nada, se lo juro. No tengo nada que ver con esto, detective Larkin —dijo ella, diciendo la verdad por una vez. En el sentido más estricto del término, no tuvo nada que ver con el incendio, sino con lo que había pasado antes.

— ¿Y habéis decidido quedaros por aquí como dos buenos ciudadanos para prestar declaración, no es así? —Dijo, volviéndose a Edward, considerándolo claramente la voz de la razón—. ¿Alguno necesita que lo atiendan?

—Sólo hemos sufrido cortes y magulladuras durante la estampida en la casa. Estábamos en la fiesta y lo siguiente que supimos es que alguien gritaba que se había producido un incendio —explicó Edward—. La gente empezó a correr hacia las puertas y no pudimos evitar ser arrastrados por la marea. Bella y yo nos separamos, y para cuando logré volver a encontrarla, todo el mundo había desaparecido —se frotó la cabeza como si le doliera—. Mire, detective, sé que necesita nuestra declaración, pero ¿podría esperar a mañana? Ha sido una dura noche.

Larkin miró a ambos con gesto severo.

—Hemos terminado por ahora —dijo, y se dirigió hacia el jefe de bomberos encargado de la operación.

—Dudo que nos crea —murmuró Bella.

—Oh, a mí sí que me cree —sonrió Edward—. Es en ti en quien no confía —miró hacia arriba cuando resonó un trueno en el cielo—. Ahora mismo no es la mejor idea —y el trueno se silenció.

Larkin regresó donde estaban.

—No sabrán qué ha pasado hasta que puedan analizar los escombros, pero creen que puede haberse debido a un cortocircuito —les dijo—. La casa es bastante vieja y a saber cuándo fue la última vez que revisaron la instalación. Necesitamos las declaraciones de los dos, así que os espero en la comisaría a las nueve.

Edward apretó el brazo de Bella para que no dijese nada.

—Allí estaremos, detective —dijo, y se la llevó a la limusina.

— ¿Qué le vas a decir al detective Larkin cuando no te presentes por la mañana? —Preguntó Bella—. El canal meteorológico ha dicho que mañana será un día muy soleado.

—Ha dicho a las nueve. No ha especificado si de la mañana o de la noche.

Antes de que Bella rodeara el capó para subirse al asiento del conductor, echó una última mirada a la destrucción y levantó la cara hacia el cielo, justo cuando una gota de lluvia se le estrelló encima. En segundos, la leve lluvia se convirtió en un torrente. Se quedó allí de pie un instante, disfrutando del poder purificador del agua fría sobre su piel. El fuego acabó extinguiéndose bajo la lluvia.

—Gracias, Madre Naturaleza —susurró antes de subir al coche.

Se volvió hacia Edward, que estaba encogido en los confines más sombríos del vehículo.

—Lo has conseguido, Bella —le dijo el vampiro con suavidad—. Hurgaste en lo más hondo de tu poder y sacaste a quien podía destruir a Clive Reeves.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —sonrió, orgullosa del logro de haber derrotado a su enemigo. Lanzó un agotado suspiro y posó la cabeza sobre el cabecero del asiento, la cara vuelta hacia él.

—Buen trabajo, cariño —dijo él, estirando la mano y acariciándole la cara, antes de cubrirle la boca con la suya.

Bella deslizó su lengua en el interior, enroscándola con la de él mientras tiraba de las solapas de su traje. Estuvo tentada de anular el conjuro, pero la idea de quitarle poco a poco la ropa le sedujo más. Edward le bajó el escote hasta desnudarle un pecho. Un mudo gemido salió de sus labios cuando él pasó delicadamente sobre las magulladuras de su piel.

—Eso se recupera con una de las cataplasmas de Angela —susurró ella.

Pero Edward tenía otra idea. Recorrió la maltrecha piel con los labios y alivió su dolor.

—Quise arrancarle la garganta cuando le vi hacer eso —murmuró contra su piel—, hacerle pedazos cuando te golpeó.

—Yo también quise arrancarle la garganta cuando empezó a quitarte la sangre —dijo ella, acunando la cabeza de Edward sobre su pecho y acariciándole el pelo. Pero necesitaba más, y elevó su cara hasta la suya.

Con tanta adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, los besos se habían quedado cortos.

—Si no salimos pronto de aquí, llamaremos la atención del detective Larkin —murmuró Edward, repasando la forma de su oreja con la lengua—. No sé tú, pero no me atrae nada la idea de pasar el resto de la noche en la cárcel por escándalo público.

Bella asintió.

—Lo mismo digo —y encendió el motor.

Edward miró por encima del hombro a la parte de atrás de la limusina, notando un leve rastro de mal olor.

— ¿Qué crees que habrá sido de Sombra fétida?

—Quién sabe. Pero pienso buscar la forma de asegurarme de que no vuelva a traicionarme nunca —aseguró mientras se incorporaba a la autopista.

— ¿Está Krebs en casa? —preguntó Edward, acariciándole el muslo.

—Sí.

— ¿Vamos a mi casa?

Bella sonrió y pisó el acelerador. Con un poco de ayuda mágica, fue fácil saltarse literalmente los semáforos en rojo y llegar al paseo en un tiempo récord. Dejó el coche en el aparcamiento y rodeó el edificio siguiendo a Edward para tomar las escaleras que bajaban hasta su refugio.

Él no se molestó en encender las luces, y ella permaneció pegada a sus talones.

Cuando sus ojos se ajustaron a la oscuridad, reparó en el buen gusto del diseño del apartamento. Pero lo que saltaba a la vista era la gran cama. Nada de ataúdes.

— ¿Cómo…? —lo demás fue ininteligible cuando Edward se le echó encima y le dio un intenso beso. Ella se encaramó a él, rodeándole las caderas con las piernas. Se rió mientras sus labios se frotaban contra su erección—. Pude anular el conjuro ilusorio antes, pero era más divertido esperar —dijo ella, elevándose para luego anidarse sobre el pene.

Edward se abrió más de piernas y apretó las palmas sobre sus caderas, dejándole la iniciativa.

El aliento de Bella se entrecortó en el pecho cuando vio las sombras que cruzaban la cara del vampiro.

—No quiero hacerte daño —susurró—. Has perdido mucha sangre en ese sitio.

Bella enroscó sus labios en su boca y entró más a fondo.

— ¿Acaso parezco débil ahora?

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rompió a reír.

— ¡Hemos sobrevivido!

—Así es —dijo antes de volver a conquistar su boca.

Después de una ducha, donde continuaron lo que habían empezado nada más llegar al apartamento, Bella estaba lista para caer redonda en la cama. Sentía el cuerpo de Edward siguiendo la curva de su espalda. Apenas había cerrado los ojos cuando una vertiginosa sensación se adueñó de ella. Abrió los ojos de repente y se encontró con la túnica lila puesta, de pie en una familiar sala de paredes de piedra. Varias mujeres de edades y túnicas variables en el color estaban sentadas tras una mesa de piedra. Pero fue una, con una túnica verde esmeralda, quien llamó su atención.

Bella se llenó de una mezcla de esperanza e incertidumbre. Parte de ella deseaba echarles en cara que había triunfado aun sin su ayuda. Pero pensó que no era el mejor momento para jactarse. ¿Acaso su presencia allí significaba que le habían levantado el destierro? Y, si era el caso, ¿qué iba a ser de ella? Sabía que no podía volver a la vida para la que la habían entrenado. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas durante los últimos siete siglos. Ya no era la joven bruja de entonces.

—Tengo entendido que el Protectorado está muy contento con tus gestas, joven Griet —dijo Eurídice—. Has enmendado muchos males esta noche.

—Sé que el Protectorado sólo se alegra de que los suyos ya no corran peligro por culpa de Clive Reeves —repuso Jazz, sin perder la cautela. Visto que el Alto Consejo Arcano no parecía alegrarse y que ni siquiera la habían invitado a sentarse, Bella pensó que salvar a los vampiros le había metido en problemas… otra vez. Decidió poner a prueba su teoría—. Espero que también os alegréis de que Clive Reeves haya recibido el castigo que se merecía.

La leve sonrisa de la bruja mayor no le proporcionó ningún alivio.

—He dicho que el Protectorado está contento, no que nosotras lo estemos.

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¿Creías que te íbamos a levantar el destierro sólo porque dices haber destruido a Clive Reeves? —inquirió Eurídice.

—Eh, pues sí —pero matizó—: Sé que se ha destruido una vida, pero no merecía seguir existiendo, teniendo en cuenta lo que ha estado haciendo durante tantos años. Al quitarle la vida, muchas otras han podido deshacerse de sus vínculos terrenales. No ha muerto ningún inocente. Es más, si nos queremos poner técnicas, ya lo maté hace setenta años, aunque hubiese encontrado la forma de transferirse a otro cuerpo en el momento de su muerte. Sólo he corregido un error.

—No te hagas la listilla con nosotras —espetó Kabira, la poderosa, que estaba sentada a la izquierda de Eurídice—. Eres una bruja arrogante que aún no sabe qué lugar ocupa. ¿De verdad esperabas que levantáramos tu destierro y te diésemos la bienvenida entre nosotras sólo por haber enmendado ese desastre? —Su sonrisa era tan dura y remilgada como la del Bibliotecario—. Además, ¿qué pruebas tienes de tu éxito? La casa no es más que un recuerdo, la propiedad carece de prueba alguna de lo que allí ocurrió. Por no decir que la Madre Naturaleza no estaba nada contenta cuando invocaste el relámpago. Tiene previsto tratar ese tema contigo más adelante.

—Por lo que decís, no parece que el Protectorado tenga problemas para creerlo —argumentó Bella, obviando en este punto lo que le había pasado—. Las sombras lo mataron y se liberaron. La casa se derrumbó a falta de la magia de Reeves y pienso volver allí para limpiar cualquier rastro de su poder. ¡Está hecho!

Eurídice miró a cada una de sus compañeras, asintiendo varias veces, como si estuviesen manteniendo una conversación puramente mental. Volvió a mirar a Bella.

—Si te mantienes alejada de los problemas —dijo, con un tinte de duda al respecto—, revisaremos tu situación dentro de un siglo.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta.

— ¿Un siglo? Un momento… —pero no tuvo tiempo de completar la frase. Estaba de vuelta en la cama con Edward

Se giró con la intención de despertarlo, pero se dio cuenta de que no serviría de nada.

Ya había amanecido, y después de su tumultuosa noche, aparte de la pérdida de sangre, sabía que Edward necesitaría descanso para recuperar todas sus fuerzas. Por el momento, estaba conmovedor.

Salió de la cama. Mientras contemplaba su quieta figura, buscó ropa por la habitación y dio con una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos que esperaba que no se le cayesen antes de llegar a casa.

La convocatoria al Alto Consejo Arcano no le había dejado de muy buen humor. Además, tenía daños colaterales, a saber, la limusina, que resolver. Estaba segura de que Dweezil se irritaría profundamente al verla. Pero eso no sería nada cuando averiguara que había perdido a Sombra fétida de su cartera de clientes. Fuese como fuese, Bella juró que encontraría a esa pútrida criatura y le haría pagar por lo que hizo.

Incluida Irma.

Krebs salía de la cocina con una taza de café cuando Bella se coló en la casa por la puerta trasera tras un rápido viaje para cambiar la limusina por su Thunderbird. Irma ya no estaba dentro.

—Vaya, ese estilo no encaja nada contigo.

—No estoy para bromas —dijo, quitándole la taza de las manos y bebiéndose el contenido—. Gracias —acunó la taza en su pecho y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

— ¿Hay alguna probabilidad de que me cuentes lo que ha pasado? —oyó decir a Krebs a sus espaldas.

—No —repuso ella, subiendo las escaleras.

— ¿Tiene algo que ver con el incendio de la mansión de un famoso actor de películas de terror?

Bella se detuvo en el quinto peldaño.

—Los únicos fuegos que me gustan son los de la estufa o la chimenea.

Terminó de subir y se tomó una larga ducha caliente, antes de ponerse su propia ropa. Cogió la camiseta y se llevó el suave tejido a la nariz. Imaginó que olía el aroma de Edward a pesar de que la prenda estaba limpia. La dobló cuidadosamente y la dejó sobre la cama.

Mientras bajaba de nuevo las escaleras, oyó a Billy Joel cantando melodiosamente desde el piso inferior.

—Vaya, ¿quién ha llamado su atención ahora? —murmuró, bailando el resto del camino hasta la cocina, donde rellenó su taza de café antes de salir. Nada más hacerlo, escuchó una dura percusión proveniente del interior del garaje. Estaba sonando We _Will Rock_ _You_, de Queen, acompañado de una voz absolutamente desafinada.

— ¿Irma está viva…, eh, por aquí? —se dijo, curiosa, y aceleró el paso.

Cuando accedió al garaje, se encontró a Irma de pie junto al asiento del copiloto moviendo los labios como ninguna mujer de su edad haría.

—Esto sí que es duro de ver —contempló Bella con horrorizada fascinación.

Cuando la fantasma se dio la vuelta, Irma abrió mucho los ojos y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

— ¡Lo conseguimos, Bella! ¡Has conseguido que deje el coche! —gritó.

Los gritos y los meneos de la cadera no combinaban muy bien en Irma. Pero Bella no tenía por qué aguarle la fiesta.

—Lo hiciste muy bien, Irma —dijo, devolviendo la sonrisa y brindando con su taza de café—. Eres la única que podía hacerlo.

—Sigo sin comprender cómo fue posible —dijo la fantasma.

—Es sencillo. Clive temía a los espectros que merodeaban por sus terrenos porque era consciente de cuánto lo odiaban. Estaban condenados a permanecer atados allí hasta su muerte, pero se aseguró de que no pudiesen cruzar el umbral de su mansión para matarlo. Fuiste lo que menos se esperaba, y fue perfecto.

Irma imitó a Bella en su sonrisa.

—Entonces me alegro de haber sido de ayuda. ¿Eddie está bien? —Preguntó, flotando de vuelta a su habitual posición en el asiento—. Anoche tenía bastante mal aspecto, aunque he de admitir que siempre está guapo.

—Se ha recuperado —dijo Bella, recordando lo bien que se había recuperado—. Y un buen día de descanso rematará la jugada —se dirigió hacia la silla en la que se había sentado Edward la noche en la que los tres vieron la película—. No lo habríamos conseguido sin ti —sabía que se estaba arriesgando admitiendo eso a la fantasma, pero Irma se merecía los halagos.

Irma sonrió.

—Y también he podido salir del coche. Esos fantasmas lo mataron, ¿verdad?

—Sí —dijo Bella dulcemente. Por todo lo que ella estaba familiarizada con la muerte, tenía la sensación de que no era el caso de Irma, aun estando muerta, y mucho menos con una muerte violenta—. Se lo merecía, Irma. Tomó lo que quedaba de sus existencias y lo hubiese seguido haciendo si no lo hubiésemos detenido.

—Oh, no me siento culpable por ello —dijo Irma—. Es sólo que me hubiese gustado no volver aquí. Creo que estaba lista para seguir mi camino —puso una mueca mientras golpeaba el salpicadero con la mano enguantada—. Así que supongo que será mejor que te pongas a trabajar en un conjuro que me saque de aquí permanentemente.

Bella flirteó con la idea de no decírselo, pero si Irma encontraba su propio camino, el precio sería muy alto.

—Bueno, te has liberado del coche. Ahora puedes ir adonde quieras.

La expresión de la cara de Irma era todo un momento Kodak.

— ¿A cualquier sitio?

Bella asintió.

—No me estás tomando el pelo como de costumbre, ¿verdad?

—No, Irma, no te tomo el pelo. Puedes dar tranquilos paseos, correr como loca hasta Nebraska o lo que te dé la gana.

Irma arrugó el gesto, pensativa, y tomó una decisión.

—Bueno, como todos los que conozco están muertos, o casi, supongo que me quedaré por aquí —dijo, paseando la mirada por el garaje—. Pero ¿podemos pintar el interior de un bonito rosa, o quizá un verde pálido? ¿Y qué me dices de unas cortinas? Una dama necesita privacidad. Y un calefactor portátil no me vendrá nada mal. O quizá podríamos hacer un pequeño apartamento en la parte de arriba. Siempre has dicho que ahí arriba no hay más que trastos. No sería la morada perfecta, pero sí mejor que lo que he tenido en los últimos cincuenta años —insistió.

Bella se dio la vuelta, murmurando que algunas personas nunca están contentas con lo que tienen, cuando sintió que su pie cedía en el suelo. Miró hacia abajo y vio que había metido la zapatilla en una enorme masa ectoplásmica.

— ¿Qué demonios…? —empezó a decir.

Irma se quedó paralizada.

—Oh.

— ¿Cómo que «oh»? —dijo Bella, girándose. Un ligero llanto llamó su atención hasta un rincón oscuro del garaje—. No, no, no, no, no, no.

Vio con horror que parte de la sombra se desprendía de la pared y avanzaba hacia la luz. Su tamaño era el de un caballo pequeño.

Por primera vez, Irma parecía insegura mientras avanzaba hacia el mastín fantasma, y le posaba la mano en la cabeza.

—Me siguió hasta casa mientras volvía de la mansión —dijo con un hilo de voz—. Puedo quedármelo, ¿verdad?

Bella se quedó mirando a la enorme y babeante criatura que le ofreció una asimétrica sonrisa perruna, llena de hiladas de babas ectoplásmicas.

—Maldita sea, debí haberte conseguido ese maldito canario —suspiró.


	20. Chapter 20

Epílogo

Bella no necesitó mirar la pantalla del móvil para saber que la llamada era de Edward. Había anochecido hacía medio minuto.

—Vamos, Edward, hemos salvado la raza vampírica, ¿qué pasa ahora? ¿Hay que salvar el mundo? —Preguntó en cuanto cogió la llamada—. Esta vez hasta me ha salido fácil. Sólo he tenido que verme con el sheriff en dos ocasiones sin necesidad de comprobar cómo son por dentro las celdas del condado. Aunque el detective Larkin ya me ha llamado tres veces en lo que va de día, así que creo que tendremos que ir a verle y declarar para que se quede tranquilo.

—Creo que salvar el mundo podrá esperar un par de días. Lo mismo digo del detective Larkin —rió—. No, se me había ocurrido otra cosa.

— ¿En serio? —se le ocurrió repetir la noche, pero sin Clive Reeves, fuegos ni mazmorra. Aunque un Edward desnudo extendido sobre un altar no era mala idea. Puede que con algunos pañuelos de seda en vez de cadenas, calefacción central en vez de aire frío y un cálido masaje con aceites. Sí, a eso sí que se apuntaría. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos lascivos que casi no oyó las siguientes palabras.

—Isabella Swan, ¿me harías el honor de cenar conmigo esta noche?

Se le descolgó la mandíbula literalmente.

— ¿Eh?

Su risa le resultó cálida al otro lado de la línea.

—Tienes que hacer algo seriamente con tus habilidades de comunicación. Sí, cenar. Te recogeré en tu casa, te llevaré a un bonito restaurante y no quiero oír nada sobre que no puedo comer nada sólido y tú sí. Luego podríamos ir a escuchar un poco de música o a bailar.

Bella tragó saliva.

—Eso, eh, eso suena a cita —aventuró, aguardando para asegurarse de que no se había inventado sus palabras.

—Supongo que eso es. ¿Y sabes qué es lo que nunca hemos hecho desde que nos conocemos? Me gustaría tener una cita contigo, Bella.

Las brujas y los vampiros no salían juntos. Y especialmente ella y Edward no tenían citas. Se peleaban, hacían el amor y luego volvían a pelearse. Ella solía amenazar con decapitarlo o clavarle una estaca. Él solía llamarla loca y juraba que se iría al otro lado del mundo para no volver a verla. Y luego se separaban durante diez o veinte años.

Pero la idea de tener una cita juntos era muy atractiva. Ponerse algo sexy, ir en plan muy femenino y pasar una romántica noche con Edward lo era, desde luego.

Bella había recuperado su vida. Tal como predijo, Dweezil se puso como un basilisco por lo de la limusina, pero ella le recordó que el seguro cubriría las reparaciones. Siguió recibiendo llamadas en su contestador solicitando sus habilidades como eliminadora de maldiciones. No tendría que volver a vérselas con el Consejo Arcano en cien años, siempre que se mantuviese alejada de los problemas. Si es que eso era posible.

Y Edward quería llevarla a una cita, como dos personas normales. Con la salvedad de que él era una criatura de la noche que vivía a base de dietas líquidas y ella podía convertir a la gente en ranas, y no había besos en el mundo que pudiera convertirlos en príncipes.

Pero por una noche podían fingir que eran…, bueno, gente de verdad.

—Me encantaría ir a cenar contigo esta noche, Edward Cullen —dijo formalmente. Y, cuando su auténtica naturaleza irrumpió en ella, sonrió maliciosamente—. Pero puede que quieras saber una cosa.

— ¿El qué?

—No suelo acostarme con nadie en la primera cita.


End file.
